If You Only Knew
by LovelyLuvbi
Summary: <html><head></head>Rin is depressed and has to change schools because she is bullied for being abused by her father. After the move, her life has gotten a lot better, especially because of Taito. But when Rin hits the middle of her sophomore year and meets Len.. Well, things change. Rated M for language, self harm, mentions of suicide, (lemons, violence, yaoi)TaitoxRin RinxLen (Better summary inside)</html>
1. Chapter 1 Part 1

**Hi everyone, *Some of you may have already read this A/N from my other story Mirrors, so just bear with me:)* I've decided to write another fanfic! This will be a lot different from my first one, well, for Rin and Len's relationship anyway! This is a darker and more sensitive fanfic and will mention self-harm and suicidal thoughts and other things like that. Depression is a really serious issue and it is a terrible thing to have to go through, and it is awful to have to watch someone go through it. Feeling that way is not something anyone should ever have to go through, but unfortunately it does happen. Sorry for my rambling, but this is an important issue to me.**

**Another thing about this story is that the backstory of some characters are terrible: sexual abuse, emotional abuse, bullying, etc. are some of the things that have happened/are happening to characters in this story. All of these things are terrible and hard to talk about, but I am making this story pretty real. For everyone's sake, most of it won't go too into detail.**

**The entire story won't be sad, there will be a mixture of sad and funny and happy parts! And to be honest, I will probably cry and laugh and have a mixture of emotions while writing this. When I write, I really feel for the characters; it's really bad when I can relate to them because I can get really emotional! But I think because I can relate, that will make the story better and a lot more real.**

**Sorry if the characters are kind of OOC, but I'm doing the best I can!:) Also, this is kind of an intro to the rest of the story, so this will be broken up into parts!**

**Chapter 1 (Pt. 1)**

"_Rin," she heard her father's voice from the kitchen._

"_Yes daddy?" she said sweetly._

"_Could you come here?" he asked. She smiled, wondering what her father wanted. Maybe he was going to take her somewhere! She got to her feet and walked towards the kitchen quickly. "C'mere princess," he smiled at her. Rin was seven at the time; she walked up to him and he picked her up and put him on her lap. _

_She felt something weird in his pants, but dismissed it and looked up at him, "Daddy, why did you need me?" she asked._

_He stayed silent as he hugged her tightly, "You know I love you, right Rin?"_

"_Of course daddy," she said. That's when she felt his hand move up her thigh, "D-Daddy?" she said, sounding a tad bit confused, she didn't know what he was doing._

"_I miss your mother very much, you know?" he said as his hand inched closer to the opening of her skirt. Rin's mother had died two months ago, and her father had been acting odd ever since._

_Rin didn't know any better at the time, but she did know that she didn't like it. "Daddy, please stop," she cried softly. But he didn't. That was the first time her dad had ever done something like that to her. She didn't know why he put his hand up her skirt, but she wished that he hadn't._

"_Rin, don't tell anyone about this." He gave a strange look, "This'll be our little secret."_

_She nodded and he put her down. Rin went back to her toys, but she couldn't play right. She couldn't stop thinking about what her father did. But she knew if she told anyone she'd get in trouble, so she kept her mouth shut._

_Lily walked in and smiled at her sister, "Hey Rinny, whatcha playing with?"_

"_Diva Starz," she said, her face was blank and her voice was shaky._

"_Are you alright?"_

_Rin shook it off and tried to act normal so her sister didn't ask questions, "Yeah! Sorry, I was just thinking!" she smiled, "My dolls Alexa and Miranda are baking cookies! Do you wanna play?"_

_Lily smiled and ruffled up Rin's hair, "I'd love to, but I've gotta go to swim practice."_

_Rin freaked out in her head, she didn't want to be left alone with her dad, "Can I come?" she smiled as normal as possible._

"_Let me check with dad," she smiled and walked into the kitchen, "Can Rin come with me to practice?"_

"_Of course she can," he told her. Lily winked at her little sister and went back into her room. _

_Her father walked out and gave Rin a strange look, "Don't you dare tell," he whispered._

"_I won't daddy," she said quietly and waited for Lily to return._

Rin jolted awake, breathing very heavily. She hated having those nightmares. She was lying in bed, now wide awake, and she decided she should get up since she probably couldn't get back to sleep, but she couldn't; her legs refused to move. She glanced up at the clock: 6:37 a.m., surely her sister should be awake by now. "Lily," she said just loud enough so that her sister could hear her. Rin lived with her sister in a small apartment near the middle school.

Lily arrived quickly and smiled at Rin, "Yeah sis?" She looked at Rin's completely pale and terrified face and her eyes widened, "Oh my gosh, what's wrong!?"

"I-I had a dream, a-about dad…" she cried softly.

Lily sat next to Rin and hugged her, "I'm so sorry, what was it this time?"

Rin bit her lip, she had never told Lily about the first time. She decided to suck it up and tell her sister about what had happened, and both of them were in tears by the end. "I was only seven years old," she sobbed into her sister's shoulder. Once she calmed down, she attempted to try and get out of bed, but her body didn't want to, "I can't get up," she said helplessly.

Lily got up and sighed, she felt so awful for her sister. Night after night Rin would have awful nightmares about their "father" and what he did to her. Lily wished that he had done it to her instead, so then Rin wouldn't have to be the way she was. She hated seeing her like this, it was so painful to watch. "Maybe you should try and go back to sleep?" she ran her fingers through Rin's soft blond hair.

"Will you stay with me?" she asked, her eyes were still red from crying. Lily nodded and laid down next to her sister, "I'm sorry I'm like this," Rin sighed.

Lily shook her head, "Don't say that, you're gonna get through this!" she said optimistically.

Rin couldn't bring herself to smile, she never could after having those nightmares, but she just grabbed her sister's hand and said, "No… I don't think I will." She turned away from Lily and tried to go back to sleep.

She didn't like hearing her say things like that, it was scary. "You don't have to go back to school, Rin. I can still homeschool you, and you can be away from everyone!" She didn't want her little sister to get hurt, she knew there were cruel people in the world. After what happened to that boy in Rin's sixth grade class, Lily shuddered, she didn't want that to happen to Rin.

Rin was silent for a few seconds, but then she answered, "No, I have to try. It's been five months, my therapist said he thinks I'm ready, so the least I could do is try." _Especially so he gets off my back and I can stop stressing you out_,Rin thought to herself. She didn't like the way she was, or that her sister had to take care of her, but she couldn't help it.

Lily hugged her, she was so proud of her, "That's my girl. But if you are going to school today, we probably need to get up and going, it starts at 8:30, remember?"

Rin groaned, "I forgot it started so early." Lily's face dropped slightly, so Rin took a breath and perked up the best she could, "But that's okay! I'm sure it'll be a decent day," she faked a smile.

Lily could tell she was faking, but was proud of her effort and decided to let her get away with it, "Okay sweetheart, let's get ready for your first day of eighth grade, I'll call the school and get everything figured out," she smiled and got out of bed. She looked back at Rin, who was able to get to the edge of the bed, and then she got up slowly. That was the first time she'd seen her get up so fast, yes it was slow to most people, but for Rin that was pretty fast, especially considering she'd had one of her nightmares. "I'm going to call, and then take a shower, do you need anything before I go?"

Rin shook her head, "I'm good, Lily," she said and walked to her closet. Lily nodded and left the room to call the school. Rin looked at all of her clothes, she wasn't used to wearing anything other than a tee shirt, a hoodie, and sweatpants. She decided on a white and orange striped shirt Lily had gotten her over the summer, and put on some random jeans; they were looser than she remembered, "Did I lose weight?" she was confused, she thought she had been eating properly, and she hadn't thrown up for a while, and she'd been getting out of bed, so why weren't her jeans fitting? "Just more problems in this terrible life of mine…" she sighed to herself, and then thought for a moment; why were her jeans not fitting such a big deal, why did they make her life worse? "Oh shut up Rin, don't over exaggerate. You're just making excuses, you are going to school and it will be great!" she tried to calm herself down, and, thankfully, it worked this time.

Lily came in the room smiling, "We got everything figured out, we'll go in a little early and get your schedule made up and I have to fill out a few forms and you should be good," she smiled warmly, she was so happy that Rin was actually _trying_.

"Okay," she smiled slightly, "Do you have a belt I can borrow? My jeans are too big."

Lily sighed, "I thought you were eating again…"

"I am!" she said quickly, "I eat at least two meals a day!"

She nodded, "We'll go shopping for more jeans later on today if you feel up to it," she put a hand on Rin's shoulder and smiled, "I love you Rinny, I'll get your belt and then take a quick shower!" It was already seven and she still had to shower and get her hair and makeup done because there was no way in hell that she'd go out in public looking like a hot mess. She ran into her room, grabbed a belt, ran back, threw it at Rin, and then ran to the bathroom.

Rin laughed at her sister's craziness, which surprised her, she didn't have to force herself to laugh; maybe, just _maybe_, this was going to be a good day. She put on the belt and looked at herself in the mirror, she looked tired, but when didn't she look tired? She decided she looked pretty good, so she went to the bathroom to brush her teeth, fix her hair, and put on some mascara. As she was putting in her big white bow, the shower stopped and Lily stepped out, not realizing Rin was in the bathroom. Rin and Lily both shrieked, Rin covered her eyes and Lily pulled the shower curtain back, "I'm so sorry," Rin said through her laughter, "I thought you knew I was in here!"

Lily started giggling as well, "Glad to hear you're in a giggly mood! Can you give me my towel?" she stuck out her hand. Rin, who was still laughing, handed Lily her towel and continued tying her bow. "Thank you!" she said, she wrapped the towel around her and got out of the shower, "Sorry you had to see that!" she blushed.

Rin smiled at her, "I should have told you I was in here, it was my fault! I'm sorry," she told her, and then added, "I hope I look as good as you do when I'm your age."

Lily grinned, Rin was so sweet, "I'm sure you'll look way better!"

She shook her head, "No, you're pretty and I'm not," she shrugged.

Lily gave her a scolding look, "Rinny! What have I told you about putting yourself down? You are a beautiful young lady and you will continue to get more beautiful as you mature!"

"B-But d-dad—"

Lily cut her off, "That does not make you any less beautiful… Rin, you just have to believe in yourself."

"My scars make me ugly…"

She shook her head, "No, they don't make _you_ ugly. Think of them as… reminders that you made it. That you're still alive and _nothing_ will stop you. Plus, Rin, they aren't really that noticeable anymore. And I think you're beautiful no matter what," she smiled and gave her a small squeeze.

"Good thing I didn't put on mascara yet," she said as she wiped the tears from her eyes, Lily always made such good points that always made her feel better. She hugged her sister, "I love you," she sniffled. She grabbed her mascara and left the bathroom so Lily could get ready. Rin walked to her room and she waited until her eyes dried before putting the mascara on. Now that she was completely ready, she laid on her bed and waited for Lily to get ready.

After thirty minutes of waiting, Rin finally heard Lily come out of the bathroom, "Rin?" she called for her, "Are you ready?"

Rin took a few breaths and got up, she was nervous now. What happens if she's not ready? She slowly emerged from her room and spotted Lily looking in the hallway mirror at her hair. She was wearing a black crop top with tiny gold specks on it, a white and yellow striped skirt, black knee high socks, and some yellow high top converse with black laces. Her long blond hair was straightened to perfection and her makeup was really natural looking, she was always so gorgeous. "You look pretty," Rin told her.

"Not as pretty as you," she winked at her. "Um," she went into their tiny living room and grabbed Rin's old backpack that hadn't been touched since the last time she'd went to school five months ago, "This'll have to do for now." She hadn't planned on Rin actually _wanting_ to go back to school so she never got around to getting her supplies, "Sorry," she bit her lip, she really wished she'd gotten that stuff.

Rin took the orange bag from her and hugged it to her chest, "I think this'll do for the rest of the year," she loved that bag, it was her favorite color and it was the bag that Lily had given to her in the sixth grade, sure it had seen better days, but she still liked it for some reason. Rin went to her room and grabbed some notebooks and some pencils, and then returned to Lily's side.

"Okay," Lily nodded her head and laughed, "Ready?"

Rin sighed and looked up at her sister, "Ready," she grabbed her hand and they walked outside to Lily's 1969 corvette. They got in the car and Lily looked over at Rin to make sure she was alright. Sometimes when Rin had to do things that made her scared or uncomfortable, she'd have mini panic attacks, but all was okay for the moment. Lily started the car; Rin was still okay, so she smiled and started driving to the school, "Lily?" Rin said quietly.

"Yes doll?"

"I'm nervous…"

_Oh no_, Lily thought to herself, "Why is that hun?"

She shrugged, "I dunno, I just feel like it's gonna be really different. And I don't really have any friends," she frowned, she didn't like being without Lily, "Maybe this wasn't such a great idea…" she started breathing quickly.

Lily pulled the car over and tried calming Rin down, "It's all going to be okay, Rin." She grabbed her hand, Rin gripped her hand tightly, "And if you don't like it, you don't have to go back. Okay?" she smiled at her.

Rin's breathing slowed and her grasp on Lily's hand loosened, "O-Okay," she tried to smile.

"Okay," Lily said to her and started driving towards the school again, "If anything happens, just text me and I'll be right there."

Rin nodded, "I wish you could just stay with me…"

Lily thought for a moment, "I could stay in the office and you could visit me after every class," she suggested, she'd do anything for Rin. Plus, if she stayed, she'd be right there anytime Rin may need her.

"I-I don't wanna make you do that," she shook her head, "I'm not worth wasting your day…"

"Rin! You are worth _everything_ to me. I love you and there is not a thing I wouldn't do for you," she told her. She hated it when Rin was so down on herself, it made her heart hurt. "I will be right there in that office if you need anything, okay?"

Rin smiled slightly and nodded, "Thank you Lily." She loved that her sister cared for her so much, it felt nice to feel loved in the _right_ way.

**Well, I hope you guys liked it! I'm really challenging myself with this story! I hate writing the scenes with Rin and her dad, they make me so sad:'( So, reviews and all that would be cool! Thanks for reading! xx LovelyLuvbi**


	2. Chapter 1 Part 2

**Hi guys! I hope everyone likes the story so far! This is Part 2 of 4 of the intro. There are 4 parts because I kinda went crazy and wrote a crapload of content, whoops! The rest of the story takes place about two-ish years in the future and Rin is in the middle of her sophomore year! **

**Chapter 1 (Pt. 2)**

They arrived at the school at 7:51, and once they parked, they headed inside to try and find the office. Rin hadn't been there in so long she had forgotten, so Lily asked one of the teachers in the hallway. "I'll show you," he smiled warmly. Rin grabbed Lily's hand, though she knew the man wasn't going to hurt her, she still felt really nervous. She _hated_ that her father had made her fear other men, it just wasn't fair. "Are you a new student?" He asked Rin.

Rin nodded and squeezed Lily's hand, "This is Rin Kagamine," Lily spoke for her, "She went here last year, but had to leave for a few months…"

His eyes widened, he had forgotten all about what happened to that poor little girl, "O-Oh," he said, thinking back to it made him sad, but made sure to keep his voice normal, "I remember you, you were in my math class. You always did so well," he smiled.

Rin smiled a little, she was glad he was so nice, "Math is my favorite subject," she said quietly, surprising both herself and Lily, she'd never spoken so quick to a man before.

Lily squeezed Rin's hand and smiled at her, "You have always been a math whiz," she told her.

"Here's the office, and if you want to take any of my classes, my name is Mr. Kikaito Shion, I teach Algebra One and psychology," he smiled at Rin, "Oh, and welcome back!" He looked at Lily and smiled, and then laughed a little and walked back to his classroom with a slight hop in his step.

"What a happy man," Lily smiled, _Cute too_.

"Yeah, he was always really nice to me," she told her, "I think he was the one that noticed my scars the first time, but I told him that they were from my cat." She said sadly, "But that's over with and it's time to move on," she nodded and walked into the office with Lily close behind.

The secretary looked up at them "Hi, how can I help you?"

"I'm Lily and this is Rin, we need to get Rin registered for school," she told her.

The secretary looked at her, "Oh, yes, I talked with you on the phone! I'll go get the counselor and she can get your schedule taken care of, and the forms you need to fill out are right here," she gave her three papers and then picked up the phone and called the counseling center. "Hello, I have Miss Rin Kagamine here in my office and she would like to figure out her schedule," she was silent for a few moments, and then her face dropped, "Yes…" she said, another pause, "Her sister is here…" She looked up at Rin and smiled apologetically, "I'll send her right over." She hung up the phone, "Rin, you can go on down to the counseling center, it's the next door on the left," Rin nodded and left the room, then the secretary looked at Lily, "The counselors would like to speak with you and Rin about things other than her schedule."

Lily sighed, "I figured so," she told her.

"Is she doing all right?"

"Considering what she's gone through, I'd like to think so. Her depression is good some days, and really bad other days. It's unpredictable, and is really difficult to watch. She usually does well when she's in public though, so I don't worry about her that much… it's the bullies I'm worried about," she said the last part to herself.

"Good, okay, well you can go on down the counseling center now," she smiled.

Lily left the office and sighed, she was more worried than she thought. She didn't want Rin to feel different and she didn't want her to be forced to see the counselors. She walked into the counseling center and saw Rin in one of the offices. She walked inside and introduced herself, "Hello, I'm Lily, Rin's sister and legal guardian." She sat down next to Rin and smiled.

"Hi," the green haired girl smiled, "I'm Sonika, and I'll be Rin's guidance counselor." She told her, "First thing we need to do is get those papers filled out and get your schedule made. We need your core classes, and two electives. So I'll let you look at all the classes and teachers, and then you can tell me what you want," she smiled and handed Rin the laptop as Lily started filling out the papers.

Rin looked over the list of classes and other than Mr. Shion, she didn't know who else to pick. "Can you give me any recommendations? I don't remember these teachers…"

Sonika nodded and looked at her first choice, Mr. Shion, she was surprised. She thought for sure she'd choose all female teachers, but she didn't want to upset Rin, but she didn't want her feeling uncomfortable with a male teacher, "I hear that Ms. Amano is a good math teacher."

Lily shook her head, "We just met with Mr. Shion and Rin really liked him."

Rin nodded, "It's just everyone else I don't know about."

Sonika nodded, "Okay, I'll just put you in the classes with teachers I think you'll like." She scrolled through and put Rin in classes with female teachers, "What about electives?"

"I-I like art, and what else is there?" Rin asked quietly.

"It looks like there's a choir class, band, creative writing, theatre, cooking, photography, an art class with both painting and drawing, yearbook, psychology, and computer apps."

"Um, the art class and psychology I guess?"

"Okay," she smiled, "Then you're all set with your schedule." She printed it and then closed her computer, "Okay, so we need to talk about some things," she said very seriously.

Rin looked at her feet and started playing with her phone, and Lily put her arm around Rin, "What would you like to know?"

Sonika thought for a moment, she knew this had to be a difficult subject for Rin, "How are you doing with everything?"

Rin shrugged, "I'm fine. I see a therapist every week and he thinks I'll be fine in school."

She nodded, "Are you comfortable around men?"

Lily looked over at Rin, whose face was now red. Lily knew how difficult talking about this was for Rin, she didn't like to be asked questions like that, she wanted everyone to see her as a normal teenage girl that wasn't sexually abused and that had no reason to fear anyone. "Um… y-yes…" she said quietly and reached for Lily's hand, that's what she always did when she was asked questions like that, but then she let go, _What are you, a child!?_ She thought to herself.

Lily gave her an odd look, _Why did she let go?_ She looked at Sonika reassuringly, "Rin does a lot better around men than she used to, you really have nothing to worry about."

"Can I talk to your sister alone?" she asked Rin.

Rin bit her lip, but nodded, "Where should I wait?"

"The office," she smiled at her, "You're schedule printed to there, so after you grab that, you can wait there until your sister returns!" Rin nodded and left the room. "Are you sure she will be okay? This isn't overwhelming at all? I mean, she doesn't seem… I don't know, ready to be back in school. Especially since she still has a fear of men."

Lily let out a scoff, "Of course this is overwhelming! She had a fucking _breakdown_ on the way here. But she is _trying_, and I am _so_ proud of her for that." Lily was almost shouting by this point.

"I just don't know if she's ready," Sonika sighed, "I've seen cases like this before, it takes much more than five months…" she tried to argue.

"My baby sister went through so much, and it lasted for nearly six years, but she is here today. She knows that she has a lot more work ahead of her, but she is doing _so_ well." Lily said, almost crying. She just wanted her sister to have a normal childhood, she wanted her to feel like she wasn't the odd one out just because of what her "father" did to her. Rin deserved to feel like she belonged, "Please don't tell me you don't think she can make it, because I _know_ she can." Then she thought about the boy that was bullied all throughout elementary school, and then attempted suicide… What if that happened to Rin? "And if she is bullied even a little bit, we will _not_ be back," Lily shook her head, they would move far away if that ever happened.

Sonika furrowed her eyebrows, "This is a very good school, there have been no incidents of bullying here in a very long time."

Lily nodded, "I really hope it stays that way…" she sighed and got up, straightening her skirt, "I think we're done here, Sonika. Thank you," she walked back to the office. She didn't know why she acted that way, _Maybe I just don't wanna admit that I'm not ready for her to leave… I just don't want her to be bullied_, she thought to herself as she walked back to the office. More kids were in the hallway and she heard a lot of noise in the cafeteria, _School must be starting soon_. "Hey Rin?" she said as she walked through the door, "Do you want me to walk you to class?"

Rin shook her head, "I think I'm okay, how did it go with Sonika?"

Lily smiled, "Just fine!" the bell rang, "I guess you should get to class?"

Rin nodded, "I guess so…" she took a breath, "I love you," she smiled and walked out the door to go to class.

Lily looked at the secretary, "It's okay if I stay here, right?" she smiled awkwardly.

"Of course sweetie!" she smiled, "Just pull up a chair, there'll be a shitload of people in here today," she whispered.

Lily laughed, she didn't see that woman as the type of lady who would curse, "Sure, and I'll help you with anything you need," she smiled.

She gasped, "You are just too sweet!"

Rin was halfway to her class when she noticed stares coming from her fellow classmates, _Shit, they must remember me_. She continued walking and she finally made it to Mr. Shion's room. "Rin?" he said, "I don't have a class this hour. Did you need something?"

She took a few breaths, and looked at him as tears filled her eyes, "People keep looking at me…"

He walked up to her and lightly put his hand on her shoulder, "Do you need me to walk you to your first class? I'd be happy to do that for you," he smiled.

She calmed herself and then spoke, "Y-Yeah, I'd like that…" He had that cool teacher vibe about him, she liked that. At least she had one teacher that wouldn't treat her differently because of what happened.

He led her out the door, attracting many stares from the other students, "Go on to your classes students, there's only three minutes until the bell," he scolded. They quickly went back to their prior tasks, but still glanced back over at them after they walked by.

Rin tried to ignore all the whispers, but she couldn't: _Did you hear her dad raped her; I can't believe she never told anyone; that would be so hard to go through. _Nothing really got to her until she heard one girl whisper, _It's clearly her fault, maybe if she would have told someone sooner she wouldn't have had to deal with her disgusting father. She has nobody to blame but herself._ Kikaito heard that one and he told them both to go to the office. They looked at Rin, who was about to cry, but the girl who whispered it still had the decency to ask why. "I'll tell you why, miss, because this little girl did not deserve that and in _no way_ was it _her_ fault. I think I will just take you there myself!" he shouted, "I'll be right back Rin," he told her and escorted the two girls to the principal's office.

A few minutes later, the bell rang, and Rin just stood there waiting for Mr. Shion. That's when Lily angrily exited the office with Mr. Shion close behind, "I'm so sorry, Rinny!" She wrapped her sister in her arms, "Do you want to leave?"

She wiped away her tears, but shook her head, "N-No, I just want to go to class," she sighed, she couldn't let those girls get to her. She kept telling herself everything was going to be okay, "I'll be okay, Lily," she smiled a little.

Lily eyed her skeptically, but agreed, "If I hear about anything else like this, you _will not_ come back to this school." She said very seriously, she was not about to let these people tear apart what little confidence Rin had worked so hard to build up.

Kikaito nodded, "I'll make sure to keep an eye on her," he assured Lily, "Ready?" he asked Rin. She nodded and he put his hand on her upper back, leading her up the stairs.

"I love you, sis," Lily called after them and went back to the office.

"Thank you," Rin told him quietly, "You didn't have to do that though, it didn't bother me…"

He chuckled, "You cried, I think it bothered you. If you need anything, and I mean anything at all, do not hesitate to ask me," he smiled and looked at the room numbers and then at her schedule, "Here's room 201," he told her. He opened the door and went inside with Rin close behind him, "Hi, this is Rin. Sorry she was late, we were just filling out her registration forms," he told the teacher.

"Ah, great to see a new face!" she smiled, Rin didn't know this teacher, and she was hoping the teacher didn't know _her_.

"Hi," Rin smiled a little. All the kids were staring at her, it seemed all of them know who she was. She scanned the room for an open seat, there were a few, but they all had someone next to them. She took the closest seat next to a girl with black and blue hair.

"Hi, I'm Ruko," she smiled.

Rin smiled shyly, "I-I'm Rin." She hoped Ruko didn't remember her, and then she heard someone whisper, _Look, the freak and the slut decided to sit next to each other_. Rin looked down at her desk, _Why do people have to be so cruel_, she thought to herself.

Ruko nudged her, "Don't worry about it Rin, they're all just assholes," she whispered. Rin smiled a little, but didn't reply.

"To the office," the teacher glared at the boy who said it, he looked up to protest but she didn't allow him to, "_Now_!" he got up and walked out of the room.

"I should make sure he goes," Kikaito told her, and then followed the boy out the door and to the office.

That class went by slowly, but Rin made it through, and she even made a friend; kind of. "Hey, Rin," Ruko smiled at her. Rin looked over. "What's your next class?" Rin showed Ruko her schedule and she nodded, "Mr. Shion for psych? Cool, me too!" she grinned, "I think we're gonna be great friends!"

Rin nodded, "Y-Yeah…" she still wasn't comfortable of letting people into her life, she just didn't want to get hurt again. They quickly walked to Mr. Shion's room, ignoring all the stares and whispers. Once there, they sat down in the seats closest to his desk, thankfully no one except Mr. Shion was there at that point.

"You're in this class too?" he smiled at Rin, "Awesome! This should be a fairly small class, and I'm really hoping your day goes a lot better from here on out." As the rest of the class got there, Rin zoned out into her own little world. She was back at home in her bed, with her sister lying beside her. Everything was peaceful, but then her dad came in. Rin panicked, but couldn't move,_ Lily_, she cried. Lily looked around and saw her dad, _Leave Rin alone!_ He glared at them, _No! This is _all her _fault. There is _no one_ to blame but herself._

"Rin!" Mr. Shion snapped her out of her daze, she was breathing very quickly, "Are you okay?" She nodded and he sighed, "Okay." He turned his attention back to the class, "Shall we get started?"

Ruko glanced over at her, "Are you sure you're alright?" Rin nodded and Ruko focused back on Mr. Shion. Rin wasn't really paying attention, not because she didn't want to, but because she couldn't. She hated having those mini daydreams.

Rin finally started paying attention when she heard her name whispered from the back, "Yeah, Rin is the girl who was raped by her dad. I bet she has a lot of the problems we talk about in this class." And then she heard another voice answer him, "Probably, what a freak. Why didn't she tell someone? Did she like it or what?"

"For your information, NO! I did not like it!" Rin shouted back at them, "I did not tell because he _threatened_ my sister's life! And yes, I do suffer from some psychological issues, but who the fuck cares!? Why don't you just shut the fuck up and leave me alone!" she screamed and then ran out of the classroom and to her sister. "I want to go home," she cried as she ran into the office and into her sister's arms.

Mr. Shion ran in a few seconds after her, "I am so sorry, Rin," he was panting from running so fast, "I can't believe how awful these children are…" he shook his head, "I had no idea that these kids could be so cruel!"

Lily bit her lip angrily, "I can, and they were probably the same kids that drove that one boy to try and kill himself two years ago…"

He brought his hand to his head, "That's awful…" After hearing a thud, he turned around to see Ruko dragging the two boys into the office, "Ruko!?"

"They're assholes, Rin didn't deserve that." She huffed.

Mr. Shion nodded, "Get in line," he nodded them towards the principal's office.

"I'm sorry," Lily sighed, "But Rin will not be attending school here anymore, she shouldn't have to deal with this." Rin was still crying in her arms, Ruko and Kikaito felt so awful for her. Lily thanked the secretary for letting her stay and then she and Rin headed out.

"Lily," Kikaito called after her, "There's this really nice town my family lives in about seven hours away from here, it's called Crypton. Nobody will know about what Rin's gone through there, and after today, I might just transfer up there too… I don't think I can deal with the kids here anymore. I know my brother will be able to land me a counseling job up there, and maybe I can be your counselor," he smiled at Rin, "I double majored in math and psychology, and I recently finished getting my masters in psychology so I'm pretty well qualified."

Rin smiled, "Thanks, I'd like that a lot…"

Lily hugged him, "Here's my number," she took out a piece of paper and write her number on it, "Let us know if you go there, because we definitely are," she told him, "See you sometime in the future I hope," she winked and then she and Rin walked out the front doors.

Rin nudged her playfully, "You think he's cute, don't you?"

Lily blushed, "Noo, he's just a really nice guy!"

She shook her head, she could tell her sister was lying. She looked up at the sky and sighed, "Why are people so mean?"

Lily wrapped her arm around her, "I don't know," she said sadly, "But I just know our new town will be great!"

**I hope you guys liked this part! So please review, follow, favorite, or whatever you'd like to do if you liked it so far! If you have any suggestions or comments or whatever please feel free to tell me! I'm always open to suggestions! Thaaaaanks! xxLovelyLuvbi**


	3. Chapter 1 Part 3

**Hiiii! I'm glad to see more people reading my story! Thank you all so much! There should only be one more part left to the intro period and then I should be able to go from there! I'll work as fast as I can, but I can't make any promises on updating within the next few days! I haven't been getting any sleep at all with all the homework and stuff, I think I'm an insomniac though because I literally cannot sleep at night, but then I'm too tired to do anything an it's just crazy! Okay, sorry for ranting! Onto the chapter!**

**Chapter 1 Part 3**

A week after the incident at school, Lily, Rin, and Kikaito were all ready to head up to Crypton. Kikaito resigned that day and afterwards, he called Lily to see if they could all go together. Lily accepted, of course, and it was _not_ because she thought he was cute! Okay, maybe that was a _little_ part of it. Rin and Lily looked at their now completely empty apartment, it was kind of sad, Rin liked living in that little apartment, but she was definitely ready to leave town. "When is Mr. Shion going to get here?" Rin asked.

Lily looked at her phone, "He just had some papers to fill out at the school, he should be here any minute!" That's when they heard a knock on the door, "Speak of the devil," she walked over to the door and opened it, "Kikaito!" she grinned, "Hi!"

He stepped inside and looked around, "I still can't believe you _lived_ in this tiny thing!"

Lily shrugged, "Since our 'father' went to jail, I don't get child support and I just work nights at a bar. This was the best I could do, but Rin liked that it was small."

She nodded, "It was easy to get around from place to place when I didn't really have the strength to move. That hasn't happened for a while though," she told him.

"Glad to hear that, Rin," he smiled, "So are you guys ready? I already have everything sorted out with my siblings, so we have a place to live and stuff." The girls nodded, all of their bags were in the moving van and they sold all their crappy furniture for some extra cash. "Great, I'll go get the van started and then you guys follow me in your car!" he ruffled Rin's hair and winked at Lily, "Don't miss me too much!" he said and walked out the door.

Rin gave Lily a mischievous look, "He _likes_ you too!"

She stuck her tongue out, "Shut it, Rin!" she laughed playfully. "I'm glad you're in such a good mood today, and that you've done so good this week, especially after what happened at school this week." She smiled at her.

Rin smiled a little and pulled at her hoodie sleeve, "Y-Yeah, I'm doing really good!"

Lily saw her messing with her sleeve and sighed, "Pull up your sleeves…"

Rin did so, and all Lily saw were her scars, _Hmm, that's weird_. "Okay…" Rin caved and looked at her feet, "I did it on my thigh… I'm sorry," she cried, "It won't scar though, I didn't use a razor… I just couldn't stop thinking about what everyone said… Somebody seriously asked if I _liked_ it… And they asked why I didn't tell…" she cried, "They just don't understand… But I wanted to take my mind off all of that, so I just started cutting…"

Lily put her arm around Rin, "Rin, I know that those kids said very hurtful things, but _please_, do not hurt yourself. Just talk to me," she said softly, "I love you…"

"I love you too, sis… And I'll try not to do that again, sometimes I just get really sad and I can't help it…"

Lily smiled, "Good girl," she led her to the door and turned off the living room light, "Good bye apartment 53," she laughed and closed the door behind her and Rin, "And hello new life in Crypton." They walked to the corvette and Kikaito texted Lily to come to the van, so she gave Rin the keys so she could wait in the car. "Yeah Kikaito?" she smirked as she hopped up on the side of the truck.

"What took so long? Is Rin okay?"

Lily nodded, "Of course," she didn't want to tell him about what she had done, she didn't want him to think she was digressing, "She's doing a lot better than I thought she would be doing!"

He smiled and nodded, "Good… so, when we get to Crypton, how about I take you out?"

"L-Like a date?" her eyes widened. She blushed as he nodded, "Uh, y-yeah…" she didn't want to seem like she was _too_ into him so she cleared her throat and added, "Whatever, that'd be cool."

He raised an eyebrow and laughed, "You're so cute," and before she could answer, he added, "We'd better get going!" and rolled up his window.

Lily rolled her eyes playfully, but quickly walked back to her car. Once she was in, she grabbed Rin's hand, "Are you ready?"

Rin looked at her with an unfamiliar shimmer of happiness in her eyes, "Fuck yeah I am!"

Lily's jaw dropped and she started laughing, "That's my Rin!" she grinned and sped off after Kikaito. Rin was nervous, but at the same time, she was excited for a fresh start. Maybe this was her chance for a better life: without the bullies, and the pain, and the depression. Maybe this was her key to happiness.

It was nearly nine at night when they arrived at Kikaito's family's house, and holy shit was it huge. Lily looked around in amazement, but Rin did not because she was still asleep, like she was for pretty much the entire car ride. Lily nudged her, "Rinny," she sang, "We're here!"

Rin's eyes opened slowly and she looked around groggily, "Huh?" she wiped the drool from her mouth. That's when she noticed the huge mansion in front of her, "I-Is this his family's house!?"

Lily nodded excitedly, "Pretty cool, huh? Man," she grinned, "I have such _great_ taste in guys!"

Rin laughed and stretched out her body and groaned, "That was a very good sleep! Best I've had in a while," she admitted.

"In a car? Girl, you're crazy," she teased.

Kikaito knocked on the window, "C'mon girls!" They got out of the car and started to follow him to the door, but because of the way Rin had been sleeping, her legs were asleep and she fell.

"Shit!" Lily shouted and ran to her sister, "You okay?"

Rin was on the ground pouting, "Nooo! That hurt!" Lily laughed a little and helped Rin up off the ground. After steadying herself, Lily helped her walk to the door.

Kikaito knocked and a blue haired boy opened the door, "Kikaito!" he grinned and hugged him, "It's been so long!" He looked at Rin and Lily, "Ooh, and are these your friends!? Lily is the taller one I'm assuming," he winked at him. Lily blushed and looked over at Rin awkwardly.

Kikaito rolled his eyes and punched him, "Shut up, Kaito!" He pushed him aside and led the girls inside, but then was tackled by a blue haired girl, "Kaiko!" he laughed, "Get off!"

"I've missed you Kikaito!" she squealed.

"I've missed you too, Kaiko!" he rolled out from under her, got up, and dusted himself off. "Everyone, I'd like you to meet Lily," he pointed at her, and then to Rin, "and her sister, Rin."

"Ooh, is Lily your _girlfriend_?" Kaiko giggled.

"No!" he shouted. "Rin was one of my students at my old school, but Lily and I decided that this would be a better town for her to live in!"

"Sounds like you're already married," Kaito smirked.

Kikaito narrowed his eyes, "We're going upstairs!" he told them and grabbed Lily and Rin by the wrists and pulled them to his old room. He then smiled at Lily apologetically, "Can you see why I left them?"

She laughed a little, "They aren't that bad!"

He raised his eyebrows, "You haven't even met all of them and trust me, when they're together, they're bad. And I mean _bad_."

"There's more?" Rin asked, "How many siblings do you have?"

"Seven brothers and one sister," he scratched the back of his head and laughed, "My parents were bored and careless people I guess!

There was a knock at the door, but before anyone could answer, in walked a red haired boy, "Kikaito, thank _God_ you are home!" he punched him, "I've missed you man, everyone in this house is so _dumb_! Glad that I have someone to talk to again."

Kikaito smiled, "C'mon, not _everyone_ is so bad."

"Yeah, but the ones who aren't refuse to speak, or aren't here."

"Like who?"

"Zeito and Kageito are almost never home, and Taito hardly leaves his room, especially since we took away all the sharp objects in the house." He smirked.

Kikaito raised an eyebrow, "So he was cutting again?"

Akaito rolled his eyes, "He never stopped shithead, I know he probably still finds ways to do it."

"I just wish he knew how much we cared about him," he sighed, "I hate it when he does that."

"Who are these girls?" Akaito asked and winked at Rin, which made her blush and scoot closer to Lily.

"Lily and Rin," he told him, "They'll be staying with us for a while."

He nodded mischievously, "Great, I'm looking forward to it."

Rin was freaking out, she wasn't used to guys her age talking to her like that, "U-Uh, Lily? I'm tired." She whispered.

"You can sleep in my bed, sweetheart," Akaito gave her a sly smile.

Kikaito's eyes widened and smiled back at the girls apologetically, "We'll be right back!" He said and pulled Akaito to a different room, "Dammit Akaito!" he whisper-yelled, "That girl is very sensitive, especially to boys! She was sexually abused by her father since she was seven and is now suffering from depression. So control your hormones and leave her alone!"

Akaito rolled his eyes, "I was only joking, how old is she, like twelve?"

"Thirteen!"

"I'm only three years older than her," he shrugged, "No big deal! We'll keep our relationship a secret!"

"Dammit! I said leave her alone! She's been through a lot," he sighed and told him what had happened at her first day of school.

Akaito tried to act like it didn't bother him, but it did. Sure he was an ass, but that didn't mean he didn't have a heart, "O-Oh," he smirked.

Kikaito punched him, "Oh don't give me that shit, just leave her alone." He growled and went back to the girls, "So did you wanna put Rin to bed and then we can go get some food, or do you wanna stay with her tonight?"

Rin smiled, "You two go on out, I'll be okay!"

Lily furrowed her eyebrows, "Are you sure?" She nodded, "Okay Rinny."

Kikaito led her to a room he thought was away from everyone else, "Here, I think everyone should leave you alone back here," he told her, "but I'll let Kaiko know you're here just so she makes sure no one bothers you."

"Thank you," she smiled and got in the bed, it was comfy, and it made her really tired, "Have fun!" she yawned and closed her eyes.

Lily smiled, "I love you sis, I'll be back soon!" she told her and then shut off the lights and closed the door. "Ready?"

He grabbed her hand and they both blushed, "Yeah," he smiled. After he told Kaiko about Rin, they headed out on their date. Lily felt bad for leaving Rin, she also kind of felt bad for being so happy. Lily hated knowing that Rin was so sad on the inside, yet she could go out and have fun and Rin couldn't. But she had to shake that off so she could focus on Kikaito, he was super nice and she didn't want to lose him on the first date.

"You okay Lily?"

"Yeah," she lied. He grabbed her hand and she instantly felt all warm on the inside, maybe she should let herself be happy… just this once. She smiled and let herself go, "I'm great, and I'm so glad we're doing this!"

Kikaito smiled as well, "Me too."

xx

Back at the Shion residence, Rin was totally passed out in bed. She was in such a deep sleep, she didn't even hear the door open. A tall, slender boy walked in, he had dark purple hair and had no shirt on, revealing his abs and bandages. He sat at the foot of the bed and looked Rin over, he didn't know his family had invited guests over until he heard Kikaito and Akaito arguing in the room next to his. "You must be Rin," he said softly, "Hi, I'm Taito. I understand what you're going through," he laughed a little, "Well, kind of… You have a _reason_ to be depressed; I, however, do not…" He inched closer to her, examining her legs, she was in black yoga pants that had a pink band around the waist. Then he looked at her orange hoodie, he figured that she probably had cuts under her sleeves, because who wears a hoodie in eighty degree weather? He gently pulled one of her sleeves up, revealing her scars. _Knew it_, he raised an eyebrow. Taito touched them softly, Rin shivered and pulled her arm away, but didn't wake up. Taito grabbed a blanket from the closet and covered her up, and then sat down next to her and stroked her hair as she slept.

After a while, Rin started moving around, so Taito got up to leave. As soon as he left the bed, she looked over at him sleepily, but it was too dark to make out anything but his shape, "Kaiko?" she asked quietly.

He turned to face her, "No Rin."

Her eyes widened and she backed away, "W-Who are you?"

He smirked, "I'm Taito, and there's no need to fear me."

"You're the one who…" she bit her lip, remembering what Kikaito had said about him, "is like me…" she finished slowly.

"Yes," he told her, "I'm sorry to disturb you, I will let myself out," he nodded and headed for the door.

"Wait," Rin squeaked, and he turned to face her, he was intrigued as to why she stopped him, "W-Will you stay with me?"

He furrowed his eyebrows, "W-Why would you… want _me_ to stay?"

She looked down, "I uh… never mind…"

Taito sat down next to her, "_Why_ do you want me to _stay_, Rin?" he asked, managing to keep his cool. He knew that Rin wouldn't trust him if he got angry.

Though it was dark, he could tell she was blushing, "I-I'm afraid…"

"Of what?"

"Everything," she sighed, "I just need someone…" she caught herself midsentence, what was she doing? Why was she opening up to someone she just met? She just shook her head and bottled everything back up, "Nothing, I'm fine." She smiled.

Taito chuckled, that was the first time he had laughed in a while, he missed the feeling laughter gave him, "Rin, I'm not an idiot. I told you, I'm a lot like you. I know how to fake it too," he put a hand on her shoulder, "You can talk to me…"

She shook her head, "But we just met…"

He grinned mischievously, "Okay Rin, have fun… in the dark… all alone…" he got up slowly, and then Rin pulled him back down, "Ow," he furrowed his eyebrows at her.

"Sorry!" she cried, "Just… lay with me?"

He thought for a moment, he was a fifteen year old boy that didn't really talk to many girls and had never been in a bed with a girl without intentions of more happening, "Um…"

"It's okay," she sighed, "I usually don't want to lay with strange people I just met either," she laughed a little.

He sat back down next to her, _I am_, he thought to himself sadly. "Can you at least give me an explanation?"

"I don't like the dark…" she said quietly, obviously embarrassed to admit that she was afraid of the dark. He felt around the bed for her hand, he eventually found it, and then he slowly brought it up to his mouth, "W-What are you doing?" she blushed. He smiled, and then he kissed her hand softly, making her blush even more, _Thank God he can't see me_.

He let her go, and then laid down, "So… how do you wanna do this?" he asked, unsure of what exactly she wanted him to do.

She laid down as well, and then rested her head on his shoulder, he didn't have a shirt on! _Oh no_, Rin blushed. "I-Is this okay?" She asked and he nodded. Rin had never been that close to a boy her age before, really, she'd never been this close to anyone but her dad. She bit her lip, she didn't want to think about him.

"You alright?" he asked as she tensed up.

"Yeah…" she said quietly.

He smirked, "You're _lying_."

"I was just thinking that I've never been this close with a guy my age…"

Taito looked over at her, "What did he do to you?" he asked, he wanted to know what cause this girl _so_ much pain.

She sighed, "He just touched me… And made me do things… And…" she couldn't finish, she could _never_ finish.

Taito cringed, he didn't like that she couldn't bear to say the last part, he knew it had to be terrible. He wrapped his arms around her as she wept into his arms, "I'm sorry… you didn't have to tell me…"

She shook her head, "It's my fault, don't apologize." He nodded and squeezed her hand. Once she calmed down a little, she felt weird. For some reason, Taito being so nice to her made her feel safe. She also knew he was like her, and that he understood what it was like to be depressed, and that he hurt himself too. She felt like they were both broken, and maybe if they worked together, they'd feel better. "Taito?"

"Yeah?" he asked sleepily.

"Have you ever had sex?"

This woke him up, he nearly choked on his own spit as he quickly sat up, "Um… Why?"

She shrugged, "I just want to know if it numbs the pain…"

Taito knew he could use this broken, low confidence girl for sex, but he wasn't that kind of guy, "Yes, I have had sex… a lot. And yes, it does _numb_ the pain. But as you can see, I'm still not fixed." He bit his lip, "Have you?"

"Um…" she sighed, "Do fingers count?" he felt her shrink down into the bed.

He pulled her back up, "Is that what your fa—" no, he couldn't be called her father if he did that to her, "Did he do that?" She nodded, unable to speak. "That _bastard_. Rin, do not call that man your father, he does not _deserve_ a daughter like you. So sweet and innocent…" he trailed off.

She sat up next to him and sighed, "I know, but he's still my father, Taito…"

"No, Rin. He lost the right to be your father when he started that shit." Rin was silent for a few moments, and then she did something neither of them were really expecting: she kissed him. And much to Rin's surprise, Taito kissed her back. She had never kissed a boy before, she didn't know what else to do, especially with someone as _experienced_ as Taito.

"Don't worry so much, Rin," he said in between breaths, "Just follow my lead." He ran his fingers through her hair and laid back, pulling Rin on top of him. Rin was freaking out inside her head, _What are we doing? Are we gonna have sex? Am I doing this right? Who cares as long as it's numbing the pain? Surely losing your virginity won't be that bad. What if he doesn't like me? Is he just using me? Focus Rin, don't let him think you've lost interest. Just have sex, it won't be that bad. You are, after all, almost fourteen._ And then Taito snapped her out of her thoughts, "Rin?"

She looked at him, "Yeah?"

"Don't be like me," he sighed, "Don't use sex as an escape. You're better than this, Rin… You _deserve_ better than me…"

She smiled, "Thank you, Taito, but I think you're a really nice guy, and I wouldn't mind losing my virginity to you…"

He sighed, "Don't do this if you're going to regret it… You aren't thinking clearly, Rin. I'll lay here with you, but we aren't doing anything more."

"I just want the pain to go away," she cried softly.

"What do you want me to do?" he asked her.

She shrugged, "I don't know… Why can't we have sex?"

"Because I refuse to take your virginity! That is meant to be meaningful! And you're thirteen, I just can't do that to you Rin…" All this talk about sex was really making him want it, but he couldn't let himself give in, no matter how much he wanted to.

Rin felt something poking her through Taito's pants, "See, you _do_ want to have sex!"

"No, all the talk about sex made it hard! I'm not doing it!"

She glared at him, why was he being so stubborn about this? "Fine, I know Akaito wanted to earlier, I'll see if he's still up for it," she started to get out of bed, but Taito pulled her back, "All I want to do is numb the pain, I'm pretty much worthless anyway, so why's it matter?" she cried.

Taito let out an angry sigh, "Rin! You are _not_ worthless! You are a beautiful young lady that has a wonderful future ahead of you. You'll get through your depression Rin! Nobody knows about you here, you won't get bullied and you'll have time to recuperate from your past."

"Yeah," she said softly, "but I want to live in the moment, and at this very moment, I want you," she grinned mischievously and kissed him. Taito wanted to protest, but couldn't, he liked it too much. He tried to contain himself, but he couldn't resist the urge anymore. He reached for her hoodie and pulled it up and over her head along with her shirt, and then he pulled her closer. He ran his hands up and down her body, and sometimes he'd accidentally touch a scar, it made him cringe; he'd never been the one touching other people's scars. He grabbed her butt and the butterflies went crazy in her stomach.

Suddenly they heard footsteps coming towards the room. Rin quickly rolled off of Taito and got under the covers and Taito hid in the closet just as the door opened. "Rin?" came Kaiko's voice.

Rin stayed silent, so she walked towards the bed to make sure she was just sleeping. After that, she turned to see the closet door ajar, so she walked over to close it, and accidentally smashed Taito's fingers, "FUCK!" He yelled, scaring the crap out of Kaiko and Rin.

"Taito!" she jumped back, "What are you doing!?" She looked back at Rin, who was sitting up, accidentally revealing herself, "Were you two?" her eyes widened, "Oh my gosh! You guys like just met!"

"She wanted to numb the pain," he told her quietly, "She suffers from depression… like me."

Kaiko brought her hand to her mouth, she had no idea, "I'm so sorry! You two do whatever you want, your secret is safe with me!" She said and left the room quickly.

After she left, Rin and Taito both just started laughing, and they didn't know why, "Oh gosh Rin, I'm so sorry we got caught!" he said and laid back down on the bed.

"It's fine," she said, still giggling. She looked over at Taito and ran her fingers across his bandages, "So what happened?"

"I hurt myself a lot," he shrugged, "I can't stop, since I don't really feel loved or anything, I make myself feel pain because then I feel something…"

"You're lucky you don't feel anything…" she sighed, "I _wish_ I couldn't feel anything."

He shrugged, "Yeah, you say that now, but when it happens, you'll really wish you could feel _anything_."

Rin nodded, "I guess that makes sense…"

Taito laid on his side and pulled her into him, "Let's just sleep, okay?" Rin nodded, maybe sex wasn't the answer after all. Though she felt she was worthless and her virginity didn't matter, Taito didn't think that at all, and he made Rin feel a little better about herself. Just a little though. And with that, they drifted off to sleep.

**I hope you guys liked this chapter! I know it's kinda fluffy in some parts and stuff, but sometimes that's how it works! I'm really trying to make this a good story! So, reviews would be cool and follow and favorite if you like it! Sorry for any mistakes, it's super late and I just finished writing a stupid 6 page essay for my stupid English 108 class because I waited til the last minute because I'm a dumbass, so I didn't have time to edit much of this part, but I didn't know if I'd get the chance to update tomorrow or the next day because I'm so busy with classes and work and stuff! Never procrastinate guys, it's a bad idea, especially when you're in college! I have soooo much shit to do before Friday! Gah! Sorry for ranting, but Thank you for reading! xxLovelyLuvbi 3**


	4. Chapter 1 Part 4

**Hey guys! I told you it'd be a while! Sorry, I kinda rushed through the ending, but I just wanna start the damn thing so I had to! Anyway, I'll try to update quicker, but college requires so much of my free tiiime! It's a bummer:/ I hope you like this part! Last one until I really get into the story!**

**Part 4**

Later on that night, Lily and Kikaito returned home right after everyone had passed out in the living room. "They always fall asleep during movies," he laughed quietly, and looked to see who was there. "Looks like everyone except Taito and Zeito." They tiptoed upstairs and went into Kikaito's room, "Do you think Rin is okay?"

Lily nodded, "She should be, I think I should check on her though."

Kikaito yawned and laid down in bed, "Okay, don't be too long."

She smiled, she was kind of hoping she got to share a bed with him. Once at the room, she opened the door and looked over at the bed. She assumed it was Rin sleeping in the bed, so she sat down on the bed and began stroking her hair. Lily's eyes widened, that was _not_ Rin. She jumped back and turned on the light, she screamed, she was very surprised to see an unfamiliar guy holding her sister.

Taito woke up and squinted around the room in panic, "What the fuck!?" he shouted, "Why's the light on!? Who are you!?"

Rin woke up as well, just not in panic, she stayed relatively calm until she saw her sister, "Oh God…" she whispered. "Lily, this is Taito. He's okay, I wanted him to be here." Lily was utterly shocked, she couldn't even manage to say words. Kikaito ran in the room to see why Lily was screaming, and when he saw Taito and Rin shirtless and in bed together, he was just as speechless as Lily.

Taito blushed, "It's not what it looks like!"

Rin nodded, "I was just afraid, so he laid with me so I could sleep…"

Lily finally managed to speak after calming herself down, "Rin, you are thirteen and you should not be in the same bed as a _boy_! Especially without a shirt on!" She looked him over, looking all the bandages on his body,_ This must be the boy who cuts himself_. She felt bad for them both, she knew they both had gone through a lot, but she couldn't let her sister sleep with a guy. Not after Rin had been abused by a man for six years of her life. "Get up Rin," she said softly.

Rin knew that Lily was only trying to protect her, but she really didn't want to leave Taito, "Can you give me a second alone?" she sighed. Lily nodded hesitantly and left the room with Kikaito. "I don't want to leave," she whispered to Taito.

He grabbed her hand and smiled, well, tried to anyway. For the first time in a while, he didn't want to be alone either. "I know, Rin. But your sister said so, and I'd rather her not hate me." He tucked a strand if loose hair behind her ear and kissed her forehead, "See you in the morning, beautiful."

She sighed, but knew he was only looking out for her, "Okay," she hugged him and then got out of bed to find her shirt, "Bye Taito, thank you for everything," she blushed and left the room.

While Rin and Lily went to back to their temporary room, Kikaito walked in with Taito, "What was all that about?"

Taito looked over at him and smirked, " It's nice to see you too. But I came in to see who this girl was, and then she wanted me to stay." He told Kikaito the rest of the story and smiled a little, "She's the first person that made me not want to be alone." He sighed, "So that's why I made her go, so that way her sister wouldn't hate me and make her stay away from me."

Kikaito nodded, "I see. Well, it's really good to see you again! Akaito said you hardly ever leave your room, why?"

He shrugged. "Nobody in this family gets me except you, so I didn't see a point in coming out if they were just going to silently judge me."

"They don't understand you because you won't let them," he smirked. Taito didn't understand, but stayed silent. "Will I see you in the morning?"

He shook his head, "Probably not…" he sighed and got up, "Tell Rin to meet me in my room if she wants to in the morning," he told him, his expression was solemn, and then walked back to his room without another word.

Kikaito didn't really understand why Taito stayed in his room so much, but he was too tired to think about it, so he headed back to his room to find Rin asleep on the floor and Lily was stroking her hair, "Hey Lily," he smiled at her.

"Kikaito!" she grinned, "So Rin told me about what happened, I think she likes him… That's so unlike her," she stood up and hugged Kikaito, "I think that Rin is going to be a lot happier here! And so will we," she winked at him and got in his bed.

He turned off the light and got in bed next to Lily, "Good night beautiful," he kissed her head.

"Good night," she snuggled up to him and almost fell asleep immediately.

xx

About an hour later, Rin woke up and looked around the room in panic. She had another one of her nightmares. Knowing she wouldn't be able to get back to sleep, she got up quietly and tried to find a bathroom. She tiptoed silently down the dark hallway, and then saw a light shining through the bottom of a door. She really hoped it was Taito's room, after knocking, the door almost immediately opened, "Rin!" came Taito's sweet sounding voice, "What are you doing?"

She looked at him sadly, "I had a nightmare…"

He pulled her inside and closed the door, "I'm sorry, do you want to talk about it?"

She shook her head and looked around the room, almost everything was purple or black, his clothes were all over the floor, and there were papers everywhere. It was just as she expected, because it was a lot like her room, "Are you always this messy?" she asked.

He laughed a little, "Yeah, I don't like cleaning," he said as he plopped down on his bed. Rin followed him, but stopped at the foot of the bed, "You can lay down if you want," he smirked.

She blushed, feeling silly for not expecting him to be okay with it. Once she was up, Taito pulled her into him and started kissing her everywhere he could reach. "Taitoooo," she whined, she liked it, but it was making her want him. She then thought about all the other girls that he's probably done the exact same thing with and she sighed, "How many girls have you done this with?" she asked quietly.

"And _enjoyed _it?" he thought for a moment, "Just you," he hugged her and pulled her closer to him, "You are totally different than the other girls, Rin. I used them, but I truly like you," they both blushed a little. Then he got up and turned off the light, he was really tired, he didn't usually stay up until three in the morning. He got back in bed and put his arms around Rin, "Good night," he whispered. Rin smiled, his voice was so sexy, and then turned to face him, then started kissing him. Taito laughed a little, but kissed her back, "You're such a naughty girl," he grinned as Rin felt around in his pants, but when she started to reach inside his boxers he grabbed her wrist, "_Whoaaa_," he pulled her hand back above the covers, "I don't think so!"

"Why not!?" she pouted.

"Your sister's right, you're only thirteen! I'm fine with kissing and stuff, but nothing more. Okay?" he kissed her forehead.

She sighed, but accepted the fact that she was too young and laid her head on his chest, "Okay…"

"Please understand," he whispered into her ear, "I really _do_ want to, and I think you're gorgeous, but we'll definitely have to wait til you're older." The way he said it gave her chills.

"Okay," she said softly and closed her eyes, "Good night Taito," she whispered, and fell asleep quickly afterward.

xx

The next morning, Rin woke up back on the floor of Kikaito's room, _Was last night a dream?_ She asked herself and stretched as she got up. Lily and Kikaito were nowhere to be found, so she got up and went into Taito's room to find him sprawled out on his bed asleep. She didn't really want to disturb him, but she didn't know where her sister was, "Taito," she poked him.

His eyes fluttered open, and when he saw Rin looking down at him, he smiled and stretched his body out, "Good morning beautiful," he pulled her down next to him and gently kissed her on the lips.

Rin smiled, she hadn't been this happy in years, "Taito, why do you make me so happy?"

He furrowed his eyebrows, "_I_ make you happy?" he thought for a moment, "I don't think I've ever made anyone feel like that before, I usually make them scared or sad, but never happy." Knowing he made Rin happy almost made him feel happy, but it made him feel more content than happy.

She kissed him again, "Well _you_ make _me_ feel happier than ever," she grinned, and Taito could tell it wasn't fake and that she genuinely meant what she'd said.

"I'm glad," he told her, he wanted to say that she did the same for him, but he was so broken that he refused to let himself be happy. "If I had emotions like that, I'm sure I'd say the same about you!"

"What do you mean?"

He smirked, "I can't be happy or excited or anything like that, it just doesn't happen."

"So all that last night was fake?" she asked softly, tears started forming in her eyes.

"Rin, no," he said quickly, "God… _no_! I just… I don't know _how_ to feel like that anymore. I haven't spoken to most of my family in a year, I don't feel loved here. They all judge me. They don't believe I have a reason to be depressed… and they're right." He sighed, feeling the sadness try to take over his body.

"Taito, I think you're an amazing guy. Don't worry, we can get through this…" she grabbed his hand, "together." He gave her a weird look and she blushed, "W-What?"

"You said _we_. Usually people say 'oh, you'll get through it; everything will be okay for you.' But they've never said we'd get through it together." He shook his head, "Nobody really cares about me Rin, so you might as well just go. I'm a broken mess." He turned away from her, the sadness got the best of him despite what Rin had said. "Nobody deserves the likes of me."

"Don't say that…" Rin whispered and hugged him.

He wiggled out of her grasp, "Please, I just need to be alone…"

She kissed his forehead, she knew that feeling all too well. She left his room quietly, trying not to draw attention to herself, but unfortunately Akaito was walking down the hall as she closed the door to Taito's room. "Rin? What were you doing with Taito?"

She blushed and looked at him, _Shit, I am so busted_… she thought to herself. "Um," she hesitated, trying to think of an answer, "I got lost, so I asked him where the bathroom was," she smiled awkwardly.

Thankfully, Akaito bought it, "Oh, okay." He said and walked back to his room.

Rin should've been glad that he left, but for some reason, she felt as though Akaito was not the same Akaito from last night. Something about his personality had shifted dramatically, "Akaito?" she called after him and he turned around to face her, "Are you okay?"

He smiled, "Of course, Rin. And I hope you start feeling better," he told her and then went into his room.

She wondered what he meant by that, she felt fine. After some thinking, she decided she was too sad to think and went back to Kikaito's room to sleep. Just as Rin was almost asleep, Lily came in to wake her up, "Hi Rinny, are you well rested?"

"No," Rin groaned, "The floor isn't very comfortable. Can I sleep somewhere else tonight?"

Lily thought for a moment, "Sure," she smiled, "Anything for my Rinny!"

"Thanks," she smiled sadly.

"Everything okay? You seem… different."

Rin nodded, "No Lily, I'm fine. Just kinda tired, that's all. I just wanna sleep for a while."

Lily sighed, she knew Rin was going to have a bad day when all she wanted to do was sleep. She knelt down next to her, "Why don't you go back to the room and sleep in the bed?"

Rin nodded and got up, her head started to ache, "O-Okay," she said as Lily took her hand and led her to the room.

"School starts tomorrow," Lily told her, "Were you planning on going, because I don't blame you if you want to wait!"

"No, I'm going. I don't want to draw any more attention to myself, being new is hard enough!" She perked up in an odd way and let go of Lily's hand, "Love you sis, I'll see you later!" she said as she ran into the room and shut the door behind her. Lily thought it was strange, but she knew Rin had some strange mood swings and decided to leave her be, not wanting to upset her.

Rin plopped down on the bed, still messy from last night, and pulled her cell out of her hoodie pocket. She'd never had much use for a cell phone, she didn't use any social media sites because her sister didn't allow it, and since she didn't really have anyone's number she couldn't text, not that she had friends anyway. The only thing she used it for was music and to get ahold of her sister. Her sudden perkiness faded away just as quickly as it came. Confused by her sudden mood swings, she picked a song at random and set her phone next to her. As the song started to play, she furrowed her eyebrows trying to remember what song it was, but she had no idea. Rin picked up her phone and pressed the home button, the song playing was not something she remembered buying; Silhouette by Owl City. She listened to the lyrics and by the end, she was in tears. She had no idea where the song came from, but she was so glad it somehow appeared on her phone. She related to it so much, and it made her feel like there was still hope. The next song started playing and she smiled slightly, she knew this song all too well, Far from Home by Five Finger Death Punch. She didn't know why, but she loved the song and it always seemed to make her feel better. Maybe because after everyone found out about her father and she moved, she felt so far away from her home and felt like she'd never truly be _home_ again.

Sometimes she missed her father. She _hated_ that she missed him, and she _hated_ that she couldn't hate him. No matter how hard she tried, she could not bring herself to hate him. Almost as if he could sense Rin's discomfort, Taito walked in and sat next to her. "I'm sorry," he sighed, startling her, she hadn't realized he'd walked in.

"Taito!?" she exclaimed, "You scared the shit out of me!"

He smirked, "Sorry princess," he started messing with his bandages, "About earlier, I'm sorry for pushing you away…" He looked at her, noticing that she had been crying, "What's wrong princess?" he wiped a tear away from her cheek.

Rin sighed, and attempted to avoid the question, "It's fine Taito, I understood why you did it…"

"Don't change the subject!" he furrowed his eyebrows.

"Fine…" she caved and told him why she had been crying.

Taito grabbed her hand gently, "Rin, I'm sorry that you feel so alone, and I don't understand all that stuff about that man either," he refused to call him her father, he didn't deserve to be called that after what he did. He didn't understand how she couldn't hate him, after what he did he didn't deserve her love. "I can help one of those things though," he leaned in and kissed her. After pulling away, Rin hugged him and didn't let go for quite some time.

"Taito… I think I'm falling in lo—"

He cut her off, "Don't say it," he said softly, "You can't possibly mean that."

Rin smiled at him, she knew that he'd say something like that, "I know it may sound crazy, but just hear me out. You make me feel like I'm not alone, and I trust you like I trust my sister, and I just… feel happy with you. And I don't know why, I'm never like this with guys… I usually _avoid_ them… but not you."

He panicked, he didn't know what to say to that. Nobody had _ever_ said anything like that to him before, "Rin," he said softly, "I may seem like a good guy to you, but I'm not. You deserve better, okay?"

She shook her head, "Taito, don't be so hard on yourself…"

"Don't you get it?" he sighed, frustrated that Rin refused to see who he really was, "I use girls for sex, I drink, I hurt myself, I think about suicide all the time, and I have absolutely no idea why I'm depressed," he cried, he'd never told anyone that before, "I'm unstable, and I don't want to hurt you… I don't want you to develop a relationship with me, just for me to ruin everything for you when I don't wake up one morning. You can't love me. No one loves me because I'm so unstable. I'm sorry Rin, but I'll only end up hurting you…" By this point Rin was in tears again, "N-No, please don't cry," he stroked her hair. She fell into his arms and just cried, she didn't know he was so broken. "Rin?" he said softly, but was only answered with small murmurs he couldn't understand. "Why are you crying so much?" he was confused, he'd never been in a situation like this before.

She attempted to calm herself down and looked up at him with her now bloodshot eyes, "Y-You're just so s-sad." She cried, "I want to h-help you, but I don't know how. I hate that you think the way you do, you're just so much like _I_ used to be. I know how it feels, and nobody should ever have to feel that way." She hugged him tightly, "We can get through this…"

"I'm like broken glass, there's no way in hell you're gonna be able to fix me, Rin… You might as well just give up on me now."

"No, I won't give up on you. I think I lo—"

"No you don't!" he snapped. "_Nobody_ loves me!"

Rin was not surprised by his response, nor was she upset. It just made her realize how much he needed her, and she knew she'd get through to him eventually, "Okay, so maybe I just really like you," she smirked, "Just promise that you won't leave me, it's really nice to have a friend that understands…"

He smirked, "I don't think I could even bring myself to leave you, princess," he kissed her head, "I think you should get some rest, you look extremely tired. Rin nodded and almost instantly passed out as soon as her head hit the pillow. Taito wrapped his arms around her and whispered, "Sweet dreams princess."

xx

Later on in the day, Rin and Taito snuck out of the house together while Lily and Kikaito were away. Rin's heart was pounding, she had never gone behind her sister's back before. "Taito," she laughed, "Where are we going?" He had her hand and was leading her up the trail behind the house.

"Just be patient," he squeezed her hand, "We'll be there in no time!" A little farther up the trail, he spotted the tree and he pulled Rin towards it. Once there, Rin gasped, the view was simply breathtaking. There was a bench under a huge tree with orange leaves, "It's a Japanese maple tree, some call it a flame tree" he explained, "My grandparents loved nature and they planted this when they moved here. I come up here sometimes to think."

Rin hugged him, "It's gorgeous, I seriously _love_ it up here." Taito led her to the bench and they sat and looked out over the lake, the sun was setting and everything had a beautiful glow to it, "Do we have to go back?"

"Your sister would kill me if she knew I took you up here," he smirked, "I know she doesn't trust me, and I understand why," he kissed Rin's forehead, "But if you really want to stay we can." Honestly, he didn't want to leave either, being there with Rin felt right.

"I wish, but school starts tomorrow," she sighed.

He sighed, "I hate school, high school is the worst. But you'll be stuck in eighth grade with Kaito and Kaiko," he smirked, "That should be fun."

She smiled, glad she'd have someone she kind of knew, "I'm so nervous…"

"Don't worry, if anyone picks on you, just tell me and I'll kick their ass," he gently kissed her lips, "I'll protect you princess."

She blushed, she really liked it when he called her that, "You're so sweet," she hugged him, "Thank you."

"It's my pleasure," he told her. After that they were silent, they were too focused on the sunset to speak. Once the sun was almost completely down Taito looked down at Rin, who was asleep on his lap. He gently lifted her head off of him and got up, then he picked her up and carried her back down to the house.

He went in through the side door and slowly crept upstairs, only to be caught by Kaito, "Taito?" he asked, "What are you doing with Rin?"

_Shit_, he thought to himself, "I uh, she wanted to go for a walk so I went with her, but then she got tired so I carried her back."

Kaito nodded, "You must like her," he grinned.

Taito blushed, "What? You're crazy!" he said and started heading towards the room she had been sleeping in.

Kaito followed him, "Kaiko told me that you guys had sex!"

Taito blushed more, and bit his lip, "No we didn't!" he said, "Kaiko's making things up!" He walked faster towards the room, but Kaito wouldn't stop following him.

"I think you guys are cute together, and I know you both have gone through some tough shit, and I'm sure you can help each other out," he smiled, "Have fun with your girrrlfriend!" he sang and finally left Taito alone.

Taito rolled his eyes and entered Rin's room, and then laid her down on the bed, "Sleep well princess." He kissed her and then left the room. What Kaito said had intrigued him, so he went to find him for an explanation. He checked Kaito's room; not there. He sighed, he was probably in the living room. Taito walked slowly towards the living room, hoping nobody else was there, but unfortunately, almost _everyone_ was there. He bit his lips and scanned the room for Kaito, he was in the chair eating ice cream, _Typical_, Taito laughed to himself. He walked over to Kaito and tapped his head, "Can we talk?"

All eyes went to Taito, but he tried his best to ignore them. Kaito looked up at him with the spoon of ice cream still in his mouth, "Sure Taito," he tried to say, but his mouth was too full for Taito to understand. He took the spoon out of his mouth and swallowed, "Sure Taito!" he said again, this time understandable. He got up and led Taito to his room, nobody's eyes left Taito until he was gone. Kaito sat on his bed and smiled, "What's up brotha?"

Taito smirked, he forgot how silly his little brother was, "You said that Rin and I could help each other out… What does that mean?"

Kaito looked up and thought, and then laid back onto his bed, "Well, I think you two can learn a lot from each other. You both have different kinds of depression, but you both have gone through some uncool shit, so if you work together maybe you can overcome it!"

Taito nodded, "Thank you for your clarification, I should be going now," he said and turned to the door.

"Wait!" Kaito stopped him, "Why do you have to go? Can't we hang out?"

He smirked, "Kaito, you don't mean that. Everyone in this house thinks I'm weird and I don't think you're an exception!"

"We don't think you're weird, we're really worried about you! You hardly leave your room and you don't talk to any of us. We miss you Taito, why can't you see that?"

He shook his head, "No, that's not true…"

"It is! I promise." Kaito smiled and got off the bed, then hugged his brother.

Taito was surprised by the hug, he hadn't hugged any of his siblings in so long, and it kind of felt… nice. He ruffled up his brothers hair, "Thanks Kaito, but I really need to go!" he said and reached for the door handle, when he opened the door, he saw his entire family run back towards the living room. _Weird_, he thought to himself.

Kaito raised an eyebrow, "Tooold you!" he sang.

Taito blushed and faced Kaito, "Were they listening!?" Kaito nodded and Taito rolled his eyes, "Why were you guys spying!?" he shouted out the door.

"It was Kaiko's idea!" came Akaito's voice.

"Liar!" she shouted back and tacked him.

"Knock it off!" came a voice he hadn't heard in a _long_ time.

"Zeito! Let me go!" Kaiko cried.

Taito looked out the door and spotted Zeito holding Kaiko so Akaito could get up, "You didn't have to do that," the fiery red head grumbled.

Zeito rolled his eyes, "And you guys wonder why I'm never here," he shot back and tossed Kaiko on the nearby couch.

"Ow," she pouted and scratched her head, then looked over at Taito, "Taito, why don't you come out anymore?"

He blushed and looked at his feet, "I uh, don't know…" he said quietly and quickly walked back to his room.

Everyone looked at each other in confusion, Zeito sighed, _Do I have to do everything around this house!?_ he groaned and followed Taito into his room, "What's up Taito?" He asked. Taito was laying on his bed with his head in the pillows, "C'mon, tell me."

Taito sighed and turned to face his brother, "They don't get me. They think I'm weird."

"Why do you think that?"

"Because…" he thought, why did he think that? He didn't really know, he simply assumed they did. "They silently judge me, and I don't need that shit."

He raised an eyebrow, "No they don't, they just don't understand your depression. I do, but they don't."

"You do?" he asked.

"Yeah, after mom and dad died you changed. It didn't noticeably happen right away, so that's why nobody linked the two together, but Kikaito and I did."

"This didn't start until I was like nine, they died five years before. That can't be why."

Zeito nodded, "After they died you became less and less social, you hardly talked to anyone other than Kikaito and I…" he thought for a moment, and then realized when his depression really hit, "and then when Kikaito and I got older and left, that was the last straw and you finally just snapped."

Taito smirked, so his closest family members were the cause of his downfall, "Glad to know you two fucked me up," he joked.

Zeito laughed, he missed his this side to his brother, "I can come around more if you'd like, especially now that Kikaito's back."

"You guys are like polar opposites! Why are you willing to come back for him?"

He shrugged, "Opposites attract I guess, plus, everyone else is annoying. And we grew up together, we're only two years apart you know. And I'm also willing to come back for you, I hadn't realized how bad your depression was getting. You really should've told me."

"You were never around and I didn't want to be a bother. I like being alone, unless I'm with Rin…" he said the last part more to himself, but Zeito heard it.

"Who's Rin? Kikaito told me that he was bringing two girls here, but he didn't tell me the details." Taito explained everything and why they were there, Zeito didn't like what he heard, "He's in jail, right?"

Taito nodded, "Thankfully, he should be in for life."

"I overheard Kaiko telling Kaito you two had sex?" he raised an eyebrow, "Just how old is this girl?"

His eyes widened and he blushed, "We did _not_ have sex! We just slept in the same bed… and made out… and almost had sex… And she's thirteen," he looked at his feet.

"_Almost_?" he smirked, "Wow, and you just met?"

"It's complicated," he said softly. Suddenly there was a small knock at the door, Taito got out of bed and opened the door to find Rin standing there, "Up already?"

"I had a dream," she smiled and hugged him, "It was the best one I've ever had."

He raised an eyebrow, "A _good_ dream? That's new," he joked.

She punched him playfully, "It was about you… and me… under the tree," she grinned mischievously.

Before Rin could say anything else, he brought her inside and let her see that they were not alone, she blushed. "Rin, this is Zeito," Taito smirked, "And he was just _leaving_."

Zeito laughed a little, "Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" he teased and left the room, closing the door behind him.

Taito led Rin to the bed and pulled her on top of him, "So let's hear about that dream," he kissed her gently.

As they made out, Zeito rushed into the room, "Kikaito just pulled in with Lily, you might wanna stop," he winked. Rin quickly got up and darted out of the room, while Zeito just laughed, "Is her sister really that scary?"

He shook his head, "No, but I can't have her hating me, so we can't get caught! She doesn't trust guys with her sister!"

Zeito smiled, "I'm glad she came into your life, I have a really good feeling about you two."

He shook his head, "She'll find someone better… they always do. But as long as she's happy, I'll be okay, because that's all that matters,"

"We'll just have to wait and see," he smirked.

xx

Rin woke up in her bed, and much to her surprise, Akaito was next to her, "Akaito!? Why are you in here?" She sat up and felt a cold breeze on her upper body, she looked down and found that she didn't have a shirt on… or pants. _What the hell?_ She was confused, she had no remembrance of what happened the night before, "Akaito?" she shook him.

He looked up sleepily and said, "Huh?" as his eyes adjusted he saw that Rin was half naked, "Why don't you have clothes on!?" he quickly looked away.

"I was hoping you could tell me," she said, trying to mask the worry in her voice.

That's when his whole demeanor changed, his eyes narrowed, and his lips formed into a sly grin, "What's the matter Rin?" She backed away from him, but he grabbed her wrist, "Leaving so soon?" he pulled her into him aggressively and she began to cry.

"STOP IT!" she screamed, "Tai—" she tried to yell, but Akaito covered her mouth.

"Shut up, bitch!" he yelled and threw her on the ground, she was too weak to move after that. He yanked her underwear off and took off his boxers, "Ready to do it again!?" he grinned evilly.

"Taito," she whimpered quietly.

"He can't save you, _no one_ can save you!"

Just as he was about to go, Taito ran in the room, "Rin!?" he cried and pushed Akaito off of her, "It's okay," he soothed her, "Don't cry, princess. I'm here n—" And then there were gun shots, and blood was all over Rin and Taito. Taito cried out in pain, and Rin was too in shock to do anything. She felt her stomach, there was blood leaking out of the hole. She began to panic, "R-Rin," Taito said softly.

"H-He shot m-me," she cried.

Taito tried to get up, but couldn't, he too was shot. "Me too," he cried, he was shot in the right side of his chest. "Y-You'll be okay," he said to her, his voice was shaky.

Rin looked at all the blood, and then everything went black.

xx

Rin woke up in bed, extremely frightened. She felt her stomach, no blood. After looking around the room, she got up quickly and went to Taito's room. He was asleep in bed, no blood on him either. She climbed into bed with him and hugged him, "Taito," she cried softly. She was so glad it was just a dream, but she knew she wouldn't be able to look at Akaito the same way ever again.

Taito woke up, startled by Rin, "Rin!? What are you doing?" She explained the dream and he hugged her, "Everything's alright princess," he looked at the clock, 5:59, "We might as well get up, school starts at 7:50."

Rin sighed, "I'm scared, I don't think I can do it…"

"Of course you can!" he kissed her, "If I can do it, you can _definitely _do it!" He got out of bed and pulled her up with him, "I'm going to shower," he kissed her forehead, "You should go get ready." He told her and grabbed some fresh boxers and went into his bathroom. Rin didn't want to leave the room, really, she didn't want to leave Taito's side. She tiptoed into the bathroom when she heard the shower start and sat on the floor against the door; Taito heard the door close and poked his head out of the curtain, "Rin!?" he whispered, "What are you doing!?"

She bit her lip, "I got scared, I don't want to be alone…"

He raised an eyebrow, "C'mere Rin." She got up and went to him, "I _really_ like you Rin; you're beautiful, and you're sweet, and there's no other girl like you, and you're going through the same shit as me… but you're thirteen, and you really should not be in here, I don't have clothes on, and you shouldn't see that at your age."

She smirked sadly, "It wouldn't be the first time I saw a naked guy…"

He closed his eyes, he really hated that man, "Are you serious?"

She nodded and looked at her feet, "I don't really remember everything because my mind kind of blocked everything like that out, but I know it happened… I just want to willingly do it this time."

Taito shook his head, "Rin, you're not ready for this… Why do you keep pushing yourself to be like this? This isn't _you_." She pursed her lips, she didn't know why she was pushing herself to do any of the stuff she was doing. Maybe it was just because she wanted Taito to love her, and maybe she was putting herself out for him so he wouldn't see her as a little kid. "Rin, I will love you for who you are, no matter what."

"L-Love?" her jaw dropped, _Did he just say he loved me?_

He blushed, "I mean like… I uh… I didn't mean to say love… I mean, not in the sexual way… Does that even make sense?" he sighed.

"It makes perfect sense," she smiled. They looked at each other, staying silent for quite a while. Rin moved closer to the curtain, but Taito shook his head, "Okay," she whined and backed off, "But can I wait here for you? I don't want to run into Akaito…" Taito nodded and she let him take his shower without any interference.

Once he was done, he walked out the door with Rin, only to be caught by Kikaito, "What in the hell are you two doing!?"

Taito blushed, "Rin had a bad dream, so she came in my room and we talked about it…"

"And you're all wet why?"

"I took a shower," he rolled his eyes, "Rin stayed in my room," he lied, he knew Kikaito would be mad if he knew where Rin really was.

Kikaito looked at them both, and then nodded, "Okay, well school starts at 7:50."

"Duh," Taito smirked.

"Please don't tell Lily about this," Rin said quietly, "I don't want her to know I'm having nightmares again…"

Kikaito sighed, "Sweetie, I can't keep that from her. She's your sister and she needs to know."

"But I'm doing so well, I don't want her to think I'm digressing… again."

Taito looked at his brother, "Please?"

He looked at Taito, and then at Rin, "Fine," he caved, "But you better tell _me_ if anything is going on. Okay?"

Rin nodded happily and hugged him, "Thank you so much!" He nodded and went into the living room.

Taito led Rin to Kikaito and Lily's room, "I'll see you in a little while," he kissed her nose and left her alone in the room.

She walked over to Lily and woke her up, "Where's the shower?" she asked when she opened her eyes.

"Through the door over there," she whined and put her head back under the covers.

Rin grabbed some clothes out of her bag, her black shorts, yellow belt, long-sleeved white button up shirt with a black collar and a yellow bow, and her black stockings, and found some towels sitting in the bathroom. She undressed and looked at herself in the mirror, she saw her scars on her thighs and arms, and the gash on her stomach. She noticed all of the flaws, but none of her beautiful features. She got in the shower and quickly did what she needed and got out. After getting dressed, she combed her hair and thankfully Lily's blow dryer was already in there, so she did that too. Rin decided her hair was too boring, so she looked through Lily's stuff and found a big white bow that looked strangely familiar. She shrugged it off and went in the bathroom to put it in, and then went back to meet Taito.

Taito was sitting on his bed thinking about how this dream was going the effect Rin, surly she wouldn't freak out every time they were near each other. He was then ripped out of his thoughts by Rin, who ran into his room and slammed the door behind her, "What's wrong!?" he ran to her, her heart was pounding and she was breathing heavily.

"Akaito," she blushed, "I shouldn't be this scared, but that's how this problem works. No matter who the nightmare is about, I can't be around them for a while. It'll pass, but for now, I can't be anywhere near Akaito or I'll have a panic attack…"

Taito hugged her, "I'm sorry Rin, I'll make sure to tell Kikaito." He looked at his phone, 7:21, "Shall we eat, princess?"

She shook her head, "No, I don't eat much…"

_Man, anorexic too. She has more problems than I thought… poor girl_. "Wanna go back to the tree?" he grabbed her hand as she nodded. Taito led her to the curtains and opened them—glass doors, she thought it was a window—revealing a balcony with a ladder on the side, "This is how I sneak out," he smirked. They climbed down and walked hand in hand to the tree, "Rin, are you sure you'll be okay? I mean, Akaito kinda lives here!" he said as they sat on the bench.

"As long as I'm with someone I should be able to contain myself for a little bit, but if I'm alone there's no way I can even see him…" she blushed, "Sorry I'm such a fuck up…"

"Rin…" he thought for a moment, "What's your last name?"

"Kagamine," she giggled.

"Rin Kagamine! You are in no way, shape, or form a _fuck up_! Don't say that about yourself, it's not true!"

Rin smiled, "Thanks Taito, it's going to suck not having you at school with me," she sighed.

"Kaito and Kaiko will be there with you, you'll be okay!"

She hugged him and then looked up into his dark purple eyes, he was about to kiss her, but Zeito interrupted, "Guys, I think Lily and Kikaito are looking for you. I'll walk you in so it doesn't look like you were alone." The two of them sighed, but followed Zeito inside the house.

Lily ran to Rin, "Where did you go!?"

"Taito wanted to show me the pretty tree in the backyard, y'know, to help calm my nerves, and Zeito went with us so we wouldn't be alone" she blushed.

Lily smiled, maybe Taito wasn't such a bad kid, "Thank you Taito," she smiled, "Well Rinny, we'd better get going." Kikaito called for the twins and everyone got in the car. "Are you all ready for school?"

Kaiko groaned and Kaito was half asleep, Rin was the only one who answered with words, "Yeah, I am. It'll be nice for people not to know who I am."

Kaiko smiled at her, "Maybe we can be in all the same classes!" she grinned.

"Yeah, it'd be nice to know someone," Rin smiled.

So they got to the school and Rin registered for classes, thankfully she was able to register in all the same classes as Kaiko except for one, she had to be in advanced math, and Kaiko wasn't quite smart enough for that. As they said their goodbyes, Rin remained calm as she hugged her sister, "I'll see you after school," Lily smiled, "Text me if you need anything!"

Rin nodded and followed Kaiko to their first class. It was nice not to have people staring at her and judging her about what happened in the past. It was nice to have a fresh start, and for the first time in a while, she was happy to go to school.

Over the next few weeks Rin bonded with Kaiko and they became really good friends, and Rin even made a new friend, his name was Gakupo. Though he was originally only supposed to be Rin's guide around the school, he took little Rin under his wing and they became friends right away. Everything was very new to Rin; new building, new teachers, new people, new classes, it was all pretty overwhelming, but Gakupo helped her through it and they soon became best friends. Rin being best friends with a guy was weird for everyone, especially Lily, but she met him and he passed her test.

The next two years went great for Rin; her depression was getting better, Taito's depression was getting better, Rin and Taito started dating (with very strict rules set by Lily and Kikaito, who were now married), Rin was happy almost always. For the first time, everything was simply perfect.

**Bam! Done! I rushed the last part so I could upload before class because I won't have time afterwards! I have bad time management skills:D Shit, no time for much editing! Sorry for mistakes! Okay, well… Review, follow, favorite, or whatever! Thanks for reading! xxLovelyLuvbi**


	5. The New Girl

**Hey all, I hope you like this chapter! Len is kind of an ass at first, but he'll get better! I decided to write this instead of my essay because I'm such a terrible student! Don't do that guys, don't be like me and procrastinate with everything! On the Brightside, I got an 89 on my last paper I waited until the night before to write, and then I got a 94 on my psych exam, so that was awesome. Welp, on with the story! Warning: there is a lemon towards the end involving Rin and Taito, so sorry if you don't like that!**

**Chapter 2: The New Girl**

Taito woke up to a loud thud, he jolted up and looked around, only to find Rin sprawled out on the floor. "Rin?" he laughed, he loved being able to laugh again, "What are you doing you goof?"

She giggled and hopped back up onto the bed, "I accidentally fell out of bed, I thought I was on the other side of you, so I rolled and then I was on the floor!" she blushed a little, she hated when she did such ditzy things.

"Oh Rinny," he smiled and pulled her on top of him, "You know I love you, right?"

She nodded, "I know," she wrapped her arms around him and sighed, "Remember when you refused to say that?" she smiled a little.

"Yeah," he smirked and kissed her nose, "You've changed me, Rin. Thank you so much." He pulled her in and kissed her. Rin brought out the best in him, she helped him feel happy again. As the kiss intensified, Taito unconsciously pulled off Rin's shirt; her skin was so warm and soft. Rin tried for his shirt, but he stopped her, _What am I doing!?_ He stopped kissing her and shook his head, "No, we can't!"

"I'm almost sixteen, c'mon!" she whined, "And we've almost been dating for two years!"

"Your sister would _kill_ us!" he told her, "We're not even supposed to be _sleeping_ together!"

Rin huffed, "I suppose you're right, and it seems that her and Kikaito are the only ones who _don't_ know we do this," she giggled, "Adults are so clueless!" Taito's phone buzzed, it was from Zeito, _They're upppppppp!_ Taito kissed Rin, grabbed his shirt, and darted out of the room. Rin figured her sister and, now, brother in-law were up. She walked to the closet and picked out some cute clothes, school started today and she did not want to look like a slob like she did all summer. After showering, she put her clothes: a pink crop top, black and white striped high-waisted shorts, and some pink sperry's.

Just as she was done putting in her bow, Taito walked in, "Hey babe," he hugged her from behind.

She jumped, he was always so quiet and sneaky, "Taito! You scared me!"

"Sorry," he grinned and kissed her neck, "Ready for school?"

She smiled, "Yeah, I have theatre first hour with Gaku and Luka, so that should be exciting!"

"Lucky, I have calculus," he pouted, "Being a senior sucks!"

She turned around to face him, "Have Kikaito help you, he _is_ a math teacher," she laughed and jumped up into his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist, "I love you," she kissed him.

He laughed and grabbed her butt to keep her from falling, "I love you too." They kissed a little while longer, and then Taito's phone buzzed. Rin got off of him and he read it, _Dude, it's 7:35, you'd better get going!_ It was from Zeito, he was always looking out for them, "Rin, if we don't leave now we're gonna be late!" They grabbed their bags and then ran out to Taito's shitty black car, sure his family was rich, but that didn't mean he got _everything_ he wanted. Taito started the car and sped off to school. "I'll drop you off at the door so at least you aren't late," he smiled as they got closer to the school, "Sorry I made us so late, I wasn't keeping track of time, and then we started kissing, and I just kinda forgot we had school," he laughed.

"It's not your fault Taito! We just lost track of time, that's all! I'll walk with you!"

"No, you don't need to be late for your first day!"

She sighed, but agreed, "Okay, Taito."

"That's my girl, and I'll see you second hour," he smiled as he pulled up to the front of the school.

"Okay," she gave him a quick kiss and got out of the car, then darted into the school, she hated being late.

As she sped-walked to class, she wasn't paying attention and accidentally ran into someone, causing their stuff to fly everywhere, and Rin ended up falling. "Hey! Watch where you're going!" came a male voice.

"I'm so sorry!" she shrieked as she hit the floor.

The blond headed boy looked down at her, _Hey, she's kinda hot_, he thought to himself. Since he thought she was cute, he let it slide, "It's fine," he held out his hand and helped her up, "Just watch where you're going, new girl." Rin looked up at him and her jaw dropped, she knew this boy, she could tell by his eyes. It was none other than Len Kagamine, the boy who attempted to commit suicide sixth grade year. _Why in the hell is he here of all places!?_ She thought to herself. "You okay?" he gave her an odd look. He, thankfully, didn't recognize her, so she just nodded her head, "So, what's your name?" he raised an eyebrow.

She picked up her stuff, and looked at the clock, only three minutes left to get to class, "I, uh, I've gone here since eighth grade. I'm not new," she smirked, "I really need to get to class! Bye!" she quickly picked up her things and dashed to the theater.

Len looked at her until she was out of sight, "She wants this dick," he smirked to himself as he looked down, she'd forgotten some of her papers, her schedule included. "She wouldn't have left this behind if she _didn't_ want to see me again." He picked up her papers and started walking to class, but was stopped by someone pulling at his wrist, "Couldn't wait could ya?" he turned around, expecting to see Rin, "Oh, Galaco… Hi!" he faked a smile.

Galaco was in a galaxy dress and a white jacket, as well as a crown, _God, she's sooo typical. How many of those dresses does she have!?_ He rolled his eyes at her, _And who in their right mind wears a crown everywhere they go? Oh well, at least she puts out._ She smiled at him, unaware of his thoughts about her, "So I was thinking, maybe we could go to your apartment after school," she winked.

He wasn't really listening, he was too busy thinking about Rin and how hot she was, "Yeah, sure," he told her, "I have to get to class." He smiled a little and walked to his class.

In the theater, Rin was sitting next to Gakupo and they were talking about what had happened with Len, "Yeah, I don't think he remembered me, but even if he did, he wouldn't know about…" she started to say, "Never mind."

Gakupo gave her an odd look, "What's wrong Rin?"

She bit her lip, she hadn't told anyone except the Shion's, "Nothing." She completely shut down, her smile dropped and her whole demeanor changed dramatically.

Gakupo stood and went to the teacher and said something, he thought for a moment and then nodded. Gakupo came back and grabbed Rin's wrist, pulling her out to the hallway to the bench, "We're best friends, you can tell me anything," he reassured her as they sat down.

She sighed, she had no choice but to tell him, "You have to promise not to tell _anyone_…"

He raised his right hand, "You have my word," he nodded.

She looked up at the ceiling, it wasn't that she didn't trust him, she just didn't want him to look at her differently, "Okay… I was um, sexually abused by my father and, well, that's what caused my depression. Then I moved here because I was bullied by my classmates, they said such awful things to me," she cried, thinking back to that day, "S-Sorry I didn't tell you before, I just didn't want you to see me any differently…"

Gakupo sat there in silence, he was completely stunned. He didn't know how someone could do that to a child, especially their own, "Rin," he wrapped her in his arms, "I'm so sorry…" He hated that she had to go through something as awful as that, "How long did this go on? Are you alright? If you ever need anyone to talk to I'm _always_ here for you," he kissed her head.

She smiled a little and hugged him, "It started when I was seven and everyone found out towards the end of my seventh grade year, so that's when it stopped. And I'm fine now," she perked up slightly, "Ever since Taito and I started dating, our depression has gotten a lot better."

"He was depressed too? How strange, it's wonderful that you two found each other," he smiled, "We'd better get back to class, I told the teacher you were having a mental break down because you started your period and it makes you have weird mood swing," he grinned sheepishly.

Rin hit him upside the head and playfully pouted, "Why did you say that of all things!?"

"Cause that's what Luka does," he laughed and pulled her up, "C'mon," he dragged her back to the theater, the teacher glanced over at Rin and gave her a smile, and then went back to talking.

Rin blushed, "Thanks a lot Gaku," she punched him in the arm as they sat back down next to Luka.

"You will be in groups of three to six, and you are to write a script to perform in a week. You may choose your groups, but you _have_ to be working on the project during most class time, no dillydallying! And _I_ will give you your topic." he told them, "You may begin now, just let me know who is in your group by the time I get to your group."

Gakupo looked at Rin and Luka, "Just us, right?"

Luka rolled her eyes, "Duh Gaku, who else would we work with?"

Just as they were about to begin, the teacher walked up to them, "I assume you three are working together?" They nodded, "I hope it's not too much to ask if you'd add someone to your group, IA is new to the class and I figured you all would make her feel welcome."

"IA is in this class?" Rin grinned, IA was one of her friends from photography the year before, after they were paired up for a project, they were partners for everything in the class. Though they never hung out much outside of school, Rin really liked IA.

"Yeah, she just transferred in this morning," he told them, "She should be in here any moment. Just keep an eye out for her. And your topic will be… Christmas, so what you please with it," he smiled, and with that, he walked away.

"Okay, well, I was thinking about the plot," Gakupo smiled at them, "What if Luka and I are the mom and dad, and we have a son and a daughter that are making their Christmas lists, and then someone steals the presents!"

'But we only have one boy," Luka shook her head, "Wouldn't we have two daughters?"

"No, that's the funny part! Rin can dress up like a boy to add to the humor!"

Rin thought for a moment, and then grinned, "I'm down for it!" she said as IA walked into the theater, "That's IA," she told them and waved her over, "Hi, the teacher said you could be in our group," she smiled.

IA grinned and hugged Rin, "Yay! I'm so excited we get to work together here too!"

"Me too," she told her, "This is Gakupo and his _girlfriend_ Luka," she winked at them.

"We _aren't_ dating!" Gakupo whined, while Luka huffed and flipped her hair.

"They're secretly in love," she whispered, earning a smack in the back of the head from Luka. "Ow," she pouted and rubbed the back of her head, making everyone else start laughing, "Jerks," she said, holding back her smile. They started writing, and by the end of class they were already halfway done. Rin was looking through her papers and was beginning to freak out because she couldn't find her schedule, "Dammit!" she groaned, she must've left it with Len.

"What's wrong?" Gakupo asked her.

"I think I left my schedule with Len," she sighed, "I remember what I have next, I just don't remember the room number."

"What class?" he smiled at her, she was so cute when she was frustrated.

"I have Algebra II with a… Kiyoteru Hiyama!"

"That's room 103," Gakupo smiled, "I have that next too!"

Rin hugged him, causing Luka to roll her eyes, not that Gakupo noticed, "I'm glad we have so many classes together!"

"Me too, because we barely got to hang out over the summer since you were always with Taito," he nudged her as she blushed, "What were you doing with him?" he raised an eyebrow.

Rin's jaw dropped and she punched him, "I am a _virgin_ you jackass," she smirked as he rubbed his arm, "Did that hurt?" he nodded. "Good," she grinned and they walked to class together after they said their goodbyes to Luka and IA. Upon arrival, Taito was already waiting outside the classroom, she hugged him and smiled, "I missed you!"

He smiled as well and kissed her head, "I missed you too, I wish we had more classes together," he sighed, "At least we have next hour and last hour."

"What room is next hour in?" she asked, "I lost my schedule!"

"205," he told her, "Silly girl, you lost it already?"

She nodded, "You'd better get going, I don't want you to be late for this class too!"

He looked at the clock and his eyes widened, "Every time I'm with you, time just flies!" he gave her a kiss and walked towards his class.

xx

Rin made it through the day without her schedule since the majority of her were with Gakupo, or he knew where the class was. It wasn't until Rin was at her locker after school that Len finally found her, "Geez new girl, you're so hard to find!" he handed her some papers, "Soo, what are you doing later tonight?" he winked.

"Um, I dunno…" she blushed, he was cute and she didn't know why he was talking to her.

"I do," he grabbed her hand, but she pulled away, _Damn, he's changed_, she thought to herself, "How about you give me your number and I'll text you?"

Rin shook her head, "I-I have a boyfriend," she stammered, Len was a total asshole and he was freaking her out.

"He doesn't have to know," he smiled seductively and leaned on the lockers, "C'mon," he grabbed her waist.

Rin pushed him away, "He'll kick your ass, trust me. Just leave me the fuck alone." She slammed her locker shut and headed towards Gakupo's locker since he was closer than Taito, who was on the other side of the school.

Unfortunately for Rin, Len was not one to take no for an answer, "C'mon, we can get drunk and have sex and it'll be great!"

She rolled her eyes, "You don't even know me, Len! Go away!" she said, not paying attention once again, and tripped, only this time, Len caught her. She blushed as he held her, "How'd you know my name?" he asked.

"I uh, everyone knows your name," she said quietly, even though that was clearly a lie since she had just realized they went to the same school.

"I suppose you're right, popularity comes with a price of no privacy," he laughed.

Rin escaped from his grasp and started running towards Gakupo's locker, once there, she saw Len glaring at them, _What a bitch_, he gave her a dirty look and then left. "He's such an asshole," she hugged him and then explained what had happened.

"What a dick, stay away from him Rin. He's trouble, all he does is drink and has a lot of sex with many different girls."

Rin pursed her lips, maybe that's how he coped with _his_ depression, like Taito did, "That's what Taito used to do," she rolled her eyes, that kind of upset her, but she got over it, "Except, Taito's not an ass."

"Aww, thanks babe," he hugged her from behind, making her jump.

"Taito!" she laughed, "You never fail to scare the shit out of me anytime you get the chance, do you enjoy that?"

He grinned, "Um, duh!" he teased. "Why were you saying I wasn't an ass?"

"Oh, uh," she thought for a moment, she didn't want to lie, but she didn't really want to tell him the truth either, "Some guy hit on me, I dunno who he was, but I was just telling Gaku that I'm glad you're not an ass like him," she hugged him.

"Who was it? I'll kill them," he bit his lip, no one could treat Rin badly, and anyone who did was in for an ass kicking.

"I don't know, but it's okay," she kissed him, "He didn't hurt me, and I'm okay. I don't think he'll bother me anymore!"

He sighed, "I just want to keep you safe," he wrapped her in his arms, "I love you."

"I love you too," she smiled, "Can we go home and sleep? I'm tired!"

Taito nodded, but as he looked into her eyes he saw something… off. They'd talk more when they got home, he didn't want to bring anything up in front of Gakupo, "Of course, princess."

She hugged Gakupo, "Bye Gaku, have fun with your girlfriend tonight," she giggled.

"She's _not_ my girlfriend!" he whined, while Rin and Taito laughed. "Bye Rinny," he said as she and Taito began to walk away.

xx

Len was at his locker, still not able to get Rin off of his mind. No one had rejected him like that before, it was weird. He grabbed his books and put them in his bag, he had to study if he was going stay in the top of his class. Nobody knew he was the smartest kid in the grade, and he had to keep it that way, until graduation anyway. _How could that bitch just reject me like that!? I don't give a shit about her purple headed boyfriend_, he rolled his eyes, thinking her boyfriend was Gakupo. He slammed his locker shut, only to be startled by Galaco standing right next to him, "Shit!" he jumped backwards, "How many times do I have to tell you to _not_ do that!?"

She blushed, "Sorry Len," she smiled apologetically, "So when are we going to your house?"

He gave her a confused look, "Um… what?"

"You said we could go to your place after school," she grinned, "Are you ready?"

He didn't remember that happening, but shrugged, he was never one to turn down sex, "Alright, let's get going."

Once in the car Galaco smiled at him, "Soo, Len… I was thinking we could maybe," she began to say, but Len stopped her.

"I don't have _time_ for a girlfriend, Galaco," he told her. _And even if I did it wouldn't be you_.

She looked down at her lap, embarrassed that he knew exactly what she was going to say, "S-Sorry…"

He rolled his eyes, but smiled at her to make her feel better, "It's fine, but if I did have time, I'd definitely choose you," he lied. _Hey, flattering girls leads to better sex, right?_ He grinned at his wonderful idea.

She perked up a lot after he said that, "Really!?" He nodded and she smiled, "I can't wait until you have time!" she reached over and started grabbing at his crotch area, he was really hard already, she liked that. "I'll be sure to do your favorite things today," she winked seductively.

_Flattery works_, he smiled, "Sounds fun!" He looked at Galaco, sure she was pretty, but she was no… what was her name? He had completely forgotten to get her name! _Dammit!_ He pulled into the parking lot and Galaco smiled at him. "What?" he asked.

"Nothing, I just… I love you." She blushed.

_Love, that word is a total no-no,_ he thought to himself, but he couldn't let his true feelings show, so he returned it, "I uh, love you too… Galaco."

Her eyes widened, "Y-You do!?" she squealed from excitement, "You are _so_ getting the best blow job ever!" He sighed as she got out of the car, he _hated_ that meaningless word. "C'mon!"

"I'm coming!" he groaned as he got out of the car. He locked his piece of shit car and headed inside to his apartment door. "Dad?" he shouted once he got the door open. No response. _Of course he's gone… When _isn't _he gone?_ He sighed and grabbed Galaco's hand, leading her to his room. "Want a beer?" he asked her, she nodded and he left the room to go get some. Galaco quickly stripped down to her galaxy themed bra and thong and laid on the bed in a seductive pose. Len came back two beers in hand, but upon seeing Galaco practically naked in his bed made him not want to drink just yet. He sat them on his nightstand and then got on top of Galaco and started kissing her, he could never control himself with her or the others he did this with. They helped numb the pain, and he wanted that more than anything.

Galaco pulled off his pants and then went under the covers to do as she promised. Len moaned and then pulled her back up and ripped her thong off, "Len," she said softly, he looked at her with an odd look in his eyes, "Put a condom on first," she smiled. He did as he was told, not because he was told, but because he didn't want a baby. He pulled her hair and roughly kissed her, he'd never been so rough with her, but she allowed it because he "loved" her. Once they were finished, Galaco was breathing heavily and was in quite a bit of pain, but she didn't dare tell Len.

Len fell back on to the bed and smiled, cuming really numbed the pain. He reached over and grabbed a beer, then handed it to Galaco, "Sorry if I hurt you, I just… wanted to try something new."

She smiled, "I'm okay, it was great." She took a drink.

_Yeah, just great,_ he said to himself and downed his beer, _Now leave_.

xx

Rin was on top of Taito as they made out, she couldn't stop thinking about Len though, and Taito could tell something wasn't right. "Are you okay princess?"

She nodded and snapped back into reality, "Yeah, I'm sorry. I was just thinking about school," she told him, which wasn't really a lie, Len went to the school, that counted… right? She remembered him as the extremely quiet kid that was super smart, now he was the egotistical asshole that all the girls loved. Such a drastic change, she wondered what triggered it. Surely the suicide attempt didn't change him into that person, if anything that probably just made him quieter and depressed. "Taito, how many other girls have you slept with, and why did you do it?"

He furrowed his eyebrows, "Why would you want to know that? I thought you got pissed off when I told you things like that…"

"I just need to know," she told him.

"There were…" he thought for a moment, "I think eight girls? And they numbed the pain, it didn't mean anything, something about sex just made me feel less depressed. Is that what you wanted to know?"

Rin nodded, and looked at the clock, Kikaito and Lily shouldn't be home for a few hours so she sighed and looked deep into Taito's eyes, "C-Can I be your ninth?"

"R-Rin, you can't possibly be serious…"

She took off her shirt, exposing her stomach and bright yellow bra, not that Taito could really see, it was nearly 7 and it was already dark out, "I am," she whispered seductively.

"Are you sure?" he asked, it's been almost two years, so if she said she was ready he wasn't going to argue, especially since Lily wouldn't be home to walk in on them like she could have that morning. She nodded and he smiled, "Okay princess," he kissed her, and then took off his shirt. He gently put Rin on her back and he unbuttoned her pants, Rin's stomach fluttered like crazy. He pulled them down and off, revealing her pink and yellow panties, he grinned as Rin started squirming, "Do you really want to go through with this? Because you don't have to," he smiled, he was fine waiting until she was ready.

"Yes," she smiled, "I'm ready, I just… You're more experienced than me and I'm nervous," she blushed.

"Don't be," he kissed just above her panties, she squirmed again. He took off his pants and boxers, it was too dark for Rin to see him, and she was hoping he wasn't too big, she didn't want it to hurt. He slowly slid her panties down to her ankles, and then dropped them to the floor. Rin unhooked her bra and then sat up and took it off. It was hard to see, but she managed to find Taito's lips and kiss him. He wrapped his arms around her as they made out. Rin reached down and grabbed him, _That's kinda really big_, she panicked, he flinched, "Why are your hands so cold?" he laughed and pinned her down on her back, "I love you Rin, are you absolutely positive you want to do this?"

"Will it hurt?" she asked.

Taito laughed a little, he could tell she was nervous, "I'm not going to lie to you, I've heard that it does hurt, but most of the girls I, uh, y'know," he blushed, not wanting to talk about them while he was about to have sex with his beautiful and perfect girlfriend, "They said they got used to it after a few minutes."

Rin thought for a moment, but decided she was ready, "Do it," she told him, "But slowly, please," she smiled.

"As you wish princess," he told her, "I'll try to loosen you up a little first to, y'know, make it not hurt as bad…" He licked his finger and slowly stuck it in, Rin let out a small squeak and he quickly pulled out, "Did that hurt!? I'm sorry!" She grabbed his wrist and led him back, "You want me to continue?" she nodded and he did as he was told. Soon Rin was ready for more, and once it happened, she cringed and let out a small cry, "Do I need to stop?" he bit his lip, he didn't like hurting her.

"N-No, it hurts, but it feels good too," she smiled and pulled him in closer, kissing him passionately. Rin got used to it after a while, just as Taito had said would happen, _So this is what making love feels like_, she smiled, she loved it, especially since it was with Taito. "Thank you for being my first," she hugged him.

He laughed, breathing heavily as he continued, "N-No problem! Glad you're enjoying yourself," he smiled and started kissing her again. Once Taito finished, he got off of Rin and tried to slow his breathing, "S-Sorry," he laughed, "I haven't done this in a while!"

"Don't apologize," she smiled and grabbed his ass, "I loved it, you were amazing! I can't wait for next time," she grinned mischievously.

He got up and tried to find his boxers; _Rin's shirt_, he threw it at her, _Rin's pants_, he threw them at her, _my shirt, ah my pants!_ He put on his clothes and laid on the bed next to Rin, who was fully clothed as well, "You really want to do it again?" Rin nodded and straddled him, then rested her head on his shoulder, "Are you sleepy?" She nodded again, she must've been worn out from the sex. He wrapped his arms around her and stroked her hair until they both fell asleep.

xx

Len laid in bed alone, Galaco went home a while ago so he just drank until his dad got him, so he was left alone to drink and think about the new girl. She intrigued him, and he didn't know why. "Len?" came his father's voice, "I'm home, I brought food!" Len got up slowly and walked… okay, more like stumbled, into the kitchen, "Glad to see you're drunk already," his dad, Al, sighed, he knew why his son did it, but he hated he chose that way to numb the pain. After the suicide attempt, and then the divorce that came shortly after, Len was majorly depressed.

"Sorry daddy," he said softly, "I just got so sad, I missed you," he hugged him.

"Oh Len," he sighed and hugged him, he hated that his son had to go through all this, but Len refused counseling and said he had everything under control. However, _this_ did not look like he had everything under control. "Do you want to eat?" Len nodded, and as soon as he was finished with his food, he ran to the bathroom just to throw it all up again, "Oh Len…" his father cried, Len could hardly hold any food down since they moved to Crypton, and being drunk just made it worse.

"Daaad," he cried.

Al came in the bathroom to see that Len had thrown up all over the floor. He brought his hand to his head, why did his son have to go through this!? _Why, just fucking why!?_ He grabbed a towel and wiped up Len's mess.

"I'm sorry dad," he said weakly. "I don't mean to be a fuck up…"

"Len! Don't say that, it's not true at all! You're depressed, but you're _not_ a fuck up…" He hugged him, "You should get some rest," he told him, but Len was too drunk and weak to get up. "C'mere," he picked him up and carried him to bed, "I love you, Len… sleep well." He said as he covered him up and left the room.

"I love you too dad," he whispered and fell right asleep.

Al sighed and took a beer out of the fridge and sat on the couch, "Lord, please help my son… I don't care what it takes, just help him… Please…" he pleaded, "Please."

**I think this is a pretty good stopping point, sorry it's so late! I hope you guys liked this chapter, Len's pretty messed up, am I right? Well, if you have any comments or suggestions leave them in the reviews, and if you liked this chapter leave a review or whatever, and follow or favorite if you like the story! Thanks for reading, I appreciate you all so much! xxLovelyLuvbi**


	6. Goodbye

**Hi everyone! I hope you all enjoy this chapter! This one focuses a lot on Len, and it's kinda sad. Gah! I have so much going on that I don't have time to write new content! *cry face* Which is why I started that other story, I literally wrote it so long ago I can't even remember, and there's over 300 pages to it and it's not finished! But at least it's something that I just have to type and not think about and make my brain hurt! I will try to update this story as much as I can, but since I have no time, it may take a while! Okay! Done ranting? Geez Luvbi, just write the damn chapter! Okayyy, don't be mean:'( Fucking shit! I seriously am not on drugs guys, I swear! It's just really late! Okayy! P.S. It's just one of those nights where nothing I type makes sense and I make typos almost every other sentence, but I continue to write anyway because I suffer from insomnia. Like, no joke… it sucks. Okayyy on with it!**

**Chapter 3: Goodbye**

Len woke up feeling absolutely awful, he faintly remembered Galaco being over, but even that was a blur. He looked over at his nightstand to find a bottle of water and two Excedrin, "Thank you dad," he said quietly and sat up to take it. He sighed, he hated being the way he was… He really just hated himself. He hated not being able to get in the medicine cabinet, he hated that his dad couldn't just leave a bottle of medicine lying around without being worried about him, he hated that his dad couldn't even look at Tylenol without cringing. If Len really wanted to, he could end his life, but he didn't want to make his father go through that… not again. Nor did he want to put himself through that again, he didn't want to feel that OD feeling again: he couldn't walk straight, he vomited _everywhere_, he couldn't stop sweating, his stomach felt as though someone kept stabbing him, and finally he collapsed and couldn't remember anything after. Thankfully his father came home in time to save him. When he woke up in the hospital, he remembered downing the bottle of Tylenol, and bits and pieces of everything else.

He hugged his knees to his chest, trying to block all of his suicidal thoughts out of his head. "STOP DAMMIT!" he yelled at himself, he didn't know why those thoughts had to keep creeping their way back into his mind.

"Len!?" his father ran in the room, "What's wrong? Are you okay?"

He jumped and looked up, startled that his father was still home, "I uh… I'm fine, dad."

"What happened?" he asked, "Why did you yell?"

He sighed, he didn't want to tell his dad the truth, but he didn't know what else to say, he was too hungover to come up with a believable lie, "I was thinking about how much I hated myself, and then I started thinking about… that day…" Neither one of them would ever really talk about what happened that day, it was too painful.

"You weren't thinking of, um, doing that again? Len, you can't do that, you have too much too live for."

He shook his head, "I know dad, I just hate it when thoughts like that get in my head… it really hurts." He looked around and then bit his lip, "I need a beer…"

"Before school?"

Len's eyes widened, "Shit! What time is it!?"

"It's only 7:10, you're fine." He put a hand on Len's shoulder, "I love you Len, don't forget that."

"I know dad, I love you too." He got up and stretched, "So there's this girl at school, and she looks really familiar… I didn't catch her name, but she's super hot and plays hard to get."

"Surely you've just seen her in the halls, and leave the poor girl alone," Al rolled his eyes, "You have _enough_ girls."

"I know, but she's different… I just don't know what it is about her…"

Al shook his head, "No more girls Len, how many do you already sleep with?"

Len blushed, he hated discussing things like this with his dad, "No more girls…" he answered and went to his closet to find something to wear.

"Len, I'm really starting to worry about you… You already have problems with your liver, you're gonna hurt yourself if you keep drinking so much."

"Yeah, what happened last night? I blacked out," he told him.

Al sighed, "You vomited all over the bathroom Len, that's what happened. You need some sort of treatment! You can't hold down anything, I think something's wrong."

Len shook his dad, "I'm _fine_, dad. I throw up because of the alcohol, I'll cut down… Just get off my dick," he rolled his eyes, he always got like this when his dad brought up treatment or therapy or other stupid shit he didn't want to do.

While Al knew Len was being like this because he brought up treatment, he hated when Len talked to him like that, "Len, calm your attitude… please?"

"Sorry dad, I just… can't help it sometimes." He said as he took off his clothes, and then changed into a white tee and dark-wash skinny jeans. He really didn't care about looking good today, he just wanted to make it through the day without breaking down. "I love you dad," he hugged him and then went into the bathroom to pee, brush his teeth, and fix his hair. Upon looking at himself in the mirror, he sighed; there were bags under his eyes and his eyes were slightly bloodshot. He didn't feel like messing with his hair so he threw it up in a ponytail. "Bye dad," he said as he walked out the front door.

Once at school, he ran into Galaco… again. "Hey Len, yesterday was great! You look super sexy today," she grinned.

He smiled a little, "Oh, thanks." He looked up ahead and saw Rin, "Hey, do you know that new girl's name?"

She raised an eyebrow, "That's Rin, she's gone to school with us since eighth grade. Considering she's not really that popular, it makes sense that you wouldn't know her."

_Rin, why does that sound familiar?_ He just couldn't figure it out, "Oh… what's her boyfriend's name?"

"Why do you care so much?"

"Just answer the damn question," he rolled his eyes. He hated how Galaco thought he belonged to her, when in reality, she was just another girl to Len.

"Taito, he's that really smart senior. God, he's such a nerd." She snorted.

Len winced at that sentence, the exact same thing was said about him all throughout elementary school, "So it's not the guy with long hair?"

"You mean Gakupo? No, they're best friends, and I think he might be gay," she told him, and then thought for a moment, "Actually, I take that back. I think he has a thing with Luka, at least, I think that's what Neru said." She shrugged, "Why does all of this matter?"

"It doesn't, I ran into her yesterday and I thought she was new. I just thought I'd ask about her because she looked so familiar."

"Probably because she'd gone to school with us for two years," she laughed, as the first bell rang, "We'd better get to class."

He nodded, "See you later," he said as he headed off to class.

Galaco's smile faded as he left her, "There is no way Len is actually thinking about sleeping with her too." She pulled out her phone as she walked to class and texted Neru, _Len has his sights on another girl_. Neru texted back almost instantly, of course, _What!? Who!?_ Galaco was glad she wasn't the only on upset, _Rin Kagamine_. Neru was getting angry now, _Rin!? She already has a boyfriend!_ Galaco: _I know, but that hasn't stopped him before._ Neru: _I have second hour with her, want to 'chat' with her after class?_ Galaco: _I'd looooove to, when?_ Neru: _I'll text you. Gotta go, the teacher's gonna kill me if he sees me texting while he's teaching._

In the theater, Rin, Gakupo, Luka, and IA were working on the script. "I think that it's really good so far," IA smiled at Gakupo and Rin, who had done most of the writing. "Rin's character cracks me up," she laughed.

Gakupo smiled, it was after all, his wonderful idea, "Thanks, I just know this whole thing will turn out great! I just hope I don't accidentally say fuck instead of freak," he laughed, "I've been known to do such things."

Luka hit him, "You better not!"

"I won't! I just hope we don't break character when Rin comes out in boxers!" They all laughed, they knew that it was going to be hard to keep a straight face when that happened. They finally finished the script just as the bell rang, "We'll rehearse this tomorrow! Bring your A-game!" He said to Luka and IA as he and Rin headed to their next class.

Rin smiled as she saw Taito already waiting there for her, "Hey babe," he hugged her when she arrived.

"Hi," she returned the embrace, "The play Gaku and I are writing is going to be so funny."

"Really? I'll have to cut class to watch it," he kissed her forehead, "I'd better go. I love you."

"I love you too," she smiled as he ran off to class.

During class Rin couldn't help but feel like she was being watched, she looked around the room, but was unable to catch anyone staring at her. She decided to shake it off and try to pay attention to the lecture. It was so boring, Rin already knew all the stuff he was teaching, but she still took notes to make it look like she was really paying attention, even though her head was off in space. She couldn't stop thinking about the night before, Taito was just so amazing. She was snapped out of her thoughts when Gakupo nudged her, class was over and almost everyone was already gone, "Oops," she sighed, "Go in without me, I'll see you after next hour."

He nodded, "Alright, bye!" He said and walked out of the room, leaving only Neru and Rin in the classroom.

Rin gathered her things, and then got up to leave, but Neru stopped her, "Hi Rin, can I talk to you for a second?" She led her out into the hall. Rin was confused, Neru had never talked to her before, it was strange. "Okay, I'm having a tough time with math, can you help me?"

Rin was hesitant to answer, but decided she might as well help, it's not like she had anything better to do with her life, "Yeah, when?" she asked. That's when things went south, Galaco came up behind Rin and grabbed her, "Hey!" she shouted as they took her into the nearby restroom, "What are you doing!?" she tried squirming out of Galaco's grasp.

"Stay away from Len!" Neru spat as Galaco threw her on the floor.

"What do you mean!?" she asked, "That guy is a total ass."

"Yeah, but he _likes_ you. He is ours, and we don't like sharing."

Rin wanted to cry, she didn't know why girls had to be so mean, "I _don't_ like him! I need to get to class," she tried to get up, but Neru pushed her back down, making her hit her head on the wall. She started getting dizzy, and then her vision started fading.

"Neru, I think you really hurt her!" Galaco shouted, sure she wanted to scare Rin, but not hurt her.

"Shit! Let's go!" she said and darted out of the room.

Galaco didn't want to leave her there, so she went to the Mr. Hiyama's room and explained that she found Rin nearly unconscious in the bathroom and then left on to class. He rushed into the bathroom to see Rin on the floor, her eyes were struggling to stay open. He rushed her to the nurse's office and stayed until he knew she'd be alright. She regained consciousness after a few minutes and the nurse asked her what happened, all she could remember was something about Len, "All that comes to mind is Len Kagamine… I don't think he did it, but I remember hearing his name."

The nurse called the office to ask for Len to report to her office immediately. He walked in, and after seeing Rin on the bed, he panicked. "What happened!?"

"She was found unconscious in the restroom, and when she woke up, the only thing she could recall from the incident was your name."

Len narrowed his eyes, it had to be Galaco, "Who found her?"

"Galaco."

"She did it, she was jealous of Rin and she beat her up." He looked at Rin, who was lying on the bed with an ice pack on her head. He examined her arms and his jaw dropped a little, he could faintly see her scars. "Is she gonna be okay?"

The nurse nodded, "You can go on back to class," she said as she dialed the office, but he didn't leave, he was actually kind of worried for Rin. And when the office didn't answer she sighed, "Make sure stays okay, I'll be gone for about five minutes." She said and left the room.

Len sat next to Rin on the bed and poked her, she looked over at him, "Are you okay?"

She scooted away from him, "Leave me alone, jackass."

"What happened to your arms?" his expression softened, he looked like he actually cared, but Rin didn't believe it for a minute. He was a womanizer, he just pretending to care.

She bit her lip and crossed her arms so he couldn't see, "My cat."

"We both know that's not true Rin." He said as Taito rushed into the room, "Who are you?"

"Rin's _boyfriend_." He glared at him, he knew Len all too well. "Why are you here?"

Len rolled his eyes, so _this_ was her boyfriend. He didn't look all that tough. "I was the person she remembered when she got beat up!"

Rin looked over at Taito, "I heard his name, that's all."

Taito sat down next to her, "Who did this?"

She looked up at Len and shrugged, "Mr. Asshole over there said it was Galaco."

The nurse came back in and looked at Taito and Len, "You two need to go to class, Rin will be fine."

"Is her sister picking her up?" Taito asked, "And who did it!?"

The nurse sighed, "Yes she is, and Galaco and Neru. Go to class!" Taito kissed Rin's head and followed Len out to the hall.

"Stay away from Rin," Taito glared at Len.

Len rolled his eyes, "What makes you think _I_ want to be with her?"

He shrugged, "Your girlfriends hurt her, so it must've had something to do with you hitting on her the other day," he said, putting the pieces into place. Len was really getting on his nerves, "Just leave her alone." He said and walked back to his class.

"You got it!" He called after him. Len sighed, he didn't know what that guy's problem was, "What an ass," he whispered to himself and walked into his classroom, "I don't need her anyways."

After Lily took Rin home, she had to explain everything to her, "I can't remember, I blacked out! I just know the nurse said it was two girls named Galaco and Neru. But don't worry, I'm fine," she reassured her sister, she didn't know exactly why they did it, but it must've had something to do with Len.

Lily shook her head, "No matter where you go, there's always terrible people…"

"Yeah, but with Taito by my side I'll be okay," she smiled.

xx

Taito and Rin were laying down together. None of them really said anything, they were still kind of upset about what happened earlier that day. Finally, Taito spoke, "Rin, stay away from Len…"

She smirked, "I know, Gaku told me all about him." And she knew about his horrible past that she didn't want to tell anyone about, she didn't even want Taito knowing. Rin didn't want to mess up what he made for himself, even if he was an asshole. She couldn't stop thinking about how he noticed her scars and he changed, almost as if he felt bad for her.

"I love you Rin," he kissed her, "I put in my college application today," he smiled.

"Where'd you apply?" she asked.

"Just the community college here, I couldn't leave you!"

"Taito! You're better than that, apply to wherever you want! I'll be okay," she smiled.

"But I love you…"

"I love you too, which means I want what's best for you."

He nodded, "Thanks babe."

xx

The rest of the week at school, Rin and Len did their best to avoid each other, thankfully only seeing one another in the halls from time to time. While Taito applied to the colleges he'd dreamed of going to, and Rin's theatre group rehearsed like crazy. And on Monday, Taito was able to get out of calculus to watch Rin perform since he was so far ahead of the rest of the class.

Rin had on one of his shirts, his boxers, and his shorts, she looked so weird to him. "You're the hottest boy I've ever seen," Taito winked at her.

She grinned as she put all her hair up into a baseball cap, "Thanks! I'm so nervous!" She said as the teacher called for their group.

"Good luck!" he called after her as she scurried on up to the stage. He thought Rin was cute as a boy, and her group was hilarious. What really cracked him up was when Rin came out on stage in a tank and boxers talking about her 'wevels,' since she couldn't say 'balls' on stage. Nobody was expecting that at all, even the teacher was laughing. Once they were done, Rin sat by Taito, "You did great!" he hugged her.

"Thanks!" she beamed, she was so proud of herself, she'd never done something like that. "Gakupo said so too."

"I'd better go back to class," he kissed her and got up, "See you next hour!" And with that, he left.

Rin sat there smiling, glad that everyone seemed to like their skit. Suddenly, someone came up and sat next to Rin, "You did really good," said a male voice, she turned to see Len and she jumped back.

"Len!? What are you doing!? Go away!" she demanded.

He chuckled, she was cute when she was angry, "Are you sure you don't want to come over to my place sometime?"

She shook her head, definitely not, "I have a boyfriend!" She got out her phone to text Gaku, but Len snatched it away and started messing with it, "Hey!"

After typing some things, he returned it, "If you ever change your mind, just let me know. You've got my number," he smiled, "And we could just talk, y'know… not have sex or whatever…" he looked at his feet and then stood up, "Bye Rin." He darted out of the room.

_What in the fuck was that about!?_ She asked herself, that was so awkward… but kind of nice. She looked at the screen, 'Len Kagamine, The Sexiest Guy Alive' is what he put himself under, "Ass," she rolled her eyes. She simply changed it to 'Len Kagamine, Asshole' because she couldn't bring herself to delete it. It actually seemed like he wanted to just talk, he seemed so sad, and not like the normal douche Len she'd come to know. She didn't tell anyone about it though, she knew both Taito and Gakupo would get upset if they found out she talked to Len again.

xx

A few months later, and it was already winter break. Rin was lounging around in sweats and all of a sudden Taito ran in and jumped on the bed, "I got accepted into Oxford!" he shouted and hugged her.

"R-Really!? That's great!" she hugged him, she was so proud of him, he worked so hard to get into that school.

"I know!" he smiled, but then he looked at Rin, and grew very sad, "But, that means I'll be living in England for over six years…" he sighed, "And, they talked to the principal and school district… They want me to start in the spring semester…"

Rin's smiled faded, "Y-You mean, in January?" He nodded, "That's not even a month away, what about high school? And me?"

"They said that since I took all college courses this semester that I could earned all my credits and more for high school… And I don't know," he sighed, "I don't want to leave you…" he thought for a moment, and then smiled, "I don't know why I even had to think about this, I'm staying here with you!"

Rin shook her head, she didn't want to hold Taito back, sure it'd be hard for a while, but Gakupo and Lily would help her through it, "No," she smiled, tears forming in her eyes, "You've worked so hard to get there, you _have_ to go!"

"I can't leave you, I love you." He held her close, sure his lifelong goal was to get accepted to Oxford, but he finally found a girl he loved.

"Taito, this is such a great opportunity," she said, the tears starting to fall, "This is your _dream_! You can't hold back because of me!"

Taito kissed her, making her knees grow weak. She knew what he wanted and she gave it to him, nothing more bittersweet than good-bye sex. Soon there clothes were all scattered around the room as they were in bed together. As they finished, they were both in tears, "I love you Rin," he whispered as he stroked her hair.

"I love you too, Taito," she whispered back and wrapped her arms around him. "I'm sure you'll meet lots of pretty girls and cool guys up in England," she smiled.

"None as pretty as you," he kissed her neck.

"So when do you leave?" she asked sadly.

"They want me to leave on the fifteenth of this month… they already sent the tickets and everything…"

"Aww, that's like five days away… and just before my birthday too!" she pouted, "I'm gonna miss you so much…"

"Dammit! I forgot that was coming up! Good thing I've had your present since last month," he grinned and kissed her nose. They quickly got dressed so no one would walk in on them naked, and then laid back down, "Rin, I'm so sorry…"

"Taito," she smiled, "I'll be okay… We can always video chat if you want…"

He nodded, "That'll work…" he got up and led her to his room. He got in his drawer and pulled out a bag, and then gave it to her, "Happy early birthday," he hugged her.

She opened it, and found a ring with an orange gemstone, as well as a necklace with the same gem. Tears filled her eyes, "Thank you so much Taito, I love you!" she hugged him. They hugged for a while, both were crying again, once they calmed down, Rin put the jewelry back in the box and sighed. He grabbed her hand and led her out the door, "It's gonna suck when you leave…"

"What!?" Kikaito exclaimed, "Where is he leaving to!? And why does it look like you've been crying!?"

Taito blushed, "I… got accepted into Oxford, they want me to start this coming semester… they already talked to the school district and worked everything out, I leave the fifteenth…"

Kikaito's jaw dropped, he was both shocked and thrilled, "That's so amazing! I'm so proud of you!" he hugged him, and then looked at Rin, "So what's that mean for you two?"

They looked at each other and sighed, both of them were about ready to cry, "We'll have to say good bye," Taito looked at his feet.

Rin squeezed his hand, "I'll always love you…"

"I'll always love you too," he said, pulling her in tight.

Kikaito wiped a tear from his eye, goodbyes were never easy, especially with the ones you loved, "I'm so sorry you guys… but I'm so proud of you Taito, I know you've worked hard for this."

He nodded and let Rin go, "Promise me something?" She raised an eyebrow at him, "No cutting, no matter how sad you get, do not hurt yourself…"

She nodded, "Same goes for you…"

"I'm glad we agree," he smiled slightly. Deep down inside he felt as though they were both lying, but he hoped they'd be able to make it through without going back into their depressive states. And Rin felt the exact same way, she felt so lost without Taito and she didn't know if she'd be able to handle it, but she promised herself that she'd try.

xx

Rin, Lily, and the rest of the Shions were walking into the airport to see Taito off. Rin and Taito were hand in hand, even though they were technically not dating anymore, they still loved each other and had a special bond that couldn't be broken. Once they were at his stop, almost everyone was in tears, they'd just gotten to know the real Taito, and now he was leaving. It was heartbreaking. He hugged his family, and then Rin. They didn't want to let go, but Kikaito sighed and put a hand on Taito's shoulder, "You need to go if you want to make your flight.

Rin slipped something into Taito's hand, it was the ring he'd given her for her birthday, "Keep it to remember me by," she kissed him.

Taito held it tightly in his hand, he wanted her to have it, but he knew why she gave it back, "I'll treasure it always."

She fiddled with the necklace he'd given her, "And you remember me with the necklace," he kissed her. "I love you."

"I love you too." They were both crying as they hugged, and then Taito went through to door to get his luggage checked and then wait in the proper gate for his plane. Rin cried all the way home, and Taito cried all the way to the plane. This was going to be a lot harder to get over than they thought.

xx

Throughout the rest of winter break, Rin and Taito video chatted nearly every day, both of them were depressed again. They didn't realize how quickly depression could escalate over such a short period of time. Taito liked his roommates for the most part, and they seemed to like him too. Rin hung out with Gakupo to take her mind off of things, but nothing really helped her. And once school started again, Rin and Taito hardly talked more than three times a week since he was so busy with his college work and Rin had homework.

It was halfway through January and Rin was in third hour, the class she usually had with Taito. Today was just not a good day, so she asked the teacher if she could go to the nurse. Rin walked down the hallway slowly, tears forming in her eyes. She couldn't stop thinking about Taito, and since she wasn't paying attention, she put herself in a situation she was all too familiar with; she ran right into someone, and who was that someone? Why Len Kagamine of course. "S-Sorry," she managed to say.

Len was angry at first, but when he heard the sadness in her voice, he gave her a concerned look, "Are you okay?"

She nodded and got to her feet, she felt like she was going to be sick. As much as she hated it, she needed Len's help, "Can you walk me to the nurse?" she was extremely dizzy and couldn't stand without wobbling. Len knew the way she was feeling, he felt the same way when he was at home. He led her to a bathroom, "I said the nurse!" she cried.

Len didn't like her tone, but he continued to help her, "You're going to puke and the bathroom was closer," he said, trying to keep his cool. _Is this how I am with my dad!? God, I need to stop that!_ He opened the door to the big stall, so they could both fit inside, and then she collapsed over the toilet, barely able to keep her head up. Len held her hair back as she threw up, he didn't know why he was being so nice to her… it was weird. Once she was done, she felt a little better. Len handed her toilet paper to wipe her mouth, and then flushed it away with the rest of her vomit. "Are you alright?"

She nodded, "Yes, thank you…" she said quietly. They both sat awkwardly on the bathroom floor, glancing at each other for a few seconds and then looking away again. "Why aren't you being an ass?" she asked, a small smile creeping on her lips.

He smirked, "Let's just say… I know how you're feeling." He held out a hand, "Hello, I'm Len Kagamine. It's a pleasure to meet you." He knew he was an ass to her, so he decided to try and start over.

She took it and smiled a little more, "I'm Rin Kagamine, and the pleasure is all mine," she blushed, he was really cute and he was actually really nice… Just like in elementary school, _Shit! I just told him my name!_

"We have the same last name, how odd," he smirked.

She nodded, praying he didn't remember her, "Yeah, it's pretty common."

"I suppose it is," he looked at her, she looked _so_ familiar, but he just didn't know where he knew her from outside of school, "So, what's wrong?" he asked.

"Taito," she said, holding back tears, "He's gone to Oxford for about six years… so we broke up and it's just… really, _really_ hard."

Len was shocked, he didn't think they'd ever break up. "Oh wow, I'm sorry…" He felt bad, he remembered how it felt to lose someone close to him. It was painful, "Do you wanna come to my place after school?" he asked, "Not to have sex, just to… talk?"

"My sister would kill me… She gets too worried about me…"

"Your sister?"

She blushed and nodded, "Yeah, she's my guardian…"

"So your parents are gone?" he asked.

She hugged her knees to her chest, she couldn't tell Len. Hell, why was she even talking to him, he was a total ass to her the first time he met her, why is he being nice now? "I uh… Why are you being so nice?"

He shrugged, "I really don't know, I just feel like I know you from somewhere and that I can trust you…"

Rin's eyes widened, he couldn't know they went to the same elementary school. Then he'd know that she knew about his past, and that would not be good, "I can't really, I'm bad news… Just stay away, I'm nothing but trouble," she got to her feet quickly, and then started wobbling as she walked. Len put his arm around her waist to help her balance, "What are you doing?"

"Helping you, silly," he laughed and led her to the nurse's office. "And I think you're pretty cool," he smiled at her, "Do you still have my number?"

She blushed, but nodded, "I couldn't delete it, I don't know why, but I just couldn't."

"But you never texted? Why?"

She shrugged, "I knew Taito and Gaku would get upset, and I thought you were an asshole…" she grinned sheepishly, after seeing how he was now, she felt bad for calling him such names, "But I was wrong…"

He shook his head, "No, you were right… I am an asshole. I basically have four girlfriends, and I've slept with countless others. I'm a fuck up," he sighed, and then his eyes widened, "I've said too much…"

"Len?" she said as they were nearing the office, "Meet me at my locker after school…" she didn't know why, but Len made her feel safe. And he was so nice to her, she just hoped she didn't regret it.

He smiled, "Okay," he said as they entered the office, "She had a panic attack, but I think she just needs to rest for a little while." Len told the nurse.

"Thank you Mr. Kagamine, I will take care of Miss Kagamine from here, go on back to class."

He nodded and smiled at Rin, "See you after school."

Rin didn't know why, but she was kind of excited to reconnect with Len. And Len wasn't quite sure why he was excited to hang out with her, he'd never wanted to just hang out with a girl, he normally wanted to drink and have sex with girls… but not Rin. Something inside of him was changing, and he didn't quite know if he liked it.

**End chapter! Taito's gone and Len and Rin are gonna hang out! That be crazy! And I hope you guys aren't like disappointed with Taito's exit from the story, because it was either that or he got hit by a truck and died. I just couldn't put Rin through that though, so I decided he'd go off to college early! I literally cried in the goodbye scene, like the entire time I wrote it from Taito telling her he was able to start college in January up until the airport scene, the tears were begging to come out. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I know that **_**I **_**didn't enjoy writing it because I cried… Geez, I'm a baby! Well, reviews would be swell, and so would follows and favorites! So if you liked this chapter, please do that! Thanks for reading! xxLovelyLuvbi**


	7. Hello

**I am Lorde, yeah, yeah, yeah, I am Lorde. I love South Park guys, it cracks me up. And if you don't know what I'm talking about then I guess you don't watch South Park! Sorry for not updating for a while, the last few days have been kind of hard, which makes it difficult to think a bunch. I don't think I've been like this for a while, my sincerest apologies. Anyway, thanks for the reviews, thank you for reading the last chapter, and thank you for continuing to read, I appreciate the support! Alright, on with it!**

**Chapter 4: Hello**

Rin stayed in the nurse's office for the rest of the day, thankfully convincing the nurse she didn't have to call her sister to pick her up, but instead she just needed to rest. The nurse agreed, however, on the condition that she got her homework from her classes and tried to work on it. She couldn't stop thinking about Len and how nice he was to her, maybe they _could_ be friends, on the down low that is. Rin knew both her friends and Len's friends would never approve.

It was five minutes until the end of the day, and Len couldn't stop staring at the clock and pay attention to save his life. He was kind of nervous to hang out with Rin, especially since she had no intentions of having sex, he didn't know what else to do with a girl other than that. _Is this me unconsciously trying to get her to have sex with me!?_ He thought to himself. If that was the case, he wasn't quite sure if it was a bad plan. Sex and alcohol is how he got through the last few years; why would that change now? "Kagamine!" Len heard, snapping him out of his thoughts.

He looked up quickly, "What!?"

"The bell rang two minutes ago," Mr. Hiyama raised an eyebrow at him, "You're usually the first one out, is everything okay?"

He nodded, "Yes sir, I've just got a lot on my mind." He said and packed up his things, how could he have _not heard_ the bell?

"Like why you hardly ever pay attention to anything except girls and time, yet you still have the highest grade in this class?" He raised an eyebrow.

Len blushed, "Keep quiet about that… nobody can know about that!"

Mr. Hiyama was baffled, unaware as to why Len was so secretive about his intelligence, "But why? You're incredibly talented."

He shook his head, "You _can't_ tell anyone… I used to uh," he sighed, "I used to get bullied for that kind of stuff at my old school," he kept his voice low. He looked at the clock, "Please, keep that a secret… I really must go," he smiled a little and darted out into the hallway towards Rin's locker. Rin was standing there, looking at her phone as she waited. Len slowed his speed and walked up to her, a sly smile on his lips, "Hey Rin, sorry I'm late. Mr. Hiyama was talking to me."

Rin jumped, she hated that she startled so easily, "Oh, hello." She smiled a little, "So, where do you want to go?"

"My apartment okay?" he asked her and she nodded, "Great," he smiled, "My car is out the side doors," he told her and they started walking towards them. "Are you feeling any better?"

She sighed, "Sadly, not really… I mean, not going to classes helped a little, but I'm still not much better…"

He hesitantly grabbed her hand, they both blushed, "It'll get better, I promise. There are plenty of guys out there." _And I'm the best one, why not me!? Love me!_

She liked the feeling of her hand in his, it was nice. She was glad he hadn't really changed that much, she hated asshole Len, "Thank you." She looked around to be sure no one was watching them, she really didn't want to get beat up again.

Len noticed her looking and squeezed her hand, "All those girls ride the bus, they can't see us."

She let out a relieved breath, "Thank God, because I don't feel like getting knocked out again," she laughed a little.

Len bit his lip as they reached his car, once inside, he spoke, "I don't think I ever really got the chance to apologize for that, I'm so sorry. I had no idea they'd do that…"

She shrugged, "It's fine… do you still… y'know… sleep with them?"

He cleared his throat awkwardly as he started his car and pulled out into the street, "Um, yes…" he said quietly.

"Why?" she asked curiously, wondering if he'd actually tell her the truth.

"I like sex," he said quickly, "Sex is amazing, and makes me feel good. I'm guessing you wouldn't know the feeling," he chuckled.

Rin's jaw dropped, "For your information," she huffed, "I _do_ know what it's like!" she blurted, instantly regretting it.

Len's eyes widened, Rin didn't seem like the kind of girl to do that at all, "Really!?"

"Shit! I uh… please don't tell anyone."

"My lips are sealed," he winked. Maybe getting her to sleep with him would be easier than he thought, "Do you drink?" he asked, if she was tipsy it'd be even easier.

She shook her head, "No, Taito and Lily would have killed me," she laughed.

"Oh, well I have plenty at my apartment if you want to try it…"

Rin was nervous, if she got drunk she wouldn't be able to go home, her sister would _kill_ her, "I'd rather not be murdered, but thanks," she smiled a little.

Len pulled into the parking lot and parked, "Here we are. The shittiest apartments in town," he laughed and they got out. He led her inside and to his door, then unlocked his apartment door, "Dad?" he called, _Thank God_. He grabbed her hand and led her to his room, "So do you prefer a certain position?" he asked out of habit.

Rin's jaw dropped and she gave him an awkward look, "Um… I didn't think we were having sex…"

Len facepalmed, "Sorry, bad habit! Do you care if we're in here? We can go in the living room."

She shrugged, "Wherever is fine."

He nodded, "I'll be back," he left for a few minutes, and when he returned her brought a six pack of beer. "So, what would you like to do?" He sat on the bed and opened a beer.

"I don't know, I haven't hung out with a guy besides Taito and Gaku, and we didn't do much."

He looked up and thought for a moment, he didn't know what to do at all, "Well, do you want to talk, I guess?" Hey, it was worth a shot, maybe he could get her to sleep with him that way.

"About?" she asked and sat next to him awkwardly.

"Hmm… Why'd you move here?" Rin's face went pale, and she bit her lip. She didn't want to tell him why she came, that's the whole reason she left; so she could start over and nobody would know who she was. "Rin?"

She snapped out of her panic, "How about that beer?" she asked and grabbed one. After opening it, she took a drink, it was awful and it burned so bad. She took a deep breath, but didn't stop drinking, "This is… good."

Len laughed and finished off his can, "You hate it, I can tell. Now answer the question," he wasn't letting her off that easy.

She tried to think of a lie, and when she did, she smiled, "My sister got married and he lives up here, so we moved!" He nodded, not sure if he should believe her or not. He decided to let it slide since she drank beer to try and get out of it. "What about you?" she asked.

He got another can of beer and took a swig, "My old school was a bad environment, I hated it there. So my father took me up here since we heard such great things about the school." He lied. He definitely didn't want Rin to know about his past; that could ruin his entire reputation. "So Taito went to Oxford, huh?" he asked, changing the subject.

She nodded sadly and finished off her beer, and then grabbed another one, "Yeah, they wanted him."

"So you're pretty bummed about it?"

She took a drink, "Y-Yeah," she said and downed the rest because she didn't like talking about Taito, he made her feel too sad. The beer was starting to make her feel funny. "Is this supposed to make me feel weird?"

He laughed, "That means it's _working_, and you will soon forget about all your problems!"

"Great!" she smiled and grabbed another, drinking about half of it in nearly ten seconds, "No wonder Taito did this, I should've tried this when I got depressed the first time," she blurted, making Len quickly look over at her, "Shiiiit."

"D-Depressed?" he asked, he didn't know she was depressed, she didn't _seem_ depressed anyway.

"I-I should go…" she got up and walked into the door, making her fall down, "Ow."

Len knelt down beside her, "I'm here if you need to talk about _anything_." He picked her up and sat her on the bed. That was a major surprise to him, Rin always seemed so happy, he wondered what could have caused it. She nodded and turned away from him, she could not believe she just told him she had been depressed. She'd always been so good at keeping it a secret, she must've been getting tipsy. "So, I have an idea!" Rin made a small sound in response. "Let's get hammered and forget about all the depressing shit."

Rin thought that was both a good and a bad idea; good because she could forget, bad because she could spill more things about herself. She decided the good outweighed the bad and looked at Len, "Let's do it."

He grinned and left the room, and when he came back, he had more beer and vodka, "Let's do it!"

They drank. A lot. So they talked. A lot. Rin was hanging upside down from Len's bed, "Loooook!" she giggled, "I'ma bat!"

Len thought it was so hilarious that he fell on the floor laughing, he'd never done this with a girl before, right now she'd either be fucking him or gone, but he never just had _fun_. "You are the _cutest_ bat I have ever seen!"

"Aww," she blushed, "You're tooooo sweeeeeet," she sang and flipped over onto the floor, then crawled over to Len, "Hi," she smiled, their noses were almost touching.

"Why hellooo there," he grinned and pulled her on top of him, unfortunately triggering some sort of negative reaction in Rin. Her face grew pale and tears filled her eyes. "W-What's wrong?"

She backed away from him, "D-Daddy," she cried and hugged her knees, "No, n-not again!"

Len's smiled dropped, _Oh my God, what is wrong with this girl?_ He thought to himself, not quite sure if he wanted to find out.

He inched closer to her. _Her father slowly crept over to her._

"Rin? Don't cry…" Len whispered softly. _"Rin! Don't cry, do you want to be punished?" her father whispered angrily._

Len grabbed her hand gently, "It'll be okay…" _Her father grabbed her arm roughly, "It will be okay if you _stop_ crying."_

Len looked at her, fear in his eyes, "Rin?" _Her father looked her over, his eyes filled with lust. "Rin," his lips brushed against hers._

"DADDY NO!" She cried, "Don't touch me there!"

Len's jaw dropped and he looked at the scared little girl backed into the corner. Her eyes were glazed over, tears running down her face. "Rin!" he shouted, "Snap out of it!"

But she didn't, "No, leave my shirt alone," she cried softly, "No! Not there please!" she shook her head, "Not my skirt," she cried and tried to back away further, "Ow!" she cried, "Stop it daddy! That hurts!" Len cocked his head at her, wondering what was going on inside her head. He had no idea what to do, and he was beginning to grow very worried. "I'm gonna pee!" she cried. Len's eyes widened, suddenly realizing what was happening: her dad was taking away her innocence, he was violating that poor little girl. Len picked her up quickly and took her to the bathroom, getting her pants down and putting her on the toilet just in time. He leaned against the bathtub and held her up, knowing she would fall if he didn't; she was in an entirely different place. The tears were still falling down her face as she whispered softly, "P-Please don't c-come back…" and she passed out.

Len was shocked, _how_ could someone do that to their child? He knew why she was depressed now, and he felt awful. She had it way worse than he did, he was beginning to wonder if that was the reason she left her hometown. He pulled her pants back up and carried her to his bed, it was nearly seven in the evening, and there was no way she could go home like this. He grabbed Rin's phone from the nightstand and unlocked it, going through her messages until he found the ones between her and Gakupo. _Hey, where does Rin usually go on the weekends?_ A few seconds later he replied, _Who the hell is this?_ Len shook his head, _Not important. Rin is passed out drunk and I don't want her to get on trouble with her sister._ Gakupo called and Len panicked, he didn't want Rin to get in trouble with him either. _I won't answer, do you want to help Rin out or not!? I assure you she is safe. Please._ Gakupo was angry, but he knew Rin couldn't get in trouble with her sister, not now. _Fine… Just text her sister and say she's staying at Luka's working on a theatre project._ Len sighed with relief, _Thank you so much!_ He texted Lily what Gakupo told him and she responded almost immediately, _Okay Rin, but please call before you do this next time. I worry. I love you sis._ Len leaned back and smiled, glad he didn't get Rin in trouble, _Okay, sorry. I got so caught up in the project that I forgot. I love you too, see you tomorrow._

"Thank God," he sighed and looked over at Rin, she still looked scared, and slightly messy. Her bow was crooked, and her clothes were shifted awkwardly, but she looked adorable. Even her messy blond hair was adorable, if it was anyone else Len would have found it unattractive, but for some reason, Len thought Rin made anything work. It was odd for him, he'd never wanted a 'relationship' with a girl, he usually just wanted sex. While the beginning was mainly to get her to have sex with him, now he didn't want her like that, well not at the moment anyway. Rin was the kind of girl he wanted a real relationship with, and he was determined to get her to feel the same way. He knew his FWB's would be upset, but he truly liked Rin.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door, _Dad must've forgot his house key_, he thought and got up to answer the door. As soon as he opened it, he regretted not checking the peephole first, "Hi!" a purple headed girl stood there smiling.

_Fuck_. "Oh, hi Rion. What brings you here?"

She raised an eyebrow, "We made plans for this on Wednesday, did you forget?" she asked, already smelling the alcohol on him. "Sweet, let's get drunk while we wait for Miki." She walked inside, headed for his room.

_Miki!? I planned a threesome!? How could I forget that!? _"N-No!" he grabbed her arm, "You have to go."

"Why?" she pouted.

"I uh, what if my dad comes home early!?"

Rion rolled her eyes, "He never does that on the weekends, besides, it's not like he hasn't walked in on us before."

_Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!_ He panicked, if they saw Rin they would be furious. "I uh, I'm not really _in the mood_, if you know what I mean."

She smiled, "I'll get you in the mood," she grabbed his crotch. He tensed up, he didn't want to have sex, he wanted to be with Rin. "See?" she smiled, feeling his boner.

_Fuuuuuuck_. He gently grabbed her hand and placed it to her side, "I said _no_."

"Len Kagamine saying no? Yeah right," she smiled, thinking it was some sort of role playing. Another knock, Rion opened it, "Hi Miki!"

She hugged Rion and walked in behind her, "Hi Len," she smiled seductively.

"He said he's 'not in the mood,'" Rion laughed.

Miki smiled, "I know what will get him _in_ the mood," she pulled Rion in and kissed her. Len's eyes widened, why did _that_ turn him on so much? He twitched a little, using all of his power to resist the urge to strip both of them naked. Suddenly, he heard a small noise come from his room, "What was that?" Miki asked.

Len shrugged, "You two get ready, and I'll go check really quick," he walked to his room to find Rin on the floor, "Rin?" he shook her awake.

She looked up at him sleepily, "L-Len? I heard voices…"

"That would be Miki and Rion," he blushed, "They refuse to leave until I sleep with them."

Rin giggled, "Naughty boyyyy," she punched him playfully, "I only slept with Taito, that's it!" _She must not remember what happened earlier_.

"That's because you're a good person, and I'm a terrible one." He sighed, he really didn't want to do this, but the two girls left him no choice. "Rin, what do you think I should do?"

She shrugged, "Do what your heart tells you," she bopped him on the head and closed her eyes, "Sleepy."

_Annnnd she's asleep_, he grunted, he really didn't want to have sex, but at the same time, he did. "Leeen?" he heard Miki call from the living room. He laid Rin back on the bed and grabbed a condom from his drawer… just in case. He walked out to find the two girls in lingerie, seductively touching each other on the couch, "Ready?"

He shook his head, "N-No, I don't want to have sex." He managed to say, it was so hard for him to turn down sex, but Rin was worth it. Rion got up and started taking off his shirt, "Rion, I'm serious."

She nodded, "Oh I know," she giggled, and threw his shirt aside, "I'm serious too." She unzipped his pants as Miki came up behind him, kissing his back.

He sighed, this was so hard, "Girls, please stop." They didn't. "I mean it!" he shouted angrily, being nice wouldn't get him anywhere with Miki and Rion. And apparently neither did being angry, because they continued until he was only in his boxers.

"Look at that," Rion grinned, "I don't think that means 'stop,'" she laughed, referring to his boner.

He didn't know what else to do, he couldn't kick them out because that could start bad rumors, and he didn't want to have sex because that could ruin his relationship with Rin, and he couldn't tell them about Rin because then they'd just hate her. He was so conflicted, it was actually making him go soft. "I told you guys, I'm not in the mood."

Miki sighed, "Well, we'll make you in the mood! Again!"

Finally, he had enough, he gave into temptation and he allowed them to do whatever they wanted to him. Well, until he heard a cry come from his room, _Shit._ "What was that?" Rion asked.

"I-I'll be right back," he said and rushed to his room to see Rin sitting on his bed, blood coming from her arm, "Rin!" he whisper yelled.

She looked over at him, tears in her eyes, "I didn't do this on _purpose_! I couldn't see and I fell into something sharp."

He grabbed an old shirt, "Here, wrap it with this…"

She did so and then sighed, "Are you having sex?"

He blushed remembering he was naked, "Fuck, I'm so sorry!" he covered himself up.

She smiled, "It's fine, nothing I haven't seen before… I just, I wish I could be like you…"

"What?"

"Y'know, drink and have sex to make my problems go away…"

_Rin is an odd drunk, she has so many different personalities, _he thought to himself, "No Rin, you don't… and honestly, I don't either… but if I don't do it, they will spread rumors…"

She nodded, she knew exactly why rumors were bad for him, "I get it, now go…"

"Do you hate me?"

She shook her head and smiled, "I just… I understand Len, now _go._"

He did as he was told and found Rion and Miki making out, so he got in between them and just as they were about to go further, Len let himself go. He didn't think about how hot the girls were, he thought about Rin, and how amazing she was, and how beautiful she was, and how he wanted nothing more than to just have her, and her alone. No more Miki, no more Rion, no more Neru, and definitely no more Galaco. It felt wrong thinking about Rin, he felt as if he was violating her afterwards, but that was the only way he could get through it. Unfortunately, that was both the best and the worst sex he had ever had in his life. The worst because he was too busy thinking about Rin, and the best because he was too busy thinking about Rin.

"That was amazing, Len," Rion grinned, "Probably the best I've had in a while."

Miki nodded, "I loved it, and I love you two." She hugged them both, "Rion, we'd better get going, I'd hate to be caught by Len's dad." Rion nodded as they all got dressed, "Bye!" the two girls smiled and left Len alone in the living room.

Len sighed and went back to his room to find Rin drinking, that surprised him, he thought she'd be sleeping, "Hey Rin," he smiled awkwardly.

"Hi," she grinned, "Best porn ever, am I right?" she teased him, "Not really," she smiled as he sat on the bed, "I uh, I didn't mean to eavesdrop…"

He smiled, he didn't know why, but he decided to hug her. And much to his surprise, she hugged him back, "Are we like, friends?"

She nodded, "We can be friends, because you're not really the asshole I thought you were… And I'm glad."

He smiled, "And you're not the stuck up bitch I thought you were, you're actually really cool."

"Aww," she blushed, "Thanks!"

He kissed her forehead, "I'm worn out… are you still tired? Do you need me to sleep on the couch? Because there's no way in hell I'm allowing you to go home like this."

She thought for a moment, surely sleeping in the same bed together wouldn't be so bad, "No, stay here… it gets lonely and scary when you're gone." She scooted over and he laid down next to her.

He smiled and then took away her beer, "No more for you, young lady. You've caused enough trouble for one night," he said, referring to her arm bleeding and falling to the floor while he was having sex. He finished it off and she pouted, "Rin…"

She looked over at him, still sad he took away her drink, "Yes Len?"

"I-I'm sorry…"

"For what?"

He shrugged, "I don't know… I just am…" he said, not wanting to tell her the real reason. He still felt bad for her little episode earlier, he figured she didn't want him to know about that, so that's the way he left it.

"O-Okay," she said and laid her head on his shoulder. He grabbed her hand, and it felt so right. Rin's face heated up, she didn't know why she was so attracted to him. "G-Good night."

"Night," he smiled. And with that, the two of them fell asleep.

Unfortunately, Len was woken up not even an hour later by his dad, "Len, I'm home."

"Okay dad!" he yelled sleepily, and when he heard his dad walk towards his room he shouted, "Don't come in! I'm naked!"

Al laughed, "Nothing I haven't seen before," he walked in to see Len holding a girl, "Neru?" he guessed, noticing the blond hair.

"Wrong, she's a new girl. And we don't have sex, we're friends. Her name is Rin Kagamine."

He raised an eyebrow, "Sounds familiar…" he shrugged, "Glad to see you and your _friend_ had fun," he rolled his eyes teasingly, referring to all the beer cans and vodka bottles.

"She needed it," he told him, "She's depressed…"

Al's smiled dropped, "W-What?"

He nodded sadly, "Her dad sexually abused her…"

Al shook his head and sighed, "There are sick, _sick_ people in the world. Damn bastard." He looked at Len and something was off, but he didn't know what. "Son, are you okay?"

Len nodded and closed his eyes, "Night dad."

He walked into the living room and looked up, smiling, "Thank you Lord…" Al knew this was the help he had asked for; Rin was the help, she was going to help make Len better. He just knew it.

xx

Rin woke up with a major headache, _What the fuck happened last night?_ She squinted around the room, it was too bright to see. She felt awful, so she decided to lay back down, only to find herself laying on a person, she jumped back, "L-Len!?" She shrieked.

Len woke up and stretched, "Hey," he smiled.

"Why am I here?" she asked, confused. She didn't remember anything except the ride to his house.

"You got really super drunk, so I decided you should stay here."

She remembered a little bit more, "O-Oh yeah…" and then she began to freak out, "My sister is going to _murder_ me!"

She quickly got up, with resulted in falling flat on her face. "Rin!" Len exclaimed and knelt down beside her, "Don't worry so much, I took care of everything." He gave her her phone and smiled, "It's okay…"

Rin took it and looked through her messages, surprised Len would go through so much trouble to save her ass. "Thank you so much!" she hugged him, making them both blush. _You can't like him like that Rin! Stop it!_ She couldn't like him, she didn't want a relationship built on lies… and not telling him about her past, and knowing about his past were two of the worst lies she could possibly commit. Rin pulled away awkwardly, "S-Sorry," she turned a deeper shade of red, despite how hard she tried not to.

He laughed a little, "You don't have to be sorry."

She nodded, "O-Okay… So, do you remember what happened last night? I remember drinking the first two beers, I don't remember anything after."

Len's eyes widened, he couldn't tell her what happened; she'd get mad, "Nope, everything's a complete blank." Lie. He remembered _everything_, one of the downsides to having an alcohol tolerance so high, it was _really_ hard to get black out drunk.

"Do you think we… y'know?" she blushed, really hoping she didn't succumb to such actions.

He shook his head, "I may be an ass sometimes, but I don't take advantage of drunk girls," he smirked at her. He was relieved that she didn't remember him having sex, because that could be a major speed bump in their friendship, and potential relationship.

Rin didn't know why, but she felt safe with Len. She remembered when she thought she'd loved him back in elementary school.

_Flashback_

Rin was sitting in her sixth grade class, zoning off into space as she often did. She was thinking about Len again, and how she wished he'd talk to her more. Which was an unrealistic wish of course, he was the quietest kid in school, as well as the smartest, and boy did he take a lot of shit for that. Rin hated that he always looked so sad, she hoped she didn't look that way, because if anyone found out… She snapped herself out of her thoughts, she couldn't think about that, not now. She glanced up at Len—he sat right in the desk facing hers—his blond hair back in a ponytail, paying attention to the lesson… _Maybe I should do that_, she laughed to herself and tried to pay attention. The bell rang, which meant it was time for lunch, and she and Len stayed behind as they did almost every day. Rin had some friends, she chose them carefully; no one that picked on Len, well, no one that she _saw_ pick on Len. Len had one friend, though he never really outwardly considered her as one, and that was Rin. She was _never_ mean to him, even though her friends were. She was nice, and pretty, and silly. He was the reason she was still passing with A's, he made sure when they took tests and quizzes that she could see his paper, it was the least he could do for the only girl that didn't make fun of him.

Rin pulled out her sack lunch her sister made for her, she reached inside and felt around for the usual peanut butter and jelly sandwich, but something was odd; there was paper on the bag. She took out the sandwich to find a small orange sticky note: _I love you Rinny, can't wait until you're home. Love Daddy_. Rin felt as if she was going to be sick, why did he have to do this to her!? Unfortunately for Rin, Len noticed the sudden change in her demeanor, "R-Rin?" he said quietly, "Are y-you okay?"

She looked up at him and turned slightly pink in the cheeks, "Y-yeah." She crumpled up the note and threw it back in the sack, along with her sandwich, she didn't feel like eating anymore.

"Why aren't you eating?" his voice was so quiet and soft, Rin thought it was cute.

She shrugged, "I uh, I lost my appetite. All that math made my stomach hurt," she smiled a little.

"I-I could tutor you… if you want…" he smiled a little.

She blushed again, a deeper red this time, "I uh, I'd like that." At least then she didn't have to go home to be violated.

"Okay," he smiled, "Stay after class with me and I'll help you."

It was different seeing him smile, he hardly ever did because the other kids were so mean to him, "Th-Thanks." After that, Len began eating and Rin started doodling. She liked to draw anime eyes, but she could never get two to be the same, one was _always_ far better than the other. It was annoying really, why couldn't one thing in her life turn out perfect? She decided to give up and put her head down until everyone came back.

The bell rang, startling Rin. She looked around as the kids started coming back in. One boy walked past Len and knocked his stuff off of his desk, "Nerd," he snickered. That made Rin angry, so angry that she unconsciously stuck her foot out, tripping the boy and making him fall flat on his face.

"Ass," Rin said under her breath. Len looked up at her, surprised she'd do something like that for him. She looked at Len and tried not to smile as the boy glared at her.

"Why'd you do that!?"

"I-I didn't do anything," she said innocently, "W-Why would you blame me for tripping over your own feet?" she pouted, really just pointing out that she wouldn't get in trouble if he told.

He narrowed his eyes at her, "Suure." He said and got to his feet.

"Karma's a bitch, what can I say?" she shrugged and he angrily went to his desk. She looked up at Len, who was staring at her in amazement, "W-What?"

"You stuck up for me," he smiled, "No one has done that for me except you."

"Nobody deserves to be bullied for being smart," she told him, "You'll show them someday; you'll be their boss someday because you're going places in life, and they aren't."

He blushed a little and smiled, "Thank you…" Nobody had ever said that to him before… maybe he didn't need to leave the world, not yet.

Rin smiled, that was the day she fell in love with Len Kagamine. He was just so nice and smart and cute. She'd always liked him, but now she knew she loved him.

A few days later, Len was beat up by the boy Rin had tripped. Rin tried to stop it, but she ended up being punched in the stomach. She hurried to the teacher, who broke it up. Len was sent home for his injuries, and the boy was suspended. That was the last time Rin saw Len. That was the night he attempted suicide. Nobody found out until days later when his father showed up at the school to inform them what had happened, and why he would no longer be attending. Unfortunately, Rin was in the office waiting for her sister when he explained what had happened, Rin was devastated. She spoke only a few words to him before he left, "I tried to stop it… I tried to make them all stop…" she cried, and then she hugged him and the principal grabbed her, "Rin Kagamine, leave him be." She scolded her. Al, however, was glad she cared about his son. "Thank you, Rin," he smiled slightly and walked out the door. Rin cried herself to sleep that night, and many nights after. She told Lily about what happened, and Lily told her everything would be alright because he was away from all the bullies. Rin felt a little better after that, but she was still upset that she could no longer see him. Rin wished that she could do that to be away from her father, but she couldn't do that to Lily, so she dealt with the abuse.

_End Flashback_

Rin hated thinking about that day, it was one of the worst days of her life. Len could sense a change in Rin and grabbed her hand, "You okay?" She nodded slowly, she felt like passing out. He saw her slowly start to sway and he held onto her, "No you are _not_!" He yelled as he laid her down in bed, "Rin, what's wrong!? You always zone out and then you're sick! Tell me what's wrong!" Len just wanted her to tell him the truth, he didn't want her to hide her past from him, he wanted her to trust him. He knew they had pretty much just started talking to each other, but he felt like they had a strong connection already.

Rin bit her lip and stared at his ceiling, she couldn't tell him what was wrong; he would hate her for knowing about his past and not telling him for so long. Al rushed in, "I heard yelling, what's going on!?" He looked at Rin, she looked so familiar, "I-I know you from somewhere…"

Rin buried her face into Len's shoulder so he couldn't figure out who she was. "Dad, this is Rin, and I told you, you've never seen her before!"

Al rolled his eyes, "No! I know she isn't one of your sex buddies… she just looks like someone I knew once…" He tried to think back and remember where he knew her from, it was a complete blank.

Len put his arms around Rin, trying to calm her down, "Everything is okay dad, you can go." He shooed him away, Al took the hint and left. "That was my dad, his name is Al. Have you ever seen him before?" She shook her head quickly, Len believed her, but he wondered why both he and his dad thought she was familiar.

Rin looked up at him, "I-I should go…"

Len sighed, "But why?" He didn't want her to go, he wanted her to stay and talk to him.

"My sister," she told him.

He nodded, "Okay, where do you live?" She told him the address and he raised an eyebrow, "You mean that huge mansion?"

She nodded, "Me and my sister live with the Shions."

"Damn," he said and got up, "When can I see you again?"

"At school," she smiled and got up beside him.

"Aww, you don't wanna hang out tomorrow?" he pouted.

She smiled as he took her hand and led her to the door, "My sister will know something's up, I never go out." _Not since Taito left…_

Al looked at the two of them, Rin seemed to make Len happy. That was a good sign, they headed out the door and to his car. When they took off, Al's memory came rushing back to him: that was Rin Kagamine, and she was the little girl who talked to him that day at the school. His face went pale, _Does she remember?_ Al didn't dare tell Len, he knew that would upset him, and then the only good thing to happen to him would go away. That was why she hid her face, so he couldn't see her. She obviously hadn't told anyone, otherwise Len wouldn't be with her. And she obviously didn't judge him for that, otherwise she wouldn't be with him. "You work in mysterious ways," he glanced up at the ceiling, "I didn't think you'd bring a girl from his past, but I suppose you know best." He nodded and smiled to himself, his son was finally going to stop his awful sex craze, well… he hoped so anyway.

Back in the car, Rin was sitting quietly as Len drove to her house. Len noticed her silence and raised an eyebrow as he glanced over at her, "Are you sure you're okay?"

She nodded and smiled slightly, "Yeah, just… hungover."

He pulled over on the side of the road, "Tell the truth… I-I'm not an idiot…"

She bit her lip and tugged at her hair, _Why don't you tell the truth!? Why don't you tell me who you really are so I don't have to hide it!?_ That's what she wanted to say, but she couldn't, "Okay…" she sighed, she had to tell a small truth to avoid the big truths, "I'm majorly depressed… I cut myself, I don't feel like I'm worth anything, and sometimes I think about committing…" she paused, she couldn't say that word around him, "I wonder why I'm still here!" she cried, she didn't like telling Len this, but it was better than him knowing about what she was really hiding; he wouldn't talk to her anymore if he knew that she knew, and if he knew about the abuse he'd think different of her. "Taito was the best thing that ever happened to me, and now that he's gone," she choked up a little, talking about Taito was still hard for her, "I feel like something's missing."

_I can fill that void… I could make you feel so much better… Just tell me _everything. _I can help._ "D-Don't say that Rin… I think you're beautiful and you shouldn't let a guy control your life… He's gone, and I know that sucks, but it happened…"

Rin sighed, she knew Len was right, _But if he knew what loss was like…_ She then remembered his mom leaving him and his dad, _He's never had to…_ She couldn't think of a reason to counter what he had told her, "It just sucks…" she said at last.

He put a hand on her knee, "It'll get better…"

"Meet me tonight…"

Len raised an eyebrow at her, "W-What?"

"I want to see you tonight… and tomorrow night… Really," she sighed and blushed a little, "I don't ever want to be without you…"

He blushed a little, he didn't think Rin would do something so sneaky just to be with _him_. "Where do I meet you?"

"I'll wait out front for you," she smiled, "In the bushes. At eleven."

He nodded and pulled back onto the road, "Why do you want to be with me?"

She shrugged, "I honestly don't know, you just make me feel so safe…" _Safer than Taito made me feel…_ Rin couldn't explain the feelings she had for Len, she just liked him so much. They were silent the rest of the way to the house, "Stop at the gate," she told him, "I don't want my sister to see your car."

He nodded, "I'll see you tonight," he smiled as she got out. He watched her run up the driveway and inside the house, she was too adorable. He drove back to his house to find his dad sitting on the couch, smiling awkwardly, "Dad?" he laughed a little, "Are you alright?"

Al got up, tears in his eyes, "I love you son… and I really like your new friend."

Len gave him an odd look, his dad was never like this, he usually hated his girl friends. "You do?"

He nodded, "She seems like a very nice girl, so don't fuck up your relationship with her," he teased.

Len laughed, he had been known to fuck up quite a few things with girls, "I won't… I just don't know how to break it off with the others… They beat her up the last time I _asked_ about her."

"So, inform the teachers, and be there any time you can to protect her."

Len looked at his feet, he _liked_ sex though. He was beginning to have second thoughts on giving it up, "But, sex makes me feel better… and Rin doesn't put out."

Al glared at him, _What is wrong with this kid!?_ "Len, you're only seventeen, you shouldn't be worried about sex all the time." He hugged his son, "Please, I know Rin is good for you."

Len hugged him back, he wasn't quite sure what was driving his dad to act like this, but it was weird. _Why does he think so highly of Rin?_ "How do you _know_?"

He pulled away and smiled, "I just do, Len… Rin's a good girl, despite the fact that she drinks…"

"I kind of made her do that," he grinned sheepishly. Al smacked him upside the head. "Ow!" he cried.

"Bad Len! Don't make poor little Rin do things she doesn't want to!"

_Geez, you'd think he was her father…_ Len quickly regretted thinking that because now he was thinking back to what happened to Rin, "Dad… When Rin was drunk and I pulled her on top of me, she had this attack thing. She was remembering something her dad did to her, and it was awful to watch… Why are people so cruel?" he shuddered, "I think, well, I _hope_, he didn't rape her… but she's had an awful life… a lot like me, and I think that's why we're so close even though we just started talking…"

Al nodded, not wanting to say anything to tip Len off that he already knew Rin, and that they were friends at one point, "That's probably it," he checked the time, "Wanna get some lunch?"

Len nodded, "Sure." And with that, they went to his dad's car and drove to get something to eat.

Back at the Shion residence, Rin had taken a shower and was now talking to Zeito in his room since he was the only one that she could trust not to go to her sister, "I got black out drunk last night… with Len Kagamine… and I stayed at his house, in his bed, and I'm sneaking out to see him tonight." It felt nice to get all of that off of her chest.

"I was wondering where you were," he smiled, "I miss our late night chats, what have you been doing lately other than sneaking around?" he grinned at her teasingly, thankfully he and Rin were at a point in their friendship that they practically knew everything about each other, and they trusted each other, so Rin could be as open as she wanted with him.

She shrugged, "Missing Taito I guess… I just sit in my room and cry sometimes, we haven't talked in over two weeks. I've tried to call, but he won't answer… I know he's just busy, but it still sucks," she sighed, surely he was just busy… right?

"I see, well I'm always here for you," he touched her shoulder, "And I'm sure Len is too… Say, isn't Len the boy Taito hated because he hit on you?"

She nodded, "_That_, and because he has sex with a bunch of girls and drinks a lot…"

He let out a laugh, unable to control himself, "Yes, because he can totally hate someone for something he used to do himself. If anything, he should understand what he's going through!"

Rin nodded, "I know… but Len is so _different_ than what he leads people on to believe. He does have sex, and he does drink, but he does it to numb the pain just as Taito did. Len tried to kill himself in sixth grade," she sighed, she still got uncomfortable talking about that, "He was so smart that people bullied him, and eventually, he snapped. Thankfully his dad found him in time, or else he wouldn't be here today."

Zeito raised an eyebrow, "So you knew him before Crypton?"

"Yes, we were somewhat friends in elementary school. I hated that he was bullied, so anytime I saw something happen, I would help him out. He didn't notice usually, but that was okay, because I was happy to do it."

"So, does he know about you?"

She shook her head, "No, I can't tell him… that could ruin everything. He'd hate me for not telling him sooner, and then he'd stop talking to me because he thinks I'll judge him for his past and then I'll be even more depressed and I just, I don't know…"

Zeito held back a smile, Rin sounded utterly ridiculous, "Don't be so quick to jump to conclusions," he told her, "It'd be better for everyone if you just told him."

"I don't want to risk it; he just came back into my life, I don't want him to leave!"

"Oh Rin," he laughed a little, "You're so silly, but I can understand where you're coming from."

"Rin!?" came Lily's voice from the hall.

She groaned, she really didn't want to have to deal with her sister, "What!?"

Lily rushed in and hugged her, "Why didn't you come and see _me_ first!?"

"I just needed to talk to Zeito," she smiled and hugged her, "And I didn't know where you were," she lied, she'd just avoided that area she knew she'd be in.

Lily looked Rin over, noticing the scratch on her arm, "What did you do!?"

She looked at her arm, she didn't remember that happening, "I accidentally broke a glass at Luka's," she said quickly, "It wasn't on purpose, I promise!"

She eyed her skeptically, but decided to believe her, "Okay…" she smiled, "Kikaito and I have a surprise for you," she grinned.

Rin raised an eyebrow, usually their surprises involved Rin having to do something she didn't want to, "What is it?"

Lily smiled at Zeito, "Mind if I take her?" He shook his head and Lily pulled Rin outside.

"Lily," she whined, she didn't want to go outside, it was still too bright.

"Hush! This is amazing!" She grinned and pulled her into the garage, revealing an orange Jaguar F-Type V8 S convertible, "We got it for you!" They decided to get her something nice since she and Taito were separated so she could have something good in her life.

Rin's jaw dropped, she was utterly speechless, "I uh, mm, uh, th.. OH MY GOD!" She hugged her sister, "Thank you so much!"

Kikaito came up from behind them and wrapped them both in his arms, "Happy late Birthday!"

"Thank you so much Kikaito! But why?" she asked curiously.

"I thought you deserved to have something nice, y'know, just for you," he smiled and ruffled up her hair, messing up her bow.

Rin quickly fixed it and Lily hugged her again, "I can't believe you still wear that thing!"

Rin giggled, she loved it and didn't see a problem with it, "Gaku likes it, so it must be cool," she stuck her tongue out at her.

She grinned, "Wanna go for a test drive!?" she squealed, she wanted to ride in it so bad.

Rin shrugged, "Sure, why not? I'm an excellent driver," she grinned, Rin had been driving ever since she was big enough to reach the corvette pedals… Lily was in the car of course! Rin got in the driver's side and started the engine after Lily got in. She sped down the driveway and out into the road, being cautious so she wouldn't wreck. "This baby's got some power," she grinned, "I like it."

After their cruise, Rin parked her amazing car back in the garage and got out, hugging Kikaito once again, "This is so awesome! I literally cannot thank you enough!"

"It's no problem sweetheart, you deserve this. Being second in your class is amazing, and I'm so proud of you!"

"How'd you know I'm second?" she blushed, she was always just one hundredth of a point away from the number one spot, but she was glad nonetheless.

"I teach at the school," he smirked, "I can look that stuff up."

"Ooh! Who's number one!?"

He shook his head, "I'm not allowed to tell, the school has made that classified information."

Rin raised an eyebrow, "Hmm… Well, whoever it is, I hope they go places in life."

Kikaito nodded, "Me too…"

xx

Later on that night, Rin was in her pajamas as she hid in the bushes waiting for Len. She saw a hooded figure approach, "Rin?" came Len's sweet, angelic voice.

Rin ran to him and hugged him, "I missed you!"

Len picked her up and spun her around, "I couldn't stop thinking about you," he said as he sat her back down.

"C'mon," she whispered, "Let's go up to my room!" she pulled him behind the house and climbed the ladder that led to the balcony outside her room.

"This is so cool!" he whispered.

She smiled, "I know," she quietly opened the window and they tiptoed in, "We shouldn't have to be too quiet because my room is away from everyone else's," she told him. It was dark, but Rin knew her way around and with the moonlight coming in, it was semi-easy to see.

He nodded, "Okay…" he sat on the bed and pulled her down next to him, "So… what would you say if I told you that I liked you?"

She blushed, she wasn't expecting him to say that at all, she thought that he only liked her as a friend, "You what?" she asked softly.

He blushed as well, thinking that she didn't feel the same way since she questioned him, "I uh, I like you Rin… a lot."

Rin grabbed his hand and turned to face him, "I-I like you too," she whispered into his ear, making him squirm.

"Rin remember when we first met?"

Of course she remembered, how could she forget? They ran into each other on the playground in kindergarten… _Oh, in high school! Don't think back that far!_ She told herself, not wanting to accidentally tell him something she'd regret, "You mean the day we ran onto each other before class, and then the locker incident?" she smiled.

"Y-Yeah," he said softly, "I'm sorry if I acted like a dick that day, I just… I was a bad person. All I wanted was sex, but now," he kissed her cheek, "All I want is _you_."

Rin was so happy that Len liked her, "But what about the other girls?" she sighed, "They'd kill me…"

He shook his head, "I vow to protect you no matter what!" he grinned, "And my dad said that if we informed the staff that they would keep an eye on you as well."

"And my brother in-law works there too, so he could keep an eye out for me too," she was so grateful that everything was working out.

Len looked at her eyes and then they moved down to her lips, _She's so beautiful, I wonder if I could kiss her without her freaking out…_ By force of habit, he leaned in and kissed her despite telling himself he couldn't, and much to his surprise, Rin kissed him back. It was like nothing they had ever felt before, Rin never got these feelings with Taito, and Len never got them with any of the girls he'd slept with. They laid back on the bed and continued to make out. Len pulled Rin in closer, and Rin ran her hands through Len's incredibly soft blond hair. Neither one of them were quite sure of where it was going, but they didn't care, the feelings they had were too strong to stop. Len gently pulled Rin on top of him and hesitantly placed his hands on her butt, though she was nervous, she liked it. His touch was electrifying, and Rin couldn't help but kiss him harder. This was usually where Len would begin taking off Rin's clothes, but he just couldn't. Rin was far too innocent for a guy like him, he stopped kissing her and sighed.

"What is it?" Rin asked, worried he was beginning to have second thoughts about her.

"I'm not the right guy for you Rin."

She smiled and kissed his nose, "Why do you say that?"

"Y-You're just so innocent and nice…" he sighed, "I'm an alcoholic and a sex addict…"

"You're nice," she hugged him, "And that's okay! I'll have sex with you whenever you want!"

Len raised his eyebrows quickly, completely shocked she'd say that, "R-Rin! I'm not gonna make you do that!"

"It's the other girls… isn't it?" she pouted and rolled off of him, she hated that she was so dumb that she actually thought he'd drop the other girls.

"No! They have _nothing_ to do with this… I like you Rin, and my father likes you too, and you're… you're just too good for me…"

She shook her head, "L-Len… I'm just as messed up as you are… I'm not as _innocent_ as you think…"

Len bit his lip, is she only knew that he knew what she was talking about, "What do you mean?"

"That's not important," she told him, "I was just trying to make you realize I'm not perfect like you think I am… I'm fucked up, Len…"

He grabbed her hand and smiled a little, "Rin… Rin…" that was all he could say, he couldn't make out any other words except 'Rin.' He didn't know why his head began to hurt at the sound of her name.

"Len, are you okay?" she asked, his grip on her hand tightening.

He shook his head, "R-Rin…" _Oh God, please don't tell me he's remembering! Stop! Those memories need to _stay_ repressed!_ She thought angrily. He couldn't remember her on his own accord, he'd hate her if that happened. Rin didn't know what else to do, so she got back on top of him and started kissing him again. "What are you?"

"Shhh," she said and started kissing him again.

"Rin!" he turned his head so she couldn't kiss him anymore. "What are you doing!?" He thought she was angry, why was she suddenly kissing him again? His head stopped hurting and he was relieved it didn't last as long as the usual ones, "You certainly are persistent," he laughed, she smacked him.

She smirked, glad he stopped showing signs of remembering, "I just, I like you… a lot."

"I don't understand why," he shook his head, "but I'm _not_ having sex with you tonight."

Rin began to pout, but didn't argue. She laid her head on his chest and sighed, "You're just like Taito…"

"Huh?"

She nodded, "Taito, you're just like he was the first night I met him. I wanted to have sex so I could numb all the pain, but he refused because my virginity was supposed to mean something, but" she grinned mischievously, "I no longer have a virginity to _lose_. And sex doesn't have to mean anything, we can just, let ourselves go and see how it turns out…"

While she made a valid point, Len still couldn't bring himself to have sex with Rin… at least, not until she trusted him enough to share her past with him. "I'll make out with you, but that's as far as we're going!"

She rolled her eyes but agreed, "Fine." She leaned in and started kissing him.

_If she only knew that I knew…_

_If he only knew that I knew…_

Neither one of them wanted to tell the other, but that's all they could think about. Well, until someone opened the door. Len quickly rolled onto the floor and Rin pretended to be asleep. "Rin," she heard Zeito whisper.

She sat up and threw a pillow at him, "You scared the shit out of us!"

"Us?" He turned the light on.

Len popped up from the side of the bed and smiled awkwardly, "Heh heh, yeah… us…"

"So you're the boy I've heard _so_ much about," he smiled and walked to the bed.

Len blushed and got back up on the bed, "Who are you?"

Rin smiled, "This is my brother in-law Zeito, I-I tell him everything… He's pretty much my best friend," she said, and then added, "But don't tell Gaku that!" She couldn't tell Gakupo everything, otherwise he and Zeito would be tied for first.

Zeito grabbed Rin's hand and nodded, "And you are mine, my love." He looked Len up and down and gave him a stern look, "Treat my Rinny good."

Len blushed and nodded, "Of course, sir." This was awkward, he'd never had to meet the people important to the other girls; he especially never had to sit through the next talk with anyone but his father.

"Condoms are a must; Rin cannot get pregnant. I don't care when you do it, just make sure no one is around if you are here. Be careful. And most importantly, wait until you are ready… though both of you take sex lightly, it _is_ a big deal. Sex is a symbol of love and vulnerability, not lust and desire." By the end, both Len and Rin were blushing like crazy, neither one of them had had the sex talk for quite a while. "My work here is done," he smiled, "Make sure you're gone by ten, that's usually when Lily and Kikaito wake up."

Len nodded, "Thank you Zeito," and with that, he turned the light off and was gone. "I haven't had to sit through that talk in forever," he laughed and hugged her, "He's right though, we should get our priorities straight before we start having sex…"

Rin laid her head on his chest and sighed, "I know he's right, but I really wish he wasn't."

"Let's sleep, Rin…"

She nodded and snuggled into him, "I love you," she whispered as she drifted off to sleep.

Len's eyes widened, did she just say she loved him!? _Surly she was just confused_, he told himself and fell asleep with Rin wrapped in his arms.

The next morning when Rin woke up, Len had already left. And then they did the same thing the next night as well. Rin woke up expecting Len to be there, but he never was. She loved having the feelings she did, because that meant she really liked him… they were even stronger than the ones she had for Taito. Len and Rin continued seeing each other privately, only Zeito and Al knowing what the two of them were doing. Fortunately, both men saw the good in them being together and allowed their relationship to blossom into something beautiful. Rin was getting over Taito and Len was getting over his sex addiction, slowly of course, but that was expected. The two blonds grew to know each other more and more, but still, neither one of them had the guts to spill their secrets. Slowly, they began falling on love for all the right reasons; not because of sex or alcohol, but because they really felt an emotional connection neither one of them had felt before… And boy was it an amazing feeling.

**Annnnnnd end! Wow, this was a long fucking chapter! I guess you all deserved it since I didn't update for so long! But I literally could not stop writing, I love it so much! Guys, I was out until one in the morning… I don't think I've been out that late in months! It was great! I was tired, but I was also determined to get this completed, so I did! Sorry for any mistakes, I write late at night so sometimes it's hard to fix everything! Anyway, I hope you all liked it! Review, follow, and favorite if you enjoy the story and stuff! Thanks for the support, I appreciate you all! xxLovelyLuvbi**


	8. Love?

**Helloooo again! I'm bored, so I'm writing again. I left my notebook in the car, and it's freezing outside, and it's like two in the morning, so I think I'll wait til morning to go get it. That being said, I have to work on this story tonight instead of the other one… whoop. Yay for thinking. #LetsDoThis**

**Chapter 5: Love?**

Rin woke up in the middle of the night to find Len still asleep next to her, it had been three weeks since the first time he'd snuck over, and Rin was so glad he continued to come. He was completely zonked out, sprawled out on the bed leaving little space for Rin. She didn't mind though, that's what you did for the ones you loved… er, liked. Neither one of them admitted to loving the other, though it was painfully obvious to Al and Zeito. Len had been under a lot of stress since he _really_ fell for Rin, juggling around with school and now five girls, it was beginning to get difficult for him. He knew he had to break it off with the others soon, but he wasn't quite sure how. Rin's safety could be at risk if they found out, and that wasn't something Len wanted. Rin was still slightly bothered by the fact he still had sex with the other girls, but she knew why he did it… well, at least she hoped the reason he was doing it was to protect her. Sometimes Rin still wondered if he was still just using them for sex and didn't really care about her anymore, she also began to question his intentions: what if he was just being nice to get her to have sex? _No, he wouldn't do that to you… He's not a bad guy, he just can't stop seeing those girls until he knows you'll be safe… right?_ Rin shook her head, trying to stop thinking that way; Len liked her and that was that.

Len shifted next to her and she looked over at him; his blond hair was a mess, he was slightly snoring, and there was a little bit of drool coming from the corner of his mouth. _Adorable_, she smiled to herself, she'd never woken up while he was asleep so it was new to see him in such a state. She grabbed his hand gently and snuggled into him, he was so warm. Slowly, Rin drifted off to sleep, thinking of Len every step of the way.

_Flashback_

"Len, I'm so sorry that happened." Al sighed when his son didn't reply. He'd just picked him up from school after he was beaten up. _Why my son!? Why!?_ Al knew Len was bullied a little for being smart, but he didn't know it'd gotten to this point. He was under the impression Len was called things like nerd and smarty and geek, but Len had never told him the full story. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Len continued looking out the window, but answered quietly, "I didn't think it mattered…" He didn't like showing any sign of weakness to his father or mother, he didn't want them to belittle him like his classmates did.

"Len, it matters very much… I love you son, you need to tell me what these kids do to you."

So he did: they called him names, they took his stuff, they tripped him, they knocked his stuff off of his desk, they took his lunch, the cussed at him, they constantly teased him for being smart, and they had been torturing him since the second grade. Al was dumbstruck, _How can children be so cruel?_ He pulled into the driveway and looked Len over, his nose was still bloody, his clothes were dirty and ripped, and he had bruises all over. It was a horrible sight, "Len, you didn't deserve this…"

_Yes I did… I'm a worthless piece of shit too smart for my own good._ "I know dad…" He got out and followed his dad into the house, and then they both disappeared into their rooms. _Nobody cares about me… I'm better off dead… At least then I won't have to suffer anymore…_ Tears rolled down Len's face as he thought these things, and then he rushed into the bathroom and grabbed a bottle of Tylenol, _This is what you deserve you piece of shit. You deserve to die. Nobody will care anyway. Not even dad or mom._ He crept into the kitchen and grabbed two beers from the fridge, and then he went back to his room. He was still crying, despite how hard he tried not to, _Stop crying you pussy. Life doesn't matter, you're better off dead._ He opened the Tylenol and swallowed pretty much the whole bottle, with the bottle empty, and the beers empty, he laid on his bed and waited to die. A little while later his stomach started hurting really bad, it felt as though someone was stabbing him repeatedly. Then he was sweating, and began throwing up and couldn't stop. He was in so much pain, he tried to walk down the hall and into the bathroom, but couldn't walk straight and fell to the floor in the hallway, still puking. _Just let me die_, he cried to himself, he hated the feeling and he just wanted to be put out of his misery. After that, he passed out.

After hearing the thud come from the hallway, Al ran out to see puke everywhere and Len on the floor, "Oh my God!" He screamed and picked his son up and ran him to the truck. He sped him to the emergency room and started crying as they took Len away. He called his wife, who didn't answer. So he tried her work, "This is Al, is Lenka available?" he tried to remain calm, but that was the hardest thing to do at the moment, his son had just tried to commit suicide; he felt so many emotions that he began to feel sick.

"No, I'm sorry. She left three hours ago, were you not the one who picked her up? She left with a man, I assumed it was you. Did something happen?" Al's face went pale, now he had Len and his wife to worry about. "Sir, are you alright?" He hung up, and felt even sicker than before. He began to feel light headed and nauseated, he attempted to get up, which resulted in him falling to the floor, knocking himself unconscious.

xx

Len woke up and looked around the room, he didn't remember what had happened, and he hadn't the slightest clue as to where he was. "D-Dad?" he called weakly.

His father jumped out of the chair he was sitting in and went to his son's side, "Len!" he cried, "You're awake!" He was happy to see his son awake for the first time in two days. Not once did Al leave Len's room within those two days.

"W-What happened?" he asked sleepily.

Al wiped his tears away and sighed, "You overdosed on Tylenol…"

Len's eyes widened, he remembered it now. He was beat up, and then he felt depressed again, and then he just wanted to die, "I-I uh…"

He hugged him gently, "I love you son, and I'm so glad you're okay…"

Len hugged his father and smiled a little bit, he was kind of glad he was okay too. He didn't understand how he allowed himself to put his dad through that, "I'm so sorry daddy…"

Al kissed his forehead, "Don't worry about it, you're here now and that's all that matters…"

Len nodded, "I love you dad," he looked around, "Where's mom?"

Al bit his lip, he couldn't tell Len that his mother had been cheating, "She's working, she actually left a little while ago," he lied, not once did Lenka come to visit Len, and that broke Al's heart. That showed him that the stupid asshole she was with was more important to her than he son, and that was _not_ okay.

"Oh," he smiled a little, "When can I go home?"

Al shrugged, "That's for the doctor to decide… But everything will be okay Len… I promise."

_End Flashback_

Len woke up in panic, he looked around as his panic attack worsened. He couldn't stop breathing heavily, he was sweating, and he felt sick. He ran to Rin bathroom and threw up, waking up Rin. She ran to him and her eyes widened, "Len!" she cried, "What's wrong?"

He flushed and wiped his mouth, "N-Nothing…" he shook his head, he'd never had a panic attack anywhere but his house, and he felt extremely vulnerable and awkward. "Just a nightmare… that's all."

She hugged him, "I'm so sorry… I hate those."

"Me too," he said quietly, he was beginning to feel sleepy again, "I should go to sleep…" He said as he struggled to keep his eyes open.

Rin nodded and led him to the bed, "Sleep well," she kissed him as they both fell back asleep.

xx

Len woke up to the sun shining in his eyes, he stretched and put his head under the covers, nuzzling up to Rin. _Rin!?_ He panicked, he forgot to go home. _Shit!_ He checked his phone, it was 10:19. "Rin!" he whispered and shook her anxiously.

She woke up and looked over at him, "Hi," she smiled sleepily.

"It's passed ten! How am I supposed to leave without getting caught!?"

Her eyes widened, she didn't know how they both managed to oversleep, "I uh… I don't know!" She grabbed her phone in panic and thought she texted Zeito, but ended up texting Taito _Are Lily and Kikaito up yet? Len forgot to go home!_ As she waited for a reply she grew very anxious, she looked at her phone and went pale as she realized the mistake she had made, "Oh God! Oh God oh God oh God!" she cried, "I sent that to Taito!"

Len quickly looked over at her and furrowed his eyebrows, "So what does that mean!?"

She shrugged, "Maybe he won't read it?" She texted Zeito for real this time and he texted back right away, _They went out to breakfast about twenty minutes ago, you're lucky I knew Len didn't leave. She was about to go in and check on you and I stopped her. You're welcome._ "They left," she smiled, "C-Can I drive you home?"

Len nodded, he walked to her house every night since they only lived about ten minutes away if he ran. Rin got in her clothes and Len put his shirt back on, then they climbed out the window and ran to the car, "I still can't believe you have one of these," Len said in awe as they got in.

"Me neither," she blushed as she drove him to his apartment complex. Just as she was about to turn, her phone buzzed, "Could you look at that for me?"

Len nodded happily, glad she trusted him with her messages, _Len!? Why is Len at the house!? Rin I swear to God I will murder him, you are not allowed to date that bastard. He is an alcoholic and a womanizer. Since you have fallen victim to such a prick, I'm getting on the first flight possible to come home this week for break, and you better keep him away otherwise I will kick his sorry ass. I will protect you from that monster, I don't care what I have to do; I will not allow you to date him._ "Umm… Rin… We might have a problem…" he said awkwardly, he wasn't aware Taito hated him so much.

She pulled in front of his apartment and raised an eyebrow, "Huh?"

"Taito texted back," he blushed as he read it to her.

Her jaw dropped, "I-I'm so sorry Len! I thought it'd be Zeito or Lily," she bit her lip and rested her head on the steering wheel, she was feeling really sick, "Oh God," she whispered, when everything started to go perfect, something would ruin it every time without fail. She opened the door and threw up on the pavement, she didn't want to stop seeing Len… she loved him. _I-I do love him… I can't hide it anymore…_ She was so tired when she'd said it the first time she didn't remember it happening.

"Rin!?" He got out and rushed to her side, "Are you okay?"

She shook her head, "N-No, and I-I can't d-drive like this…"

He grabbed her keys and then picked her up, shutting the car door and locking it as he walked inside. He knocked on his door and his dad answered right away, "Len!" he looked at Rin, "Is she okay!?"

Len shook his head, "She's anything but okay… her ex found out about us and he's _really_ upset about it…" He said as he sat her on the couch.

"Len…" she said softly, he sat down beside her and gently stroked her hair, "I hope this isn't too soon… b-but, I love you… and I don't care what Taito says, I'm not going to stop seeing you."

_L-Love? She l-loves m-me?_ He didn't think it was possible for a girl to love him for him, especially since they hadn't even had sex yet. "I… I…" Al glared at him, he knew that Len was in love with Rin, and he needed to spit it out or else Al was going to punch him. "I l-love you too," he hugged her, and whispered softly, "I love you too." He couldn't remember the last time he was in love, it was just so long ago. Which was fortunate for Rin because she _was_ his last love, in the sixth grade. He truly fell in love with her after he witnessed her stick up for him, and he had assumed she'd done it before so that made it even clearer that he loved her. Sure, he'd always thought she was pretty and nice since she wasn't mean to him, but seeing her stand up to the bully… that was when he allowed himself to love her.

_He l-loves me too?_ She blushed and immediately felt happier than she'd been in a long time, it was like when she and Taito fell in love, except way better. Len made Rin feel like Taito couldn't, and though she didn't know why, she accepted it because Len was everything she'd ever wanted in a guy: someone who was just as broken and just as problematic as she was. Taito had been broken, but he never had the panic attacks or anything like that like Rin. Sometimes she felt alone, even when Taito was with her, but not with Len, she never felt alone with him. She buried her head in his shoulder as she hugged him, she was so glad he loved her. _So this is what real love feels like… I like it…_ Len smiled to himself. "So… Len?"

He nodded, "Yes Rin?" he asked, still latched onto her. He didn't want to let go of her, it felt so right holding her in his arms.

"What are we gonna do about Taito?"

He shrugged and sat her back down on the couch, "I have no idea… would Zeito know?"

"Maybe?" she bit her lip, they were really in a jam, "I'll try… where's my phone?" He handed it to her and she called Zeito, he picked up on the third ring, "Zeito! Hi!" she smiled awkwardly.

"This must be really important, I don't think you've ever called me… like ever." He laughed.

She bit her lip, "It is… so you know how I texted you this morning?"

"Yes?" he chuckled a little, unaware of where she was going with this.

"Wellll, I accidentally sent that to Taito first…"

"OH MY GOD! Rin!"

"I know!" she facepalmed, "Stupid, stupid Rin!"

"You aren't stupid, dear… Just a little ditzy when you're sleepy… but what did he say?" She told him and his jaw dropped, "Oh wow… I can _try_ to talk to him for you… I'm not sure I'll be much help though."

"That'd be great! Thank you so much!"

"Yeah," he let out a laugh, "I hope I can fix this! I'll let you know! Bye!"

They hung up and Rin let out a relieved sigh, "He's gonna try to talk to him."

Len let out the breath he didn't know he'd been holding, "Good," he smiled and looked over at his dad, "I don't believe you two have formally met. Dad, this is Rin…" he blushed, "And Rin, this is my dad, his name is Al."

Rin smiled awkwardly, really hoping he didn't recognize her. Al gave her an odd look, trying to make it look like he didn't know her at all, "Hi Rin," he shook her hand awkwardly, "Pleasure to meet you."

She shook his hand and blushed, "Pleasure to meet you too, sir," she looked down at her feet as he let go of her hand.

Len couldn't help but notice how awkward they were being, "So uh… what's with you guys?" He raised an eyebrow, they were both avoiding eye contact with each other and acted as if they didn't hear what Len said, "Dad? Rin?"

Rin looked up at him and smiled brightly, "Yes?"

Al looked over at him, eyes wide, "Yeah son?"

He smirked, he didn't know what was going on with these two, "Everything okay?" They both nodded quickly, and in that moment, both Al and Rin of them knew that the other one remembered. _Shit…_ Rin thought to herself angrily. _This is gonna be hard to hide…_ Al sighed to himself. "Okay?" He stood up and grabbed Rin's hand, "I need to talk to my dad real quick… if that's okay?" She nodded and went onto his room. _Fuck_, Al and Rin thought at the same time. "Dad? Why are you acting so weird?"

"Acting weird? Me? Who's acting weird? Not me!" he babbled, not helping his case any. Len glared at him. "Okay! Fine! I was just thinking, what about the other girls? Have you left them yet?" He changed the subject so Len wouldn't ask any more questions.

Len bit his lip, "N-No, but I will! It's just… I dunno how…"

"You can't exactly date Rin if you're still with them," he raised an eyebrow, Len really needed to get that taken care of before he ruined his chance with Rin. "You need to figure this out son…"

"I'll text them in a minute…" he sighed, he was really hoping they wouldn't show up at his house and try to murder him or Rin. Al nodded and left Len alone to go talk to Rin.

Al walked in slowly and looked at Rin, who was laying on the bed with a pillow over her head, "R-Rin Kagamine?" he asked softly.

She sat up and gave him a small smile, "Yes?"

"You know us already… don't you?" She nodded, "And you k-know about Len's… past?" She nodded again, slower this time. "Are you going to tell him?"

She shook her head quickly, "I-I can't… he'll hate me! I don't want to l-lose him a-again…" she bit her lip, holding back tears, she hated that she'd been discovered. Oh well, at least it wasn't by Len.

"Don't cry," he said softly and sat on the bed next to her, "I-I don't want to tell him either… I haven't the slightest clue as to how he'd react… it scares me too much to even try."

She nodded, "I feel the same way…"

After a few moments of silence, Al spoke, "Do you really love him?"

Rin smiled, blushing slightly as she answered, "I truly do… And I… I did b-back then too…"

He hugged her, he knew she meant what she'd said, and it made him beyond happy that someone actually loved his son for who he was, and not for who he was pretending to be. "Thank you…"

"For what?" she asked, confused as to why he had any reason to thank her.

"Loving my son for who he is… I know he's kind of… well, kind of messed up," he chuckled a little, "But knowing that you knew about his dreaded past, and you _still_ love him… just thank you…"

"You're welcome," she smiled, "But my past isn't all too different from his… and I know what he's going through and I know it's not his fault, so he shouldn't be hated for something _evil_ people did to him… that's wrong. I will love him no matter what… I always have…" she blushed a little.

"H-How isn't your past much different?" he asked, he already knew the answer, but she didn't want her to know that.

"Let's just say…" she thought for a moment, he could see her eyes were full of fear, "I was bullied too…"

Back in the living room, Len was typing out his message for each girl in his notes.

Galaco was the easiest, he didn't care much for the egotistical little hoe anyway. _Galaco, I'm done with this life. I'm done with you. See you around._

Neru wasn't too hard either, but he knew she'd respond the quickest and would probably chew him out. She'd also hate Rin even more when she found out, so that was bad. _Neru, we've been FWB's for at least five months. It's been amazing, but sadly I've moved on from that lifestyle. I hope you understand. Good bye._

Rion and Miki were the tough ones. He'd been with them both since the seventh grade, he'd really grown attached to them, but never fell in love with them… but he knew both of them loved him, and it was gonna be though to break things off.

_Miki, I've been with you for years. I've loved our dates and talks and sex and threesomes with Rion, but unfortunately this all must come to an end. I'm no longer living this lifestyle of sex, for I have wandered down a new path… I've found myself in a major predicament, I seem to have fallen in love with another girl. Thus being said, I can no longer see you in a sexual way. I'd love it if we could still hang out from time to time, but sadly we can no longer engage in any sexual acts. I hope you can understand, and forgive me. You're a beautiful girl, and I know you'll find love someday. I don't know how anyone can resist your beauty and charm. Your Prince Charming will find you _very_ soon. I'm sure of it. Love always, Len._

_Rion, I have been with you for so many years, and while I've loved every second of it, sadly it must come to an end. I'm no longer living that kind of lifestyle, I have found love and this is why we must end things. I didn't think this would ever happen, but it did… and I sincerely apologize. While we can no longer engage in any sort of sexual act, I'd love if we could still go out for a drink sometime. You're a gorgeous young lady Rion, and I know the right man will come around for you. You're so much fun, I don't know why you stuck with me for so long, you could have had any guy you wanted… and you still can (I know plenty). Anyway, I do hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me… Love always, Len._

He sent them all and sighed as he waited for replies. Neru, of course, was first. _Oh my God! Who is it!? I don't understand at all! I mean, I thought we had something special. I understood the rest of your girls, but now you're dumping us for some little hoe!? So help me, the next time I see you and a girl together I'm gonna fuck her up. Fuck you._

That was expected, and he wasn't really phased by her threats. Neru was all talk most of the time. Galaco replied next. _What? But Len… You said you loved me… I don't know what to do without you. Please don't go… I need you… I love you… Please!_

That too was expected, he didn't think he'd meant _that_ much to her though. He was really dreading the next two replies. Rion's came first: _I too have loved every second Len. I'm so glad you've turned a new leaf and have fallen in love. I always knew this day would come, it was just a matter of time. And thank you for the boost of confidence lol. Who are these guys you speak of?;) I can't lie, I stuck with you because I did love you, and this does sting, but I'll get over it:) There's no need to apologize, I understand completely. I really hope you enjoy your new life with your new girlfriend. And I'd love to hang out, text me any time. See you around!_

Next was Miki, and hers was _very_ unexpected. _Lenny, Lenny, Lenny. I knew this was gonna happen eventually, ever since that day you couldn't get it up for me and Rion, I knew something was wrong. Who's the new girl? Is she pretty? Is she nice? What do you like about her? Do I know her? Gah, I want to hear all about her! I'll just come over see you in a few!_

"Shit!" he yelled.

"What's wrong?" Al asked as he came into the room, Rin close behind.

"I texted them! Neru hates me, Galaco is heartbroken, Rion is sad, but happy for me, and Miki is on her way over to hear all about Rin!"

Al's eyes widened, "That's odd…"

"Miki and I were really close, I know she's fine with it, but I'm scared…"

"Scared of?" Rin asked quietly.

"Of—" there was a knock on the door. Len bit his lip and answered it as Rin hid behind Al for protection, she didn't want to get beat up. "Hi Miki," he smiled awkwardly as she walked in.

"Hey!" she smiled and looked over at Al, and noticing someone behind him, "Hello Al and…"

Len sighed, "That's Rin… she's the girl I fell in love with…"

Rin stepped out from behind Al and smiled shyly, "Hi…"

Miki walked up to her and hugged her, "So _you're_ the girl who made Len all crazy?" she laughed, "I'm Miki, it's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too," she smiled, it was weird being around the girl Len used to have sex with, but she dealt with it.

"Len, you were my first," she said as she sat on the couch, "but you definitely were not my only one. Which is why I'm not upset, things like this happen, and I understand. Love is a wonderful feeling, and I'm so glad you've had the opportunity to have it. I've had it many times, but in a different way," she told him, "I love you, I loved the others that left, and you will always have a special place in my heart."

Len smiled and hugged her, "Thank you for understanding, Neru and Galaco took it really hard and I'm pretty sure they want to murder me and Rin…"

Miki shook her head, "Don't worry about those two, they're all talk. And what about Rion?" She wasn't quite sure how her best friend would handle it, she was really fond of Len.

"She seemed to be okay with it, but she was still kind of sad…"

She nodded, "I see… well, at least you're happy!" she smiled. The talked a little while longer about how Len better be good to Rin and treat her right and not do anything to hurt her, and then Miki decided she should leave because she thought she was making Rin uncomfortable (which was _kinda_ true, but Rin didn't let her know that). She hugged Len one last time and then smiled, tears forming in her eyes, "I told myself I wouldn't cry, but here I am… about to cry!" she laughed a little.

Len too had tears in his eyes, Miki was someone he could tell anything to. It was sad seeing her go, but Rin was worth it, "I'll see you around," he said, smiling a little. Miki didn't go to school, she was homeschooled, so it'd be hard for them to see much of each other.

"Yeah," she smiled and let go of him, "Take care Rin, be sure to keep in touch!"

Rin nodded and smiled a little, "Okay, I will!"

And with that, she left. Len sighed as he shut the door behind him, "That was beyond awkward, I'm sorry guys."

Al raised an eyebrow, "That was weird, and it's not okay." Rin nodded, agreeing with him.

"I didn't think she'd come over!" he defended himself, it's not like he _wanted_ that to happen. Though, _that_ was much better than Rin getting beat up, so he was semi-okay with it.

Al nodded, "Oh yeahh, sure," he teased, "I should get to work," he groaned, "I'll see you kids later." He said and grabbed his keys off of the table and headed out the door, "I should be home around 1 a.m., so sorry if I wake you! Bye Rin!" he smiled and shut the door behind him.

Rin didn't know why, but she felt really attracted to Len at that moment, "Len… I uh…" He looked over at her and smiled. He grabbed her hand and led her to his room, he already knew what she wanted. Len sat on his bed and sat Rin on his lap, making her blush, "I love you…"

He grabbed the back of her head gently and pulled her in, kissing her lips softly. He pulled away and looked deep into her beautiful blue eyes, "I love you too." Just as they were about to go further, Rin's phone buzzed. It was from Zeito, _Taito is literally on his way home right now. I tried to talk some sense into him, but he bought a last minute ticket and he's gonna be here by tonight. He's really, really, really mad… I'm so sorry._

Rin sighed and looked at Len, her eyes full of fear, "Taito's on his way back to America…" she but her lip, "And he's really angry…" she shrunk into Len's arms, and he tried to comfort her. She didn't know why she was so scared of Taito. He'd never hurt her…

Right?

**Seems like a pretty good place to end it, because if I don't end it here I'll probably write ten more pages xD I hope you all like this chapter! And I hope everyone likes the story thus far, I was a little iffy about it at first, but I think I like where it's headed! Thanks for the reviews and follows and favorites! I appreciate you all so much! Thanks for reading! Sorry for any mistakes, I write really late at night so no one bothers me, but then I get sleepy and my typing progressively gets worse! Anyway, if you like this so far, reviews would be awesome and you could follow and favorite if you'd like! Thanks sooo much! xxLovelyLuvbi **


	9. The Disaster

**Hellooo everyone! Thank y'all so much for reading! I appreciate you all so very very much! I just wanna give a S/O to the wonderful Sychronicity girl for reviewing and supporting the story:3 thanks so much, it means a lot! Anyway, this chapter may get a little messy (small lemon in this chapter) and exciting, not sure how it's going down yet, but I'll figure it out! Begin writing… now:3**

**Chapter 6: The Disaster **

Len held Rin as she slept, well… at least he thought she was sleeping. He wasn't sure if she willingly fell asleep or if she passed out from all the stress, either way, at least she wouldn't be thinking about Taito. He stroked her hair, he was more nervous for her more than he was for himself. Sure, getting physically beaten up wouldn't be fun for him, bur Rin getting emotionally beat up—especially with all she'd been through—was not okay. Len sighed, he couldn't let her go home… not while Taito was there. He grabbed her phone off of his nightstand and texted Zeito. _I can't let Rin be home when he's there. I know how he gets when he's mad… _Zeito responded quickly, _Len, he will find you. That will only make things worse. How would you know?_ Len sighed, he didn't want to tell him, but that was the only way to get Zeito to believe him, _I'm just like Taito. I'm a drunk, I have a lot of sex, and I have a bad temper. He may not show signs of that, but with depression, it just doesn't come out often. We're usually drunk rather than sober so we don't have to deal with our problems. When we are sober though, we get irritable. I've heard about Taito… he wasn't as nice as you thought he was._ Zeito was a little upset that Len was talking about his brother in that way, but he knew Len was right; Taito had a _very_ bad temper, and though he was usually good at hiding it, tonight was going to be _bad_. _I know all of this… but she might as well come home. If she doesn't, Taito's gonna kick your ass when he finds you. He will probably put you in the hospital from going into a blind rage. Do you really wanna do that to Rin? Just bring her home, I will protect her._ Len bit his lip, he was so torn; he didn't know which would be worse. _I don't want her broken again. Look, I know why she's depressed, she had an episode when she was drunk. And I know she's come a long way from that, and I can't have Taito emotionally abuse her. Don't deny that, because you know it will happen. If she goes back, I stay there too. I'm not letting her go through it alone._ Zeito was frustrated that Len wouldn't leave Rin alone with him, but he knew it was out of love. _Fine Len… but you stay in the back when he gets there. Got it?_ Len smiled, glad Zeito was seeing things his way, _Got it. Be there when Rin wakes up._ After that, he deleted all the messages and set the phone back on the table.

Len thought about what could happen if Taito saw him: he'd yell at him, he'd try to take Rin away from him, or he'd actually end up murdering him. None of those sounded like good outcomes for Len though, maybe he should let Rin go at it alone. _What am I thinking!? You lo-,_ he stopped himself, did he love her? He thought of everything he gave up for her, _You _love_ that girl Len. And you _will_ do _everything_ in your power to protect her._ He shifted slightly, causing Rin to wake up. She looked at him sleepily, "Hi Len," she wrapped her arms around him.

"Hi Rin," he kissed the top of her head. "Zeito says you need to go home…"

She pursed he lips, she didn't _want_ go home, "Why?"

He shrugged, "I dunno, but on the brightside, I'm staying with you!"

She narrowed her eyes at him, "_No_ you are not!"

"I'm not letting him destroy your happiness Rin, I'm not letting you spiral back down into depression. So if he gets out of line, I'll be there to protect you."

She sighed, but looked at him with a smile on her face, "Thank you Len, I appreciate it."

"You're welcome," he smiled and got up, "We should probably go, I don't want to make Zeito mad," he smirked. Rin, however, had other plans. She rolled on top of Len and started kissing him, "Rin," he whined softly, he knew what she was trying to do. She gave him a small pout and then pulled off her shirt, he blushed a little, which was weird for him since he usually didn't give a shit about seeing a girl naked. But Rin was a completely different story, he actually _cared_ about her, in a different way than he did the others. He had sex with them out of lust, but he couldn't do that with Rin, he loved her. "Rin… we can't…"

She gave him a seductive smirk, "C'mon Lenny," she bit her lip. Rin wasn't quite sure why, but she was really _in the mood_. For some reason, the thought of having sex with Len seemed so right. She tugged at his shirt, and pouted when he wouldn't budge, "Len, please…" she tugged more, "I-I _need_ you… I love you…" He let out a small laugh. "What?"

"Nothing," he smiled, "I just… I'm surprised. I didn't think you were so _naughty_," he winked.

She raised an eyebrow at him and smirked, "Trust me Len," she whispered in his ear, he cringed from excitement, "I'll take you places you've _never_ been before."

And that was it, he couldn't take it anymore. He pulled his shirt off and started making out with Rin, she was surprised at how forceful he was, but she liked it. She ran her fingers through his hair and he unclasped her bra. He flipped her onto her back and got on top of her, unbuttoning her pants and pulling them and her underwear off ever so slowly, building the tension. "Rin," he smiled, "You're so beautiful…" Her small, petite figure, her pale skin, her bright blond hair, and her blue eyes, everything just fit her; he thought she was perfect. She was beautiful on the inside and the outside, Len really liked that.

She blushed, "Th-Thanks… Can you take your pants off now?" she asked nervously, she didn't like being the only one naked. He nodded and pulled both his pants and boxers off, _Oh no… He's bigger than Taito…_ she bit her lip, and quickly shook her head, _You'll be fine!_

Len noticed her nervousness and gently tucked a strand of loose hair behind her ear, "We don't have to do this…" he said softly, not wanting to rush her into anything.

"I-I want to," she told him, embarrassed he'd noticed her nervous behavior, "You're just… _big_," she said quietly.

He blushed a little and raised an eyebrow, "And that's bad… why?" Usually girls _liked_ that about him, then again, what didn't they like about him? He was practically flawless.

"I haven't had sex in a few months…" she blushed, "It's gonna hurt!"

"We don't have to Rin," he kissed her forehead, "It's completely up to you."

She bit her lip, she wanted him, "Slowly please, and just… make it really wet…"

"Yeah, sure," he smiled, "I'll just get a condom…"

"NO!" she shrieked, Len gave her a confused look. "I can't be near latex… it makes me sick." When she was younger, her father used to wear latex gloves when he'd touch her; he said it'd make it hurt less. Now anytime she smelled latex she'd throw up.

He thought it was odd, but nodded and went back to kissing her, "I love you Rin…" he said softly in between kisses.

She wrapped her arms around him, he was so warm, "I love you too Len…" She saw him lick his hand and then rub his member. She braced herself, and when it happened, it hurt a lot less than she expected.

He looked deep into her eyes, "This okay?" She nodded and he started off slow, and then progressively went harder and faster. This was the first time Len had sex out of love, and it was so much different from the others; he liked it a lot. They were passionate and lustful, yet Len made sure Rin was comfortable with what he was doing before he continued. Not something he did with the others, he really didn't give a shit about hurting them. Rin felt so safe in his embrace, she loved sharing part of herself with Len, and Len felt the same about her. "Rin… I love you so much," he whispered softly.

She grinned, "I love you too Len." He started going harder and faster, making Rin make all kinds of moans; she'd never had such rough sex. She pulled him down by his hair and grinned mischievously, "Is that all you got?" she whispered.

He smiled and raised an eyebrow, "Nope, I've got much more in store you _naughty_ girl," he was already going pretty hard, and he didn't want to break her; she just seemed so fragile, but now that she taunted him, he couldn't resist. He started slamming into her harder, making her eyes grow wide and her moans grow louder. The he pulled out suddenly, Rin was breathing heavily and simply stared up at him. He smiled mischievously, "That good enough for you?" She blushed and nodded, unable to speak, "And to think we're just getting started…" he bit his lip and gently ran his hands up and down her body, "I love you Rin."

"I love you too," she smiled, "But you need too, but please go back in now!" she pleaded.

"Nah, I think I'll hold off a little while longer," he winked and scooted down towards her entrance.

"What are you—" she began, and then let out a moan as he stuck his tongue inside her. He was _much_ better than Taito. She played with his hair as he continued licking her, then she felt something building up inside her, "L-Len, why do I feel so—ahh," she moaned as Len hit a sweet spot, allowing her to release her juices.

"Mmm," he grinned and licked his lips, "You taste good," he lined himself up with her, and then slammed into her once again. He was resting on his hands as he pounded Rin, he loved the cute faces she was making; they were cute, yet sexy all at the same time. Rin wrapped her arms and legs around him as he continued, "Careful princess," he whispered, "I don't want to get you pregnant…"

She nodded and removed her legs from him. Len started going harder, and then tensed up and quickly pulled out, covering Rin in his cum, and Rin covered his sheets with her juices. They both were breathing heavily and smiling at each other, they got dressed and then sat awkwardly on the bed. Rin was a tad bit sore, and Len still felt as if he made her have sex. As if she could sense his worry, Rin hugged him, "That was the _best_ sex I've ever had."

He smiled, glad he made her feel good, "Same here." He pulled her closer and gave her a small peck on the lips, "We should get going," he told her and got to his feet.

She stood as well and stretched, "I haven't had that much fun in a while… Thanks," she hugged him.

He returned the embrace and sighed, "Are you ready?" he was so nervous about seeing Taito.

She nodded, "It'll be okay," she squeezed his hand, "He'd never do anything to hurt me…"

_I hope you're right…_ He led her to the living room, grabbed her keys, and they headed out.

xx

Len and Rin were sitting in Zeito's room as they anxiously awaited Taito's arrival, which was within the next hour. Len was playing with Rin's hair as she and Zeito discussed what would probably go on when Taito arrived, "He will probably yell… a lot. You've never witnessed Taito unhinged, but you will today, and it's scary… Just let me handle everything, I will protect you…"

Len looked over at Zeito, "Won't Lily be here to keep things under control?"

He shook his head, "She has to work late, and so does my older brother… So I'm the only one here that can possibly keep things under control…"

Rin sighed, "He's not that bad guys, you're worrying about nothing." She refused to believe Taito could be so cruel.

Len and Zeito exchanged glances, she was in major denial. "Look, Rin… I know Taito was fine around you, but that's because he loved you. Now things are different, and his temper is back and worse than ever… Trust me, I've already tried talking to him. All I got was yelling and cussing."

Len grabbed Rin's hand, "I'll be here the whole time, don't worry about a thing. If it gets out of hand, just come to me and I'll protect you…"

Suddenly there was a knock on the door, Zeito raised an eyebrow; that was unusual, no one usually bothered him except Rin. "Come in?"

Akaito came in and took one look at Len, his jaw dropped, "Len!? What are you doing here!?"

Len glanced up at him, "Oh, hi Akaito…" He remembered him from school.

"Don't you 'hi Akaito' me! You're _not_ dating Rin."

"Oh fuck…" he looked over at Zeito, who looked extremely perturbed.

Zeito rolled his eyes, "Come on Akaito, get over it. Taito is wrong, and Rin can do what she pleases, he isn't her boss."

Akaito glared at Len, "Len is a terrible person!" and Len glared right back.

"And how is Taito _any_ better!?" Zeito snapped, he hated that it had to come down to comparing the two, but it was the only way to get him to realize how wrong Taito was. "_Taito_ is exactly like Len! Taito slept with girls to numb the pain, he drank to numb the pain, and he changed that for Rin. So has Len."

He pursed his lips, he hated to admit it, but Zeito was right. They _were_ a lot alike, "Then… why is he so mad?"

Zeito shrugged, "He doesn't want Rin to be with Len because he's a 'troublemaking womanizer,'" he shook his head, "His words, not mine." Len rolled his eyes, _I am not even that bad of a guy…_ He looked down at Rin, who was biting her lip nervously. She smiled as she sat up and got on his lap, _I love you,_ she mouthed to him. _I love you too,_ he smiled sadly. She could tell he was upset, and she hated that she was to blame for all of this… if only she'd paid more attention.

"Please don't tell Taito he's here…" Rin said softly, she was comfortable around Akaito again thanks to Zeito. He was a major help when it came to counseling, even better than Kikaito, and he had a doctorate.

He nodded, "Of course not, he'd try to kill him for sure… I'll be there to back you up Zeito."

Zeito smiled, "Thank you." Just then Kaito and Kaiko came barging in, "Get out!" Zeito growled, he couldn't have everyone knowing about the Taito issue.

"But we need Rin!" Kaiko whined, and then saw Len, which confused her, "What is Len Kagamine doing here?" she blushed, the cutest guy in school was in her house… and he was holding Rin!?

"_Out_!" Zeito demanded, the twins quickly scurried out of his room, not knowing why Zeito was in such a bad mood. "He's at the airport now…" he said as he checked his phone, "Kageito is picking him up."

"Since when does Kageito do _anything_!?" Akaito asked, surprised to hear he was helping out. He was almost never home, and when he was, he was usually in his room.

Zeito shrugged, "I asked him, and he said yes. Simple as that."

"I'll let you know when they're here," he smirked and left the three of them alone.

Zeito sighed and ran his fingers through his jet black hair, he looked over at the two blonds, both had fear filled eyes, "Guys… It's gonna be okay…"

Rin smirked, "I know, I just don't want Taito to murder Len!"

"And I don't want Taito to hurt Rin!" Len said, making Rin glare at him, Taito _couldn't_ hurt her. "I don't care what you say, it's bound to happen eventually tonight."

"He's right Rin… Taito can be dangerous. Why do you think we don't have any knives or other sharp objects in the house?" She shrugged, she just thought it was so that Taito couldn't cut himself, "Rin, he started threatening _others_." Suddenly his phone started ringing, it was Kageito, "Hello?"

"He's _crazy!_" he cried, "_He's_ driving really fucking fast man. Remind me why I agreed to do this again!?" he seethed, he really regretted it, Taito was going so fast that he really thought they were going to crash.

"Because you love me," Zeito said mischievously.

"Yeah, well fuck you!" he panicked as Taito started going twenty over the limit, "If I die, just know that it's all _your_ fault. If I make it out of this alive, you owe me _big_." He growled and then quickly hung up when Taito began to shout at him.

Zeito looked up at the ceiling and groaned, he was in for a _long_ night, "Rin," he looked over at her, "I know you, and all I'd like to say is do _not_ blame yourself for this."

Len nodded, "Listen to him Rin."

She smirked, "I texted him, therefore it is _my_ fault."

"You were tired and panicked, it couldn't be helped." Zeito assured her.

Len looked down at the blond haired beauty, who was unusually calm. Len figured she'd be freaking out and crying by now, "Rin, are you sure you're okay?"

She nodded, "Everyone is overreacting; Taito is _not_ a monster." That was one of the problems with Rin, she saw too much good in bad people. Zeito tried to get her to understand, but she wouldn't budge, "Taito would never hurt me… he _loves_ me and I love him," she snapped, causing Len to feel a tad bit really fucking jealous. His face grew red, and he clenched his fists.

Zeito noticed Len's behavior and pulled Rin away from him quickly, causing Rin to roll onto his lap, "Len, she didn't mean it." Zeito said calmly.

Rin looked over at Len, he was _pissed_, "Oh shit, what did I say!?"

Len tried his best to remain calm, but the only way he could do that was by biting the inside of his lip, "You _love_ that bastard!? Rin, that is something you should have _told_ me! I had _sex_ with you, but you love another guy!?"

Rin's eyes widened, she didn't said she loved Taito… did she? Her eyes filled with tears, "Len, I-I didn't mean it! I—"

Zeito cut her off, "You guys had _sex_!?" He wasn't expecting it to happen so soon, especially after he'd had the talk with them. The two blonds blushed and looked away from each other awkwardly. "It's been how many days since you started dating!?"

Len gave a small smirk, "Technically we aren't even dating…"

"Why!?"

"I just broke it off with the other girls, like, today…"

Rin glared at him, "And how do I know you don't _love_ them!?"

"I don't. Trust me, they were _not_ girlfriend material. And I _love_ you."

Rin sighed, she knew he was telling the truth. She didn't still love Taito, at least she thought she didn't, "Len… I love you and only you… I was just in defense mode and I… I wasn't thinking. I'm sorry…" she crawled back over to him and kissed him.

He pulled her on top of him, "Good," he smiled. "Sorry if I overreacted, it's just… I've never had sex out of love before, I was entirely vulnerable with you… and you saying you still loved Taito, it just kinda stung… okay," he smirked, "It _really_ fucking stung."

"I'm really sorry, I don't know what came over me… I _don't_ love him!"

Zeito smiled, the two of them were so cute together, "Len… you should probably go in the back in Rin's room." Len nodded and gave Rin a quick kiss, and then dashed down the hall and into Rin's room. Len was incredibly nervous, but he knew Akaito and Zeito could take care of that asshole and protect Rin. "I will not let him hurt you." He said, his voice very serious. Rin could see the confidence in his eyes, but she also saw a small glimmer of fear. They stood up and he grabbed her hand, leading her to the living room. Akaito sat on the window bench, anxiously awaiting Taito's arrival. They took a seat on the couch in diagonal from the television, "Is he here yet?" Zeito asked.

Akaito shook his head, "No… but he's close. I can feel it."

Rin squeezed Zeito's hand tighter, she was beginning to lose confidence in Taito's friendliness. _Akaito_, the toughest guy she knew, was about to shit his pants because Taito was angry and he had to deal with him, "Zeito," she panicked, "I-I'm gonna throw up."

"Hurry and go to the bathroom," he told her, and she darted to the bathroom. "She's beginning to have less faith in Taito's kindness," he smirked.

"And she has every right to, he's fucking scary when he's angry."

"Yeah, he's the one driving, and let's just say Kageito wasn't too thrilled…" he laughed a little, "Apparently he was driving too fast…"

He let out a chuckle, and just as quickly as the smiled appeared, it vanished. He saw headlights pull into the driveway and they were approaching fast, "Fuck… he's here."

Doors slammed, there was a lot of shouting, and then the door was opened so hard it was nearly ripped from the hinges, "God dammit Zeito, where is she!?" Taito yelled angrily.

Kageito scurried in, close behind him. Once he saw Zeito, he ran to him and punched him in the nuts, "Oh God!" Zeito collapsed to his knees, grabbing his crotch. "What the fuck was that for!?"

"For making me pick up the maniac!" He growled, then he calmed down, feeling a lot better after punching Zeito in the nuts. He helped Zeito up, and his expression softened, "S-Sorry."

Taito looked around, "Where is _Rin_!?"

Akaito rolled his eyes, "You gave her a panic attack! She's puking as we speak."

No trace of emotion other than anger was seen on Taito's face, _He's gone…_ The three sane boys exchanged glances, they all knew what came next. "Good." He rushed for the hall, only to be tackled by Akaito, "What the fuck!?"

"There's no way I'm letting you lock yourself in the bathroom with her," Akaito snapped, "You're wrong Taito, and you can't control who she dates."

"The hell I can't!" he pushed him off, knocking him into the wall. Kageito ran to his aid, and Zeito pulled Taito back, "Zeito, I swear to God I will kick your ass."

Zeito couldn't take it anymore, he wasn't gonna be the nice guy this time. He shoved Taito into the wall and got in his face, "You listen here you _prick_," he seethed, "Rin Kagamine is a sweet, sensitive little girl. And she thinks _so_ highly of you, and you have just destroyed every bit of respect se had for you with this… this… this tantrum!" That was the right word for this, because Taito was indeed throwing a tantrum for no damn good reason.

Taito twitched with anger, "You son of a bitch," he shook his head, and finally he lost it, gaining enough strength to throw Zeito off of him. He bolted for the bathroom door, only to be stopped by Kageito. "I don't want to hurt you… but I will, you little twat." Taito spat, pushing him aside.

Rin stepped out of the bathroom and sighed, "Taito, you need to stop this." She said weakly, still feeling slightly out of it from the panic attack, "Please…" she begged. Taito's eyes were filled with rage, Rin knew this wasn't the real him, "Snap out of it Taito!" she smacked him across the face, which only made him madder. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her into the bathroom, locking the door behind him.

"Rin," he pushed her on the floor, "You are _not_ dating Len. He's a bad guy." Rin backed away from him, _H-He pushed me!?_ Though she knew this wasn't the real Taito, she was beginning to fear him. "How could you be so _ignorant_!? Len, of all fucking people, is who you decide to fall in love with. You _know_ that guy is an asshole! He tried to hook up with you, he got you beat up, and you fall in _love_ with him!? What sense does that make!?" he rambled on, getting really angry as the boys tried to open the door, "He is a womanizer and an alcoholic, what could you possibly want from _him_?! Is it sex!? Are you using him for _sex_ since you can't sleep with me anymore!? Is that the game you're trying to play!? Are you one of his _whores_ now!?"

"Don't you talk to her like that you shithead!" Zeito yelled from outside the door.

"Oh shut the fuck up," he growled, and then got on the floor with Rin. "Len is not the right guy for you. I never should have left. You fall for _anyone_!"

Rin was crying by this point, she tried to stay strong, but it was too hard. He was being so cruel, "He left all those girls to be with _me_!" she shouted, "He _loves_ me! A lot more than you ever did, otherwise you wouldn't be treating me this way!"

And with that, Taito smacked her across the face, "You take that back. I _love_ you Rin! _I_ do!"

"Then why are you treating me like this!?" she bawled as she held the side of her face he'd smacked.

"Because you're trying to recreate what we had, with someone that I used to be exactly like! You don't _love_ him! You love _me_! That's not love Rin, you're _using_ him, just like he's probably _using_ you…" he growled.

Len had heard enough, he wasn't letting Taito win. He darted down the hallway to the other boys, who were attempting to unlock the door. "THAT'S NOT TRUE YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!" Len shouted from outside the door.

Taito looked at the door, "That little shit is _here_!?"

"Taito no!" she cried and tackled him to the ground, so he couldn't get to Len.

"Get off you little bitch!"

"No!" she cried, she knew what she had to do. She knew it would break Len's heart, but it was the only way to protect him, "I… I love you Taito! Everything you said was true!" she said, tears rolling down her face.

He looked back at her, his expression softening a little bit, "Do you really mean that?" She nodded, attempting to hold back her tears. "Then have sex with me. Right here. Right now."

"Don't do it Rin!" Len cried, "_Please!_ I can handle him, don't lie to protect me!"

Taito had a lustful look in his eye, and she knew sleeping with him would be a mistake, but she couldn't let him hurt Len, "I can't do it in here… We need to go to your bed…" He pulled her up, dragging her as if she was a rag doll, "If you even try to touch me, I will bash Rin's head in," he said just before he opened the door. "But first…" he stood Rin in front of Len, "Tell him you don't love him."

Tears were rolling down Rin's face, she wanted to protect Len, but was breaking his heart worse? She looked deep into Len's eyes, "I don't…" she said quietly, not able to finish, "I don't…" still not able to finish. She _did_ love him, and she couldn't do this to him. She turned to Taito, "I can't say it…" she cried, the tears blurring her vision. She couldn't even see his fist aimed at her face, and before he could swing, Kaito came up from behind him and hit him over the head with a tub of ice cream, knocking him out cold. Rin fell to the floor and bawled her eyes out as Len wrapped his arms around her.

"What the fuck was that about!?" Kaito growled, he didn't like having to do that to his brother, but he was about to punch Rin, so he had to.

Zeito sighed, "He didn't like that Rin and Len were together…" he knelt down next to Rin, "I'm so sorry…"

She looked at him sadly, "Me too… I should have listened…" she sighed, "I didn't think he could be so cruel…"

He hugged her, "He can…" he looked Taito over, "Yeah… I should probably take him to the hospital," he rolled his eyes, and looked over at Kaito, who couldn't stop looking at Taito. "Better him than Len though," he smirked. "Thanks for trying to murder him, Kaito…"

Kaito glared at him, "I didn't think ice cream would knock him _unconscious_!" he hugged the tub, "I thought it was soft enough to just make him fall down!"

"Yeah, well I'm pretty sure you gave him a _concussion_," Zeito smirked and shrugged it off, "But he totally deserved it, so I really don't give a shit!" He picked Taito up and looked at Kageito, "Will you go with me?"

"As long as he doesn't wake up and attempt to take the wheel, then yes."

"I highly doubt that will happen," Zeito laughed and grabbed his hand, "C'mon," he led him out the door. Once the three of them were settled in the car, Zeito sighed, "I can't believe I allowed this to happen…" he started the car and drove out onto the darkness. The streets were quiet, as they should be, it was nearly midnight after all.

"Zeito, you can't blame yourself." He told him and looked up at the dark and cloudy night sky, "Looks like snow is coming… I _hate_ snow." He groaned.

He laughed, "Don't be such a baby, it's winter, get used to it."

Kageito glared at him, but laughed, "Easier said than done, brother dear. Anyway, what's been going on with the two blonds and Taito?"

"Rin used to date Taito, which you should already know," he smirked, "And then they broke up, and Rin started hanging out with Len again. Len is a major sex addict and alcoholic, well, he used to be anyway; Rin changed him. When they hang out they either get really drunk or Len sneaks over to the house and they sleep together." He smirked, "And I just found out today that they had sex, which I don't know whether I should be happy about that or not."

Kageito nodded, "I knew _someone_ was sneaking around, I never got around to checking it out though. I figured it was you sneaking out to go to the park for drugs after we'd uh… hangout," he shrugged.

"I'm not like that anymore," he rolled his eyes, "I'm clean, and I have been for about two years now. Ever since Kikaito came back and Taito started coming out of his room again I didn't need the high to distract me. You of all people should have known that."

"I knew you cleaned up! I just thought you may have been going through a phase!" he defended himself, he knew Zeito had changed, and he was really glad to hear he hadn't relapsed. They pulled into the hospital parking lot and they walked inside, Kageito carried Taito this time.

"Hello, my friend here was hit in the head with a tub of ice cream and was knocked unconscious." He said to the tired looking woman at the desk.

She looked up at him and then glanced over at Taito, "A tub of _ice cream_?" she raised an eyebrow. The two boys nodded and she dialed a number, two people came out with a stretcher and lifted Taito onto it, "You can go with them to tell the doctor what happened." They followed the men into a room and sat in the chairs provided as the medical staff did what they needed to Taito.

They sat there for quite a while before they actually started talking. "I should really be meaner to you considering how much shit you get me into," Kageito laughed and laid his head on Zeito's shoulder, "I literally haven't slept in over two days."

"What did I tell you about that?" he growled.

"To not," he said quietly, "It's just so hard to sleep anymore…"

Just then the doctor walked in and looked over at Taito, "He should regain consciousness soon. Can you tell me what happened?"

Zeito nodded, "He got hit upside the head with a tub of ice cream…"

"_Ice cream_?" he raised an eyebrow, that was a new one, "Why?"

"He was fighting with our sister in-law and was about to get physical, so our brother, who always has ice cream, snuck up behind him and hit him."

Taito began moving in bed, and then turned to face the others in the room as he woke up, "W-Where am I?"

"The hospital," Zeito smirked.

The doctor went to Taito's side and began to ask him questions, "What is your name?"

"Taito…"

"How old are you?"

"Eighteen…" he gave him a weird look, "What is this about? Why am I here?"

"I'm making sure you don't have a concussion; now what is the last thing you remember?"

He thought for a moment, "I was… I was having a conversation with Piko. I have no idea how I got back to America, or even _why_ I'm here…" He assumed he was in America because his brothers were with him, and the doctor didn't have an accent. Zeito and Kageito glanced at each other, should they even bother telling him? He thought a little harder, "Oh, and then I got a text from Rin about some guy!" _Damn, I thought he'd forgotten_, Zeito thought to himself. "Then everything goes blank."

The doctor nodded and gave him many more tests, Zeito and Kageito were passed out in the chair by the time they were done. Zeito was resting his head on his hand, and Kageito was laying with his head on Zeito's lap. The doctor tapped Zeito, who woke up quickly and looked around in panic, "Huh!?" he looked over at Taito, "Oh, can we go now?"

The doctor nodded, "He doesn't have a concussion, but he may be sore the next couple of days."

Zeito nodded and tried to wake Kageito, but he wouldn't wake up, "And this is why we don't stay up for two days straight," he sighed and picked him up as he stood, "Come on Taito."

Taito followed close behind, "What the hell happened?"

Zeito sighed as they walked out the doors and to the car. He gently laid Kageito in the back seat and then got in the driver's seat. "You lost your temper…" he said as he started the car.

Taito's eyes widened, "But why? And what did I do?"

"You found out who Rin was with, and got really mad. And you cussed me out, cussed everyone else out, tried to hurt Rin, and then attempted to get her to have sex with you, and when she couldn't do what you wanted, you tried to hit her, but Kaito hit you upside the head with a tub of ice cream."

He bit his lip, "Oh my God…" he didn't know he was capable of such things, and he felt awful about what he did to Rin, "Was it really bad?"

"You threw both me and Akaito into the wall, and called Kageito a twat… And threatened to bash Rin's head in… And wanted to murder Len…"

Taito banged his head against the seat, which hurt, but he didn't care, "She hates me… doesn't she?"

"No, she knew it wasn't the real you, but she's still pretty beat up about it." He told him, "And I think Akaito and Kageito are pretty upset with you… you drove Kageito home from the airport and could have easily killed him if you crashed."

He looked back at his brother, "Shit…" he ran his fingers through his hair, "I don't know what came over me…"

"Rage… You were super pissed that Len was in the house. You said Rin wasn't allowed to date him…"

"Len Kagamine?" he asked and shook his head, "I don't like the kid, but it's her life," he shrugged.

Zeito wasn't quite sure how Taito could go from such an extreme state to being calm about everything, "You mean… you aren't mad?"

Taito shrugged, "I mean it stings, but I'm sure Rin is happy. Plus, she probably won't be too thrilled with my new mate…"

"Why?"

"It's uh… I now have a boyfriend, his name is Piko." He looked back a Kageito, "You two still have a thing?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Nice, how'd you meet?" Zeito asked, avoiding his last question. The truth was, he and Kageito had an awkward relationship at that time; the only time they saw each other was during the night time, and when they did see each other, they pretty much just talked or made out. They kept it a secret so they wouldn't look weird, Zeito hadn't even told Rin.

"He's my roommate, now answer the question!"

He raised an eyebrow, "That must be _fun_. And fine… Kageito and I are kind of in an awkward place right now, we don't really know what we want…"

"What are you trying to say?" he winked, almost admitting that Zeito was right. "And that sucks…"

"Ew," he smirked, "And I guess, I mean Kageito means a lot to me, but he wants more than I'm ready for… I still don't even know if I'm gay or not," he shrugged, "I think I'll just stay alone forever if I don't figure it out soon."

"Sounds miserable… I still love Rin more than I do Piko, sometimes I wonder if I'm using him… I've been missing her so much lately…" he sighed, "And I've probably ruined any chance I had with her."

"Well I don't think you're like that anymore, and I think you genuinely love him; if you were using anyone, it'd probably be a girl, and she'd probably look a lot like Rin." He smiled as they pulled into the driveway, it was nearly 3:45 in the morning. "Plus, I'm afraid you're too late to come back onto her life. She really likes this Len kid, and so do I…"

Taito nodded, "I suppose it's for the best, I mean, I am living in England after all. Plus, Piko is amazing," he winked, "I kinda miss him now…"

They got out and Zeito carried in Kageito, "I'd love to meet him," he smiled, "And I'm really glad to see you're back to normal…"

"Yeah," he grinned sheepishly, "I'm really sorry… I hope everyone can find it in their heart to forgive me… I think what set me off was that Len was so much like me and I wasn't expecting her to get a boyfriend, and I wasn't expecting me to have a boyfriend, and I was stressed out from midterms coming up… I just feel so bad."

"You can apologize in the morning," he smiled, "But for now you should get some rest," he said.

Taito nodded and yawned, "Yeah…" he walked to his room and closed the door behind him, falling asleep almost as soon as he hit the pillow.

Zeito walked to his room and sat Kageito, who was still incredibly zonked out, in his bed. Then he changed into his pajama pants and laid next to him, "Good night," he kissed his forehead and drifted off to sleep.

Back in Rin's room, Len and Rin were sleeping peacefully, until Kaito barged in and woke Len up, "I can't sleep," he cried, "I can't stop thinking about hitting Taito!"

Len looked up at him with his eyes half open, "Kaito," he whined, "I'm tired, I'm sure they're home by now. Go talk to Zeito," he put a pillow over his head and went back to sleep as Kaito left.

He tiptoed down the hall and into Zeito's room, "Zeito, is Taito okay?"

Zeito woke up and looked over at him, "Huh? Kaito?"

"Yeah, it's Kaito… Is Taito okay?"

"Yes, he'll be sore for a few days but other than that he's fine."

"Oh," he nodded, "Why are you and Kageito in the same bed?"

"_Get out_, Kaito," he growled and turned his back to him, wrapping his arm around Kageito.

Kaito left and pouted, it was only four in the morning, why was everyone so grumpy? And that's when Kaito realized it was _four_ in the _morning_, "Oh, so _that's_ why they're so grumpy!" he laughed and went back to bed.

After that, everyone slept peacefully until the morning. And when Lily woke up, she went to check on Rin; only this time Zeito wasn't there to stop her. She walked in and saw two figures in the bed, "Rin!" she panicked.

Len and Rin jolted awake and looked at each other, "Oh shit…" they winced. They had _a lot_ of explaining to do.

**End of chapter! Okay guys, well I hope everyone liked the chapter, I worked on it quite a bit, I've stayed up until three for the last few nights writing and editing it! Hopefully there aren't too many mistakes! My creativity is higher when it's late, but the downside to writing at night is that I don't type well and I get tired! Oh well! If you liked it, follow, favorite, and review! And if you didn't like it, I'm sorry! I just kinda write and then I get so many ideas and things get a little jumbled, but I like where the story is right now! There were a few odd parts here and there, but whatevs, it's late and I get so caught up in everything that I can't stop writing! Oh wells! Thanks for reading! I appreciate you all! xxLovelyLuvbi**


	10. Soo This Happened

**Short and sweet a/n today. Thanks for reading, appreciate you all, thanks for the reviews! P.S. Got Pokemon Alpha Sapphire and Omega Ruby… I may be a little late on updating for the next month! xD**

**Chapter 7: Soo… This Happened **

"Rin Kagamine!" Lily shouted angrily, "What in the hell were you thinking!?" Len and Rin, who were thankfully dressed when Lily caught them, were sitting on the edge of the bed looking at their feet as Lily yelled at them, "I don't even know this boy, you could have at least introduced him before you started _sleeping_ with him." She shook her head, she couldn't get too mad because she did the exact same thing when she was her age… maybe even a little younger. "I-I'm not _mad_ at you Rin… Just, just a little disappointed."

Rin looked up at Lily and bit her lip, "S-Sorry Lily…" She didn't really know what else to say. She hated that her sister caught her with Len, this could ruin _everything_.

"How long have you been doing this exactly?"

Rin avoided eye contact, "About a month…"

"Well… I think you're old enough to make your own decisions. And if you want him to stay over or stay over at his house… I suppose you can if _tell_ me first." She didn't want to be so hard on Rin like her parents were on her, and if Rin cared for this boy so much she was willing to sneak around for a month just to see him, then she must really like him, "But I'd like to meet his parents."

Len blushed at this, "It's just my dad and I… ma'am." He said quietly, still looking at his feet.

"Sorry," she blushed, "I'm Lily," she held out a hand, "Nice to meet you."

He looked up at her for the first time and smiled a little, "Len Kagamine," he shook her hand.

Lily smiled, "That sounds familiar… have we met before?"

Rin shook her head, "No! No you haven't! I used to talk about him all the time!"

Len looked over at her, "You _did_?" He thought she'd hated up until a month ago. He hadn't the slightest clue as to what she would have said about him, well, other than the fact that he was an ass.

She nodded, "Yeah! All the time, I uh… I liked you a lot!"

Lily nodded, "Oh that's right! You were always talking about the little blond boy at school, you said he was a cute one," she looked him over, "And boy were you _right_," she winked.

"Lily! You're married and he's seventeen! Calm your tits!" Rin told her.

"But… That was befo—

"Len, could you excuse us for a moment," Rin blushed and pulled her sister out into the hallway, "Shut up! He doesn't know!" She sighed, she had to tell Lily, "_That's_ the boy from sixth grade!" she whispered, "I told you about him back then, remember?"

Lily nodded, "He's th-the one that…" she shook her head, "B-But why?"

"I loved him then, and I love him now…" she said softly, "You have to promise not to tell anyone…"

"Why is it that you're always falling for people with the same problems as you?" she smirked.

Rin rolled her eyes, "That's merely coincidence! Taito and I, well, we understood each other. And Len, well he doesn't even know about dad, or that I know about his past, so we love each other for who we are. We make each other happy." She looked up at her sister and shrugged, "I love him Lily… with all my heart."

Lily hugged her sister, and gave her a serious expression, "Rin, if you love him _that_ much, you can't keep these things from him."

"I-I can't tell him! He'll leave! He seems to be the only one who doesn't remember we went to the same school, even his dad recognized me!"

Lily smirked, "You'll have to tell him sooner or later… And wait… You met his dad already!?"

She nodded, "Yeah, he's really nice!"

Len walked outside the door to see what was taking them so long, "So… do I need to leave or?" He raised an eyebrow.

Lily gave him a sad smile, it pained her to know that this sweet boy was tortured as a child, "You can stay as long as you'd like…" she said softly and then walked away quickly, back to her and Kikaito's room.

Len looked at Rin, confused, "Why did it look like she was about to cry?"

"She's on her period!" Rin said quickly, "Major hormonal stuff going on!"

He blushed and scratched the back of his head, "Way too much information Rin…" She giggled and grabbed his hand, leading him to Zeito's room. "What are we doing!?"

"I wanna see Zeito, I wanna know if Taito's okay!"

Just as she was about to open his door, Taito came up behind them, "Why don't you ask me yourself?" he smirked. Both blonds jumped and backed away from him, "I'm really sorry…" he said softly, "I-I didn't mean it…"

Len glared at him, "You tried to _hit_ her…"

"I-I know! It was stupid! I was in a blind rage, I am sincerely sorry…"

Rin hugged him, "I knew that wasn't the real you!" This surprised both of the boys, why was she hugging him even though he tried to hurt everyone and rape her. They especially thought she wouldn't get over the whole almost raping her thing so quickly, "So… you're okay with m-me and Len?"

He nodded, "It's your life Rin…" he smiled a little, "I wish you the best of luck in your relationship!"

"So… have _you_ met anyone?" she winked and raised an eyebrow.

"I uh… I… yes," he said quietly.

"Ooh," Rin grinned, "Who's the lucky girl?"

Taito blushed, he couldn't tell Rin he had a boyfriend; it was embarrassing, "Oh, it doesn't matter!" he shrugged. Rin smirked and nudged him playfully, "Really Rin, just forget it…" he tensed up slightly, growing agitated.

Len grabbed her hand and pulled her away, "Stop Rin… he doesn't wanna tell you, and that's fine. It's his life." He was just glad he wasn't trying to kill them both, and he wanted to keep it that way.

"Thank you…" he said to Len awkwardly, _Maybe he's not as bad as I thought_… "I'm really sorry for freaking out…"

Rin smiled, "I'll only forgive you if you tell me," she teased and hugged him, "I understand if you don't want to tell me, though." It wasn't really any of her business, but she still kind of wanted to know who she was and what she looked like, "Can you at least tell me her name?"

Taito sighed, he didn't want to lie, but he also didn't want her to know the truth. Maybe she'd think it was a girl name! It wasn't too far off, so he just went ahead and told her the truth, "Piko."

Len gave him an odd look, that was definitely a boy's name; Rin, however, bought it, "Aww, I bet you two are so cute together!"

"Yeah," he smiled, glad she bought it, "We are…" He looked over at Len, who was giving him the _You're lying_ look. He didn't want Rin to find out from Len, so he just said it, "Piko is a boy…" he closed his eyes and waited for a response.

"Aww!" Rin squealed, "That's even cuter! Can I meet him!?" Taito was taken aback, he figured Rin would be weirded out that he was dating a guy. She noticed his confusion and giggled, "It's not that big of a deal Taito; love is love," she smiled, and then added, "Well, involving people anyway."

"What? You don't dig man and horse action?" Len teased and she punched him, "Ow!" he whined.

"You'll get used to it," Taito laughed, and Rin punched him as well, "Didn't even hurt," he grinned, she punched him harder and he began to pout, "Ow, that one did!"

Rin smiled, obviously satisfied with herself, "I like hurting you two, it's fun," she grabbed Len's hand and looked over at Taito, "So… is your head okay?"

He nodded and laughed a little, "Yeah. To think that _ice cream_ knocked me out, it's crazy."

"Kaito caught you off guard," Len shrugged, "The same thing happened to me with my dad."

Taito raised an eyebrow, "This has happened to _you_?"

He shook his head, "Not exactly, it wasn't about a girl or anything. My dad tried to send me to rehab because of my alcohol problem," he smiled a little, "I didn't take it too well. So I went on a blind rage and I ended up being tripped by my—very well hidden—dad and fell into the dresser. I didn't remember any of it in the morning, and I felt like a total asshole when I saw all the broken shit in the house… On a positive note, my dad never tried to send me to rehab again," he smirked.

"Why didn't you want to go to rehab?" Rin asked.

He shook his head, "Drinking made everything better… at least for a little while."

They all stayed silent, and just as they were about to speak again, they heard Zeito talking, "Good morning love."

"Morning asshole," Kageito said playfully.

"You're still mad?"

"Mmhmm!"

"C'mon, you know Taito didn't _mean_ to try and kill you. You shouldn't have allowed him to drive in the first place!"

They heard a smack, followed by a groan, "You act like I had a _choice_! He threatened to kill me!" Len and Rin looked over at Taito, who looked absolutely devastated. He _hadn't_ meant to do that to his brother, he didn't even know he did that. "I know how you can make up for it!"

"How?" he asked curiously. They couldn't hear what Kageito said, and Taito was relieved to hear Zeito say, "No way!" He knew what Kageito had asked, thankfully Zeito had a backbone and stood up for himself.

"Fine, then I'll never forgive you!" he huffed.

Len and Rin glanced at each other, wondering what Kageito had wanted. Taito decided they shouldn't be eavesdropping and pulled the two blonds back to Rin's room, despite how hard they struggled, they couldn't get their wrists free. "Hey!" Rin pouted, "He's my best friend, I should be able to eavesdrop all I want!"

He raised an eyebrow, "_He's_ your best friend? What about that cute purple haired boy?" He asked, not able to recall his name.

"Zeito and I really bonded after you left, we tell each other everything," she smiled. _Not everything,_ Taito thought to himself, she obviously didn't know he had a thing with Kageito, "And… you mean Gaku?" she asked, he nodded, "We're still really close, but I can't tell him the things I tell Zeito!" Then she raised an eyebrow and smiled mischievously, "You have a thing for my 'cute purple haired friend?'"

He quickly shook his head, "Of course not! I have… I have Piko," he grinned, glad he could say that without making anyone uncomfortable.

"Does he even _know_ you're here?" Rin asked him.

Taito thought for a moment, "I haven't the slightest clue," he smiled awkwardly, "I should probably call him!" He pulled out his phone and looked at the two blonds, "If you'll excuse me," he nodded slightly and went out into the hallway.

Len pulled Rin on top of him, "This is so weird, I've never had to talk to him before… it's easier than I expected."

She smiled and kissed him, "Of course it is, Taito's actually a really great guy."

"I guess so," he shrugged, "As long as he stays nice, I'll like him." He kissed her again.

Taito walked back in and smirked upon seeing the two blonds kissing, he cleared his throat and they quickly separated, "Piko knew I was upset, but apparently I never told him where I was going… whoops."

"Was he mad?" Rin asked him.

He shook his head, "More concerned than mad, he was afraid I'd gone here. Apparently he'd tried to call multiple times, but they never went through."

Rin thought for a moment, "So… were you deliberately not talking to me for the last month?"

He shook his head, "I wasn't aware you tried to call; I tried calling at least twice a day! I thought you were avoiding me!"

"No, I tried to call but they never went through I guess…" she smirked, "Oh well! So when are you going back?"

"Depends on who doesn't still hate me," he shrugged, "I'll do my best to avoid Akaito, apparently I pissed him off pretty bad…"

Len nodded, "He was pretty mad last night…"

He groaned, "I better go apologize…"

Rin shook her head, "No! He'll hurt you!" She looked over at Len, "Take Len!"

The boys gave her baffled expressions, "M-Me? Why take me!?" He didn't feel comfortable being around Rin's ex, especially after the night before. There was a small part of him that still said Taito couldn't be trusted.

"So he sees that you two worked out your issues, and then he'll be easier on him!"

Taito smirked, "I feel like _you_ would have a better chance at making that happen!"

She shook her head, "No, because I know the real you; Len doesn't."

"Fine…" Len said softly and stood up, walking towards Taito.

He nodded, "Uh… Let's go… I guess…" they walked out into the hall and Taito looked over at Len, "Do you love her?"

Len nodded, "I do, I'd do anything for her…"

Taito nodded in approval, "Good, take care of her Len. She's worth the world to me, and I don't need anyone fucking her up even more than she already is…"

"What do you mean?" Len asked curiously, wondering why he thought she was so fucked up.

"She had a bad life before Crypton… I'm sure she'll tell you eventually, just give her time…" Len nodded as he and Taito arrived at Akaito's door. He knocked, and moments later Akaito showed up, a red mark on his forehead.

"What are you doing here!?" he snarled, he didn't want to be anywhere near Taito.

"I came to apologize… I wasn't myself last night, and I'm truly sorry for anything I did."

Akaito looked over at Len, who was standing there awkwardly, "_You_ forgave him?"

He nodded, "He wasn't himself… And Rin forgave him almost instantly," he smiled, "So he must not be too bad of a guy…"

Taito smirked, "_Thanks_…"

Akaito sighed, but put a hand on his brother's shoulder, "I accept your apology, if Len can do it, then certainly I can as well."

"Thank you," Taito let out a relieved sigh, "Now all that's left is Kageito…"

Akaito smirked, "Good luck with that one!" he laughed and closed his door.

Len and Taito went to Zeito's room, just after Taito knocked, they heard a lot of rustling around and then Zeito answered the door in only his boxers, "Hi guys," he smiled awkwardly.

"Zeito I swear, you better not have done it!" Taito snapped, he didn't like Zeito giving into people like that.

"Get off my dick man, I didn't do anything!" he blushed as Kageito came up beside him, also in his boxers.

"Hey psycho," he smirked at Taito, who rolled his eyes.

"I came to apologize for being so cruel to you, what I did was wrong and I'm sincerely sorry…"

Kageito nodded, "Apology accepted. What's blondie doing with you?"

"Rin told him to come with me," he shrugged.

Kageito nodded and checked Len out, "I didn't get a good look at him last night, but damn is he cute," he grinned. Zeito nudged him as Len blushed, "What? It's true!"

Len turned an even deeper shade of red and smiled a little, he'd never been called cute by another guy. It was awkward. "Th-Thanks… I guess."

"No, thank _you_," he winked, "I've never seen such a cute boy… Besides Zeito," he smirked.

Zeito hit Kageito upside the head and blushed, "Sorry about that, but we'll have to get going now…" He dragged Kageito inside the room angrily.

"Are they?" Len raised an eyebrow.

Taito nodded, "Don't tell anyone, not even Rin." Len nodded and Taito led him back to the room, "We're back."

"Is everything good now?" she asked.

Len and Taito nodded, and Taito patted Len on the shoulder, "You two are really cute together," he smiled. "Again, so sorry for freaking out…"

Len shrugged, "It's fine man, I mean, shit happens…" He knew his dad still loved him even after he'd been so terrible, so he didn't really feel as if he had the right to hold a grudge against Taito.

Rin nodded, "Yeah Taito, I know who you are, and last night…" she sighed, "That wasn't you."

He lightly pushed Len over to Rin and smiled, "I leave you two alone, see ya later." He said and then headed out the door, closing it behind him.

Len wasn't quite sure why he was pushed, but he decided to forget it, at least it wasn't into a wall. "Rin, I love you…"

"I love you too," she smiled and pulled him down onto the bed, "Now let's forget about all this shit and make out," she grinned. Len didn't argue.

xx

Later on that night, it seemed as though the whole Shion family had made plans, leaving Len and Rin alone in the house. Well, at least that's what they thought. Zeito and Kageito were there as well, they, too, were unaware that anyone was still there. Len wasn't exactly in the mood to have sex with Rin, and she didn't seem to mind that. So instead of that, Rin decided to mess around all over the house. Rin snatched Len's phone and ran down the hall, Len chased her into the kitchen, where she was on one side of the table and he was one the opposite side, "C'mon Rin! I was on Twitter!" he whined, "Give it back!" He had a lot of stuff on that phone he didn't want her to see.

"No way!" she grinned.

This caught the attention of Zeito and Kageito, who had been making out in Zeito's bed. The two boys walked into the kitchen to find the two blonds battling over the phone. "Rin!?" Zeito's eyes widened, "I thought you left!"

She looked over at him and laughed as Len tickled her in attempt to get his phone, "N-No! We've been h-here all day!"

"GIVE ME MY PHONE!" Len cried, he didn't want her seeing all of the pictures of girls on his phone. He wanted to delete them, but at the same time he didn't; he just could have Rin finding out about them. He was on top of her trying to get the phone out of her hand, but she just wouldn't budge.

"_Rin_," Zeito scolded, "Give Len his phone back!"

"But Zeito!" she cried, "I'm _bored_, and this gives me something to do!"

Kageito smiled, "You're _bored_?" he looked over at Zeito, "I have a cure for boredom."

Zeito hit him, "_No_! Bad Kageito!"

"But why!? Alcohol makes everything fun!"

Len finally got his phone and ran behind Zeito to keep away from Rin, "I'd be down for some alcohol!"

"See? Cute boy is game!"

"Lily would have my ass if she found out I let Rin drink!"

"So we _leave_!" Kageito grinned mischievously, "_Please_!" he begged.

Zeito looked over at Rin, who smiled and shrugged, "I don't care!"

He sighed, "And just where would we go?"

He grinned, "Where I spend all my time of course! The guest house!"

"Do you two want to?" Zeito asked the blonds. Of course he did, he loved drinking with Kageito, it was always a blast. They nodded and he nudged Kageito, "Lead the way!"

It took them nearly ten minutes to walk there, but none of them minded the walk, especially since Rin had Len hold her and Kageito had Zeito hold him. "You're lucky I love you," Zeito whispered to Kageito, who was enjoying not having to walk.

"I know," he grinned. Once at the house, they noticed the lights were already on. The two boys sat down their mates and looked at each other. Kageito barged inside to find Kaito and Kaiko with a brown headed boy none of them knew, and a blond boy that Len knew. He hid behind Zeito. "Why the hell are you guys here!? And who are they!?"

Kaito blushed, "We uh… We drink up here… And it's Meito and Nero." Nero was Neru's brother, and Len really hoped she hadn't told him about their breakup. Otherwise Nero might try to kill him.

"_Nice_!" Kageito grinned and led everyone inside.

Len did his best to hide from Nero. Unfortunately Zeito noticed, "Len, what's wrong?"

He motioned towards Nero, "That's Neru's brother… I used to sleep with her…"

Kageito went in the kitchen and grabbed as much vodka and rum as he could, "Hey Len, could you come here?" Len quickly went into the kitchen, being sure to avoid Nero at all costs. "Here," he handed him some bottles.

"Damn, you got the _good_ shit!" Len grinned, he knew he wasn't going to remember this night at all.

He nodded, "You drink a lot?"

Len smirked, "Of course, how else would I get through life?"

Kageito laughed and took a drink, "I like you kid," he grinned and led him back into the room, many bottles in hand. "Let's get wasted!"

Len handed Rin some vodka and she grinned, "I feel like tonight's gonna be a good night." Before she started drinking, she texted Lily that she was going to Len's. And then she worked on getting wasted.

Kageito, who was incredibly drunk by this point, slung his arm around Zeito and grinned mischievously, "Let's play a game guys!" Everyone was now drunk out of their minds, and they looked at him with intrigued expressions upon their faces, he spoke again, "How about truth or dare!"

"Ooh! Me first!" Kaiko grinned and looked at Nero, "Truth or dare!?"

He looked at her, his eyes were wide, "Dare!"

"I dare you to kiss… Kaito!"

Nero grinned and turned to Kaito, who was already leaning in towards Nero. They kissed for a while, and Kaiko ended up having to pull Nero away from Kaito. "Hey!" Nero cried, "I was enjoying that!" He looked around the room and looked at Zeito, "Truth or dare?"

Zeito rolled his eyes, _Why me!?_ He thought for a moment and then said, "Truth!"

Nero smiled, "Who in this room do you love the mostest?"

He thought for a moment, it was Kageito of course, and since he was really drunk, he didn't care about what anyone else would think, "Kageito!"

Kageito grinned and pulled him in for a kiss, "I love you too."

"Rin! Truth or dare?" Zeito smiled.

"Truth!"

"Who's better in bed?" he grinned, "Len or Taito?"

Rin smiled and looked over at Len goofily, "Definitely Len, he's sooooooooo sexy and his dick is amazingly big!"

Len blushed slightly, he wasn't quite as drunk as the others, but he was drunk enough to not be so embarrassed that Rin was talking about how big his dick was, "It's not that great!"

"Truth or dare Kaiko?!" she looked over at her blue haired friend, who was sitting on Meito's lap.

"Dare!"

"Dump ice down you pants!"

Kaiko laughed as Kageito brought her a cup of ice, she dumped it and started laughing and crying at the same time, "It's soo cold! I hate you Rin!" she joked. "Kageito, truth or dare?"

"Truth!" There was no way in hell he was gonna let Kaiko give him a dare.

"Are you and Zeito having sexual intercourse?"

He grinned and looked up at the ceiling, "No, he doesn't want to yet!"

"Zeito why not!?" Kaiko asked him, she knew about their secret relationship and she wanted it to work out.

He shrugged, "I don't know! Kageito, ask!"

"Len, trutherdare!?" He asked, his words slurring badly.

"Dareeee!"

He looked at Zeito and gave him a small smiled, "Kiss me!" Len looked at Rin, who was laughing and pushing him towards Kageito. As they kissed, Len felt incredibly awkward, knowing the boy he was kissing was attracted to him. "Cute _and_ a great kisser! You're a luckyone Rinnnnnny!"

She grinned and pulled Len back on her lap. He looked at Kaito, "Truth or dare?"

"Dare!"

Len thought for a moment, he was never good at this game, "Take your shirt off and wear it on your head!"

Kaito laughed and did as he was told, Nero looked at his abs and blushed, "You're so _hot_!"

"Thanks!" he grinned and looked at Meito, "Truth or dare Mr. Meito?"

"Truth!"

"Why the fuck do you like my sister!?"

This made everyone, except Kaiko and Meito, laugh. "Because she's beautiful! And really nice!"

"New game! Spin the fucking bottle!" Kageito grinned. Everyone attempted to get in a circle, but they were so drunk that they ran into each other as they made their way to the center of the room, "I'll go first!" He spun the empty vodka bottle and it landed on Kaiko, "Oh great, I have to kiss my sister!"

She grinned and crawled over to him, "Pucker up bitch!" She kissed him and he blushed, he hadn't kissed a girl in a while; it was weird. She went back to her spot and spun the bottle, it landed on Nero, "Oh great, I have to kiss my twin's boyfriend!" she laughed and went over to him, kissing him quickly and then returning to her spot.

He smiled and then spun the bottle, he looked up at who it was pointing at and smiled, "C'mere Lenny!" Len crawled over to him and Nero grinned and then planted one on his lips, not letting him go for a little while, "My sister was right, you're an _amazing_ kisser!"

Len raised an eyebrow, "You mean Neru?"

He nodded, "Thanks so much for dumping her, I was sick of hearing about all the sex you had!" he grinned as Len went back next to Rin.

He spun the bottle, and it landed on Kageito, "Yes!" Kageito grinned and climbed over Zeito to get to him. Len laughed and kissed him sloppily, thankfully the alcohol was allowing him to loosen up quite a bit. Kageito spun the bottle and it landed on Zeito, "Yes again!" He started making out with Zeito, they started getting really into it, earning hoots and hollers from the others.

They finally quit and Zeito spun the bottle, it landed on Rin. They looked at each other and laughed, they didn't think this would happen ever. They gave each other a quick kiss and Kaiko whined, "No! More than that!" They kissed again, a little longer this time, and then Rin sat back down. Rin spun the bottle and it landed on Kaiko, "Yayy!" she grinned and crawled over to Rin, and then tackled her to the ground and started making out with her.

"Okay Kaiko," Kaito laughed, "You're too drunk for this game!" He scurried over to them and pulled Kaiko off of poor little Rin, who couldn't stop laughing.

Len laid down next to Rin and smiled, "Are you okay silly girl?"

She nodded, "I'm sleepy!"

Zeito looked over at her, "There's some rooms down the hall, you can go sleep there!"

The two blonds got up and stumbled down the hall, a vodka bottle in each of their hands, eventually making it to a random room. As soon as they hit the bed, they started making out. Len pulled Rin's shirt off and Rin did the same with Len's. Just as they started going further, someone walked in. They didn't bother checking who it was, they didn't really care who was watching. Len started having his drunk tendencies again, he looked over to see Kageito. Len smiled at Rin, "Ever had a threesome?" She shook her head and looked over at Kageito, she grinned mischievously. Not being in the correct state of mind, she really didn't care what she did as long as she had Len.

"Are you serious!?" he grinned as Len motioned for him to come to the bed, he'd never had a threesome before. But he wasn't quite sure if he could do that to Zeito, even with someone as hot as Len, "I-I really would love to, but… Zeito…"

"He can come too," Rin grinned and started kissing Len again. Len knew Rin had to be really drunk, he knew she wasn't this horny when she was sober. Kageito left the room, giving Len time to take of Rin's pants.

Kageito entered with Zeito close behind, "What is this about?" he laughed, seeing Rin doing that with Len was awkward, but oddly satisfying.

"We can have a foursome!" Rin grinned as Len started kissing her stomach.

Zeito looked over at Kageito, who looked at little too excited, "You really want to do this?" Kageito nodded and took off his shirt as he shut and locked the door, Zeito grinned and took off his shirt as well because… why the hell not? He had wanted to sleep with Kageito for a while, it just took being drunk to loosen him up enough to go through with it. And with someone as hot as Len, and as cute as Rin; it was like a dream come true. Zeito pulled Kageito into him and started making out with him, they fell on the bed next to a now naked Len and Rin. Len had never had a foursome with two other guys, he really hoped they weren't expecting to stick anything in him, because that made him feel awkward. Kageito and Zeito made out as more of their clothes came off, Len and Rin consumed more alcohol and Rin started laughing and touching Zeito. He looked over at her, "So… how do we do this?"

Len shrugged, "I dunno, I usually only do this with girls…"

Kageito started kissing Zeito again, "We can figure that out later… I just wanna stick to Zeito for right now…" This was it, this was the moment he'd been waiting for, he was finally going to get Zeito to do it with him. Suddenly there was a loud crash outside and the four of them jumped.

"Everything okay?" Zeito shouted.

"No!" Kaiko cried.

"Shit!" Zeito pulled his pants back up and went outside to find Kaito and Nero on top of Meito, "What the fuck you guys!?" He was perturbed he had to stop making love to Kageito for this.

"He tried to take Kaiko's shirt off!" Kaito said angrily, "He can't do that!"

"Yes he can!" Kaiko shouted, "I _wanted_ him to!"

Zeito groaned and pulled the boys off of Meito, "Let them do what they want." He said and went back into the room to find Len, Rin, and Kageito passed out, "Great…" he sighed and laid down next to Kageito. He was gone for a fucking _minute_ and they passed out!? _Lame…_ he groaned to himself and closed his eyes.

xx

Len woke up with the worst headache he'd ever had, he looked around to see Rin lying next to him naked, along with Kageito and Zeito, who were only in their boxers. "What the fuck!?" he shouted.

Kageito and Zeito woke up in panic and looked around to find everyone in the room was either naked or close to it, "What the fuck happened last night?!" Zeito groaned.

"You don't think we…" Kageito asked them.

The three boys looked at each other awkwardly, and the down at Rin, surely _she _would know if they'd done anything, "Rin…" Len shook her awake.

She looked around, barely able to open her eyes, "My head is killing me!" she cried.

"Anything else hurt?" Len asked awkwardly, and she shook her head slowly, curious as to why he was asking, "Thank you Lord!"

Rin looked over to see Kageito and Zeito in their boxers and jumped back, "Oh my God!"

"If it makes you feel any better," Kageito said awkwardly, "We didn't have sex!"

Rin laughed, "That does actually!"

The four of them got dressed and went out into the front room to find Kaito snuggled up to Nero, and Kaiko sprawled out on the floor next to Meito. Nobody could remember a thing, "Dear Lord!" Rin gasped, all four of them were nearly naked.

"What the fuck happened last night!?" Len finished her sentence.

**I'm gonna end it here! Did that go to a really weird place? Because I think I took that to a really weird place! Whoops! Sorry! Again, it's late, and weirdness tends to happen when I write **_**this**_** late! It's like four in the morning and I'm listening to Falling in Reverse! Makes me a little _odd_. Sorry for any mistakes! Oh geez! Well… review, favorite, and follow if you'd like! Sorry if you didn't like the chapter, I promise no more getting this odd again! Okay? Okay! Thanks for reading! xxLovelyLuvbi**


	11. The Morning After

**Blah blah blah. I dunno what to say other than thanks for sticking with the story! Or if you're new to this story, thanks for giving it a chance! I appreciate y'all so much! I hope you like this chapter!**

***Contains yaoi**

**Chapter 8: The Morning After**

"Kaiko Shion!" Zeito shouted, startling the sleeping teenagers, "Why the fuck are you naked with a guy I've never seen before in my life!? Same goes for you Kaito!" He was more upset about Kaiko, she was his baby sister. The four quickly got dressed, blushing a deep shade of red as they did so.

Kaiko frowned a little, "Zeito… I'm so sorry…"

"_Sorry_!?" He scoffed, "How long have you known this boy!?"

"I've _known_ him since freshman year… I've been talking to him for about a week though," she said the last part to herself.

"I heard that," Kageito smirked.

Kaiko groaned, "Please don't tell Kikaito!"

Though Zeito was upset, he nodded, "Of course not, he'd kill all of us… and what about you Mr. Kaito!?"

Kaito blushed, "This is Nero, and we've been secretly seeing each other for about a month now…" That made Zeito feel a lot better, so he focused the majority of his anger on Kaiko.

"Y'know, we're the same age as Len and Rin; why aren't they in trouble!?" she growled.

"Because they've known each other practically forever!" he blurted, instantly regretting it and tried to retract it, "I mean, it _feels_ that way; they're so close!" Rin looked over at Len in panic, who didn't seem fazed by Zeito's comment. "You two, however, I've _never_ seen together!"

Meito gave Zeito an apologetic look, "I'm really sorry sir… but you seemed okay with it last night…"

Zeito eyed him, "You _remember_ last night?"

Meito nodded, "I remember everything… I have an eidetic memory." He explained the whole night to them and almost none of the guys could even look at each other; they couldn't believe who they'd kissed. "Len and Nero kissed the longest… much longer than when Len kissed Kageito, longer than Zeito and Kageito, and even Kaito and Nero, it really surprised me…" the two male blonds blushed and avoided eye contact, Len couldn't believe he'd done something so crazy with the _brother_ of one of his ex-friends with benefits. "And Kaiko and Rin got into it as well, that was mostly on Kaiko though; she was _really_ drunk. And then Rin and Len went to bed, followed by Kageito, and then Zeito. I don't know exactly what happened, but when Zeito returned he looked really flustered and was only in his boxers. I'm not entirely sure what was going on in there but—

"Okayyyy!" Zeito shook his head, not wanting him to continue contemplating about that, "Why did you think I'd be okay with this?"

Meito blushed, he hadn't realized what they'd done was a secret, "You said to Kaito and Nero to let us do what we wanted… so we did!"

He groaned, had he really said that!? "I suppose I can't be mad at you then…" he looked at Meito and Kaiko, a very serious expression on his face, "I'm no longer okay with it, don't do it again." And with that, he grabbed Kageito's hand and led him out the door and back to the house.

Rin looked at Kaiko, who looked really embarrassed, "Don't worry about Zeito," she said softly, "You're his baby sister and he just worries about you…"

Kaiko nodded and ran outside, followed by Meito, who was then followed by Kaito. Nero, however, stayed behind with Len and Rin. Len raised an eyebrow, "Aren't you going with them?"

Nero shook his head, "I'm not a big fan of Meito… he pisses me off. The only reason I agreed to come is because Kaito pouted until I said yes."

Len nodded, "But you're okay with _me_?" He thought Nero would hate him after what he did to his sister.

Nero laughed a little, giving him a confused look, "Of course, Len. I hate my sister; she's a bitch and she deserved it. Plus," he blushed, "I've had a crush on you since you got here in seventh grade…"

His eyes widened, ever since he started hanging around Rin's 'family' two guys have hit on him; he felt really awkward, "Th-Thanks… I guess?"

"That's why I hate Neru; she could have you and I couldn't," he quickly realized what he'd said and blushed and looked over at Rin, "Sorry…"

Rin smiled at him, "You don't need to apologize, it's fine that you like him."

Len glanced down at Rin, surprised she was cool about another guy liking him, "Yeah Nero…" he said, sounding slightly out of it; he was feeling distracted again, "It's totally fine…"

Kaito came back in and looked at Nero, "Why didn't you follow?"

"I didn't want to be near Meito, when I was drunk it was fine; now I just can't stand being near him."

Kaito sighed, "I wish you'd give him a chance…"

Nero jerked his head towards Kaito, "No. Not after what he did—" he stopped himself, not wanting to reveal anything about what he'd done, "I don't like him and I never will." He shrugged and walked out the door, Kaito close behind.

The two blonds exchanged glances, "That was weird…" Len smirked, he couldn't help but wonder what Meito had done to make Nero hate him so much.

Rin grabbed his hand and smiled, "I guess we'd better get back…" They walked out the door and Rin took him a different way than they came.

"Where are we going? Your house is that way," he motioned to the left. She stopped for a moment to turn and glare at him, and then continued up the hill. "Rin, you're freaking me out!"

"Just calm down and shut your trap! We'll be there soon!" she growled.

Len got kind of scared so he decided to shut up and follow the bossy blond that _still_ wasn't even his girlfriend. He didn't know why, but he wasn't quite sure he was ready for an actual relationship. What if she fell for Taito again? What if she broke his heart… or if he broke hers? Love was a foreign feeling for Len, after the whole suicide attempt and his mom leaving, he vowed to never love anyone but his dad because he was the only one who cared. But now that he was allowing himself to love Rin… something wasn't quite right. He just didn't know what. As they neared the tree, Len was so deep in thought he hadn't realized how pretty everything was. Once at the bench, Rin waved her hand in front of his face, snapping him out of his thoughts and back into reality, "W-What!?" he shook his head and then looked around in awe, "This is so pretty!"

Rin smiled, obviously satisfied that Len liked the place, "Isn't it? I go up here to think sometimes…"

"Still?" came a voice out of nowhere, Len and Rin looked around to find no one. And then Taito dropped from the tree, "S-Sorry, I didn't think you'd be up here."

Rin turned to face him and blushed, "T-Taito!? H-Hi! I uh, didn't think you'd be up here either."

Len looked at his feet after he saw how Rin acted around Taito. It was almost like she was nervous to be around him; not the bad kind of nervous, the 'I still like you' kind. Taito noticed this and backed off, "I'm gonna get going. Piko is worried sick and I don't want to leave him alone any longer. I'll see you… Easter?"

Rin nodded sadly and hugged him, "Okay, don't hesitate to call or text!" she smiled.

He glanced over at Len, who looked a bit… he couldn't tell what he was; was that _fear_ in his eyes? Taito wasn't sure what was wrong with Len, but he couldn't help but feel guilty. He gave his attention back to Rin and smiled, "I'll do what I can! See you two later, take care of her Len," he gave him a sympathetic smile and went back down to the house.

Rin sat on the bench, pulling Len down beside her, "Isn't the lake beautiful, Len?"

He nodded, "Yeah… it's almost… perfect." _Perfect_: a word Len was all too unfamiliar with; absolutely nothing in his life had ever been perfect; he hated that word.

Rin looked over at him, noticing something was off, "Are you okay Len?"

Lost in thought again, he hadn't heard what she'd said, "Hmm?" he looked over at her, a dazed look on his face; she could tell he wasn't thinking right.

"What's wrong?"

He shook his head, putting back on his fake smile, "Nothing, what made you think that?"

She raised an eyebrow, "You weren't responding, and you look… weird?" That wasn't the quite the word she was looking for, but she stuck with it, not knowing how else she could describe him.

"No, just lost in thought I guess… it's just so pretty up here," he smiled.

She grabbed his hand and looked around, "Yes it is… I could just stay up here forever…" she closed her eyes and laid her head on his lap.

He looked at her as she laid there; she was so beautiful. Sure, she was a little on the petite side; fragile, almost as if she was a porcelain doll. Her pale, flawless skin only added to her doll look; and her bright blue eyes were big and innocent. Though her innocence was ripped away from her as a child, she still had that slight spark of innocence in her, she was pure at heart; even if she didn't think so. Len's hair blew in the wind as he gazed out over the lake, he'd never seen a view so pretty. His phone buzzed, he pulled it out of his pocket; it was his father: _Hey Len, just making sure you're okay._ Len smiled, glad his dad still checked in on him, _Yes dad, I'm fine. Wild night, but everything is good._ He knew his father wouldn't be too thrilled that he was drinking away from the house, but oh well. _Len, you know how I feel about partying with other people. Oh well, at least you're safe. I love you son, see you soon I hope._ He'd forgotten his father took the day off, "Rin?"

She looked up at him, "Yes?"

"Is it alright if I go home?"

She frowned, but nodded, "Yeah, that's okay. When will I see you again?"

"Tomorrow at school, unless, you want me to come back over tonight?" he smiled a little. She nodded and hugged him. "See you tonight…" he said and walked back towards the street.

Rin stayed at the tree a little while longer; she just needed to think. She wasn't quite sure what she needed to think about, but surely she'd figure it out eventually.

xx

Len was sitting on the couch watching TV with his dad, when all of a sudden he had the urge to talk to his dad about the night before and the morning after; the whole Nero thing and second guessing his relationship with Rin was getting to him. Why had he allowed himself to kiss a boy? Especially the brother of one of his exes. He'd never had a feeling that urged him to talk since talking about his problems was never his strong suit, "Uh… dad?" he said quietly.

Al smiled and looked over at him, "Yes?"

"I uh… I dunno about having an actual relationship with Rin…"

Len had his full attention now, Al turned the TV off and turned to face him, "What!?" He'd had such a good feeling about the two of them.

He was surprised by his father's reaction, he didn't think he'd be so shocked, "Well, I uh… I don't want to get hurt again, and I don't want to hurt her…" he bit his lip, "I can't have another mom situation… and I don't want to cause that same pain unto anyone else."

"You're over analyzing again son," Al smirked, "Why don't you see how it pans out? You were so sure of this that you broke it off with _all_ of your girlfriends; she's special Len."

"Yeah!? Well I was stupid!" he snapped, causing Al to jump at his sudden rise in voice. Seeing this, Len sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, "S-Sorry dad… it's just," he gave a helpless smile and shrugged, "I don't even fucking know…"

Al got up and sat next to Len, who then fell into his lap and started breaking down, "Are you drunk son?" The crying usually only happened when he was drunk, as did the sudden change in mood and neediness to be close to him at all times.

He shrugged, if he was drunk he certainly didn't remember drinking, "Can I still be drunk from last night?" he asked quietly and sniffled a little.

Al thought for a moment, "Actually yes… you can. And I'm assuming that you _are_ indeed still drunk from last night. God dammit Len, you need to stop drinking so much!" he scolded.

"I-I know…" he sighed, "I uh… I kissed two guys last night," he said quietly, still quite embarrassed of letting that happen.

His dad held back a laugh, "Y-You what?!"

Len sat up and looked over at his dad, that same helpless grin plastered on his face, "I kissed them, and apparently I liked it because Meito said Nero and I kissed the longest out of everyone. And the really bad part is that both guys have a crush on _me_, but are dating other guys! How fucked up is that!?" Al tried his best not to laugh, but he couldn't help it; he just couldn't imagine his son kissing another guy. "Dad!" he whined, "This is serious!"

He attempted to calm himself down, "Y-Yes son this _is_ serious… I just can't get over the fact that my son, the boy who had four girlfriends at a time, kissed two _guys_ and liked it!" he continued laughing, which only made Len start laughing too; he couldn't believe it either.

Len rolled his eyes playfully and groaned, "What's happening to me dad? I feel like everything is falling apart…"

He took a deep breath, he was finally done laughing, "Son, it's okay to have… feelings…?" he thought for a moment, not quite sure what to say; he didn't think he'd ever have _this_ talk with his son, "Yes, it's okay to have feelings like this for other guys; you're still young." He ruffled up Len's hair and smiled, "I promise everything will get better."

Len laid his head on his shoulder, "What if I… don't _love_ Rin?"

Al sighed and kissed Len's head, "Then you don't love Rin… _but_ if you are telling yourself that you don't love Rin because you don't want to get hurt, then you are holding yourself back from great things." He took a breath and began speaking again, softer this time, "I'm that way son; I refuse to go out on any dates because I don't want another mom situation either. Th-That was really h-hard," he began to choke up a little bit, it was still hard talking about that day. "Really hard on both of us, a-and I can't bring myself to l-love again, because I-I can't have anyone else h-hurting us… The only person I need in my life is _you_, I decided that a long time ago. But you… you need to live your life. And if you get hurt, well… I'll always be here for you."

Len couldn't help but smile as the tears rolled down his face, his dad had never told him anything like that before. He was glad to know that his father would be there for him whenever he fell down, "Thanks dad," he hugged him.

He let out a breath and smiled, regaining control of his emotions and no longer crying, "You're welcome Len, and don't be afraid to talk to me… y'know, when you _aren't_ drunk."

Len smirked, "Dad, I'm not even _that_ drunk…"

"Okay son," he smiled, he knew he wasn't really that drunk, but he was drunk enough to have a break down, which was hard for Al to watch. "How much did you drink last night?"

He shrugged, "I dunno, I blacked out after about the second bottle of vodka… Kageito had the really good alcohol so it took less for me to get so drunk."

"Who's Kageito?"

Len blushed, "I uh, I don't wanna talk about it…"

Al raised an eyebrow, "So the second boy you kissed I'm assuming?"

He bit his lip, "Maybe…"

"Look at it this way, it could have been worse; you could have ended up having sex with him," he smirked, trying to make it better, but failed due to the fact they _had_ almost slept together.

Len turned a deep shade of red and his eyes grew wide, "How did you know about that!?"

Al's eyes widened, "Oh my God Len! You had sex with him!?"

He quickly shook his head, "No… I just woke up naked next to him and Rin…" he said quietly, he didn't like telling his dad this stuff, but he felt as though he didn't have a choice now, "And another guy…"

Al just stared at him, "Okay, no more drinking outside the house."

"But daaad," he whined, "We didn't _do_ anything, we just slept in the same bed… and I think we had sex separately; Rin and I, and Kageito and Zeito…"

"So you had sex with _Rin_!?"

He nodded, "Yeah, but last night wasn't the first time," he shrugged, and Al smacked him. "Um, _ow_!"

"Didn't I tell you not to fuck things up with her, why are you moving along so quickly!?" He didn't want Len forcing poor, innocent little Rin into anything.

Len smirked, "Hey, I'm not the bad guy in this! _She_ initiated it… _twice_!"

"What!?"

"Yeah! She wasn't even a virgin when we first started, she's not some perfect little angel," he blurted, kind of feeling bad for throwing her under the bus like that, "I mean, she's a great girl, but she _likes_ sex. I didn't make her do anything she didn't want to."

Al nodded, "I suppose I shouldn't be mad at you then…" he smiled and changed the subject, "So, anything else bothering you?"

Len nodded, "Yeah, actually there is… I haven't eaten anything all week…"

Al sighed, "Dammit Len, why not?"

He looked at his feet, "Because food makes me sick, but not eating makes me sick, and I don't know what to do…"

"Len… you have to eat."

He shook his head, "Technically I don't, I could live without food… but I'll just keep getting skinnier, which isn't all that bad…"

"Yes it is bad, you need to eat otherwise your body will eat itself and you will _die_… do you want to do that Len?" Len shook his head. "Then you _need_ to eat; all I'm asking is that you eat at least once a day…"

He nodded and laid his head on Al's shoulder, "Yes sir…"

"I love you son…"

"I love you too dad."

"Now," he got up, pulling Len up with him, "We're gonna go get some lunch, and you are going to _eat_ the lunch, and then you are going to bed," he smirked, he knew Len would crash sooner or later, and he'd rather it be in bed than out in the street or car or something.

Len groaned, but nodded, "Okay…" He didn't want to upset his dad, plus, his stomach hurt pretty bad. Maybe eating once a day wouldn't be so horrible. He decided to suck it up and just do it, he'd do anything for his dad; he loved him, and he didn't like doing anything to upset him.

xx

Taito finally arrived at the airport in England, feeling drained of all energy. Plane rides were always hard on him, especially when he'd drank so much the night before. He'd gone out to a party with Kikaito, Lily, and Akaito, surprisingly he had a good time. But he was glad to be back in England. He grabbed his luggage and made his way to the entrance, where Piko was already waiting for him. Piko spotted him and jumped to his feet, running to Taito, and then smacking him, "I can't believe you did that you knobhead!"

Taito blushed and pulled Piko in for a hug, he missed that British accent of his, "I'm really sorry, love…"

Piko blushed as well, "You should be…" he grabbed his hand and led him to the car, "Now let's go home." Taito told Piko of his adventures in America, and Piko was happy to hear he worked everything out. Once at their dorm, Piko immediately took Taito's shirt off and pushed him onto the bed. "Now you get to work things out with _me_," he grinned and started making out with him.

Taito laughed and turned his head away from him so he couldn't kiss him, "Piko," he whined, "I'm tired!"

"You should have thought of that before you left me alone for two days! I missed you so much!" Taito rolled his eyes, but gave in. He let Piko do whatever he wanted to him, which for some reason meant they had to take off most of their clothes. "I've never seen you this naked before," Piko blushed.

That's when Taito took control, Piko was never one to do well when flustered. He pinned him down on the bed and smiled, "And I've never seen these boxers before, are they new?" He asked, they were white, with signs on the sides that said 'In case of emergency: pull down' like the fire alarm.

Piko blushed a deeper shade of red, "I just pulled out a random pair, after you left I felt so sad I didn't care to look at what I was wearing. I've had them for a while, this is the first time I've worn them though," he smiled a little.

Taito loved Piko's smiled, so genuine and innocent, "How did I get so lucky to get you for a roommate?"

Piko shrugged, "I dunno, fate I suppose?"

Taito grinned, "Have I ever told you how much I love your accent?"

"Once or twice," he smiled and tried to kiss him.

"Ah ah ah," he smiled, "_I'm_ in charge now!" Piko laughed and continued to try and kiss him, which only made Taito grin. "Looks like we've got ourselves an emergency; Piko won't stop trying to be in charge… looks like we'll have to test these boxers out," he winked, making Piko blush again. Taito slowly pulled them down, this was foreign to him; he'd never seen another guy's penis in real life before. Slowly, he began rubbing it.

"C'mon man," Piko said softly, "You don't have to do this…"

"Does it not feel good?" he bit his lip, he didn't really know what to do.

Piko laughed quietly, "N-No, it does. I just, don't know if you're ready…"

Taito stopped and put his face near Piko's, their noses nearly touching, "Piko," he whispered gently, giving Piko chills, and making his erection grow larger, "I've been ready for this for a while now."

"So you're over Rin?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

Taito sighed, "Piko, she was in my life for two years, I can't just forget her. I do know I love _you_ though," he smiled and kissed him. Taito reached down and started stroking Piko's erection again.

His breath hitched, it felt so good, "Oh Taito," he mumbled quietly and leaned his head back, accidentally hitting it on the headboard, "Ow," he laughed a little.

"You okay?"

Piko nodded, "Yes, now you take off your boxers…" Taito blushed, nobody except Rin had seen him completely naked. He wasn't quite sure if he was ready for that. "C'mon, I can't have _all_ the fun," he smirked. Taito nodded hesitantly and did as he was told; anything for Piko. They both blushed, "I-I didn't think you'd be so _big_!" he covered himself up, now embarrassed of his own size compared to Taito's.

"Hey! I was just following orders, now uncover yourself!" Piko did so, "Now what were you planning on doing?"

Piko wasn't quite sure if he could fit that in his mouth, but he'd try for Taito, "Turn around and put it in my face."

Taito's eyes widened, "N-No, you'll choke… just like Rin…" he blushed more. He hated that he'd done that to Rin, and he really didn't want to do the same thing to Piko.

He laughed a little, "I'm bigger than Rin, I think I can handle it," he smiled. Piko was fairly tall and had a nice build to him, unlike Taito, who was tall and scrawny. Taito reluctantly obliged and it was the best thing he'd ever done. Piko really knew how to handle him, and Taito tried his best to do the same for him. When they were finished, both boys looked at each other and smiled; they'd never experienced anything like that before, and they were ready to go again when there was a knock at the door. They quickly put on their boxers and Taito acted like he was asleep as Piko answered the door, "Hi Dr. McMurray," he was in charge of their dorm hall.

"Hello, just making sure Taito made it back alright?" he asked, peeking his head inside, "Is he asleep?"

Piko nodded, "Yeah, jetlag is a killer," he smirked.

He nodded, "Have him come talk to me when he wakes up," he smiled and then added playfully, "And put on some clothes Mr. Utatane, I'm sure Taito will not enjoy seeing that upon his awakening."

Piko nodded as he held back a laugh and closed the door. Once he was sure he was gone, both boys busted out laughing, "Yeah, geez Piko! Have some decency!"

"Yes sir," he grinned and straddled Taito, "I will after this, anyway," he grinned and started making out with his purple haired lover.

xx

_Len, are you still coming over?_ Rin texted him, it was nearly nine at night and she hadn't heard from him since he'd left. She was beginning to worry. Thankfully he texted back rather quickly, _What are you talking about? Was I supposed to come over?_ Rin sighed, hadn't she told him? Hell, she didn't know if she did or not, the whole morning was a huge blur to her, _I thought so, but maybe I didn't!_ Len couldn't remember that morning very well, he remembered everything after going home, but that was it, _I'll be over in a little bit, I just have to shower._ Rin sighed, she wanted to see him right at that very moment, _You can do that here! Please, I just need to see you!_ Len wasn't sure he'd be comfortable showering at Rin's house, what if someone walked in on them? _Are you sure that's a good idea?_ Rin didn't care, she just wanted to see him, _Yes, now come on!_ Len didn't want to argue so he agreed, _Okay, see you in a few._

About ten minutes later, there was a knock at Rin's window. She jumped up and opened it, pulling Len in and shutting it quietly, "Len!" she squeezed him.

"H-Hi," he smiled and hugged her back, "I uh, brought stuff over in case I oversleep again…"

"Don't worry about leaving, Lily said it's okay," she smiled and grabbed his hand, leading him to the bed, "I love you."

He nodded and smiled, "I love you too."

"Should we get in the shower now?"

Len's eyes widened, _No no no a million times no!_ She couldn't see him in the shower, that's when his scars revealed themselves. He wasn't quite sure why they were so visible after the shower, but he knew Rin couldn't see them. "I'd like to take it alone… if you don't mind," he said softly.

She nodded, understanding he probably had a good reason, "Yeah, can I at least sit in there with you?"

"Only if you promise not to look at me, and you leave when I get out," he knew he probably sounded suspicious, so he added, "I get really self-conscious in the shower, I dunno why…"

"I promise," she smiled and hugged him.

He nodded and grabbed his bag, taking it in the bathroom with him. He slowly undressed and looked at himself in the mirror, not a scar in sight. If only it'd stay that way… He sighed and started the shower, once he was in, Rin walked in and brushed her teeth, and then sat on the counter, "Hi Len," she smiled.

"Hi Rin," he said softly, not wanting anyone to hear him.

"Lily and Kikaito are working," she smirked, "It's okay to talk louder."

"Okay," he said, talking a little below normal, still not wanting anyone to hear him. He shampooed his hair as the hot water burned his skin. He liked the burn, he still felt as though he deserved it.

"So Len, what did you do today?"

"Hung out with my dad, he took the day off so we had all day together."

She smiled sadly, sometimes she wished she had a dad she could do that with, but her father was in prison for a _long_ time. Rin felt guilty for being jealous, but she couldn't help it, "Sounds fun…"

Len heard the sadness in her voice, "You okay?"

"Yeah," she sighed, "Sometimes I just wish my dad—" what was she doing?! She'd almost revealed her past to Len, and she was not happy with herself, _How could I be so careless!?_

Len poked his head out and looked at her, he wanted her to tell him; he didn't like hiding it, "Your dad what?"

"I just wish…" she had to come up with a lie fast, "He'd spent more time with me as a child!" Just the thought of that made her want to puke, he'd spent plenty of time with her, and it would haunt her for the rest of her life.

Sadly, that statement sickened Len as well. _If only you knew…_ He wanted to tell her, but he couldn't; what if she got mad? He smiled and put his head back under the water, rinsing out the conditioner, "Yeah, I felt the same way with my mom, but she left my dad and I." He was comfortable telling her that part of his life, but everything else had to stay hidden; he'd _never_ tell her that. "I got over it though, she didn't deserve my love." _Just as your 'father' doesn't deserve yours…_

"At least you had a great dad to make up for it… my mother died when I was young," she sighed, but smiled, "Shit happens though, sometimes you've just got to move on from the past so you can keep moving forward."

Len was done in the shower, but he didn't want Rin to stop opening up to him, "Anything else on your mind?"

_Yes, there's a shitload of stuff on my mind. Like why you won't tell me about your past, If only you knew…_ "No," she lied.

He nodded, saddened she didn't open up to him more. Then again, he wouldn't open up to her either, so he let it go, "I'm done now…"

She got up and handed him a towel, "Here, I thought you might need this," she smiled and left the room.

Len dried off and looked at himself in the mirror; there they were. Those stupid lines on his stomach, he turned away, he couldn't stand the look of himself. He thanked God he'd never cut deep enough on his arms to leave marks. He quickly got dressed and brushed his teeth, then left and laid next to Rin on the bed, she'd turned the light out and was in her pajamas, "I love you," he kissed her head.

"I love you too," she yawned, "I'm so tired…"

"Sleep," he kissed her forehead.

She snuggled into him and nodded, "Okay," she was so tired that she fell asleep in minutes, and Len followed quickly behind her.

They woke up at 6:30, they slowly got ready, neither one of them said much to each other. They were nervous about going to school. Len didn't want Galaco or Neru to hurt Rin, and Rin didn't want to get beat up for being happy. She walked into Lily's room to see if Kikaito was still there, "Kikaito?"

He was putting on his coat, he turned to face her and smiled, "Hi love."

"Hi," she smiled a little, "You know how me and Len are together kinda?" He nodded. "Well, remember the girls that tried to beat me up?" He nodded again, a little more concerned this time. "I think they might do it again…"

He sighed, why did children have to be so cruel? "I will inform the faculty and I'll be there to keep an eye on you for this week. I don't trust them, and I really with you didn't have to go through this…"

She hugged him, "I'll be okay, Gaku will be there to look out for me, and so will Len. We actually have classes together this semester," she smiled, "I just wanted you to be on the lookout, because I don't want me or Len to get hurt."

He nodded, "Of course sweetheart," he kissed her head, "I've got to be going now, I'll see you soon."

She smiled a little and went back to her room with Len, "Kikaito is nervous too…"

He thought for a moment, "You mean… Mr. Shion? How would you know—" he put two and two together, "That's who your sister is married to?"

Rin nodded, "Yeah, I guess I never got around to telling you Mr. Shion was my brother in law," she smiled.

He grabbed her hand, "At least any class I don't have with you, you have with Gakupo…"

She gave him a small smiled, growing more nervous by the minute, "I wish you were in all of my classes…"

"Me too…" he pulled her into him, resting his chin on her head, "We'll both be fine," he whispered.

She nodded, "Yes we will…" she looked at her phone, 7:15, "We'd better get going if we want a good parking spot. You can drive," she handed him her keys, she was too nervous to drive.

He nodded and they stayed silent the entire way to the car, and then to the school. Once they were about to get out, he looked at Rin and kissed her gently, "I will protect you, no matter what…"

She smiled and they got out, walking hand in hand to the school. They quickly made their way to Kikaito's office when they heard a scream come from behind them, "That fucking bitch! I knew it was her!" It was definitely Neru.

"Fuck!" Len said under his breath. They quickly darted for Kikaito's office, if she caught them, she'd definitely try to kill them. They were almost there, when a hand pulled Rin back. _This is not happening_, Len panicked. Before Neru could hit Rin, Len tackled her to the ground, and everything went black.

**Annnnd end! Guys… I slept from like 11:30-2, and then started on this when I woke up because I wasn't tired anymore, and then wrote for **_**four**_** hours! Now it's six in the morning and I'm ready for bed! I really should adopt better sleeping habits, but I was in the zone! I'm crazy for staying up so late/early/whatever you wanna call it, don't do this guys, it's probably not very good! Sorry for any mistakes, again, it's really late/early/whatever you wanna call it. I just know I should probably sleep! Okay, I hope you liked it! I tried to get a little of everything in this chapter! Okay! Follow, favorite, and review if you want! Thanks for reading! xxLovelyLuvbi**


	12. Monday

**Hi everyone! Hope you're liking the story so far, thanks for reviewing! I appreciate those of you who are reading and stuff:3 Thanks so much!  
>*Italics in the hospital scenes that <strong>_**aren't**_** the thoughts of the conscious, is the unconscious world and what is happening. It's weird, but I wanted to incorporate it! Onto the chapter now!**

**Chapter 9: Monday**

_Len tackled Neru. They were rolling. Fighting. Yelling. They hit the wall. Neither Len nor Neru was moving. Blood. Red and blue lights. Men coming in with stretchers. So many whispers. Crying. Shouting. Staring. _Everything was a blur for Rin. She was losing it, she couldn't look at Len; she couldn't see him be carried out on a stretcher. This was all _her_ fault. Kikaito held her as she cried, soothing her the best he could. "He was only protecting you… he'll be okay." Rin continued sobbing, unable to speak. Len was _hurt_; he was taken to the _hospital_; all because of _her_. She was beginning to wish she'd never started talking to him; he would have been so much better off. "Rin…" he said softly. She looked up at him, her face was red and blotchy from crying so much. "This _isn't_ your fault."

"How?!" she cried, "How is this _not_ my fucking fault!?" She was in no mood to be lied to. If she'd never started talking to him he'd still be with Neru, and Neru wouldn't have tried to kill her, and Len wouldn't have tried to protect her, and Len and Neru wouldn't be in the hospital right now. Rin never would have texted Taito, and she never would have saw his evil side; she never would have started drinking; she wouldn't feel so guilty hiding her secrets. _What if we really were better off without each other?_

"He chose to protect you," Kikaito kissed her head, "I'm just glad you're okay…"

Rin shook her head and cried into Kikaito's shoulder, "I shouldn't have come with him today… I should have known something bad would happen…" She started thinking about Len being carried out by the EMTs.

"I-I…" she got up and started feeling lightheaded, "I'm so d-dizzy," she began to sway and ending up passing out, first hitting her head on the door, and then falling onto the floor really hard.

"Aw shit," he cried, "Is the ambulance still out there!?" A student nodded and he rushed her outside, "Help! She passed out and hit her head!" One of the EMTs rushed over and examined her, immediately requesting she be taken to a hospital. Kikaito nodded and hopped in the ambulance after Rin was settled in. He called the school to let them know he wouldn't be there for the morning, and then he called Lily to tell her what had happened to Rin, knowing he wouldn't hear the end of it if he waited until her lunch break. "Lily, Len was hospitalized for protecting Rin… and then Rin passed out and hit her head, and now she's on her way to the hospital as well…"

"What!?" she cried, "Oh my God! Is she gonna be okay!?"

He looked over at the doctor, who was messing with Rin's oxygen mask, "I think she'll be fine hun, I'll stay with her and you can stay at work…"

"No way! I have to see her!"

He sighed, frustrated by her stubbornness, "_No_, I will look after her. There's no sense in you coming out to sit in the waiting room and doing nothing. You need to calm down and trust me. I will keep you updated."

Lily groaned, "_Fine._ But I expect an update at least once every hour."

"Yes ma'am," he smiled, "I love you, good bye." He hung up the phone and looked over Rin, _At least she's breathing..._

"Was that her mom?" he asked.

He shook his head, "No, that was her sister. Her and I are her legal guardians since her parents are both gone."

"So you know quite a bit about this girl?" Kikaito nodded. "Alright, then I'll need to ask you some questions about her medical history. Does she have any history of this?"

Kikaito nodded, "Yes, she passes out when she gets too stressed or nervous. She has a history of bad anxiety because she had a traumatic experience growing up, and while she's better now, it still happens from time to time."

He messed with some of the medical stuff and began speaking again, "She's sixteen, correct?" Kikaito nodded. "Is she on any medication?" Kikaito shook his head. He continued asking questions and Kikaito answered the best he could, and then they finally arrived at the hospital. "She may have a concussion; that hit to the head knocked her unconscious." He got out and took Rin out, rushing her into the building. "You need to wait out here," he told Kikaito and took Rin down the hall where they disappeared through the doors.

It felt like hours; Kikaito anxiously waited for a doctor to come out and say the three students were okay. But it never happened. He told Lily he couldn't find anything out and she freaked out, "My baby sister's life is in danger! They need to figure this shit out!"

"Babe, I'm sure they're doing everything they possibly can," he said softly, trying to remain calm. He just wanted them to be okay. _Please Lord… let them be okay…_ He was basically begging, he couldn't stand the thought of Rin never waking up because he hadn't caught her when she fainted.

"That's not good enough!" she shouted, "They need to do better!" She was acting hysterical, she couldn't lost Rin; not now and not ever.

"Lily," he sighed, "She'll be okay…" _She'll be okay…_

xx

It was now 12:05, and a doctor finally came out to talk to Kikaito. "We gave Rin a CT scan, she has minor swelling. She regained consciousness, and is in a lot of pain. She doesn't know why she's here and she doesn't recall anything before fainting. She's dizzy and was very slow to answer questions, but got most of them correct. Right now she's extremely afraid and I think you'd better come try to calm her down."

Kikaito got up quickly and followed him to Rin's room. He found Rin on the bed curled up in a ball crying, "Rin…"

She turned to face him in what seemed like slow motion, unable to move any quicker because she was in so much pain. "Ki-Kikaito?" she squinted, "Wh-Where's Z-Zeito?" she cried, she wanted to see _him_. "I need to s-see Zeito," she started crying again; she needed her best friend.

He looked over at the doctor, who said, "Who is Zeito?"

"My brother, they're best friends." He told him, "Is he able to come out here, I don't think I'll be able to help anything." The doctor nodded and he quickly called Zeito, "Hey man, you need to come out to the hospital." _Why?_ "Rin is in the ER and refuses to see anyone except you." _Oh my God! I'm coming!_ He hung up and Kikaito looked back over at Rin, who was curled back up in a ball. He looked over at the doctor, "Can we talk privately?" he whispered. The doctor nodded and followed him out, "Have you heard anything on Len Kagamine or Neru Akita?" he kept his voice low, not wanting Rin to hear.

"Len is still unconscious, and Neru is fine other than a headache, some bruising, a black eye, and a broken nose. Len took the majority of the impact, and he must've hit something sharp during the fall, which is why he was bleeding; well that, and I believe he may have been punched in the nose."

Kikaito sighed, "Oh my God… Rin will be devastated, they're together…" Len had been unconscious for over four hours, now he was _really _scared. "So what will happen to Len?"

"His father is still in the waiting room and he's given us all the information we need. So far we've given him all the proper tests, and my colleagues are examining them as we speak." He wasn't able to tell him everything, it was the law since he wasn't his father.

Kikaito's phone rang, "Hello?" _Where's Rin!?_ "Hold on." He looked at the doctor, "Zeito is here."

The doctor and Kikaito went out to the waiting room to find a very worried Zeito. He spotted them and walked over anxiously, "Where's Rin!?"

The doctor led him to the room, "She's in quite a bit of pain, I just need you to calm her down. She refuses to let me do anything, and I may have to sedate her if you can't get her calm." He didn't want to do that because that could sometimes interfere with the concussion.

Zeito nodded and walked in while the other two stayed in the hall, "Hey Rin," he said softly. She turned slowly and when she saw him, she hugged him. He smiled and gently put an arm around her, "Sweetie, you've gotta let the doctor run the tests and do what he needs to…"

She gave him a small pout, her eyes were wide with fear, "B-But he'll h-hurt me… l-like d-daddy did…"

The doctor looked over at Kikaito, who was gnawing on his lip, "Her dad hurt her?"

"He um… he sexually abused her for about six years," he said quietly.

"So _that_ was the traumatic experience?" Kikaito nodded, and the doctor sighed, "I'm so sorry."

Back in the room, Zeito was still working on Rin, "No, he's just trying to make sure you aren't hurt. He's a good guy, he won't hurt you…"

"Promise?" she looked up at him, her eyes filled with tears.

He nodded and kissed her forehead softly, "I promise." He looked at Kikaito and the doctor, "She's okay now."

"Stay please?" she grabbed his hand.

He looked at the doctor, who knew he didn't have a choice, "Yes, he can stay."

Kikaito smiled at Zeito and then went out into the waiting room to find Len's dad. Because Len was in one of his classes, he already knew what Al looked like. He sat down next to him and sighed, "Anymore word on Len?" he asked quietly.

Al looked over at him, his face red and his eyes swollen from crying, "Mr. Sh-Shion?"

He nodded, "I'm here for Rin…"

"She's hurt too!?"

"Yeah, after seeing Len being carried out on the stretcher, she broke down and then fainted and hit her head on the door and then on the floor."

"I'm so sorry, is she conscious?" he asked and Kikaito nodded, "Len isn't, he may be in a coma… they had to give him some kind of drugs to keep the swelling down so the effects have a greater chance of not being permanent…"

Kikaito's eyes widened, "What!?"

He began crying again as he nodded, "Wh-What if he doesn't wake up?"

"H-He has to… He's strong… It just sucks that he has to go through this because of Neru, and the worst she got was a broken nose…"

Al looked over at him, "_Neru_!?"

He nodded, "Neru tried to hit Rin, but Len tackled her. After fighting and rolling around for a little bit, I think Neru may have been able to push Len into the wall, but ended up hurting herself as well."

"I knew she'd be trouble…"

"I should have taken them to school," he sighed, he hated that this was happening.

Al shook his head and ran his fingers through his hair, "You can't blame yourself… If anything, blame Neru for being such a stupid little bitch. Even Len himself could have some fault in this…" he let out his breath and looked over at Kikaito.

"How could Len be at fault?"

Al rubbed his chin and looked at his feet, not wanting to make eye contact with Kikaito as he told him, "He uh, he's an alcoholic… a bad one. And his liver… it's _bad_." His suicide attempt damaged it, and the alcohol just made it worse, but he couldn't tell Kikaito that. "I should've done more to stop him… no matter how hard he fought, I should have stopped him…"

Kikaito put a hand on Al's shoulder and smiled a little, "Don't blame yourself, he made those choices… and my brother went through the same thing as Len, he refused help; every time someone tried to help, he'd just shut everyone out. Rin somehow got through to him though, and he changed for the better. I think Rin did the same for your son, it just sucks that he's so hurt…"

Al nodded, "He's been through so much, he doesn't deserve this… I just want the test results to come back… I need to know what's wrong."

Suddenly a blood curdling scream disrupted both men's thoughts, followed by many nurses rushing through the doors. Kikaito knew that scream, it was one he heard all too often; Rin. "Oh God…" he sighed.

Al looked at him, concerned, "W-Was that _Rin_?"

He nodded grimly, "And by the sound of that scream… she had a flashback…"

"Fl-Flashback? About her father?" he asked.

Kikaito glanced over at him quickly, "Sh-She _told_ you?"

He shook his head, "No, when she was over at our apartment she had a mental break down in front of Len. We kept quiet about it because we knew she probably didn't want that being known."

"Probably a good idea," he told him, "I just feel so awful for her… it lasted nearly _six_ years…"

He sighed, "Oh my God… that's terrible… Is that why she moved here?"

"Unfortunately… she was bullied about it after coming back to school. I didn't know kids could be so _cruel_." He explained the whole story to him and by the end Al was in tears, it made him think of Len. "And now her sister and I are married, and Rin seems to be happier with Len." Zeito walked out and walked towards the two men, his eyes wide with fear. He tried to speak, but he couldn't mutter anything out. "Zeito, what the hell is wrong!?" His face was frozen with that same horrified look, and he was much paler than usual, "Zeito!" he panicked.

"I-I… R-Rin… uh… and…" he incoherently babbled.

"Zeito, spit it out!" he said as calmly (not very) as he could.

He finally snapped out of his daze and started crying, "R-Rin thought the d-doctor was her d-dad, and she said such _awful_ things… She wasn't herself, she acted so much younger… th-they had to sedate her…" He explained that Rin started acting like a child, she'd backed up in the corner as if was really happening. _No! That hurts!_ She cried, _Please don't do this d-daddy! I don't even like him! Don't cut me! N-No, I won't do it again! Just please don't hurt me! No! Don't put the knife there! NO!_ She bawled, cringing at the pain, and finally screaming at the pain. Kicking and hitting and just thrashing about. Zeito couldn't take it; he couldn't see his best friend go through that. "I _hate_ that man…" he cried softly, along with Kikaito.

"I do too…" he said, disgusted that a man could do such things to a poor little girl.

Zeito looked over at Al and tried to calm himself down, "I'm assuming you're Len's father?" He nodded, "I'm so terribly sorry this happened…"

Al shook his head, "N-No, you have no reason to apologize… You worry about Rin, there's no need in stressing over my son as well."

"With all due respect sir, I _have_ to worry about your son. Without him, I know Rin would've gone into a very depressive state. I care for both of them so much, as does the rest of my family. Kageito and Akaito have been calling and texting nonstop since I left, they're so worried about both of them. And Kaito and Kaiko ended up having to leave school because they couldn't stop crying after seeing what happened to them." He sighed, "And Kaito… he's so upset he refuses to even talk to Nero…"

_Nero_, that name was familiar. _Oh yeah, the boy Len kissed…_ Al thought to himself. "Why won't he talk to him?"

"Because he's Neru's brother I guess, and considering they're like… _together_, he must be really upset."

Al shook his head, "He shouldn't blame him, this was _all_ Neru's doing. From what I heard he's a really sweet kid."

"That's what I told him, and how would you know?"

He looked at his feet, "Len uh, Len told me about him because they uh… y'know…"

Zeito's eyes widened, he knew exactly what he was talking about, "Oh yes… _that_."

Beofre Kikaito could even ask, a doctor walked out, a nervous, but slightly hopeful, expression on his face. He walked to Al and wanted to speak to him in private. Once they were alone, he spoke, "Your son is at a six on the GCS scale. He responds to pain with the fluttering of eyelids and abnormal involuntary movements, but he makes no sounds at all."

"What does this mean!?"

The doctor sighed, "He's in a coma, sir. We'll do everything we can to keep him alive, but there's no knowing when he'll wake up… I'm sorry sir…"

Al broke down, he couldn't lose Len; he was all he had left, "P-Please, tell me there's _something_ you can do! He _has_ to wake up!"

"Sir, we will continue giving him medication and keep him on the machines; that's the best we can do."

Al couldn't stop crying, _Please tell me this is a dream… Please…_

xx

Al woke up several hours later, it was now dark outside, in the chair next to Len's bed. Seeing him hooked up to all those machines was heartbreaking. Rin, too, was in a coma; except hers was medically induced. She kept seeing her dad and acting out what was happening, which ultimately ended with screaming and hitting, and then being sedated. Finally they just had to make her stop waking up. He could hear the sobs from across the hall, they were coming from Rin's room. "Oh Rinny…" he heard a female voice cry. "Snap out of this madness so I can take you home…"

_You can't hurt Lily!_ He heard a shout; that was Rin alright. _I promise I'll be good, just don't kill my sister! I'll stay quiet and no one will ever know daddy! I promise!_ Which was followed by Lily sobbing, and more doctors coming in to put an end to Rin's episode. They made sure she wouldn't wake up until they wanted her to this time. Al sighed, her 'father' used her love for her sister to keep her quiet; that was _sick_. He truly hated that man.

_Len opened his eyes and sat up, he heard his father's voice and looked at him. Not really able to make out what he was saying, but he knew he was saying something. Len stood up and tried to talk to his dad, "Dad, what's wrong?" Al was crying, and Len was confused as to why. He looked around… a hospital? He slowly turned to the bed, letting out a small gasp as he saw himself lying there. "Oh my God…" he brought a hand to his mouth. He ran for the door, but for some reason he couldn't leave; like there was a barrier around the door. He heard Lily's cries and Kikaito's voice, followed by Zeito's, and then Kageito's. "Rin's here too!?" He ran back to his dad, "Dad! Help me! Please, tell me what's going on!"_

Al sighed and looked over at the bedridden Len, he so was pale, he almost looked… lifeless. "Oh Len…" he sobbed and buried his face in his hands. Suddenly there was a knock at the already open door, it was Kageito. Al looked up, surprised to see someone visiting Len, "Uh," he cleared his throat and wiped his eyes, "H-Hi… are you one of Len's friends?"

Kageito blushed, "I uh, I g-guess you could say that," he said softly. As he looked over Len's body, he had to fight to hold back his tears, "I-I'm so s-s-sorry," he managed to choke out before breaking down. He couldn't stand to see Len like that, just as he couldn't stand to see Rin the way she was.

"Come here, child," Al said softly and held out his arms; some comfort was better than none. And seeing the boy so upset over his son was heartbreaking. Kageito collapsed into his arms and sobbed.

_Len started crying, "Please see me! I'm right here! I'm fine! Don't cry!" He fell beside them and bawled, he wanted to be seen; he needed to wake up. He heard Rin's voice from the other room and he rushed to the door to find Rin standing in the doorway, she looked almost translucent. "R-Rin!" he cried._

"_Len!" she said, tears rolling down her face. No matter how hard they pushed, they couldn't break through the barrier keeping them in their rooms. "Wh-What's happening!?" she cried._

"_I-I don't know," he sobbed. "Do you know what happened to us?"_

_She shook her head, "N-No, and nobody has said anything about it so there's no telling what could have happened." Neither one of them recalled the events of that day, everything was a complete blank. That's when Rin started fading away, "Wh-What's going on!?" she panicked._

_Len reached out for her, but she was already gone, and the door was now closed. He was alone again. He turned to face Al and Kageito, who were now chatting about something… "Did he say coma!?" Slowly Len began to back away, falling back onto the bed; everything went black._

"They don't know how long he'll be out," Al sighed, "Now what's your name?"

"Kageito…" he looked back over at Len, "I just want him to wake up…"

Al remembered that name, "You're the b-boy who… k-kissed my son?" he remembered the other part of the story, "And woke up naked with him?"

He blushed a deep shade of red, "Y-Yeah," he said quietly, "Th-That was me…"

"Nothing to be ashamed of," he put a hand on Kageito's shoulder, "Things happen…" Just then the monitors Len was on began beeping frantically, startling the two. Shortly afterwards the nurses rushed in and went to Len's care, "What's wrong!?"

"His heart rate is much too fast and… he's having a heart attack!" the nurse shouted. "Someone call the doctor in here!"

One nurse ran for the doctor, and another escorted both boys out of the room. "What's happening to my son!?" Al cried, the nurse tried to calm him down, but it didn't work very well. "My son could be _dying_ and you want me to calm the fuck down!? Well that's not happening! My son is _all_ I have left and I will _not_ calm down!"

"We're doing all we can sir," she said quietly.

Kageito felt awful and placed a hand on Al's shoulder, "I-It's not _her_ fault… please _try_ to be a little calmer," his voice was soft, and sweet.

Al took a breath and apologized to the nurse, she then went back into the room, followed by the doctor. "Sorry Kageito," he sighed, "I'm just… I don't even know. There's just a mix of emotions I'm feeling right now and it just sucks…"

"You're worried for your son, I understand…" he paused, he hadn't even thought to get his name.

"Al," he said, "My name is Al."

"I understand, Al," he finished, "And for what you're going through, you're doing really well."

He shrugged and slid his back down the wall until he was seated on the floor, "I just want my son to wake up…" he murmured to himself.

"He will," Kageito assured him.

Al looked up, "How would you know?"

He smiled a little, "I know Len, and I know he won't give up. He'll keep fighting to stay alive… I think that heart attack, was him trying to wake himself up…" Kageito didn't know why he felt that, but it popped into his head suddenly and he decided it made sense.

Al nodded, "Maybe so… I love him so much…"

"He'll wake up sir, I'm sure of it… would you like to be left alone now?"

He shrugged, "It doesn't matter… I'm sure your family is wondering where you've gone, so you should probably go…"

Kageito shrugged, "They don't mind my absence; if they did, they'd be out here looking for me, it's really okay if you'd like for me to stay."

He nodded, "Then that'd be great if you'd stay, I just need to get my mind off of things…"

Kageito smiled a little and sat next to Al, "Of course, what would you like to talk about?"

Al thought for a moment… maybe if he focused on the happy times with Len he'd feel better, "The other night you all got drunk and made complete asses out of yourselves," he smirked, maybe hearing about his son's silliness he'd feel better.

Kageito explained the whole night to him, well, everything involving Len and that wasn't too bad. "Len kissed _me_, and I think he liked it," he laughed a little.

"He did," Al smiled, "He told me so, and he liked Nero's kiss as well." Something caught his eye and he looked over; it was a blond boy, he looked like he'd been crying all day.

Kageito followed his gaze and his eyes widened, "Nero!?"

He slowly walked up to them and bit his lip, "I-I'd like to apologize on behalf of my sister…"

"Nero why are you here?! Kaito will _kill_ you if he sees you!" Kageito whispered.

"I had to apologize to Len's dad!" he cried, "My parents just took Neru home and I couldn't stand to be so close to her, so I decided I'd walk. But first I had to apologize to you sir," he looked at Al, "I'm _so_ deeply sorry. Neru is a bitch and I'm sad to say that she's my sister. I really hope their injuries aren't too bad…"

"It's okay Nero… and… d-do you not know what's wrong with them?" Nero shook his head, none of the doctors would tell him anything. "Both Len and Rin are in a coma; Len's is from the fall, and Rin's was medically induced."

Nero gave him a blank stare; he couldn't believe his ears. _Both_ were in a coma, and the worst Neru got was a broken fucking nose. "O-Oh my God," he fell to his knees, he felt sick. "I-I had no i-idea! I _hate_ her," he cried.

Al wrapped an arm around Nero and sighed, "It's not your fault, Nero. Please don't blame yourself or feel any guilt, because this had nothing to do with you."

Nero nodded, but he still felt guilty. Len—the sweet, innocent Len—was in a coma because of _his_ sister. "I'm so sorry sir," he wept.

A few moments later, the doctors and nurses emerged from the room. The doctor found Al and smiled slightly, "He had a mild heart attack, but he is stabilized and I believe he's showing better signs of waking up. His eyes have been fluttering more to voices and other stimuli, and he moves from time to time. Still no speech or sounds, but I do believe he's getting better and that he _should_ wake up from this."

Al got up and hugged the man, "Thank you so much!" he cried.

The doctor hugged him back, smiling slightly, this was the reason he loved his job. He could turn devastation into hope. "You're welcome, Mr. Kagamine." And with that, the doctor and nurses went back to their stations, and the three boys entered Len's room. His gown was off of him, but he was covered by blankets, and Al assumed his boxers were still on.

Nero sighed, it sucked seeing Len like this. "I hate Neru…"

"Join the club," Kageito smirked.

That's when Rin's door opened and everyone filed out except for Lily: Kikaito, Zeito, Akaito, Kaiko, and finally Kaito. Kaito took one look at Nero and his eyes filled with anger, "Why are you here!?" he growled.

"Now Kaito," Kikaito held him back, "Nero had _nothing_ to do with this."

"He's related to her, that's something," he shot back.

Al stood and walked over to him, at 6'4" he towered over Kaito, "I know you're upset, we all are, but you can't take this out on him. He's done no wrong here."

He sighed, but understood what Al meant, "I suppose you're right… sorry Nero…"

"It's okay," he said softly, looking over at Len again, holding back his tears.

Kaito could tell Nero felt awful, and that made him feel awful for being so mean. "Why are you still here?" he asked, he didn't drive, so Kaito didn't know how he was still at the hospital.

"My parents took Neru home, and I didn't want to be around her, so I stayed behind to apologize. I'll walk home soon though…"

Kaito shook his head, "Why don't you stay at our house tonight?"

Nero didn't want to intrude, and he didn't feel like it would be a good idea. "N-No, it's okay… I just… I'd like to be alone…"

Kaito nodded sadly, "Oh… o-okay."

Kikaito looked over at Zeito, "Are you leaving with us?"

"No, I don't want to leave Lily here alone," he told him, "I know she's hurt and she shouldn't be alone."

"I'll stay as well," Kageito said, "I wouldn't like to leave Al alone either…"

Kikaito nodded, "Alright then, c'mon guys." He led Akaito, Kaiko, and Kaito down the hall and disappeared through the doors.

Al put a hand on Kageito's shoulder, "You didn't have to stay…"

"I know," he smiled a little.

Al looked over at Nero, "You know I'm not letting you walk home, right?"

Nero sighed, "What do you expect me to do then?"

"There's two comfy chairs, and I can sit on the floor."

The younger two boys shook their heads, "No," Nero said, "You need a chair, you've had a long day…"

"Don't worry about it," he smiled, "If I need to rest I'll wake one of you up," he lied, he really just wanted them to sleep guilt free.

Kageito smiled, "Since you have Nero, I can go over to Rin's room and sleep with Zeito," he blushed.

"Won't that be uncomfortable?" Al raised an eyebrow.

He shook his head, "No, I sleep on top of him all the time."

"What? Isn't he your _brother_?"

He bit his lip, "No, I was adopted. So technically we aren't related," he told him, blushing a little more.

"Oh," Al understood now, Kageito was actually gay, not just a guy who was drunk and kissed his son. "Will I see you in the morning?" Kageito nodded. "Great, good night." He smiled and sat in the chair.

"Good night sir," he smiled, "And good night to you too Nero," he said and walked over to Rin's room.

"Sir?" Nero said quietly.

"Yes?" he yawned, he was really tired from all the crying.

_I think I love your son_, is what he wanted to say, but what came out was, "I uh… Good night, sir."

He gave him an odd look, but shrugged it off, "Good night Nero." He said and they both drifted off to sleep.

**Ending it here cause I can:3 I hope you all liked this chapter, very hard to write because it made me sad:( Oh well! I have **_**plans**_** for these next few chapters, and I hope they turn out the way I'd like! Anyway, I hope you like the story so far and follow, favorite, and review if you'd like. That's be really awesome, I enjoy your feedback! Okay, sorry for any mistakes! I'll update as soon as I can, but probably not this week cause I have FINALS… GAH! Okay, byee! xxLovelyLuvbi**


	13. Tuesday

**Boopity boop. GOT A 90 ON MY PSYCH FINAL AND I HAVE AN A IN THE CLASS! YES! AND I GOT AN 88 ON MY BIOLOGY FINAL AND I HAVE A B IN THE CLASS AND NOT A C! YAY! Okay, that's all the excited screaming for tonight:) Thanks for sticking with the story! I updated the summary because really, it's a sucky summary that is kind of vague and misleading!**

**Chapter 10: Tuesday**

Nero sat at Len's side, it was six in the morning and Al was still peacefully sleeping, so Nero felt more at ease knowing he wasn't being eavesdropped on. He tucked a piece of Len's hair behind his ear and sighed, "I'm so sorry, my love… my sister is so cruel…"

_Len opened his eyes and sat up, jumping at the sight of Nero beside him. "Why are you here Nero?" he asked, and then noticed his body still lying on the bed, "Dammit… You can't hear me…" But, unfortunately for Nero, Len could still hear him_.

"Y'know…" he said softly, "That night, when we uh… we kissed… I remember it slightly. I remember thinking about how jealous I was of Neru. I… I can't help but feel you felt something too…"

_Len gave him an odd look, "Nero, I'm in love with Rin! I-I didn't… I _couldn't_ have felt anything." He couldn't remember kissing Nero, but he was sure he didn't feel anything. He wasn't gay and he loved Rin… at least, that's what he kept telling himself. He wasn't quite sure what he wanted anymore. Maybe staying away from everyone but his dad would make things less confusing._

"I know you have Rin, and I have Kaito… but that doesn't mean I can't love you, because I do. Ever since seventh grade, I have loved you… and I wasn't even _gay_ back then!" he grabbed Len's cold, limp hand and sighed, "I wish you'd wake up."

_Len hit his nearly lifeless body in the face, "Wake up you stupid son of a bitch! I don't want to die or be stuck in whatever form this is! Dammit Len, wake the fuck up!" He hit himself again, and again, but nothing would work; the best he did was make himself blink a little._

Nero noticed the blinking, "Len? Are you waking up?"

_Len stopped hitting himself and started crying, laying his head on Nero's lap, "Wake me up…" he begged._

The blinking stopped and Nero sighed, "I guess you'll wake when you're ready… your dad is really cool, and I know he wishes you'd just wake up… but I get it. I bet your dreamland is way better than this…"

"_No!" Len cried, "It's a nightmare! Let me wake up! I-I," he looked over at his dad, "I just want my daddy to hold me…" suddenly everything began to fade to black, and Len was pulled back into his body, unable to hear the outside world once again._

_Flashback_

Len woke up to yelling and screaming, "Dammit Al!" he heard his mother scream, "Just let me go! I don't want to be with you two anymore! Our son is a fuck up and you're just a jackass!"

"Don't you _dare_ say such an awful thing about _my_ son!" he shouted, "And how in the hell am _I_ the jackass!? You cheated on _me_!"

"You didn't provide me with love; it was all _work_ with you!"

He scoffed, "You are _delusional_! I was _always_ home before five! I get how you can live with yourself by leaving me, but how could you do this to _him_!? Is that man really worth losing your own son?!"

"As you said before," he said with a sly smirk, "He's _not_ my son."

He shook his head angrily, "_No_… not anymore he's not. You don't deserve a son like him. He's too good for a cruel bitch like you."

"What the fuck ever! I'm leaving, tell the little shit whatever you want about me. I don't care anymore!"

Len walked out, tears in his eyes, "H-How can y-you do this!?"

Al looked over at Len, a pained expression on his face, _How much did he hear?_ "Len, you need to go get some rest…"

He shook his head, "No, I got enough rest after we left the hospital." He was finally able to leave the hospital that morning, a week after the incident. "Mom, what's going on?!"

She rolled her eyes, "Listen to your father and go back to bed!"

"No! Why are you leaving!?"

Lenka groaned, "Why should I have to answer to you?! You're a fuck up and you should be in rehab or some shit!"

Tears stung his eyes, "How could y-you say something l-like that!?" he cried.

"I don't love you two anymore… and I'm leaving with another man. A man that loves me and doesn't nag me or expect things from me!"

Len glared at her, "I hope you have fun you stupid bitch! I wish dad never would have married you!"

"Len!" Al scolded, he shouldn't be using such coarse language.

"What!? It's true! She doesn't deserve a loving husband like you!"

Lenka smacked him across the face, "You shut up you fucker!"

Al grabbed Len as he staggered backwards, "Lenka, leave him alone!"

Len smiled a little, "The truth hurts… doesn't it bitch?"

Lenka screamed and lunged for him, but Al tossed him to the couch and took the blow instead. Thankfully she was so weak, and he was so big, that it hardly affected him, "Len and I are _leaving_. You can have all this worthless shit." He took Len's hand, "Pack your things…"

Len gave his mother one last look before turning, and going back to his room. It was hard hearing his mom say those things to him, but knowing his dad did everything he could to protect him made him see that she wasn't worth his tears. He heard a door slam, assuming it was his mother leaving he kept packing, but then he heard more yelling from his parents. "Don't go Al! I didn't mean it!"

He let out a scoff, "Are you fucking kidding me!? Get the fuck out of here!"

"Please!" she begged, "Just one more time before you go!"

"Fuck off, Lenka." He spat and continued packing his things.

"Len ruined us… we used to be so happy…He's a worthless piece of shit…"

Al almost punched her in the face upon hearing this, "He is in the other room, he can probably hear you say that you fucking idiot! And he made me happier! I love Len with all my heart, but _you_… you ruined us with your cheating!"

"What does that matter!? He'll probably be dead soon anyway! He won't stop until he's finished like all the rest!"

That was it, he couldn't allow her to say such awful things about his son; he smacked her across the face as hard as he could, "You fucking bitch!" he shouted as she fell to the ground. "Len!" he called for him. Len walked in, tears rolling down his cheeks. "You heard?" He nodded and fell into his father's arms, "Nothing she said was true Len, we're moving far, far away from here."

Lenka glared at him, holding her face, "I'm gonna fucking sue your ass off."

"I was defending my son, you won't get shit." He stood and packed more of his clothes, "You will _never_ see us again."

Len glared at Lenka and then walked back into his room to pack his things. He hated her, and he never wanted to see her stupid fucking face again. "Stupid bitch…" he whispered to himself, "I'll show her… I'll show her I'm not worthless…" He rolled his eyes and started shoving his clothes into his bag harder, "She'll regret this one day… she'll regret leaving my dad and I…" He refused to let the tears leave his eyes, she wasn't worth it. The fact that she wasn't worth his tears was what he _wanted_ to feel, but instead, he couldn't stop thinking about how she'd said he ruined their marriage; he felt really guilty about that. _Did I really ruin their marriage?_ He cried to himself, he didn't want to be the cause of his father's pain.

"Len…" Al sighed and walked in his room, "I'll always protect you… no matter what. I love you son."

Len ran to him and hugged him, fighting the tears back. He loved his dad so much, and he never wanted to cause him pain again. "I love you too dad."

_End Flashback_

Len's machines were beeping out of control; his heart was beating much too fast. The doctors did what they needed, and once they were done, Al finally woke up when one of the nurses accidentally bumped into his chair, "What happened!?"

She blushed, she hadn't meant to wake him. "Sorry for waking you… Your son's heart rate was going out of control, but we got it covered. He's a tough kid…" she smiled a little.

Al sighed, he wanted Len to wake up, "So he's still in the coma?"

She nodded, "I'm sorry, Mr. Kagamine. The doctor said he shows signs of waking soon though."

"No need to apologize," he looked over at Len, "Thank you for being so kind."

She smiled, "I uh, I'm Mayu…"

"Nice to meet you, I'm Al."

Mayu thought Al was incredibly cute, "Do you uh, want to go…?" she was cut off by another nurse telling her to come on, "Duty calls, I'll see you later," she blushed and ran out of the room.

Al looked off in the direction she'd left in, that was weird. _Did she blush? Why was she blushing? And was she going to ask me out? She barely looked 20! Why was she doing that!?_ He looked over at Len, "Son, please wake up soon…" He got to his feet to check on Rin, he wanted to see if she was awake and normal again. He knocked and Lily opened the door, "Hi," he smiled a little, "I'm uh, I'm Len's father, Al."

Her eyes were bloodshot from crying so much, she just wanted her sister to be okay. "Hello," she smiled slightly, "I'm Rin's sister, Lily." She led him inside, he saw Rin still lying in bed asleep. "Is Len doing any better?" she asked and curled up in the chair; she was in sweats and a loose tee, her hair was up in a messy bun, she looked _very_ tired.

"He had a small heart issue this morning, but the doctors said he _should_ wake up…" he looked at Rin, "How's she doing?"

She shrugged, "Okay I guess… they don't want to wake her up because they don't want her having any more attacks. I just don't know why she's doing this…"

"I'm so sorry," he sighed and looked around, "Did the boys leave you alone?"

She nodded, "They were getting uncomfortable over there so I told them to go home earlier this morning… are you alone too?"

"Yeah, Nero had to leave for school I'm assuming…" he looked back over at Len's room, "He's never had heart troubles before… it's worrying me…"

Lily looked up at Al, he looked so… scared, like a lost puppy. "You can stay in here with me of you'd like," she smiled sympathetically.

He shook his head, "No, I don't want to intrude."

"It's totally fine," she assured him, "I'm getting a little anxious being in here alone with Rin…"

He nodded, glad he didn't have to be alone again. He sat in the chair and looked at Lily, who was still smiling at him. This made him feel kind of awkward, "So… would you like to talk about anything?" She shrugged, so he decided to make conversation, "Do you work?"

She nodded and blushed a little, "I work at The Cheshire Tavern."

He showed no signs of looking down on her for working at a bar, "The bar downtown?" he asked and she nodded. "I hear it's nice… I'm a railroad worker by day, and a bouncer by night," he smirked.

"You work two jobs?" she asked, this man was crazy. Both jobs took a considerably large amount of time and effort.

He nodded, "I have to for Len… after my divorce I pretty much lost everything. Now I'm playing catch up to keep up with bills and stuff…"

"Oh wow, I'm so sorry… Thankfully I have Kikaito to take care of Rin, I don't know if I'd be able to do much for her without him…"

"I'm glad Kikaito takes such good care of you two. Len always had such good things to say about him."

She smiled, Kikaito was really sweet. Sometimes she wished she waited a little longer before dating him and getting married, but she was content. "He's a really great guy," she smiled.

"I'm glad," he told her, "You two girls deserve the best, and I'm glad you have it."

_Do I have the best?_ She asked herself, she almost never saw him. They didn't see much of each other most days because Kikaito worked early in the morning to late in the afternoon, and then Lily was usually at work by the time he got home, and then when she got off, Kikaito was usually asleep. "I-I uh… yeah," she looked at her feet.

"Are you alright?"

She nodded, realizing that maybe she didn't have anything but financial support with Kikaito. At first everything was fun and full of love, but now that she barely saw him… what if she was falling out of love with him? She sighed, but tried to remain calm, "Yeah…" she looked up at him, maybe _he_ was what she needed. She was attracted to him, and he seemed really nice… _No! What are you saying!?_ She couldn't cheat on her husband; that was _wrong_. She just didn't know why it felt like it'd be so _right_. "So, have you remarried?"

He shook his head, "No… after my wife cheated and I left her, I saw how much pain it put Len through. He thought he was the cause and it really hurt him, so I didn't want to risk loving again. Len is much more important to me than some girl that may break our hearts again."

She nodded, "I-I'm so sorry…"

He smiled a little, "Don't worry about it, I'm perfectly content just having Len in my life." She sincerely felt bad for thinking about cheating on her husband with Al, knowing he left his wife for cheating just made her feel worse. Her eyes filled with tears, and she didn't really know why. "Are you okay Lily?" She nodded, and he didn't believe her one bit, "No you aren't," he smirked.

She sighed, "I just… I don't…" she cried, she didn't know what to say or how to say it, "Kikaito and I haven't had sex in over four months!" she blabbed, which took Al off guard, not expecting her to say that. "I hardly see him anymore and it makes me so sad… I just… I need someone to love me, and he can't do that. He's just so busy getting his doctorate and teaching that he hardly has time for _me_."

Al felt bad for her, it was awful to feel that way, "I'm sorry Lily… maybe if you talk to him about it you can work things out?"

"N-No…" she cried, "We're too far apart now…" She got up, unable to control her actions. She didn't know if it was the exhaustion, lack of sleep, or what was making her do this, but she couldn't stop it. She walked over to Al and kissed him, and much to her surprise, he _allowed_ it. He just hadn't kissed a girl in so long, he couldn't stop himself. He pulled her in and kissed her harder, Lily wrapped her arms around his neck and straddled him. They were both so broken from the stress they'd had to endure from Len and Rin that they didn't really realize what they were doing was wrong, so when they heard footsteps coming towards them, they didn't stop.

"Lily?!" they heard a male voice exclaim.

Lily turned to see Kageito and Zeito staring at them in shock, and then she realized what she'd done. She looked at Al, "I-I uh…" she quickly got off of him, feeling a sudden emptiness when she left his warm embrace. "I don't know why that happened…" she said at last, but looked at Al, who was still in shock himself.

"Lily, you are _married_ to our brother! What in the hell are you doing!?" Zeito said angrily. He loved Kikaito, and he just witnessed his wife kissing a man she barely knew; what was he supposed to do!? Break Kikaito's heart, or hide it from him and break his own heart.

"I just… I felt so…" she cried, unable to complete her sentences.

Al sighed, "I uh, it's my fault… I didn't know she was _married_ to him, and I was just so… vulnerable from this whole 'Len may not ever wake up' situation! I just needed someone!" he cried, "I'm so sorry," he looked at his feet.

Lily walked over to Zeito and hugged him, "Please don't hate me! I was just tired and vulnerable, just as Al!"

Kageito sighed and looked at Zeito, "We can't really be mad at them… it was an honest mistake. They were tired and vulnerable…" he knew Lily loved Kikaito, and he knew Al was a good guy. They had to give him the benefit of the doubt.

Zeito looked at his lover, his eyes so wide and full of love and trust; he had to admit he had a point, "I suppose you're right…"

"Please don't blame Lily," he told them as he got up, "If you'll excuse me," he bowed and then went back to Len's room, shutting the door behind him. "Oh Len," he cried, "Why did I kiss a married woman?"

_Len looked over at him, he'd been awake for a little while now. He didn't like being alone, and he would've been happy to see his dad if he wouldn't have said what he did. "You what!? Did you kiss Rin's sister!?"_

"I-It's not like I _meant_ to! It just sort of… happened…" he sighed. There was a knock at the door, "Come in…"

Kageito walked in and shut the door behind him, "Hi Al," he smiled and sat in the chair across from him.

_Len looked over, blushing at the sight of Kageito. "Why am I bushing!?"_

"Hello Kageito," he smiled, "Thanks for not hating me…"

"People get crazy when they don't get enough sleep…"

Al sighed, he wasn't so sure that was it. Lily was going through a hard time; this wasn't because she was tired, it was because she was having issues with Kikaito. "Kageito… what if I told you I have another explanation for why she kissed me?" Kageito raised an eyebrow, intrigued, so Al went on, "I think she did it because she's having issues with your brother."

"What?" he thought they were doing fine… then again, he very rarely saw them, and when he did see them, they were never together.

He nodded, "Apparently they haven't had sex in months and she's not feeling very loved… I felt bad and vulnerable, so I went with it… I'm just… I'm so sorry…"

"_Ew dad! How the hell do you know that!?"_

"Don't apologize," he smiled, "It's not your fault, I get why it happened." He decided it was time to change the subject, he didn't want Al to feel any worse about that, "So how's Len?"

"_Terrible," he groaned, "Let me wake up already!"_

"Minor heart trouble this morning, but they said he should wake soon…"

"_Thank God!"_

"That's great!" Kageito smiled.

Al nodded, he was eager to see his son awake again. Then there was another knock at the door, "Come in."

Mayu walked in and smiled at Al, "Sorry for leaving earlier," she blushed.

"_Who is that?! Why is she blushing?!"_

He smiled awkwardly, "Oh, that's okay!"

"As I was saying earlier, maybe we could go out for drinks sometime?" she smiled slightly and handed him a piece of paper with her number on it.

"_Oh my God! Dad! She's like barely legal!"_

Kageito cleared his throat, she looked a little young for Al; Mayu looked over at him and her eyes widened, she didn't know anyone else was there. Al blushed, so she _did_ like him, "I uh, I dunno… I'm 34, you seem a little… _young_."

"I'm 21, Al. I'm plenty old enough for you," she winked. "Can I get your number?"

_Len looked at his father, he wasn't really going to do this… right? "Is this even legal? Can nurses pick-up patients' fathers?"_

Al was thinking the same thing as Len, "I…" what the hell, if she wanted his number he might as well give it up. Maybe they could be friends, "Sure," he found a scrap piece of paper and scribbled his number on it, "There ya go." He smiled politely.

"_DAD!?"_

She blushed, "Great, thanks! I'll text you sometime later on when I get off," she said cheerfully, she'd gotten a lot giddier now that he accepted her offer. "See you later," she winked and walked out into the hall.

Kageito gave Al a smug look, "Ooh, someone's got a hot, young date!"

Al blushed, "I couldn't say no! That would have been rude!"

"_Yeah," Len raised an eyebrow, "Rude…" he rolled his eyes, he didn't want his dad to have a date with a girl almost his age… really, he didn't want his dad to have a date with anyone._

Kageito smiled, "I get it… Plus, she was definitely coming onto you pretty strong!"

"It's not like anything will happen with her, she'll find a younger guy and forget all about me…" Just as Lenka did with him; she found a 22 year old, fresh out of college. She'd been seeing him for a little over a year when Al finally found out, ever since then, he'd never had much confidence with the opposite sex. He loved Len, and that was it. "Besides, I love my son. I don't want to risk anything with him."

"What do you mean?"

"_Yes father, _what_ do you mean?" Len raised an eyebrow._

"When Lenka left, she made Len feel as if it was his fault. It wasn't fair to him, so I will _never_ love again. It's best for both of us." He sighed, "But… do you think I should _try_ to go? Just for fun?"

Kageito shrugged, "I really don't know… I'm not really good with _girls_." He grinned sheepishly.

_Len looked at his father, he didn't want to be the cause of his unhappiness… not again. He had to communicate with his father somehow… he focused, trying to allow himself to do something in his actual body. He took in a deep breath, and tried to make himself move. He had to tell his dad everything would be okay._

Al looked over at Len, whose arm was twitching. His eyes widened, he was actually _moving_. He started blinking a lot, and slowly but surely, his thumb raised, and Al could gave swore he saw a nod. "Len!?" he ran to his side, "Are you awake?"

_Len felt exhausted, focusing on moving just that little bit wore him out, but he couldn't let himself go back to sleep yet. "I love you… daddy," he said softly, trying to keep himself upright, "Don't... worry… about me." He fell back into his body, unable to hear or see the outside world._

Len's body went limp and Al groaned, "Why can't he just wake up?"

Kageito thought for a moment, and then gasped, "I think Len could _hear_ us!"

Al looked over at him, "Wh-What?!"

He nodded and looked Len over, "I-I think that's why he's having these sudden heart troubles and random spurts of movement! He can _hear_ us!" He thought back to the first time, "Th-That's got to be it! Remember the first time? We were talking about his coma, and shortly after his monitors started beeping and he had that heart attack!" he knew Nero stayed the night, "And what if Nero told him something this morning before the attack?" That was partly true, though the remembrance of that night with his mom and dad had a lot to do with it as well. "And just now, he raised his thumb and nodded after you asked that question!" He grabbed Len's hand, "He can hear us, Al. I think that varies on if his mind is awake though, because I'm sure we've said plenty of things he would have reacted badly to…"

Al nodded, that made perfect sense. "Kageito, you're so smart!" He hugged him over Len's bed, "That's got to mean he'll wake up soon!" Once he let go, he kissed Len on the forehead, "We'll get through this buddy…"

xx

Later on that day, a soaked Nero rushed into an empty room; empty meaning no one other than Len of course. But where had Al gone? He looked over in Rin's room and saw Lily sitting on the bed next to Rin… still unconscious. He walked over to see Zeito and Kageito cuddled up in a chair, and Al was in the chair on the opposite side of the room. "Mr. Kagamine?" he said softly, his hood was still up, they all assumed it was because it had been raining.

Al looked over at him and gasped, he was _soaked_. "Nero! Are you okay?!"

"Yeah… I ran here from the house… I'm a little wet, but I'm fine."

"Good," he smiled, "How was school?"

"O-Okay, I guess," he smiled a little. "I-I was hoping we could um… talk?"

Al cocked his head, "About what?"

He looked at the others, "Um… alone please?"

He nodded and got up, following Nero into the hallway, "Everything okay?"

"N-No… Neru kept saying awful things about Len and Rin after school, she was making me _so_ mad… so I blew up at her and my parents got really upset. They said that Neru had every right to say what she did because they're 'terrible people' and 'they deserved it' and it just made me _so_ fucking mad, Mr. Kagamine! I yelled at them and told them that they were in a coma and they just _didn't_ care… Neru laughed, and then came at me… and I… I sh-shoved her into the wall. And then my mom smacked me across the face and my dad yelled at me, and Neru just sat there… and she laughed! That made me even madder, so I shoved my mom away and headed for the door, but my dad grabbed me and hit me in the jaw… and then he told me to find a new place to live… and I left…"

Al pulled Nero's hood down, revealing the swollen and red right side of his face. "Oh my Lord…" He couldn't imagine _ever_ hitting his son; nothing Len could do could make him do that. "This is awful…"

"Mr. Kagamine… I don't know what else to do…"

"Please, call me Al," he said softly, "And… you could always stay with Len and I," he told him.

He shook his head, "I-I couldn't do that… I'm sure I'll be fine on my own… maybe I can stay with my aunt…"

Al sighed, "Are you sure?" Nero nodded. "Well my door is _always_ open," he gently squeezed his shoulder.

"Thank you," he smiled, his smile seemed distant, as if he was in some other place. He snapped back into reality and looked up at Al, "How's Len?"

"Well, we've discovered he can hear us, so we've kind of been keeping our distance… I don't want to set off another heart attack thing…"

Nero's eyes widened, "He can _what_!?" Len couldn't have heard what he said that morning, that would be so bad!

He nodded, "Did you say something to him this morning?" Nero nodded, his face went pink and he bit his lip. "What was it?"

He shook his head, "I-I can't say…" Al figured it had something to do with his feelings towards Len, which he may or may not have heard from Kageito—who heard from Zeito, who overheard Nero talking that morning when he was leaving. Al didn't want to pry, so he gave Nero his privacy. Surely he didn't want anyone knowing that he loved Len. "So… I'm worried about when Rin wakes up… what will she do when she finds out Len's in a coma?"

Al smiled a little, "We close the door and don't tell her, that's the best we can do to hope she doesn't find out… we just can't have her going hysterical like she has been every other time she's woken up."

"I wish this would have never happened…"

"Me too, Nero."

"C-Can I say something to Len?"

Al thought for a moment, but felt that maybe Nero could somehow help his son wake up sooner; maybe, anyway. "Go for it," he smiled.

Nero nodded and went into Len's room, "H-Hi Len… It's Nero…"

_Len's face lit up, he'd been alone for what seemed like forever. "Nero! Thank God someone's here! I was getting lonely!"_

There was slight blinking coming from Len; that was a good sign… right? Nero went with it and sat at the foot of the bed. "I-I know this is probably really h-hard for you, the whole coma thing and not being able to communicate, b-but I just want you to know that I'll be here for you. And so is your dad, but right now he just doesn't want to set off your heart again."

_Len sighed, he knew him trying to wake himself up was the cause of that. "I-I'll stop, just please stay!"_

"If you could just… give me a sign to let me know if you want us to stay in here, that'd be great…"

_Len had to focus, but he couldn't use much energy because he wanted to still hear them. Len tried to get himself to nod, and he really hoped it'd work._

Nero watched Len's body, he began blinking a lot, and then he saw a small smirk and a small—almost nonexistent—nod. "I feel like you don't want to be alone, and I think I'm right." There was small twitches in Len's arm, and somehow Nero just knew he wanted them to be in the room. "I'll get your dad," he smiled and walked to the door, "I don't think he likes being alone… I can just… I can sense it…"

Al raised an eyebrow, but nodded and followed him into the room. The light was out, and since it was grey and cloudy outside, the room looked sort of eerie, but that was alright because Al knew Len liked the dark when he was hungover or sick; he figured that'd apply to this as well. He sat in the chair closest to Len's bed and grabbed Len's limp hand, "I love you son, just don't push yourself too hard… okay?"

_Len smiled and put his hand over his dad's, "I love you too dad, and I won't… I'll stop trying so hard to wake up… but I really wish it'd happen already…"He then sat on his dad's knee and hugged him, "Just please don't leave again…" he sighed._

Nero looked at Al, "Mr. Kagamine?"

"_Al_," he corrected with a smile, "But yes?"

"I-I changed my mind… can I please stay with you? I promise I'll earn money for rent and stuff…"

_Len looked at Nero, "Um… what are you talking about?"_

He nodded, "Of course Nero, but why the sudden change in heart?"

"I-I don't have an aunt," he admitted, "well, not near here anyway…"

"You can stay as long as you'd like, and you don't have to pay rent… you're what… 16?"

He nodded, "Yes, but I can go to work and school."

"No Nero, I assure you I can care for both you and Len with no issues."

_Len looked at his father, "But why? Why is he staying with us?" He was starting to stress out again, so he calmed himself down so they wouldn't leave. "Just say why… please?"_

Nero smiled at his feet, "Thanks Al, I just hope Len will be okay with it…"

"_Of course I am!"_ "Of course he will be!" Len and Al said at the same time. "Plus, I'm sure he wouldn't be okay with the fact that your parents hit you for sticking up for him."

"_THEY WHAT!?" Len fumed, he hated anything to do with abuse; he couldn't let him get worked up though, so he did his best to calm down._

He nodded, "I still can't believe they took Neru's side… I mean… I _love_ Len and—" he realized what he'd said, Al didn't seem fazed, so he bit his lip, "I mean—" he was so flustered he didn't know what to say.

"_Did he just say he loved me to my dad?" Len groaned to himself, now his father was going to think he was really gay—which he wasn't! At least, he didn't think so… everything was so confusing now. He just wanted life to be simpler._

"Go on," Al told him, "I already knew, and it's okay," he smiled.

Nero blushed, but continued, "I just can't believe they didn't care that the guy I care so much about was in a coma, or that Neru laughed about it!"

"_Stupid bitch," he rolled his eyes, "I don't know what I saw in her…" and that's when he realized what he saw in her: Nero, he saw Nero in her. Was she his excuse for being attracted to Nero? He put his head in his dad's lap, "Help me…" He loved Rin, "I love Rin! Not Nero! I'm straight!" He shook his head, he knew he was just confused, and when he woke up, everything would be normal again… right?_

**I'm gonna end it here cause it's late and I have work in the morning and if I keep writing everything will just get more confusing! :D There was lots of craziness in this chapter, this is why I shouldn't write so late :D Sooo anyway, I hope you liked this chapter, I'm still debating on who should wake up first! Len or Rin!? Gahh, decisions decisions! Welp, reviews would be great, and if you like the story you can follow and/or favorite! Sorry for any mistakes, I can never seem to catch them until I publish!:/ Anyways... Thanks for reading, I appreciate y'all so much! xxLovelyLuvbi**


	14. Wednesday

**Whoever asked for something like 'if I stay,' that will not happen ever. I didn't read the book and I didn't see the movie, nor did I want to, and I think that whole concept is not really something I could do and be happy about! Sorry! Anywhozzle, thanks for reading! And I'm always open to suggestions, I won't always take them, but I'll consider it! Originally Rin wasn't even supposed to be in a coma, I don't know why that happened but I'm glad it did, otherwise she'd be going hysterical over Len! And I'm not sure that'd be pleasant for anyone!**

**Chapter 11: Wednesday**

_5:30 a.m._

_Len sat on the armrest of the chair his father was in, though Al was asleep, Len felt safe just being next to him. He sat back in the chair, playing with his dad's hair, something he used to do when he was a little kid. For some reason just the feeling of it was relaxing to him, it almost made him forget he wasn't really there, "Dad?" he put his arms around him, "I love you…"He sighed when his dad showed no signs of movement, "Oh yeah… I'm pretty much dead, you can't hear me…" He rolled off the chair and fell on the floor, getting up and making his way over to Nero who was sleeping as well. He sat in front of him and smiled, "Hi Nero… thanks for making my dad come back… I have to admit that you're an amazing guy… the only sucky thing is that you're asleep and that makes me sad… I just wish I'd…" he shook his head, he just had to face the facts; he'll wake up when it's time. After he told himself that, he felt odd, he was being pulled back into his body, "N-No, I don't want to go back!" he cried, but it was too late, everything faded to black and he couldn't hear the outside world._

xx

7:07 a.m.

The nurses had just finished changing Len's tubes out and when they shut the door, Nero woke up in panic and looked at his phone, he was going to be late for school, "Dammit!" he shouted and sprang up, waking Al.

He jolted awake and looked around, "What!? What happened!?"

"I'm going to be late for school," he groaned and sat back down, "I'll just stay here, it doesn't matter anyway."

"I'll drive you," Al smiled, "School is important."

Nero groaned, but nodded, "Fine…" He grabbed his bag and followed Al out the door, "Thank you…"

"It's no problem at all," he smiled and put his arm around him, "Let me tell Kageito really quick though, I don't want Len to be alone," he walked into Rin's room to find Lily asleep next to Rin on the bed, and Kageito asleep in the chair. He didn't want to wake him, but he wanted Len to have company; he shook him a little, "Kageito," he whispered.

He woke up and squinted, "J-Jesus? I-Is hat you?" He was still half asleep, "I'll be a better person…" he rolled away, "Just five more years…"

"Kageito!" he said louder, waking him up a little more this time.

"What?!" he looked around, "Oh, hi," he smiled, still squinting.

"Can you watch Len?"

As they continued their conversation, back over in Len's room, something amazing was happening. His eyes fluttered open and he sat up slowly; his head hurt really bad, and he felt kind of dizzy, but he heard his dad's voice. "Da…" he tried to speak, but his throat was so dry that he couldn't get anything out. He _had_ to get to his dad, but he had to figure out a way to get up. He pulled out the oxygen tubes from his nose and the IV's in his arm, and then grabbed onto the table to get out of bed. His legs were weak, as were his arms, but he managed to roll himself halfway to the door when the machines started beeping, getting his dad's attention.

Al took one look at Len and tears stung his eyes, "Len!?" he ran to him, "Why on earth did you get out if bed?!" He picked him up gently and put him back in bed just as the nurses ran in.

Mayu and another nurse saw Len up and were confused, usually most coma patients couldn't move, let alone get up and walk, when they first wake up. "Was he out of bed?"

Al nodded, "He somehow managed to use the table to roll to the doorway."

Mayu and the nurse told Al he had to leave so they could perform the proper tests, and Al could hardly contain himself when he walked outside; his son was awake! He took Nero into the hall and explained the situation, he too was excited. About ten minutes later the doctor arrived, and then an hour after that they were finally done. "Mr. Kagamine, your son truly is a rare case," the doctor told him as he came out into the hallway, "Everything appears to be functioning normally and he can talk and move, he's weak of course, but still. Most patients don't wake up that soon, and they certainly never have full functioning of everything. He's a special one, that boy," he looked across the hall to Rin's room, "I hope to say the same about her since she was induced here… I just want her episodes to stop happening so she doesn't have to stay that way for much longer…"

Al shook his hand, "Thank you so much!" he walked into the room to see Len drinking from the cup Mayu was holding, "Mayu!" he smiled.

She jumped, surprised to see Al, accidentally knocking the cup into Len's face, spilling it on him, "Shit!" she said under her breath, _How embarrassing_, she thought to herself and tried to clean him up.

Len wiped the water off his face and smiled at his dad, "Hi dad," he said weakly. Al was so glad to hear his voice. Mayu continued wiping his gown accidentally touching him in the wrong place, causing him to tense up, "Watch it lady, I haven't had sex in a while… it's sensitive," he scooted himself away from her.

Mayu blushed, "My apologies, Mr. Kagamine…"

Al's eyes widened, Len wasn't usually so rude, but he figured he was probably irritable from the whole situation. Len noticed Al's expression and looked over at Mayu, "No, I apologize… it just kinda gave me a boner, that's all." She blushed a deeper shade of red.

"Len!" his father scolded, _Did he lose his ability to think before he speaks!?_

He blushed, "Sorry… I'm just kind of out of it…"

Mayu smiled, "It's okay, Al. Some patients take a while to get back into the groove of talking with a filter."

Al nodded, "Thank you Mayu."

She hugged him, "Of course… and I'll text you later on tonight, okay?"

He nodded again, blushing this time, "O-Okay…"

"Great," she smiled, "I'll be back to check on you later Mr. Kagamine, and here's another gown," she pulled one off the shelf and handed it to Al, "You may want to help him." She said and walked out.

"She your girlfriend?" Len raised an eyebrow.

"Of course not," he shook his head, "I refuse to love, remember?"

"I know… so what happened?" Al explained what had happened and Len just nodded, he kind of figured it was because of Neru; he didn't really seem mad about it either. Al walked over to him, helping him out of his wet gown; it'd been a while since he'd seen him naked, and it was kind of awkward. "Dad!" he whined, "Don't look down there!" he turned away and Al laughed. "Why are you laughing? Is it because I'm small?"

He shook his head, "No, I'm laughing because you turned away because you thought I was looking at your junk. I'm your father Len, I think it's okay if I see, but I'm just trying to help you into a gown."

He blushed, but allowed him to help. Al looked down to make sure Len was partly balanced, he let go for a moment to get the new gown ready, and then slipped it on him right before Len's legs gave out and he was back on the bed. He sat back and smiled a little, "Thanks dad…"

"No problem Len, would you like to see anyone?"

"I-Is Nero still here?"

Al nodded and called for him, Nero rushed right in and started crying. He was so happy to see Len awake. "Oh Len," he wiped away the tears, "I was so worried!"

Len smiled his heart melting smiled and Nero blushed, "Thanks for knowing I didn't want to be alone…" he looked over at his father, "It got lonely without you here… and sometimes when I'd hear you, I'd actually be up and moving outside of my body… At least… I think that's what happened. It's all kind of a blur," he shrugged and looked across the hall; there was Rin and Lily, peacefully sleeping there, "Is she doing any better?"

Al raised an eyebrow, "Is _who_ doing any better?" he wasn't quite sure if Len knew about Rin's condition or not.

"Rin," he answered, still gazing at the two sleeping blonds.

"She's in a medically induced coma, son… she kept having panic attacks and flashing back to when her father abused her…"

He nodded, finally breaking away from the girls and looking at his dad, "When will she wake up?"

Al shrugged, "When the doctors want her to I suppose…"

"Oh… she's really sad and scared…"

"How would you know that?"

Len shrugged, he wasn't really sure how he knew, "I just know…" he didn't recall ever speaking to her or seeing her, he just knew something was wrong. He sighed and looked at the ceiling, a shiver went down his spine, "This feels like the first time…" he said quietly, "I need to go home daddy. Take me home," he cried. He felt just like he did four years ago; tired, weak, and homesick.

"Len, that's up to the doctor," Al said softly. Len groaned and sat up, and then tried to get out of bed. "No way kid!" he stopped him from getting to his feet, "You stay put."

"But I feel fine! I just wanna go home, I hate it here…"

"Will it make you feel better if I ask a nurse?"

Len nodded and his father smirked, getting up out of the chair and went off to find a nurse. "Nero, come here." Len demanded.

Nero did as he was told, and stood next to him, only to be pulled onto the bed by Len. He blushed, Len had never been so forceful, he always thought he was gentle and sweet; needless to say, it was weird. "L-Len, what are you doing?"

He put a finger to his lips, "Shhh, don't speak; listen. I remember what you said to me, y-you thought I felt something when w-we were drunk. I-I love Rin, Nero. I'm not gay, and I'm sorry."

"I know," he smiled sadly, "But a guy can always hope…" he replied to what he heard what Len said, but when he looked into his eyes, they said something completely different. _I'm scared, I'm confused, I say this, but I don't know if I mean it._ Nero sighed, "Be honest with me Len…" Len looked down at his feet, which were still dangling from the hospital bed; he was being honest… wasn't he? Nero grabbed his hand, "You don't have to lie to me… it's okay."

Len looked over at him, he didn't know if it was the drugs or what, but he leaned in and kissed Nero, who gladly accepted. Len felt a mix of emotions, he wasn't quite sure if he liked it or what, but when Nero pulled him in closer it turned him on. _Am I just really horny or is kissing a guy actually turning me on?_ Len thought to himself. Nero, however, had no doubt in his mind that he was loving it. He'd been dreaming of this moment; well, not the whole situation, but more along the lines of having Len kiss him when he was sober. Len wasn't really thinking, he just wanted more; he cupped Nero's cheek and pulled him in. The sweet taste of his lips was enticing, only making him lust for more. Len grabbed Nero's hand and led it to the back of his neck for support, all the movement from kissing was beginning to hurt his head. After a little while longer, Al walked in and was very surprised by what he saw; he cleared his throat and Len looked at him, quickly pulling away, "Hi dad…" he blushed.

Nero blushed as well, but Al didn't mind much, "I leave for two minutes and you're already making out, geez," he joked, trying to lighten the mood a little. "The doctor said we can leave soon, he just has a few more things to do and I have a few more things to sign, and then we'll leave." He sat down in the chair and looked at Nero, suddenly remembering he should've been in school an hour ago, "Sorry you had to miss school Nero," he gave him an awkward smile, "I think Len will have to be homeschooled the next two years…"

Len groaned, "But I'll lose my spot!" he didn't want to have worked so hard just to lose his number one spot in the class.

Nero gave him an odd look, "What spot?"

Al's eyes widened, "Um, his spot in…"

"Class, I'm ranked 111," he lied, "That's pretty good out of 331," he grinned, he didn't like making himself look stupid, but he didn't have a choice if he didn't want to be bullied again.

Nero nodded, "Yeah, that's really good… especially considering the fact that you never pay attention in class," he winked, referring to the many times he'd woken him up in the classes they'd had together.

"Yep," he laughed nervously and looked at his dad, who looked nervous as well. It wasn't that they didn't trust Nero, they just didn't want anyone to know until graduation so there was no chance for Len to be bullied. Sure he was older now, but that didn't mean it'd hurt any less. Better safe than sorry. "Can I talk to my dad for a minute?" he asked Nero quietly, who nodded and left the room and closed the door behind him. "I can't let him get too close…"

"Len, you can't shut out the people who care about you, it's not fair…"

"I let Rin in and look what happened; she's in a fucking _coma_!" He sighed, he didn't know what to do; every time he let someone in, they got hurt. "I can't do it to him too…"

Al raised an eyebrow, "That's gonna be kinda hard with him living with us and all…"

Len looked over at him, "What?" He didn't remember hearing this.

"Yeah… Nero got into it with his parents and they kicked him out…" He explained the rest of the story and Len was pretty upset.

"Not cool," Len shook his head, "I hate abusive and stupid people." He stood up and walked over to his dad, sitting on his lap, "Thank you." He wrapped his arms around his neck and laid his head down.

"For what?" he asked as he wrapped his arms around his son, it felt so nice having him there.

"Being my best friend _and_ the best dad ever." He said softly, "I had a dream about you and mom, and the night we left… it was really shitty the stuff she did… She _hit_ me…"

Al squeezed him a little tighter, "Son, she will _never_ hurt us again… _no one_ will ever hurt us again. I promise," he whispered, "I will always protect you, Len… no matter what."

"I love you dad," he said softly, "Sometimes I wish I never would have went back to school, then I never would have met any of my friends, or Rin… and it'd just be me and you forever…"

"Now Len, don't be like that… school was good for you. And so is Rin."

"How? And she lies to me every day, she won't tell me about her dad."

Al smirked, "You have no room to talk young man, you're doing the same thing to her."

He shrugged, "Because she wasn't bullied her entire life for being smart, and I'm sure she had tons of friends cause she's so sweet. I only had one friend throughout my elementary years, and I can't even remember her name or anything and I don't know why. I wish I could meet her, and thank her for all the times she saved me… Maybe… maybe I should go back and find her!"

Al's eyes widened, "N-No, bad plan. Really bad plan. Are you on crack? Those kids still there were the cause of your… attempt… and I will not allow you to go back!" _Or find out that Rin was your only friend back then…_

"Yeah… I guess you're right…"

There was a knock at the door, Len quickly got back in bed so no one would see him on his father's lap, and then Al told them to come in. Much to their surprise, it wasn't the doctor or Nero or Kageito, it was some of Len's good guy friends from school: Drift, Mikuo, Luki, Dell, and Crow. He hadn't expected his friends to visit him, he'd been avoiding them for quite some time now because of Rin. Ever since he'd changed for her, he didn't want his friends to know the real him; he feared they wouldn't like him anymore. "Len!" Drift grinned, glad to see him alive, "We've been so worried about you!"

"Yeah," Mikuo chimed in, "It seems like it's been so long since we've seen you, even when you weren't in the hospital!"

Luki nodded, "Yeah man, where've you been?"

Crow smiled and gave him a wink, "Glad to see you're alive and well buddy."

Dell nodded, "Yeah, great to see you man."

Len smiled awkwardly, it really did feel like it'd been ages since he'd seen them. "Thanks for coming guys… how'd you know where I was?"

Mikuo smirked, "Dude, pretty much the whole school watched you being carried out on a stretcher. I heard you tackled Neru to protect some girl; that took major balls dude."

He nodded, "Yeah, I guess… that girl didn't deserve to get hit, Neru was just being a bitch. Why aren't you in school?"

Luki grinned, "Buddy, we got out of class to come see you. We wanted to make sure you were okay since you hadn't been in school for two days."

Drift nodded, "Yeah, and I thought you had a thing with Neru…?"

Len shook his head, "No, not anymore. She's a total bitch, so I dumped her ass," he shrugged. They talked a little while longer, Al had never seen Len in front of his friends, and he was kind of an ass. Then Len looked at his dad, he kind of wanted his friends to go away, he just wanted Nero or Kageito, because then he could be himself.

Al took the hint, "Well guys, Len probably needs to get some rest…"

They all nodded and Dell smirked, "We all decided we should hang this weekend, if you're up for it anyway."

Len nodded, "Y-Yeah, I'll text you," he smiled.

Drift gave him a nod, "I'm really glad you're okay, Len."

"Thank you," he smiled, "See you all later!" he said as they walked out. A little while later, Nero came back in with Kageito at his side, "Hey guys," he smiled.

"Who were they?" Kageito smirked as he sat next to Len, giving him a hug, glad to see him awake.

"A few of my friends from school," he said as he returned he embrace.

He nodded, "Well aren't you a lucky little shit," he winked, they were all pretty attractive. "I'm so glad you're okay, you had me so worried."

"Not really," he grinned sheepishly, "They all think I'm some idiot jock, and to be honest, they're all kind of assholes, I'm actually really surprised that they came."

Nero raised an eyebrow, "But… you are a jock, you're the quarterback of our football team… and you're the goalie of our soccer team, you haven't allowed a goal for the last two years… and you're the star first baseman of our baseball team… Len, you _are_ a jock, and you sleep in class all the time…that's kind of idiotic. And a lot like them… you have _a lot_ of girlfriends, that's pretty asshole-ish if you ask me." Nero told him.

Len glared at him, what made Nero change from 'I love you,' to 'let's compare you to your asshole friends?' Al took a deep breath, there was no telling what Len was going to do. "Yeah… but that doesn't mean I'm an idiot, and I have sex, so what!? Having sex with lots of girls doesn't make me an asshole." He remained surprisingly calm, but he didn't know what had gotten into Nero; Len was the most popular guy in school, what gave him the right to be a douche to him? Len quickly retracted that thought, that was kind of mean and egotistic, and he promised himself he'd never put himself above anyone else. "Like twenty minutes ago we were kissing, and now you're gonna be an ass to me!? Thanks…" Kageito looked at the two fired-up blonds, he hadn't realized they'd done that, and he didn't know what brought on this little spat.

Nero sighed, he didn't know why he said all those things, while they were mostly true, Len had never been mean to anyone a day in his life, and if he saw a bully, he'd whip them into shape. He was really different when he was around his friends, but was never mean to anyone who didn't deserve it. "I'm sorry Len," he sighed, "You didn't deserve that, and you're not an idiot or an asshole…"

Len looked at his dad and then at Kageito, "You two, leave." Still processing what he had said, they just kind of looked at him, "_Now._" He growled, and they quickly did as they were told, shutting the door behind them. "Get your ass over here," Len demanded to Nero.

Nero slowly made his way over to him, not really knowing what Len was going to do. He was actually kind of scared, "Why?"

"Just do it," he glared as Nero slowed his walking, "_Quickly_!" Nero walked faster, and when he arrived at Len's bedside, Len pulled him down on the bed. "Nero…"

"Yes?" he cowered down slightly.

"Don't cower."

"Yes sir…"

"Don't call me sir."

Nero nodded, "Okay Len…"

Len could tell he was frightened, so he softened his expression a bit, "I'm sorry if I scared you, I just… It takes a little bit to go back to normal after I'm around my friends." He took a deep breath, and then smiled, Nero's heart started pounding; Len was just so hot. He just kept smiling as he saw Nero grow more nervous by the second, "What's troubling you?" he put his hand on Nero's inner thigh.

He blushed, "I-I uh, I didn't m-mean what I said…" he squirmed a little, Len touching him seductively was both surprising and distracting, but he didn't want it to stop.

Len smirked, and blew the hair up out of his eyes, "I know," he whispered and pulled him in quickly, kissing him with all he had. He laid back and Nero followed, holding himself up over Len. That's when Len realized maybe he did like Nero… but he also realized that they both had partners, "Nero," he pulled away, "We can't do this… you have Kaito, and I have Rin…"

He sighed, knowing Len was right, "Yeah… it's gonna be really hard living with you," he groaned as he got up, especially since he knew Len drank a lot, and that he tended to get a little horny when he was drunk. At least… that's what the bitch—Neru—had told him.

"Keep your distance and we'll be fine," he assured him. "Especially when I'm drunk, which will be every weekend."

"Why?"

"Drinking makes things easier," he shrugged, and then smiled, "And when you have a tolerance as high as mine, you don't wake up too badly hungover."

Nero put a hand on Len's shoulder, "Drinking shouldn't be your escape from life, Len…"

He smiled a little, and then took Nero's hand off of his shoulder, "If you had the life I did, you'd know that isn't true." Nero was about to ask what he was talking about, but Len shushed him, "Let's leave it at that…"

He nodded, "Yes sir… I mean, Len."

"Good boy, now why don't you go get my dad and Kageito, and hopefully we can get the hell out of here…" Nero nodded and went outside to go get them, leaving Len alone to think. He was freaking out inside his head, _I can't be attracted to a guy! I just can't! I have Rin and that's all I need._ He just didn't know what had gotten into him, he'd never felt attraction towards another guy before; this wasn't fair. _Why now!? Why, when I finally had everything figured out, did this have to happen!?_ He groaned, and then his dad entered, closing the door behind him. "Where's everyone else?"

Al smiled, "We can go ahead and go son, I signed all the stuff and I have the prescription for your meds. I just need to get you dressed," he smirked. Len stood up, while he was mostly balanced, he didn't trust himself enough to get dressed on his own. After Al got the gown off, he sat Len back down and got his boxers around his ankles and up to his knees, but let Len pull them the rest of the way up.

"Feels so nice to have boxers on," he grinned. Al laughed and continued dressing him, it made him feel like his son was the sweet, innocent little boy he used to be; not the alcoholic, sex addict. Once he was finally dressed, Len sat back down on the bed, "How am I getting outside? I feel too dizzy to walk."

"The wheelchair is outside with Nero," Al told him, and Len nodded, "Can you make it to the door?" He nodded again, and got up, his dad put his arm around him for support. They walked outside, Len paused in the doorway, seeing Rin lying there was not fun to see. "She'll be okay son," his dad whispered, and they continued out into the hallway where Nero and Kageito were waiting. Len plopped down in the chair, glad to be off of his feet; his legs were just so weak from laying down for three days straight.

Kageito put a hand on Len's shoulder, "If you need anything at all, don't hesitate to call me or Zeito."

Len nodded, "Thank you Kageito. I'll see you later I guess?"

"Yeah, and I'll keep you updated on Rin," he smiled.

"That'd be great, thanks again. Bye!"

Al wheeled Len down the hall, Nero close behind them, "You don't have to walk behind us Nero," Al laughed a little.

Nero sped up, "Sorry, you're legs are a little longer than mine," he laughed, "It's hard to keep up."

"Sorry," he slowed down, "I forget how fast I walk sometimes."

Len looked up at his dad, "Dad, can we talk when we get home?" he whispered.

Al nodded and ruffled up Len's hair. "I love you Len."

"I love you too dad."

Once they were to the doors, Al picked up Len; he made it look so easy since he was so strong. Nero made note to never get on his bad side, he'd beat him to a pulp. They walked outside and to Al's truck, he sat Len in the passenger's seat as Nero got in the back, and then Al got in the driver's seat and started her up. After not being used for three days, it took a little bit to start, but it did eventually. "So Nero, do you have you license?"

Nero nodded, "Yeah, but I don't have a car… after my sister totaled hers, my parents gave her mine."

Len laughed, "Yeah… She told me about that. I felt so bad for you, but at least she wasn't able to drive it to school."

"Yeah," he rolled his eyes, "Because that was her punishment for totaling hers, but I still couldn't drive it!"

"She told me that too," he snickered, "Ahh, we always had such a good time laughing about others' misfortunes."

Al smacked Len in the arm, "Don't laugh about her, she's the one who got you into this shit."

He shrugged, "I'm over it, she's not worth the grudge."

Nero furrowed his eyebrows at Len, he didn't expect him to be so forgiving. For someone to be put in a coma, and then forgive the person who caused it right off the bat was a little hard for him to understand. He looked over at Al, who was smiling. "That's my boy…"

"You mean, you don't hate her?"

Len shook his head, wincing a little at the pain it caused, "No, she's not worth it Nero. Trust me, in the end, nothing really matters."

"Says the guy that drinks away his problems," Nero smirked.

"Hey, that's a completely different story," he defended himself, "And besides, drinking is fun."

Al shook his head, "Now Len, please tell me you're going to cut back on the alcohol intake…"

Len rolled his eyes, but nodded, "I know dad, but when I go out with the guys this weekend, I can't make any promises."

"No way in hell I'm letting you out Len, you just got out of a coma! You need to rest."

"I rested for three days," he smirked, "I want to go out!"

Al stuck to his guns, "Maybe next weekend… but you're still healing for right now."

"But daaaad," he whined.

Nero laughed a little, "Len, he's only looking out for you…"

Len sighed, no one understood what he was going through: Rin was in a coma, his dad was thinking about going out with a girl, he was confused about his sexuality, he hated lying to everyone, he had to lie to stay popular, and he just needed a drink. "I'm going." He told his father, "I'm 17, I'm old enough to make these decisions, and if I wanna drink my fucking problems away then so be it."

Al shook his head, he didn't know what was going on with Len, but it needed to stop. "Len," he scolded, his voice was sharp, "Watch your mouth. And secondly, I am your father and I _can_ and _will_ tell you what to do as long as you are under my roof." He spat, not even worried about keeping his cool.

Unfortunately, that set Len off in a _very_ bad way. "Okay then, _Al_. I'll be leaving then." He took out his phone and texted Drift, the one friend that actually cared about him. _Dad's being a dick, can I stay at your place for a few days?_ Drift responded rather quickly, _No problem dude. And don't worry, I've got plenty of alcohol. I'll go ahead and head to your place._ Len smiled, _That's great, I'll see you soon._

"Len Allen Kagamine! You are _not_ moving out!" Al shouted.

"WATCH ME!" He yelled back.

Nero just kind of sat there as they bickered back and forth, he'd never seen Len act this way. It was kind of scary. Len was furious with his father, and Al was just so disappointed in his son. "Y-You used to be so loving and nice… what the hell happened to you!?" he asked as he pulled into the lot.

"Life…" he said quietly, "_Life_ happened to me…" and with that, he got out of the car and began to walk to the front door, but after two steps he ended up falling flat on his face. "Fucking fuck!" he yelled to himself, trying to hold back his angry tears.

Even though he was slightly upset, Al quickly rushed to Len's aid. "Son! Are you okay?!" He scooped him up and got him into the apartment as quickly as he could. Nero decided to stay outside for a little bit to let them cool down and work things out. Len laid on the couch in pain as Al got him some ice for his knee and a wet cloth for his face, "Good thing baseball hasn't started yet," he joked, making both of them smile a little.

"Dad, I'm sorry… I'm just going through a lot right now, and I need to drink…"

"Why can't we just talk this out?" Al asked, he didn't want Len damaging his body anymore, he couldn't live with himself if Len died because of that.

He groaned, "_Fine_. My almost-sort of-kind of-I don't know what to call her-girlfriend is in a coma, Nero _kissed_ me and I _liked_ it, you're going out with some nurse that's close to _my_ age and you barely know her, and I am living a huge _lie_, and I don't know how much more of this I can take!" He cried, "Drinking is my only escape and you know that dad, just let me go! I'm a lost cause… everything mom said was _true_!" he shouted, not caring if anyone else heard him, "I _am_ a worthless piece of shit and I _am_ a fuck up!"

"Why?" Al said softly, holding back tears, "Why would you say such things?" He didn't like that Len felt that way about himself; he thought he was over this.

"Because they're _true_."

Al shook his head, "You are _wrong_, son…" he put a hand on Len's shoulder and sighed, "And I don't have to go out with Mayu, son…"

"Great, so you're on a first name basis!?" he put the throw pillow over his head and just yelled as loud as he could. He wasn't ready for another girl in his life, he wasn't quite sure he was ready for Rin either. He took the pillow off his head and sighed, "I just… I need to stay with Drift for a while… he'll know what to do."

_Drift…?_ "Which one is that?"

"Grey eyes, brown hair, nice guy, he plays on the soccer team with me, remember?"

Al nodded, maybe that'd be okay… for just a few days. "_Fine._ But check in with me before you go to bed and when you wake up… and no school for the rest of this week, I'll get all your shit." He wasn't happy about Len leaving, but at least he was being civil.

Len nodded, "Okay. And I will… I promise I'll be better when I come back, Drift has a way of getting me calm… I dunno why or how he does it, but it happens." He stood, and Al helped him to his room to pack some clothes.

They heard footsteps, followed by Drift's voice, "Len, you here?"

"In my room," he shouted back.

Shortly after that, Drift popped his head in, "Damn, what the hell did you do?"

"He fell on his face after trying to walk," Al pursed his lips, "Please take good care of him…"

Drift smiled, "Of course sir, I won't let him do anything he can't handle."

"Thank you," Al gave him a nod, and then handed him Len's bag. After Drift had that situated, Al handed Len off over to Drift as well, "I love you son."

"Love you too dad," he smiled, and then they took off out the door. Once outside, Len looked at Nero, "I'll be back in a few days, text me if you want," he said awkwardly, and then Drift led him to his car. Once they were in and settled, Len looked over at Drift, "Thank you so much…"

"No problem," he smirked, "I know you've got a lot going on, but it's nothing a little beer and Netflix won't fix."

Len laughed as they drove to Drift's house; his parents died when he was young, so he was alone and loaded, and now that he was 18 he had control of their life insurance money and all that shit. "We don't have to tell the other guys about this, do we? I just kind of want to be alone…"

"Of course not, they'd just wanna get drunk and fuck chicks if they knew we were alone." Drift hadn't told anyone except for Len that he lived alone, as far as everyone else knew, he still lived with his strict aunt and uncle. If his friends knew, they'd just use him for his house. He pulled into the driveway and parked in the garage, and then he looked over at Len, "So what's wrong?"

Len had always kind of looked up to Drift, he was older and he really helped Len out when he needed it; he was by far his least douchey friend. "You know how I protected that Rin girl from Neru?" He nodded. "Well… she's the reason I dumped her, and all of the other girls…"

Drift's eyes widened and his jaw dropped, "_Len_!? Are you telling me that _you_, the craziest sex addict I know, settled down with _one_ girl!?"

Len rolled his eyes, "Why is that so hard to believe?"

"Len, are you on drugs, how is that _not_ hard to believe!?"

"Actually I _am_ on drugs, and I dunno," he laid his head back, hitting it on the seat, "Ow," he winced.

"Be careful!" Drift scolded, he didn't want Len hurt.

Len raised an eyebrow, "Geez, sorry," he smirked, "Can we go inside now?"

Drift nodded and got out of his car, once Len and his bag were in hand, they went inside. "Is that why you've avoided us the last few weeks? I feel like we haven't hung out in forever…"

After Len sat on the couch, he looked over at Drift and sighed, "Yes… I'm so sorry, I was just worried everyone would think differently of me…"

"Well I think it's great," he told him. Unlike the others, Drift didn't have multiple girlfriends, really he didn't even have one, but they didn't need to know that.

"Of course _you_ would Mr. Virgin," he teased.

Drift shushed him, "C'mon man, being a virgin is not something I'm _proud_ of! I just haven't found the right person!" He sat down next to Len after setting his bag down in the chair.

Len shook his head, "It should be, Drift. I've been having sex since the seventh grade… and honestly, I'm _not_ proud… like at all… I've taken so many girls' virginities that I've lost count…"

"Douche," Drift joked, earning a smack from Len, "I was kidding," he whined. "So… are we gonna hang out more now, y'know, now that you know you don't have to avoid me?"

Len nodded, "Of course, I've missed you."

"I've missed you too, and so have the others. Everyone is so worried about you at school, and Neru was expelled… I can't believe you allowed her brother at your house."

"Good, that stupid bitch deserved it, and he's my f-friend," he blushed a little, really hoping Drift didn't notice. "Do they even care about Rin?" he asked, feeling sort of guilty that everyone cared about him and not Rin.

"Yeah, there's this kid named Gakupo, he's in your grade, and he's been having a really hard time with Rin being gone… Apparently he can't even come to school without breaking down, and Luka, his girlfriend I think, she's doing her best to keep him calm, but that doesn't always work out…"

"Poor Gaku… That's Rin's best friend. I knew it'd be hard on him, just not _that_ hard…"

He nodded, "Yeah, he hasn't been able to get any information on her because everyone else is so focused on you… and Mr. Shion, he's been so much sadder lately…"

"Yeah, that's Rin's brother in-law…" Len sighed, he couldn't imagine how much he and Lily were suffering because of this. "Stupid Neru…"

Drift pulled Len in and hugged him, "It'll be okay Lenny-kins," he grinned.

Len pushed him away playfully, "I thought you said you were gonna stop that."

"I lied," he smirked and turned on the TV and his Xbox, getting on Netflix, "Chuck?" Len nodded and laid down, Drift laid down in the opposite direction as they watched. Len wanted to focus on the show, but he couldn't stop thinking about Nero. He still couldn't believe he liked it when they'd kissed, and surely Drift would make fun of him if he told him that. That's when the show paused and Drift looked at Len, "Len? What's wrong? You haven't laughed even a little, you _always_ laugh at this show."

Len shook his head, "Nothing," he smiled, "I'm fine!"

Drift sat up and then laid down next to Len, their noses nearly touching, "C'mon, you can tell me anything…"

"Really," he kept smiling, "I'm okay!"

"Just tell me," he said softly.

He blushed, but shook his head, it was weird being so close to him. "I-I can't Drift…"

"Please, I promise I won't tell anyone…"

Len turned away from him, he couldn't risk being bullied for kissing another guy; he couldn't live that life again, "I can't…" he said weakly.

Drift sighed, "Is it about Nero?"

"Wh-What?" Surely he didn't know about them kissing.

"Well, you blushed earlier when I mentioned him… is he really just a 'friend?'"

Len nodded, he didn't want to lie, but being bullied wasn't worth the risk, "Yes, we're friends…"

Drift nuzzled into Len's neck and Len tensed up, _What the fuck is happening?_ Len thought to himself awkwardly. "It's o-okay to… it's okay if you _like_ another boy, Len…"

Len turned to face him, mad that he'd think that, even if it was true, "I don't!" That's when Len kind of got the hint, "A-Are _you_ gay?"

Drift bit his lip, "If I said kind of, would you hate me?"

Len looked at him, shocked. Out of all of his friends, he _never_ thought it'd be Drift who was gay, "N-No," he smiled, "I could never hate my best friend." And that was true, no matter what Drift did, Len could never hate him. He was his best friend and he was always there when he needed him, "Would you hate me if I told you I was beginning to think that way too?"

**I'm gonna end it here because I dunno what I'm doing anymore:D Soo… that happened. Don't worry if you're not a yaoi fan, Len will figure things out eventually! I tend to get like this when I stay up too late and when I listen to Falling in Reverse and Nightcore stuff it makes my brain a little crazy, and I tend to just write whatever I feel is a good idea, even though it may not be! Lemme know what you think in the reviews, please don't hate me for suddenly adding some yaoi stuff; I wasn't really expecting it either Dx buuut, shit happens and I go with it! I just go where the wind takes me y'all. Gahh, I'm odd when it's late xD Okayy, well if you like the story, feel free to follow or favorite, and review if you'd like to as well! Sorry for any mistakes! Thanks for reading! xxLovelyLuvbi **


	15. Looking Back

**Hiiiiii. My last update was a surprise to me, I didn't remember doing it! Whoops! I hope you like this chapter! Sorry for any lameness xD**

**Chapter 12: Looking Back**

It kind of made sense to Len now; Drift never had a girlfriend, he never wanted a girlfriend, he never had any input on their conversations about girls, and he was just always… different around Len when he wasn't with the other guys. After explaining what had happened with Nero, Len and Drift just kind of sat there awkwardly for a minute, looking at each other. Finally, Drift got the balls to speak, "So… you and Nero have a thing now?"

Len shrugged, "I don't know Drift, I mean… he's liked me since the seventh grade, and he wasn't even gay back then. And when I kissed him, I felt things I haven't felt before with any girl… Am I like… gay?"

Drift put a hand on Len's shoulder, "I don't think that means you're gay, it means… you're experimenting, I guess?" he wasn't quite sure what to say, he was still trying to wrap his brain around the fact that the biggest womanizer he knew had feelings for a _guy_.

"Maybe… please don't tell anyone," he said softly, he couldn't believe he put himself in such a risky situation.

"I won't," he smiled, "But why do you care so much about what everyone else thinks?"

Len shut down after that, he wasn't revealing anymore about himself, "I don't, I just don't want people to know, okay? So, can we finish Chuck?"

Drift nodded and turned it back on; Len made sure to laugh this time. Unfortunately, Drift had a feeling Len was forcing himself to laugh, so the show was paused yet again, "Len?"

He looked over at him, annoyed his show was paused, "Yes?"

"I hope you don't think any differently of me now that you know…"

"God, no!" Len bit his lip, he really hoped that Drift didn't actually think that; Len would never hate him, especially for that. "Drift, you are my best friend; I don't care if you're gay or not, you're a great guy and that's all that matters."

Drift smiled and hugged him, "Thanks buddy. And I'd just like to add, even though you're extremely hot, I could never date you."

Len blushed as he laid back down on the couch, and then thought for a moment, "Wait… Why not!?" It wasn't like he liked Drift, he was just offended that Drift wouldn't date him even if he wanted him to.

"You've been with way too many girls, and I can honestly say that I think most of those girls were whores."

Len glared at him, "Miki and Rion were _not_ whores, the others, well, that's debatable," he grinned sheepishly. "It's not like I have any STDs or anything, my dad made me get tested a few weeks ago and I was totally clean!"

"That's surprising," he smirked.

"If my head wasn't killing me I'd sit up and smack you." He glared evilly at him.

"You know you love me," he grinned and stood up, "You want anything?"

"Vodka."

Drift shook his head, "Your brain must still be pretty swollen, it's making you say stupid things," he smirked, there was no way in hell he'd give Len something so strong after getting out of the hospital. "Beer is the strongest you're getting and you only get 3 at the most."

Len groaned, "_Fine daaaad_."

He was obviously pleased with himself, "Aww, you think of me as a father figure? How sweet," he grinned and went into the kitchen to get some beer.

The blond was slightly perturbed, but got over it rather quickly; being mad wouldn't get him anywhere with Drift. His phone buzzed, it was his dad, _I got your meds. Would you like me to drop them by?_ Len thought for a moment, trying to decide which would be easier: him getting out again to get his meds, or his dad driving around twenty more minutes than he has to whilst looking for Drift's house. Drift walked out and Len tilted his head at him, "I forgot my medication, do you mind taking me to my house to go get it? Or would you rather my dad bring them here?"

"As much as I _love_ driving you around, you really do need your rest, so I can just go back and get them while you stay here," he smiled. "Good thing I haven't drank anything yet…" he mumbled to himself and grabbed his keys from the couch, "Behave, and don't do anything I wouldn't do," he winked and then headed into the garage. Len continued watching Chuck, not because he was told to, but because he couldn't move. He was still feeling sort of weak, so he had no choice but to stay put. Drift was already almost halfway to Len's house when he got a call from Luki, "Hello?"

"Hey man, where did you go? I thought you were coming over to my place to help me with my math!"

_Shit_, he'd completely forgotten he had to do that. "Um, can we do that tomorrow? My aunt wants me to pick up her prescription and then she wants me home for the rest of the night…" he lied, he didn't want anyone knowing he was taking care of Len, then they'd want to come and ruin everything.

"Damn, she's such a bitch! But yes, that's fine. I'll see you tomorrow," he groaned and then laughed, "Really though, I better fucking see you tomorrow."

"You _will_," he smirked. "I've gotta go, see you tomorrow!"

"Alright, see ya!"

They hung up and Drift groaned, he hated lying to his friends, but they left him no choice. He either had to lie, or they'd always be at his house to party. Finally he made it to Len's apartment and went up to knock on the door. Nero opened it and smiled, "Hey Drift, Al's in the bathroom. He should be done in a few."

Drift nodded and headed inside, "So _you're_ the boy that has my Lenny so confused," he grinned, making Nero blush. "Don't worry, love, your secret is safe with me."

He bit his lip, "D-Did Len tell you that?"

He nodded, "Who else would have?" he raised an eyebrow and then put a hand on his shoulder, "You do need to remember, however, that Len is kind of with that blond chick…" her name slipped his mind.

"Rin?" he asked and Drift nodded, "Trust me, I'm fully aware of that. I mean, I have a boyfriend as well and I feel awful for doing what I've done… but I've been crushing on Len since he got here in seventh grade. It's hard to let him go, especially now that he's so close."

Al returned into the room and smiled at the two boys, "Now boys, we all know Len is an amazing guy, but this decision needs to be made by him and we cannot try to influence him in any way. Just give him some space, he'll figure this out." He assured them with a cheeky grin, "Trust me, I've known him his whole life."

"I agree," Drift laughed and held his hand out, "I'm not sure we've properly met, Mr. Kagamine. I'm Drift, Len's best friend."

He shook it and smiled, "I'm Al, Len's father," he winked, "I'm assuming you're here for Len's medicine?" Drift nodded and Al grabbed it from the table, after explaining what needed to happen, Drift was on his way. "Thanks so much, Drift."

"No problem, Mr. Kagamine. I'd do anything for that boy, so don't you worry about him at all," he assured him and got in his car, started it, and sped off down the road. Once at his house, he walked inside to find Len asleep, "Lenny poo," he said softly as he shook him awake. Len opened his eyes sleepily, and after looking at Drift, he proceeded to close them again and turn away from him, "Len! You need to take your medicine!" Len let out a small whine, he was just so tired. Drift thought it was extremely cute and wanted to give in, but he knew what was best for Len, which was that he woke up and took his medicine. "_Now_," he demanded.

Len groaned and sat up, annoyed, that was the best sleep he'd had in three days; the coma was not a nice sleep at all, it was more forced and uncomfortable than actual sleeping. "C'mon man, I'm fucking tired!"

Drift gave him a small frown, "It's just gotta be done dude, I promised your dad I'd take care of you, and that means taking your shit on time."

He got some water from the kitchen and then gave Len what he needed. Though Len was still a little freaked out by pills—especially big ones—he managed to take them without gagging, but it didn't stop him from thinking back to that day. He tensed up slightly, and then made himself calm down, he couldn't show that side of him to Drift. "Can I go back to sleep now?" Len asked, he was struggling to keep his eyes open; Drift nodded and Len turned away from him, falling right asleep.

Drift didn't know what it was, but Len was different in a way… he just seemed a little down. He decided to ask him about it when he woke up, but for the time being, he ruffled up Len's hair and left him alone, "Sleep well, buddy." He said and turned off the TV, not wanting to disturb his sleeping friend, and then went into the dining room to work on his homework. "Stupid physics," he sighed. He _hated_ physics with a burning passion, it was a more difficult version of math, except way dumber; if it was more like algebra he'd kill at it. Physics was just a bunch of bullshit he had to take to get out of an actual science class, which would probably be a hundred times worse. _An archer pulls back 0.75 m on a bow which has a stiffness of 200 N/m. The arrow weighs 50 g. What is the velocity of the arrow immediately after release?_ "How the fuck am I supposed to know!?" he looked at his formula card, there were just _so_ many that he didn't know which one to use. After staring and debating, he finally gave up and groaned loudly as he put his head on the table; he really _hated_ physics.

His groaning woke Len up and instead of shouting, Len figured he'd crawl to where Drift was. He rolled off of the couch, _Ow_, and then crawled to where he heard Drift's groan. "Anything I can help with?" Len asked from the floor, scaring the shit out of his zoned out friend.

"Len!? Why are you up!?" He helped him up into a chair and shook his head, "You should be resting."

"I just wanted to help," he pouted and looked over at his homework, "Ooh physics."

Drift raised an eyebrow, "Len, you're like the dumbest person I know, anything you know I probably already know." He wasn't trying to be mean, he just knew that Len hardly ever paid attention in class, and he never let anyone see what he got on tests or assignments because he said he did awful—a lie of course, but Len didn't want him knowing that.

"Hey!" Len growled, he wasn't stupid in the slightest and he hated that people thought that about him, _I guess it's better than being made fun of for being smart…_ "Please let me try," he just wanted to help, maybe he could play smart enough to just get him to the formula. Drift nodded hesitantly and handed him the paper, "You know this, it's that kinetic and potential energy shit, and then you plug shit into the kinetic energy formula…" he had to sound dumber, "At least I think that's what it is…"

Drift took the paper back and nodded in amazement, "You're _right_. Maybe you're not as dumb as I thought," he winked and continued with his homework, asking Len questions from time to time; this was hard for Len, actually being dumb was never part of his act, he usually just fell asleep in class or pretended not to pay attention, he never really had to _act_ dumb. After about twenty minutes, Drift was done, "Wow, I've never been done with physics so fast before, thanks man," he grinned.

"No problem, dude," he smiled and rested his chin in his hands, "So, now what?"

Drift thought for a moment, "I uh, I talked to Nero a little. He's a really sweet kid, I see why you sorta fell for him."

Len blushed, he still wasn't comfortable discussing this with anyone but his dad or Nero, "Yeah… super sweet guy." He wasn't sure what else to say, it was just so awkward.

He got the hint and changed the subject, "You're face looks a lot better…" the redness had gone down and the scratches were fading slightly from when he fell.

"It still hurts like hell," he smirked, "But as long as I look good I guess that doesn't matter." He said jokingly and let out a small laugh, making Drift laugh as well.

"You're such a fun guy when we're alone, usually you're an ass," he smirked.

_Why does everyone keep saying that?!_ He really didn't think he was that bad."Blame Dell and Luki, they're bad influences!"

"They are pretty bad," Drift agreed, "Sometimes I forget why we're all friends…"

Len raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

He smirked, "Well, we're all just so different. You and Crow are sophomores, Dell and I are juniors, and Mikuo and Luki are seniors; I just don't know how we all stayed friends, especially since we don't get along half the time, and our personalities kind of clash…"

Len shrugged, "We're not too entirely different, we're all kind of assholes at times, but when we do get along everything is great." He thought about them all a moment more: Luki was kind of arrogant and could be pretty sadistic at times, but he was still really nice when he wanted to be; Mikuo was in some ways very stand-offish, but he was a really cool guy once you got to know him, he was probably known as the 'smartest' in the group—Len really was, but nobody could know that; Dell was the hugest asshole of them all, he was arrogant, egotistic, and _very_ sadistic, and has a severe smoking habit, but he can be nice… sometimes; Crow was childish and naïve, easily the stupidest of the group, but by far the happiest, nothing ever really seemed to faze him; Drift was the nicest in the group, he was also the most responsible and many underclassmen looked up to him, but there was something odd about him that nobody could really put their finger on; and lastly, he thought of himself, he thought of himself as the glue that kind of held everyone together, if there was a fight, he'd break it up, if there was a party, he'd be there to lighten the mood and give everyone a good time, and if there was ever a time someone needed to talk, he'd always be there. Len loved his friends, and when things were bad, he'd fix them because he couldn't imagine life without any of his best friends… well, he could, but he didn't really want to. But there was also a darker side to him that _nobody_ knew about: he was depressed, he was a major liar (well, Al knows those two), he still sometimes thought that death could be the answer, and he loved being so popular, but hated it as well. He was just glad he wasn't being bullied anymore, and he had his popularity to thank for that. In all actuality, nobody really knew the real him; not even his own father. He hid things from everyone, and all the lies were beginning to exhaust him. However, all six of them had something in common; none of them approved of bullying those who did not deserve it.

"Len?" Drift said softly, snapping him out of his thoughts, "You okay?"

Len blinked a few times, and looked up at him, "Yeah… I was just… lost in thought I guess."

"About what?"

"Us," he smiled a little, "Me, you, Crow, Dell, Luki, and Mikuo… We may all bring out the worst in each other, but we also bring out the best. And I'm so glad we're all such good friends… I dunno what would have happened if we hadn't met that day, and nor do I want to."

Drift hugged his blond friend, "You're right, we're all different, but that's what makes us work… and I think about that sometimes, it gives me an empty feeling inside." He ruffled up Len's hair and smiled, "I'm so glad we all got detention that day…"

"Me too," Len smiled.

_Flashback_

It was Len's second day of high school, he was talking to Rion as they maneuvered their way through the crowded halls. "God, it's so crowded," Rion groaned and pulled Len in closer to her for protection.

"Don't worry, Rion," Len smiled, "We're almost to class." They walked a little faster, and finally made their way to the third floor, which was a lot less crowded than the main hall. Just as they arrived to class, Len saw a big guy, pushing a smaller guy around, "Wait here," he told Rion and quickly made his way over to the boys, "Why don't you knock it off you fucker?"

After pushing the boy into the corner, the big guy turned around, "How about you mind your own fucking business, fucktard?"

This comment did not make Len very happy, in fact, it actually pissed him off pretty bad; _no one_ talked to him like that… not anymore. "What did this kid do to make you push him around?"

"I don't have to explain myself to you," he spat and turned back around to finish his business.

Len quickly turned him around and punched him in the throat, he dropped to his knees gasping for air. He smirked and helped the smaller boy up, "Th-Thanks, Len…" the blond smiled.

"No problem, Nero," he put a hand on his shoulder.

Nero's eyes grew wide and Len turned to see the bully back on his feet, so he punched him yet again, only this time, a teacher caught him. "You!" he marched over to him, "What do you think you're doing!?"

"Protecting Nero," Len told him, "This guy was pushing him around, so I put an end to it."

"What's your name?"

"Len Kagamine," he sighed, he knew where this was heading.

"Detention. Wait in my room." The teacher helped the bully up and led him to the nurse as Len rolled his eyes and waited in his room, Nero stayed as well.

"Sorry…" Nero blushed, "Y-You didn't have to help me, I would have been fine."

Len smirked, "You were gonna get your ass kicked, and I wanted to help. No one deserves to be picked on for no reason."

"There was a reason…" Nero sighed, Len looked at him and he continued, "He used to date my sister, and since he couldn't hit her, he hit me…"

He shook his head, "Nero, that's not a good reason for someone to bully you. Be more careful, and don't let yourself be cornered. There's nothing I hate more than stupid fucking bullies…"

The teacher walked in and sat at his desk, pulling out a slip and writing on it, "Mr. Kagamine, maybe you'll think twice about doing what you did next time." He said and held out the slip.

"This system is so fucked up," he mumbled to himself, "And actually, I will not think twice to help out someone about to get their ass kicked." He took the slip angrily and walked to class.

Nero simply shook his head, he didn't understand why Len was in trouble. He didn't have the guts to tell the teacher that though, so he walked to class as well. "I love you Len," he whispered to himself, "Thank you so much for protecting me…"

xx

Later on that day, Dell was taking a smoke break outside the school, only to see a small blue haired kid being picked on by some douche bag. "Hey!" he shouted and ran over to them, the blue haired boy was on his knees, covering his face as the bully was using him as a punching and kicking bag, "Knock it off asshole."

The bully turned to face him and smirked, "You ain't got shit. Fuck off, twat." He turned back to the boy, smacking him around again.

Dell was not happy about being called names, or being told that he was weak. He was _very_ aggravated. He kicked the guy in the back of the legs, and then burned him with his cigarette, causing him to yelp out in pain, which only made him angrier. "You like that, _twat_?" He punched the guy in the face once more and then smashed his cigarette next to the bully's head. Dell helped the blue haired boy up and dusted him off, "Are you okay?"

He nodded, "Thanks so much… I-I'm Kaito," he smiled.

"Dell," he nodded as a teacher ran towards them.

'Dammit Dell," he shouted upon looking at the cigarette burn in the bully's arm, "Detention… again."

He shrugged, "Don't worry Kaito," he smiled as the bluenette's eyes saddened, "I'm in detention at least once a week, I'm fine with it." He followed the teacher and bully to the nurse, and then to the teacher's room to be written up.

"You really need to stop this, Dell."

"And the bullies need to stop picking on helpless kids, Kaito wasn't doing a thing to him. I will stand up and defend those who need it," he shrugged and took the slip, then walked out to go back to class.

xx

Mikuo was finishing up washing his hands in the bathroom, only to be interrupted by voices coming from the hall. He darted out to see a guy pushing around a girl; _that_ was _not_ okay. "You need to fucking stop." Mikuo pulled him away from her.

"This is none of your damn business," he pushed him away and grabbed the girl's wrist, pulling her down the hall.

Mikuo chased after them and dropkicked the fucker in the back, causing him to fall into the lockers. Sure Mikuo ended up on the floor, but he wasn't hurt, and saving the girl was worth it. She rushed over to him, "Are you alright!?" she cried, twisting at her green hair.

He got up and smiled, "Of course," he dusted himself off just as a teacher rushed out after hearing the slam from the guy being kicked into the lockers.

"Mikuo Hatsune! Detention! Gumi Megpoid, go back to class."

Gumi shook her head, "He was only protecting me!"

He gave her a sarcastic nod, "Oh yeah, that's why Mr. Yuma is on the floor, and you're unharmed. Class, _now_."

Mikuo smiled at her, "No need to worry, this actually happens a lot."

She blushed and nodded, heading back to class. The teacher took the guy to the nurse, and then came back up to write Mikuo up, "This is getting out of hand…"

"No, I'll tell you what's getting out of hand; I'm _protecting_ people, yet the bullies get off with nothing and I'm stuck in detention." He rolled his eyes and took the slip, angrily walking back to class.

xx

Crow was sitting in gym class, doing nothing as usual, when he sees a big guy take a smaller guy by the wrist and out into the hall. Being only a freshman, he was kind of small, but that didn't mean he couldn't try to help. He followed them, and saw the younger boy being backed into a corner. "Get the fuck away from him!" he shouted.

The guy turned around and smirked, "What's a little kid like you gonna do about it!?"

Crow turned bright red and his eyes turned dark and blank, he let himself go and ended up beating the shit out of the guy before he could even lay a finger on the boy. Crow contained himself and smiled, "Are you alright?"

The boy nodded, "Thank you… I'm Lui."

"Crow," he smiled, and then tensed up when he heard his name being yelled.

"Crow! What in the hell did you do!?" the gym teacher shouted, "Detention!"

He'd never been in trouble like that before, but it was worth saving the boy, "Yes sir," he followed him to the locker room to get his detention slip.

"Was detention worth beating up an innocent kid?"

"He _wasn't_ innocent, he tried to beta up Lui!"

"Yeah, suuuure." He handed him the slip.

Crow rolled his eyes and went back to sit in the gym, only to be accompanied by Lui, "Sorry you got detention…"

"It was worth it, I'm just glad you're not hurt." Crow smiled, ruffling up Lui's hair.

xx

Luki was walking down the hall to find a purple haired boy being pushed around by a much larger boy. Instead of saying anything, he simply pulled the guy off and shoved him into a nearby door, "Are you okay Gakupo?"

He nodded, "Thanks… please don't tell Luka about this…"

"Of course not," he smiled as a teacher rushed out.

"Luki Megurine! Detention!"

"Yes sir," he shrugged and followed him to his room for the slip.

"Why must you do this? Why are you such a bully?"

Luki scoffed, "_I'm_ a bully. That asshole was beating up one of my sister's friends, and I will not stand around and allow that to happen. If protecting the weak makes me a bully, then you have some fucked up standards." He took the slip and stormed off into the hall.

xx

Drift was outside for lunch and saw a boy being picked on by some big guy. He rushed over to help, "Hey, leave that kid alone!" he pulled him away. The guy pushed him back and Drift got angry, "Don't put your hands on me you prick."

He turned around and attempted to punch Drift in the face, but he was too slow. Drift was already set up to take his legs out. He dropped to the ground and Drift kicked him in the stomach, "You fucking—"

Drift kicked him again, and he shut up. "That's more like it," he smirked and helped the boy up.

"Thanks, I'm Meito…"

"Drift," he smiled, "Why don't you go on back inside, I'm sure someone will be out here to write me up, and I don't want any of this to fall back on you." He nodded and headed back inside as a teacher ran to them, "I know, I know… detention."

The teacher simply shook his head, "You've gotta stop being such a bully…"

"I'm not a bully, I'm protecting the victims of the bullies." Drift rolled his eyes and took the slip, he was so used to being in detention it'd feel weird _not_ to be there at least twice a week.

xx

It was now the end of the day, the six boys were sitting in detention doing their own thing, when the teacher got up and looked at all of them, "All six of you were written up for beating someone up, how coincidental," he smirked and looked at them, "Dell, Luki, Mikuo and Drift this is not surprising, I see you in here almost weekly, but never on the same day. And it looks like we've got some new guys as well. I'm curious as to why you're all such bullies."

"I am not a bully!" they all yelled at the same time. They all looked around at each other, and then sort of laughed.

"Please, explain." He told them, not believing them for even a second. They all explained their story, and the only one in denial was the teacher, according to him they were the bullies because they're the ones who hurt someone and got caught.

Detention was finally over and the six boys walked out together. "So, you're Len Kagamine, right?" Dell looked at Len.

He nodded, "That's me."

"I've heard you're a real ladies man," he winked.

"I guess," he shrugged and smiled, "And you're Dell, you're one of the best soccer players on the team."

He nodded, "Thanks for noticing my excellence, but let's not forget about Luki, Mikuo, and Drift."

Len looked at them in awe, "I didn't think I'd ever actually meet you all in person."

"You're a soccer fan?" Luki asked.

He nodded, "I go to all of the games, I'm hoping I can play on the team this year… but I dunno if I'm good enough."

"What position?" Drift asked.

"Goalie," he told them. They all nodded and he smiled at them, "I had no idea you guys were so cool, I respect you guys a lot for what you did. I can't fucking _stand_ bullies."

Crow nodded, "Me neither, they make me so angry that I just lose all control and just pound them…"

Dell grinned, "That's so awesome!"

Mikuo looked at all of them, "We should all hang out sometime, maybe play some soccer before the season starts?"

They all nodded, and then talked a little while longer, discovering they all actually had a lot in common. While they were all very different people, they got along well, and from that day on, they became inseparable. They did almost everything together, and since they were all on the soccer team, they got to hang out _and_ kick ass together on the field. They were by far the best players on the team, and the most popular guys in school. While they weren't necessarily perfect, they were respected and people looked up to them, some envied them. They didn't care though, they were just living life to the fullest. And they were more than happy to get detention over giving bullies a taste of their own medicine.

_End Flashback_

"You guys are the best friends a guy could ask for," Len smiled and hugged Drift, "Especially you… I feel like I can be less of an asshole with just you."

He nodded, "I feel the same way about you, I can tell you anything and trust that you'll keep my secret safe… you truly are a great guy," he kissed Len on the lips and grinned because he made him blush, "Sorry," he bit his lip, "I guess I got carried away with that one."

"It's fine," Len smiled, "You're my best friend, you can do whatever you want to me, Drift. I won't care because I love you as my best friend. I know you don't think of me as boyfriend material, and I know you're just a huge flirt," he winked.

"Aww," he grinned and hugged him again, "You're too sweet. Glad you finally caught onto the fact that I flirt with you a lot," he laughed.

He nodded, "I kind of figured it out after you told me you were gay, you always act so different with me... I'm assuming because you know I'm not as judgmental as the others, and I'm way hotter than them too," he joked, but Drift agreed with him; he _was_ hotter than the rest of his friends, nicer too.

"Len, if you were for sure about your feelings and didn't have a girlfriend… oh the things I would do," he winked.

"What would you do?" he blushed.

"Oh ya know, nothing really, just hang out with you every day and we could watch Netflix and drink beer and it'd just be great. But I'm guessing you'll be doing that with her instead of me," he grinned sheepishly, "It wouldn't be fair to take you away like that!"

Len smiled, he thought Drift was going to say something else, but he was really glad he didn't; that would have been awkward, "We can do that now!"

Drift grinned, "_Yes_! I was hoping you'd say that!" he carried Len into the living room and onto the couch so they could watch Chuck together. The sat next to each other as they watched, but Len ended up falling asleep with his head in Drift's lap; he was super worn out. But for the first time that day, Len felt really happy, and when he laughed, it was genuine. Drift just had that effect on him, and nothing would ever change that. Drift smiled and stroked Len's soft blond hair, "Best friends forever," he whispered. Len shifted slightly, and ended up putting his face near Drift's junk. Drift laughed, but moved Len so that he wouldn't be there anymore because best friends don't do that; that'd be weird.

**I'm gonna end it here because I dunno what else to write:D I hope y'all liked it, and no, Drift and Len are not interested in each other like that; they're just best friends, and Drift is a huge flirt;) I love their best friend relationship though, I just think it's so cuute! Well, if you like this so far, feel free to review and stuff, and if you haven't already, you can follow and favorite if you'd like as well! Well, it's super early/late so Imma go to bed! I appreciate you all so much! Sorry for any mistakes, I tend to make more when I'm this tired! Thanks for reading! Night/morning y'all! xxLovelyLuvbi **


	16. Some Truths Come Out

**Boop.**

**Chapter 13: Some Truths Come Out**

Len woke up to something soft rubbing on his hand, because he was still half asleep he didn't mind it, but when he fully woke up he flipped shit. He shrieked and jumped back when something that felt like sandpaper was moving on his hand. He looked around, it was too dark to see anything, but thankfully his shriek woke Drift up as well, who rushed in and turned on the light. "Len!?" he looked around, finding the blond backed into the corner of the couch, breathing heavily. He looked down to see his grey kitten sitting there sweetly, "Do you not like cats?" he smirked.

Len calmed down and looked down at the small grey feline that startled him awake, "No, I _love_ cats… I just wasn't aware you had one. It scared the shit out of me, I didn't mean to freak out like that," he blushed and looked at his feet; he felt so embarrassed, "S-Sorry for waking you."

Drift stretched and let out a laugh, "Don't worry about it Lenny, I should have told you when you got here."

He smiled and bent down to pick up the cat, "What's her name?" he set her down on his lap and petted her as she purred happily.

"Espurr," he smiled and sat down next to Len, petting the little baby kitten as she slept, "You can't see it since she's asleep, but her eyes are actually purple and she reminded me of a little Pokémon named Espurr with her blank stare and white paws…" he blushed and tried to take it back when Len gave him a funny look, "N-Not that I _watch_ Pokémon…" he laughed a little.

Len laughed and grabbed his phone to look up the Pokémon Drift was talking about, he wasn't familiar with what Pokémon that was. "Don't be embarrassed, and you're right, they do look alike kinda," he looked down at the baby kitten, who was looking up at him with those cute purple eyes, "She's so cute!" he grinned. Len had always been a cat person, he didn't know why but they were just so cute and soft and fluffy that he couldn't help but love them.

"I'm a junior in high school and I watch Pokémon… how is that _not_ something to be embarrassed about?"

Len smiled and shook his head, "Can I tell you a secret?" Drift nodded. "I still watch it too, I have all the seasons at my house," he blushed slightly, he couldn't believe he was revealing yet another embarrassing thing about himself to Drift; he hadn't even told _Rin_ this stuff.

Drift's eyes widened, "Really!?" Len nodded and Drift grinned, "I'm glad we got to hang out alone, I'm learning so much about you…"

He nodded, "I'm glad too."

"You really are the perfect guy, Len," Drift told him.

Len furrowed his eyebrows and tilted his head, "What do you mean?"

"Like, who you really are, you're just fantastic… and even when you're around our friends, you're looked up to even though you're the second youngest in the group… everyone loves you, and you're such a great guy… you're just _perfect_ and everyone sees that in you." Drift smiled, he wasn't quite sure he worded that right, but he knew he got his point across because Len couldn't stop smiling. He couldn't help but wonder how Len managed to get _everyone_—except for a select few of course—to love him… surely that had to be exhausting, right?

He was still smiling, Drift had never said something like that before… really no one had said something like that before. "You truly are the best friend anyone could ever ask for, I'm glad you think so highly of me." Hearing this made him sad though; he knew that he shouldn't be looked up to, that he wasn't the guy everyone thought he was. He had a past that no one but he and his dad knew about, though he's grown as a person a lot since then, but he still didn't feel as though he deserved the popularity, or to be described as _perfect_. He felt as though he was acting his way through school, hell, he put on an act everywhere; he was acting his way through life to get where he wanted to be. "But… I-I'm _not_ perfect, Drift."

"Well, then you're as close as it gets to perfect," he smiled and ruffled up Len's hair. "We should get back to bed," he smiled and grabbed Espurr from him, lying her on her on the couch, and then grabbed Len's hand.

"Wh-What are you doing?" he asked as Drift slowly led him to the stairs, he was still very unbalanced, holding onto Drift tightly to keep himself vertical.

"You need a more comfortable place to sleep," he told him, "And unfortunately my bed is upstairs…" He decided it'd be easier to just pick Len up, so he did. He was actually pretty light, a lot lighter than he used to be. "Have you lost weight?"

Len shook his head, "Not that I know of… I mean, I've gotten a little taller but I don't think I've lost much weight." Of course he'd lost weight, he hardly ate anything anymore; he hated throwing up, so he chose to not eat, but Drift definitely did not need to know that.

"I'm probably just imagining things," he smirked and made his way to his room.

Len looked around, his house was so clean. He never really thought of Drift as the neat kind of guy… and that was proven to be correct when he entered his room; it was a total mess. "Wow… it's so much messier than the rest of the house."

Drift blushed, "Yeah, after my aunt and uncle left I got kind of lazy with my room, I try to keep everything else tidy though," he said as he sat Len down on his king sized bed.

"I see," he moved around and grinned, this was the most comfortable bed he'd ever been on, "Your bed is amazing," he said in awe.

"I know," he grinned, "I'll be right back," he smiled and left the room.

Len looked around; there were clothes and papers pretty much everywhere, as well as some miscellaneous items scattered around his floor. It looked just like any other teenaged boy's room probably looked, except was bigger and better. Len kind of just wished he could stay with Drift forever, he seemed to have everything figured out, plus he was loaded so that was awesome. When Drift entered the room, he had the kitten in hand, and his shirt off. Len looked over at him and smiled, "You're so lucky…"

"How?" he laughed.

"You have an awesome fucking six pack, mine's barely even there," he smirked and lifted his shirt up, "See?"

Drift smirked and turned off the light and got in bed next to Len, laying the sleeping kitten in between them, "Len, I think your abs are just fine, plus, you have really nice legs and arms."

He shrugged, "I guess so, but I'm still jealous of your abs," he laughed, causing Drift to smack him in the arm, "What was that for?" he pouted.

"Because you're a goofball, Len."

Len didn't know what it was, but he felt as though there was a major change in Drift ever since he asked about his weight change, "Are you okay, Drift?"

He stayed silent for a moment, and then sighed, "You're _not_ fat Len… I hope you didn't stop eating because you think you're fat…"

He shook his head, "I know I'm not fat, Drift. And I do eat!"

Drift looked over at him, he couldn't make out anything except his the outline of his body, "Please Len, I don't think I've ever seen you eat at school. The other guys don't seem to notice, but I do."

Len sighed, he had to come up with a lie… _quickly_. "It's just that… m-my dad, he works a lot and I can never remember to get money from him when he's home!"

"Why didn't you tell me that?! I could have gave you lunch money!"

Len shook his head quickly, "I-I could never do that, it's your money…"

He grabbed Len's hand and smiled slightly as he felt him tense up, Drift didn't know why he got so nervous any time he touched him, but nevertheless it was adorable. "Len, you _need_ to eat…"

"Drift…" he said softly, "C-Can I tell you the truth?" he figured he might as well, he'd already said so much, and it was beginning to feel nice getting it out.

"Of course, I won't tell anyone. I promise," he assured him.

"I don't eat, because anytime I do, I end up throwing up… I just can't hold anything down…" he bit his lip when Drift didn't respond right away, "See? I'm not as perfect as you thought…"

Drift laughed at his last comment, "It makes me think you're even more perfect than I originally thought… it means you're _human_. And the fact that you're being so honest with me makes me so incredibly happy, because I know that means you trust me…"

"I-I do trust you…" he told him, _I just hope you don't break my trust…_ He wanted to trust Drift, he truly did, but after being bullied for so long he learned not to trust anyone. While that was changing, just the thought of Drift breaking his trust made him feel sick; he really didn't want to move again… "I-I need a bathroom," he said as he covered his mouth. Drift sprang up and picked Len up, carrying him to the bathroom just in time for Len to almost make it in the toilet. He tried holding it in, but he just couldn't anymore, and ended up getting puke on the floor and the side of the toilet before finally making it in the toilet. Thankfully his hair was back in a ponytail, otherwise puke would be in his hair too. Once he was finished, he started crying after he saw the mess he'd made; he felt so embarrassed. "I-I'm so s-sorry," he said softly. "I-I need something to clean it up with," he looked up at Drift, who was biting his lip. Len felt absolutely humiliated, _I never should have been so stupid… Now Drift fucking hates me…_

"I can clean it," Drift said at last, giving Len a small smile before leaving, and then returning with some towels. He wiped up the mess as Len continued crying, avoiding any sort of eye contact with Drift. "Len?" Drift said once he was finished. Len made a small noise in response, refusing to look up at him, "I'm not mad, or even grossed out… you're my best friend, and I'll be here for you no matter what…"

Len finally looked up at him, tears streaming down his blotchy, red face, "But I puked all over your floor…"

Drift smiled and sat down next to him, "Len, I'm sure it's just a side effect of the medication or something. Besides, it's kinda cute seeing you like this… I mean, I hate seeing you so sad… like I really hate it, but you're also just so adorable!" he grinned and hugged him.

Len smiled a little, "Th-Thanks…" he'd never seen Drift act _this_ flirty with him before; he kind of liked it. "You can go back to bed, I'll sleep in here tonight…" he just didn't trust himself to not puke again.

Drift smirked and lifted Len up into his arms, "I don't think so, I'll just put a small trash bin on your side of the bed," he told him, "My aunt always did that for me when I was sick so I didn't have to get up." He laid Len down, and then left to get it. When he returned, Len was still red in the face; he knew he was still really embarrassed for puking everywhere, but Drift really didn't care and he wished he'd understand that, "I love you Len, you're my best friend and nothing you could ever do will make me take that back."

Len smiled as Drift turned out the light and then returned to bed, "Thanks Drift… I love you too…"

Drift looked over at Len and smiled, "Thank you for being you," he told him, he truly loved Len for who he was and not for who he sometimes pretended to be.

"Thank you for being my best friend, and for everything else you've done… I appreciate it greatly, and I'll make it up to you someday," he told him, "But for right now, I'm gonna go to sleep before my fucking head explodes."

They both laughed, and then Len drifted off to sleep shortly afterwards, leaving Drift alone with his thoughts. Len was all he could think about, he was just so amazing; tonight just made him realize how amazing his best friend really was. He was so glad Len trusted him, and he was _never_ going to break his trust; he felt that it was an honor that Len had opened up to him. He was beginning to get sleepy, so he cuddled up with Espurr and fell asleep quickly after.

xx

Len woke up with a splitting headache, and the light coming in from the window made it feel even worse. He squeezed his eyes shut and moved around a little, and then noticed something odd; it wasn't a pillow he was laying on, it was Drift! He would have moved, but he was just so warm and comfy that he decided to stay, plus, Drift kind of had his arm around Len, and he didn't want to wake him up. Just as he was falling asleep, Drift started moving around, accidentally smacking Len in the face, "Ow!" he shrieked, waking Drift up.

Drift yawned and stretched out, and then looked over to find Len holding his nose, "What happened!?"

"You um," he said softly, "You accidentally hit me in the face… it was my fault though, I shouldn't have been so close to you…"

He looked over at Len and smiled, he was pretty close to him, "It's fine, Len. How'd you end up over here though?"

Len shrugged, "I dunno, I woke up and realized I was curled up into you and my head was on your chest…"

Drift nodded, "You're so cute," he ruffled up his hair, "Are you feeling any better?"

"Not really, my head is killing me," he sighed and laid back down, curling up under the covers, "I'm sure sleep will help it," he closed his eyes.

"I have Tylenol if you need any," Drift told him and Len's eyes shot back open, just _hearing_ that word freaked him out. Drift noticed Len's strange behavior and raised an eyebrow, "You okay man?" He stayed silent, so Drift turned to face him, their noses nearly touching, "Len?"

He snapped out of it and smiled, "I uh, I'm fine. I don't want any of that stuff, I'll just sleep it off," Len said quickly and then turned away so he didn't worry Drift. His face was red and he was gnawing on his lip, _Why does this have to happen!? It was four years ago… get the fuck over it!_

Drift could tell Len was upset, but he didn't really know why. He decided that it was probably something to do with the medicine so he didn't ask, he didn't want to embarrass him again. He simply gave Len a small hug and then tried to go back to sleep. Len couldn't stop thinking back to that day now, it was stressing him out very badly. He couldn't calm down, which was usually what his dad helped him with, so he called his dad when he heard Drift start to snore. "Daddy?" he said softly when he picked up.

"Len?" by the sound of his voice, he knew what was wrong with Len, "Just breathe son, it'll be okay…"

Len did so, but it didn't help much, "I-I-I don't know w-what to d-do," his voice was really shaky, and his breathing was picking up again, "I-I'm gonna f-freak out," he cried and then reached over the side of the bed to grab the bin to throw up.

"Oh Len," his father said softly and looked over to make sure Nero was still asleep on the couch, he didn't want him overhearing anything, so he walked to his room and closed the door, "Did you drink anything?" _No._ "Did you have a nightmare?" _No_. "Well then what happened!?"

"W-Well, Drift asked i-if I wanted Ty-Ty… that one thing," he cried, he couldn't even say it without wanting to puke, "And I g-got like th-this." He tried to breathe normally, but he couldn't.

"Len, you're gonna have a panic attack! You _need_ to slow your breathing!" Al yelled, he didn't want his son getting hurt, especially when he wasn't there to help.

"Y-You don't th-think I-I'm fucking t-trying!?" Len shot back, he didn't mean to be so rude, but he couldn't help it; he was just so annoyed this was happening, and thankfully Al understood that.

"Do I need to come get you? I don't want you passing out again," he hated that his son had to go through this, especially since he'd been doing so well.

He was finally able to calm himself down enough to speak clearly, "No, I think I'll be okay…" He took in a deep breath and sighed, "Why am I such a fuck up?"

"_Len_," Al scolded, he hated when he said such things, "You are _not_ a fuck up, and you need to stop thinking that! Do I make myself clear!?"

"Yes sir," Len said softly.

"Good… I love you son, and I miss you. When will you be back home?"

"I dunno," he sighed, he liked being with Drift, but he knew that he needed his dad, "Saturday probably." He bit his lip as he began thinking back to when his dad was happier and didn't have to worry about him so much; he couldn't even go out with a girl because of Len… maybe he really was better off gone. "Am I a burden?"

Al didn't like that he was going to be home so late, but he kept his mouth shut; Len was having a hard enough time as is. He didn't keep his mouth shut about the last thing though, it made him kind of upset that Len still thought that way. "Of course you're not a burden. Len, just because you made a mistake doesn't mean you're fucked up… yes, your attempt was stupid and I was very upset after that happened, but I didn't once give up on you, and I never will. I know you're going through a rough time, but please don't do anything stupid," tears stung his eyes, he really hated it when Len asked questions like that; it worried him. "You _deserve_ to live, you have so much to live for; you're smart, you have amazing friends in your life, people love and care about you… I don't think you realize how much you mean to me, Len. You're my whole world, and I don't think I could make it without you… you're the only thing that keeps me going, without you I have nothing to live for anymore," he cried softly, and from all the sniffles he heard on the other end, he could tell Len was crying as well, "I love you so much, Len…"

Len wanted nothing more than to be wrapped in his father's arms, he didn't think his father cared about him _that_ much. "I-I… th-thank you d-daddy. I love you too, and I'll never try to leave you again… I promise," he said quietly, and he meant every word.

"Thank you, Len."

Hey stayed silent for a moment, and then started playing with the blanket, "I-I guess I should… let you go?" He was sure his dad probably had to work or something.

"O-Okay," he sighed, "I love you."

"I love you too, daddy." He smiled a little, "I'll talk to you later?"

"Call anytime, even if I'm at work I will pick up. Good bye son, I love you."

"I love you too," he said and they hung up. Len fell back on the pillows and sighed, he hated the feeling he had right now.

Drift had woken up during their conversation, and he wasn't sure whether or not to ask what they'd been talking about. He decided to at least let Len know he was awake, and let the conversation go from there. "L-Len?" he said softly.

_Oh shit… how long has he been awake!?_ "Y-Yes?" he turned to face him.

"Are you okay?" he asked, _Please tell me what's going on…_

He nodded, he couldn't tell Drift about his past; he couldn't tell _anyone._ "Yeah," he smiled, "My dad's just worried about me."

Drift nodded, surely if Len was hiding something he had a good reason. "Okay…"

Just as he was about to respond, his phone began ringing. "Hello?" he said once he answered, he'd forgotten to look at who it was, he really hoped it wasn't anyone bad… like Neru or Galaco.

"Rin's awake and well," came Kageito's voice, he sounded odd, but Len didn't notice as he was too excited Rin was okay.

"She is!?" he grinned.

"Y-Yeah," he said softly.

Len noticed his voice this time, "Everything okay?"

"Course," he tried to pep up a little, "Lily said you can come down whenever."

"I'll be right there!" he said and hung up. "Rin's awake, can you take me to see her?"

Drift nodded, "Sure, let me get dressed and stuff and then we'll leave."

Len attempted to get up, but ended up on the floor, "Oops…"

"Still pretty weak, huh?" Drift asked and helped him up to the bed, Len nodded and blushed. "Nothing to be embarrassed over," he smiled and hugged him, "It'll get better."

Len smiled slightly and nodded, "I'm uh… gonna need help getting dressed," he blushed a little more.

This time Drift blushed as well, "I uh… okay," he smiled and went downstairs to get his bag.

Len was so happy that Rin was awake, but he couldn't stop thinking about how odd Kageito sounded; it kind of worried him. Drift came back with his bag and let Len rummage through and decide on what to wear; plain white tee and a dark wash pair of jeans. Len easily got his shirt off and easily got the new shirt back on, it was the pants that were troublesome. Drift got him to his feet and then pulled off his jeans, accidentally pulling his boxers off as well. Len quickly pulled his boxers back up as Drift averted his eyes, "They're up again," he blushed.

"S-Sorry about that," Drift's face was twice as red as Len's. Once he finished getting him dressed, he got himself dressed and they headed downstairs. Len was able to walk with help, but he was still slightly lightheaded and unbalanced. "We'll get your medicine taken and then we'll be off," he said as he led him to the kitchen. Len quickly took the pills and then they were off. "So…" he said as he backed out, "Sorry about pulling your boxers off… I really didn't mean to."

Len chuckled at this, "I _know_ you didn't mean to, Drift. And even if you did, oh well," he shrugged, he really didn't care, he had nothing to be ashamed of.

"G-Good," he smiled. "So would you like me to drop you off, or should I stay?"

"Stay," he smiled, "I don't think I can stay vertical on my own," he laughed a little, "I'm a little worried though… Kageito seemed weird on the phone…"

"Who?" he raised an eyebrow, he'd never heard of him before.

"Rin's brother in-law's brother." He furrowed his eyebrows, the way he said it sounded kind of funny to him. "My friend," he told him.

"And why haven't I heard of this Kageito?"

"The same reason you hadn't heard of Rin," he grinned, "I've avoided you since I've known him."

Drift laughed a little, "I can't believe you waited so long to tell me all of this!"

_You'd be surprised at the amount of things I haven't told you…_ He smirked and let out a breath, "Sorry! I just didn't think you'd all be okay with it!"

"You can't compare me to them," he told him, "You know I'm far more accepting, Len."

"I know," he smiled, "Why do you think I called you when I was in need?"

"Because you _love_ me," he grinned.

"Exactly," he winked. They arrived at the hospital and Drift quickly got out of the car so he could help Len. They made their way to the doors and Len bit his lip, "I dunno why I'm so nervous."

"It'll be okay," Drift gave him a small squeeze and let Len lead the way as he supported him from behind.

Once there, Len knocked on the door and Kageito opened it, smiling a little, "She's being kind of silly, but she's okay," he looked up at Drift and smiled, "Hello there, and who might you be?"

Len rolled his eyes, "Kageito, this is Drift. And _you_ have a boyfriend."

Zeito pulled Kageito away from them and they walked inside. Rin looked up at Len and grinned, "Len! Hi!" She looked at Drift and raised an eyebrow, "Who's that?"

"Drift," he told her, "He's my best friend."

"Hiiii Drift," she sang.

"Uh, hi," he smiled awkwardly and started messing with his shirt, he wasn't used to being around people he didn't know.

Lily smiled at Len, "You can go closer, silly."

"I know, I just don't want to fall," he smirked, Drift had let go of him.

"Sorry!" Drift stood by him and Len put most of his weight on him as they walked closer.

Len sat down next to Rin and smiled, "How are you doing?"

"Great," she smiled. She didn't remember a thing from the coma or from the times she woke up, and Lily still had yet to tell her. "Why can't you walk by yourself?"

"My legs are still weak from being in a coma," he smirked, "I'll be better soon though."

"Mine are too!" she giggled, "We have so much in common!"

He looked over at Lily, "Did they put her on something?"

She nodded, "Yeah, I don't remember what it's called, but they said it'd numb the pain. She's been acting silly ever since."

Len looked Rin over; she looked sleepy, but she looked really happy. "Can I talk to your sister really quick?" he asked.

"Of course Lenny-pooooo," she grinned and bopped him on the nose.

He laughed as Drift helped him to his feet and led him outside and down the hall to talk to Lily. Drift didn't want to intrude, so he helped Len to the floor and then went down the hall. "Does she remember anything?"

She shook her head, she seemed really relieved, "No, thank God. I'm still debating on whether or not to tell her about Neru…"

"Surely she'd be okay either way," Len told her, "I'm um… really glad you're okay."

She gave him an odd look, "Why wouldn't I be?"

"This whole situation, you seem to be taking it a lot better than my dad did." She blushed, remembering what she'd done with his dad, "Don't worry about it, he's not even worried about what happened anymore…"

Lily blushed even more, "G-Good…" she looked into Len's eyes and sighed, "Len… there's something you should know…" He gave her a curious look, what on Earth would he need to know from her? She took in a deep breath and bit her lip, "Rin was sexually abused by our father for about six years, and during this coma stuff she kept seeing him when she'd wake up and it was awful… she acted out such horrid things… and turns out," she said, tears begging to leave her eyes, "I'm to blame for those six years."

Len had to act surprised because she couldn't know that he already knew, but he looked more nervous than surprised; thankfully she didn't seem to notice. "Wh-What?!"

Lily nodded sadly and explained to him the whole story, by the end he was practically in tears. He knew he'd abused her, but he didn't really know it went on to that extent. "She had an attack earlier on in the week, my father had used me to get her not to tell; he threatened to kill _me_. She allowed that to go on because of _me_," she sobbed and slid down the wall, landing next to—almost on top of—Len.

Len hesitantly put an arm around Lily and pulled her in for a hug, "You c-can't blame yourself…" was all he could say. He wasn't quite sure why she was telling him all this, he assumed it was because he and Rin had really bonded over the last month, and that she truly felt she could trust him.

She calmed herself down, this was the first time she'd cried since Rin had that episode; ever since then, she'd completely shut her emotions down. "Len," she said softly, "I'm trusting you not to tell this information to anyone, especially to anyone at school. I don't want her being bullied, like she was at her old school…"

"Trust me, I will _not_ tell anyone that." He couldn't believe she was bullied for that, but then again, he was bullied for being smart; nothing ceased to amaze him anymore.

"Thank you…"

They sat there for what seemed like a while, when finally Zeito came out to look for them. "Lily?" he called softly.

"Down here," she said and gave him a small wave.

He walked over to them, "The doctor would like to speak with you…"

She nodded and got up, "Thank you, Len," she said softly, before going off to Rin's room.

Len attempted to get up, but his legs were still too weak, "Don't worry," Zeito smiled and helped him up, "I've gotcha."

He blushed, needing help for simple tasks like getting up and walking was quite embarrassing, "Thank you…" He led him back to Drift, who was sitting quite a ways down the hall, "Hey Drift," Len said once they arrived.

He sprang up and smiled, hugging the blond with all his might, "Len!"

Len laughed and hugged him back, "I didn't think you'd miss me _this_ much."

"I _always_ miss you this much," he winked, which was true, he just never really showed it so the other guys wouldn't think he was gay.

Zeito raised an eyebrow at Len, and as if he already knew what he was thinking, Len gave him a nod and smirked. Zeito's eyes widened as he kept switching back and forth between the two boys, and Len rolled his eyes, "Not with me!"

Drift let him out of the hug, but kept him supported by holding onto his lower back, "What?" By the blush on Len's face, and the 'whoops' look on Zeito, he kind of put two and two together, "Oh… yeah, Len and I aren't together, he's been with _way_ too many girls," he smirked.

"Hey!" Len smacked him, "We didn't need to inform him of that!"

"It's not like it was a secret," Zeito pointed out, smiling a little.

He shrugged, "I guess not, but I'm not like that anymore!" he pouted, he didn't want the people that really knew him to think that way of him.

"You're so cute," Drift grinned and hugged him again.

Just then two people walked towards them, Zeito had never seen them before, but they seemed to know Len and Drift, and were weirded out seeing them hugging. "Dr-Drift!?" "Len!?" they heard Luka's and Gakupo's voices.

The boys quickly parted from each other, which ended with Len on his ass. "Ow," he groaned and laid back onto the floor, getting the pressure off of his now sore bum.

"Shit!" Drift winced and then looked down at Len, who was looking up at him, "Sorry," he clenched his teeth nervously.

Luka and Gakupo made their way to the three of them and Luka smiled at Len, "We heard you were awake, I'm really glad you're okay… and I'm so grateful you did that for Rin."

He tried to get to his feet, but couldn't, so Drift helped him up. Len blushed again, and then looked at Luka and Gakupo, who felt bad that he couldn't even manage to stand on his own. "It was nothing," he smiled, "Really…"

Gakupo shook his head and then hugged Len—never did he ever think he'd do that—who just seemed confused. "It was really heroic, you're not who I thought you were…"

"For some reason I've been getting that a lot lately," Len grinned sheepishly as Drift took him back from Gakupo. "Rin's awake now too… but you may have to wait a minute, the doctor is talking to Lily." They nodded and looked at each other excitedly, glad Rin was okay.

Zeito looked at the two of them and smiled, "And who are you two?"

"I'm Gakupo, and this is my girlfriend Luka," they finally started dating after winter break.

"Ah, it's nice to finally put a face to the name," he smiled, "I'm Zeito, Kikaito Shion's brother."

Gakupo's eyes widened, "He talks about you a lot during class!" Zeito blushed, he wasn't sure he wanted to hear the things that had been said about him. "Yeah, you definitely are polar opposites."

"I guess you could say that," he smirked, and then looked over as the doctor exited Rin's room, "Looks like you can see Rin now." The five of them made their way to Rin's room, and Rin was so excited to see Luka and Gakupo.

"Gaku! Luka!" she grinned, "How are you guys!?"

Gakupo teared up, he was so glad to see Rin okay. "Rin!" he grinned and went to her bedside, "I'm so happy to see you!"

"I'm happy to see you too!" she pointed over to Len, "That's Len Kagamine, he's my booooyfriend," she giggled.

Len blushed as all eyes went to him, he was just as surprised as they were; he didn't know they were dating, "I um…" he didn't want to upset her, "Yep!"

"When did that happen?" Zeito whispered to him.

"It didn't," he whispered back, "But I didn't want to upset her!" Zeito nodded, he understood completely.

Rin smiled giddily and looked at Luka, "I think I'm gonna marry him," she giggled.

Luka laughed and looked over at Len, "I don't think she's ever felt that way about a boy before, not even Taito… they _never_ talked about that… you must be pretty special."

"He is!" Rin told her, "He's my wittle Lenny-pooooo!"

Gakupo smiled over at Len, _he_ was the reason she was so much happier. Len felt awkward with everyone paying so much attention to him, "Well, Drift and I had better head home," he told them.

"Awwww," Rin cried, "But you just got here!"

Lily smiled and looked over at Rin, "Now Rin, you know Len isn't feeling that well either… just give him a hug and maybe you can see him later on tonight."

She pouted, but agreed and gave Len a hug. "See you all later, and Kageito… text me when you get the chance," he nodded at him and he and Drift left the room. "Thanks Drift," he said as Drift picked him up, his legs had been getting really tired and had begun to shake.

"No problem buddy, what's your deal with Kageito?"

"He was acting weird on the phone, and he barely talked to me at all while we were here…"

"He's probably just stressed, don't worry too much," Drift smiled, "Zeito's gay… right?"

Len nodded, "Yeah, and Kageito is his partner," he smirked.

"That's crazy… aren't they brothers!?"

"Not biological," he told him. Drift nodded, _Well that makes it a little better… I guess._

xx

A little while later Kageito texted Len, _You need something blondie?_ Len laughed, he liked his new nickname, _You were acting really strange on the phone, and then you barely talked to me at the hospital… I'm just a little confused._ Kageito texted back quickly, _No Len, I'm totally fine. Promise! Gotta go!_

Len sighed, that was painfully unsuccessful. "You okay Lenny?" Drift asked. They were sitting down on the couch watching Chuck together, and Len's sighing didn't go unnoticed.

"Yeah…" he smiled. Kageito was hiding something… and he was determined to find out what.

**Swiggity swag, another chapter's done and shit xD I was gonna rhyme, but I decided that'd be lame:D I hope y'all liked it! Glad Rin's up and well, she's so silly though! Hope the chapter wasn't too crazy! Welp, follow/favorite/review if you'd like; all are greatly appreciated! Sorry for mistakes! Thanks for reading! xxLovelyLuvbi**


	17. The Party

**Hi again! I hope everyone had a **_**great**_** New Year! Mine was pretty awesome if I do say so myself;D lol:3 Well… I hope you like this chapter!**

**Chapter 14: The Party**

It was now Friday, and Len and Drift were getting ready to go hang out with the other guys. They all decided to hang out at Luki's since his parents were out of town on business. Len was finally able to walk on his own, and he felt a lot happier, especially since he could hang out with his friends again. Len was in a long-sleeved blue, plaid button up, with a dark grey v-neck sweater over the top—only the collar and the tips of the sleeves of the blue shirt were showing—and dark blue skinny jeans that made his ass look _hot_. Drift nearly drooled at the sight of him, "God damn man, I've never seen you look so hot!" Drift grinned.

Thankfully Len was getting used to his comments about him and it didn't really faze him, "Thanks… I think?" he laughed and threw his messy blond hair up into a ponytail. "I don't know whether to take that as a compliment or an insult…"

Drift winked at him, "Definitely a compliment."

He blushed a little, "Well… then thanks! You're looking pretty good yourself."

Drift was sporting a cerulean blue and white flannel with some medium grey jeans, his hair was slightly messy—in the sexy way—for some reason Len seemed to think the blue really made Drift's grey eyes stand out; if he was into guys, and Drift wasn't his best friend, he'd definitely date him. "Aww," he blushed a little, unable to stop smiling, "Thanks."

Just as they were about to leave, Len's phone started ringing, "Hello?" he answered without looking at the screen.

"Hey!" came Rin's cheerful voice, he could tell she was on the medicine again, otherwise she wouldn't be so happy. After the medication wore off yesterday, she started remembering and locked herself in her room. "Whatcha doooing?"

He looked at Drift, waving him off to go on out to the car so he could talk to Rin alone; after he was gone, Len spoke, "Hey Rin, I was just about to go out with the guys…"

"Oh," she said sadly, "I was hoping we could hang out…"

Len bit his lip, he really wanted to see his friends… after all, bros before hoes, right? He shook his head and sighed, he hated thinking that way. He perked up a little bit, "Are you sure we can't tomorrow?"

She groaned, but allowed it, "Of course Lenny-poo, I love you!"

"I love you too, see ya tomorrow!" he said cheerfully and hung up, running out to the car with Drift. Once he was inside, Drift smiled and backed out of the garage, "Sorry," Len told him.

"No worries," he grinned, "Who was that?"

"Rin, she wanted to hang out, but I told her we could tomorrow."

"Blowing her off already, eh?" he joked, Len smacked him and laughed. "Hey!" he rubbed his arm.

Len grinned, pleased with himself, "I'm _not_ blowing her off, I just wanted to hang out with the guys… that's all!"

"I _know_," he laughed, "I was just kidding!"

Len grinned mischievously at him, "I know."

"Jerk," he grinned.

They continued bickering playfully until they were at Luki's, and even once they were there, they didn't stop or get out of the car until Luki came and got them. "Hey dickheads," he grinned, "Quit your bitchin' before I smack a hoe."

They all laughed as the two boys got out of the car, "Sorry Luki," Len said as they walked inside the house.

"Len!?" came a female voice.

He looked up, very surprised to see Luka, "Luka!?"

Luki looked at the two of them, "Oh God, don't tell me you're sleeping with _her_ too!"

Luka's jaw dropped, "Ew! Luki you're so _gross_!" she groaned and stomped back up the stairs.

"I-Is that your _sister_!?"

Luki nodded, "Problem?"

He shook his head, "Of course not… you just never told me you had a sister!"

"Yeah…" he nodded slowly, "I think I _did_ actually…" He simply shrugged it off, he knew Len was probably still confused and going through a lot from the whole coma situation, "But enough about her, let's talk about _you_. Are you feeling okay? I don't want you to drink too excessively because I'm sure that's not good after being in a coma, and we can't have you hurt again!"

Len smirked, he was surprised to hear that from Luki, he usually didn't care about anyone but himself, "I know Luki, Drift already told me the same stuff… why do you guys have to be such caring friends?" he laughed.

Luki grinned, "Not seeing you for that long period of time made me realize how much we all need you; all we did while you were gone was fight and drink a lot. So you're never allowed to get hurt or not see us for a long time again, got it?"

He nodded and smiled a little, glad his friends cared for him so much. "Got it Luki!"

"Good! Dell's in the basement already, and Crow and Mikuo should be here soon… too busy sucking face I guess," he joked and headed for the basement, "You two wait for them up here, I'll get shit set up downstairs," he gave them a nod and left them.

"Are they really gay?" Len whispered to Drift.

"Of course not," he laughed, "They're always together, so Luki makes fun of them by saying things like that."

Len nodded and looked upstairs at the direction Luka headed off in, "I have to piss, I'll be back," he said and darted up the stairs to find Luka's room. "Luka," he whisper-yelled.

She poked her head out of her door and smirked at how he was looking everywhere she wasn't, "Over here dumbass."

Len turned, surprised she actually answered. He walked over to her and bit his lip, "Can we talk?"

She looked around and then pulled him in, closing the door behind her, "I'm guessing this has something to do with my idiot brother?"

He nodded, "Can you not tell him, or anyone else for that matter, about Rin and I?"

"You're dating her though, shouldn't you _want_ people to know?"

He shook his head, giving her an odd look, "First of all, I am _not_ dating her, she just said we were. And secondly,of course I don't want people knowing," he sighed, he might as well tell her, "You know my reputation, I'd like to keep it that way."

"What!? Why!?"

"That's not important, I just need it to stay the way it is…" he said, something about his voice seemed very… dark. He didn't know why, but she seemed really sad now that he said this, "You okay?"

She nodded slowly, "Yeah… I just, I thought you'd changed… don't you _dare_ hurt Rin." She really hoped he wasn't just using Rin, that would break her heart, and she knew that would be a _very_ bad thing. She looked at him, he genuinely looked sad; that was kind of odd to her, "Are _you_ okay?"

He nodded and flashed her a grin, "Yeah, I'm fine."

She could tell he didn't want to hurt Rin, and that he wasn't really happy about lying to everyone; she figured he must've had a pretty good reason. "Your secret is safe with me… Gakupo too."

He hugged her, "Thank you so much!" Because she wasn't expecting this she fell back a little, losing her balance, which led to them falling on her bed, with Len on top of her.

Just then, Luki opened the door and gasped, "So you _are_ sleeping with her!" he grinned and winked at Luka, who pushed Len away and got up. "Atta girl, I knew you'd get laid eventually!"

Luka looked over at Len and saw defeat in his eyes, like he knew he was busted and his secret would be out, and he would be ruined. She couldn't let that happen to him, so she smiled and winked at her brother, "Yep! I was unsure of it at first, but he's just so persuasive and his di—"

Luki cut her off, "Hey now! I don't wanna hear about my friend's dick. Sex life, yes. What he looks like naked, no."

She raised an eyebrow, "Why? Because you know he's _bigger_," she teased him, making him blush slightly.

He rolled his eyes and looked at Len, grinning slightly, "But you've had better than her, right?"

Len couldn't do that to Luka, embarrassment by Luki was quite possibly the worst thing ever, "Nope, she's pretty damn good in bed, maybe the best I've ever had," he grabbed her ass—he had to make it believable—and then walked over to Luki, "Maybe I'll see you later?" he winked and then shot her an apologetic smile and then took off with his buddy, leaving Luka all alone.

Luka's face was beet red, she couldn't believe she'd lied like that for some asshole she barely knew. She also couldn't believe he grabbed her ass… and she _liked_ it. "Oh God," she whispered to herself and shook her head; there was no way in hell she was actually sort of falling for Len Kagamine over a stupid _lie_. He was _Rin's_ boyfriend, and Gakupo was hers… she just didn't know why she felt so… jealous.

Later on that night, the guys were spread out around the basement, beer in hand. Dell slung his arm around Len and started talking to him as if he was a child, "Now Lenny, you are not to drink any more than _five_ beers, okay?" Everyone was all pretty tipsy already.

Len groaned, "I'm _not_ a child, guys! I can take care of myself."

Dell smirked and pushed Len off of the couch, "That's what you get for being an ass," he grinned.

He didn't even bother getting up again, knowing he'd just be pushed back down. Thankfully for Len, Drift was a good enough friend to hit Dell upside the head and help Len back up onto the couch, "Thanks man," he grinned upon seeing Dell holding the side of his head, but he was laughing at the same time.

Mikuo, who had been practically silent the entire night, looked over at Len and smiled, "Thank you for coming back, one of them would probably be dead right now if not for you."

Len raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

"Dell and Drift haven't been getting a long lately," he smirked at the two of them.

Drift rolled his eyes, "It's not my fault Dell's an arrogant fucktard."

Dell shrugged, "Takes one to know one."

The two boys glared at each other and Len needed to think of something to get them calmed down, "I think that everyone here knows that _I'm_ the biggest fucktard of them all," he crossed his legs and sat back as he took another swig of beer.

"Amen to that!" Crow grinned, out of everyone to agree, Len thought he'd be the last since he was such a sweet kid.

Len gave him a pouty face, "What'd I ever do to you?"

"Nothing," he shrugged, "I just think you're a dick for avoiding all of us for so long! I missed you man, we all did!"

"Yeah," Mikuo eyed him skeptically, "What was that shit about?"

Len smirked at all of them, he knew this would come up sooner or later, so he'd already thought of a lie in advance, "Well… lots and lots of sex," he grinned as they all started shaking their heads like 'typical Len.'

"Man, I don't know _how_ you do it!" Luki said in awe, "My girls don't know about each other thankfully, and if they did, all hell would break loose!"

He smiled, "Well, when you're as hot as me they learn to live with it," he joked.

"Apparently Neru didn't get the memo," Dell smirked.

Len shook his head, "She was okay with it until she thought I was gonna start having sex with another girl—which I wasn't!"

Crow thought for a moment, wondering who it could be; Len pretty much talked to ever girl in their grade, and a lot of them _not_ in their grade, which made it extremely hard to narrow down, "What girl?"

He didn't think there'd be any harm in telling them, "Rin," he shrugged.

All eyes except Drift's and Len's widened, "Kagamine!?"

Len nodded, "Is there a problem with her?"

"Nah," Luki shrugged, "Super sweet girl."

"And smart," Mikuo added.

"Don't forget pretty!" Crow chimed in.

"And _way_ not your type," Dell smirked. "Come to think of it, when I'm here with Luki, she's usually here with Luka and Gakupo… she's a total nerd, Len. Hot, but a nerd nonetheless."

Len raised an eyebrow, "So… I have a _type_ now?" After this was said, the nerd part registered in Len's brain, oh how he _despised_ that word. Rin wasn't a nerd; sure, she likes theatre, and is really smart, and likes anime, and acts a little silly sometimes, but Len didn't believe that made her a nerd at all. _He_ was the nerd… he excelled in every subject, he actually _liked_ every subject—other than all the dumb art electives that he needed to graduate—he liked Pokémon quite a bit, he kicked ass at chess, he really enjoyed reading and did so very fast, and when he was younger he was so far above everyone else in his class, but his mother didn't want him to advance early; he was stuck in a grade with a bunch of idiots—and Rin—that hated him. "And Rin is _not_ a fucking nerd…" he growled.

Dell smirked, "Getting awfully defensive over some girl you don't even _like_."

Drift put a hand on Len's shoulder, looking over at Dell with an annoyed expression on his face, "Leave Len alone."

Drift and Dell continued to glare at each other, before finally they were separated; Len took Drift, and Luki took Dell. "What has gotten into you!?" Luki whispered to Dell, "Len just got out of a fucking coma and you're being a total ass to him, and not in the nice way either."

Dell shrugged, "This surprises you, why?"

"Because you stand up to bullies, you aren't supposed to be one to those who don't fucking deserve it."

As they bickered, Len and Drift were bickering as well. "Drift, really it's okay… don't worry about it."

"Len, I know why you didn't tell anyone now; it was because of _him_, not everyone else…" Drift shook his head, "Stupid prick, he's a judgmental ass… you shouldn't have to hide things because of him."

Len shook his head, "Drift, it's all of them, not just him. They'll think differently of me," he sighed, "Look, everything is fine. Dell can think what he wants…"

"WELL IT'S NOT MY FAULT LEN WAS IN A FUCKING COMA FOR PROTECTING SOME NERD! ALL HE WAS DOING WAS GETTING ATTENTION, _THAT'S_ WHY HE SAVED HER. HE WANTED TO ONE-UP ALL OF US FUCKING _AGAIN_!" Dell shouted.

Len balled up his fists and attacked Dell, punching him in the jaw, and then in the stomach. "I didn't save Rin from Neru for attention!" he spat. Dell tackled him to the ground, trying to land a punch. The others tried to break it up, but it was no use. "Get off!" he squirmed once Dell had him pinned, and then punched him in the chest, and then the ribs, and then he aimed for his face.

One blow to the head and Len could be in a coma again, and Drift was not about to let that happen. He pulled Dell off and threw him into Luki, "Len," he knelt down to him, his eyes were half open; everything was spinning. "Are you okay?"

Len couldn't speak, he was too weak to get anything out; he couldn't breathe. "God dammit Dell, why is everyone _always_ trying to 'one-up' you?! You're fucking psycho, you know Len pretty much just got out of the hospital, are you trying to make him go back?!"

Dell smirked and rubbed his jaw, _that_ was really sore, "That's exactly what I was doing, and I'm pretty sure it's gonna work."

Luki was really annoyed and angry that Dell would say something like that, so he punched him in the face, and then dragged him up the stairs, "Get the fuck out of my house," he pushed him out the door.

Dell was surprised that everyone was on Len's side, "Great, now he's stealing my best friends too…" he said as Luki slammed the door in his face. "Fuck them," he rolled his eyes and took out a cigarette, "Bunch of assholes anyway." He got in his car and sped off down the road.

Back downstairs, everyone was attempting to get Len back to his feet. He still wasn't able to breathe well, and he couldn't see straight. Crow snapped in front of Len's face, he could barely keep his eyes opened, "Stay with me Len!"

Luki went straight upstairs to see if Luka would know what to do, "Luka," he huffed, "Len was punched in the chest, do you know what to do?"

Luka sprang to her feet and rushed downstairs, Luki close behind. Once she was in the basement, she took one look at Len and her heart dropped; he looked like he was in so much pain, and he kept gasping for air. "He needs to go to the hospital!" she looked around and shook her head, none of them were in the proper state of mind to drive, and neither was she really; she'd drank a little bit as well. "Great, you all are fucking drunk… I'll drive, c'mon!" She wasn't as drunk as them, and she knew she was the best option.

Drift scooped Len up into his arms and they all rushed upstairs and outside, once squeezed into Luki's truck, they were off. "Wreck this and you're dead," Luki glared at her.

"Oh please," she rolled her eyes, going well over the speed limit, "I'm an excellent driver," she grinned, pushing the gas pedal even further down to the ground. After a few scary turns and red lights ran, they were finally at the hospital.

Drift ran Len inside and he frantically looked around, "H-Help!" he said to the lady at the desk. She took a look at Len and then immediately called for some help. He was, again, taken away on a stretcher, only this time he wasn't alone; Drift was able to go back with him to explain what happened to the nurses. "He was punched in the chest once, and then punched in the ribs a few times… and then he just couldn't breathe, and he was in so much pain… is he gonna be okay?" he asked as they arrived at a room and they transferred Len to the bed with an oxygen mask that Drift hadn't even realized they put on.

"It could just be bruised or cracked ribs, but we'll have to do a CT scan to know for sure." A nurse told him, and after examining the hurt boy closer, she knew who he was. "This is Len Kagamine, the boy who was just released from here a few days ago, correct?" Drift gave her a small nod, wondering how she knew this, "His dad was Al?" Another nod, "Does he know?" He shook his head and she gasped, "Someone needs to tell him right away, he'll be so worried when he comes home late!"

Drift wasn't quite sure how she knew Al, but it was odd, _Trippy_, he thought to himself, "Actually, Len is staying with me for the next couple of days, ha and Al aren't on too good of terms at the moment…"

"He still needs to know," she told him.

"I don't have his number!" Drift told her, not knowing why she was so adamant that his father knew what was going on.

She pulled Len's phone out of his pocket and gave it to Drift, "Now you know, tell him Mayu is with him," she said and continued to do stuff to Len.

Drift unlocked it, seeing many unread text messages from many girls, even _Rin_. He decided he'd talk to Len about it later and texted Len's father, _Hi um, this is Drift. Dell was talking shit, so Len hit him and then Dell punched him in the chest and Len can't breathe very well. We're at the hospital and the nurse, I think her name was Mayu, said he may just have a few bruised or cracked ribs, but they need to do some tests to know for sure. So sorry about this, I stopped it as soon as I could… just before he could hit him in the head. Luki took care of that bastard. And the other guys did everything in their power to try to help Len before and afterwards. Again, so incredibly sorry._ Drift was nervous, he didn't want Al to yell at him for allowing this to happen. As he nervously awaited a reply, Len finally woke up fully. "What the fuck happened!?" he yelled and then brought his hand to his chest, "This fucking hurts."

"Len!?" Drift exclaimed, so glad to see he was awake. "Dell got a few hits on you…"

He looked over at Drift and smiled, "Thank God you can hear me!" he pulled his oxygen mask off and let out a relieved sigh, he was so glad he wasn't in another coma, even though he really didn't remember what happened.

"Hey!" Mayu said and put the mask back on. Len took one look at her and rolled his eyes, _Mayu_, he groaned inside his head.

Al finally texted back and it was not something Drift was expecting, _Thank you so much for telling me. Will be there as soon as I can get off work, please stay with him. Thank you for saving him, and thank the rest of your friends as well. Glad the punk got what he deserved, not Len of course, Dell. I'll be there as soon as I can._

"Len, your dad says he'll come down as soon as he can get off of work."

Len pulled the mask off again, "Thanks buddy," he smiled, and then Mayu put the mask back on him, which he promptly took back off, "I can breathe fine lady," he rolled his eyes. "It just hurts, but I can do it without that stupid fucking thing." He glared at her as he slowly sat himself up.

Mayu's jaw dropped, this kid had some issues with politeness, "Okay," she said as calmly as she could.

Len smirked at her, "I'm sure you've already realized that I'm not too fond of you, especially for hitting on my dad, and I'd really like a new nurse."

Drift's eyes grew wide, Len was being extra cruel tonight, "Len!" he scolded.

"What?! My dad is way too old for her and really, I have no idea what she really _wants_ with my dad."

Mayu blushed, "He's just a nice guy, alright? He's really cute, and I really liked him when we first met."

Len rolled his eyes, "Just get me a new damn nurse."

"I'm _assigned_ to this part of the hospital, you _can't_ have a new nurse."

"Ugh… Drift, tell my dad to hurry… better yet, just give me my phone." Drift did so and Len texted his dad, _Dad. Mayu is my nurse. I want her to go away. She won't. Please hurry. Love Len._

Al called this time instead of texting because he was off work and didn't want to text and drive, "Len, what do you need?"

"I want Mayu to go away but she won't, and I just want you here." He whined.

Al laughed a little at this, "What do you have against Mayu?"

He looked over at her, and then turned away and whispered, "She's trying to steal you away from me!" Drift held back a laugh when he heard this.

"Now, Len. I told you I wasn't going to go out with her, I could never do that to you, son."

"Thanks daddy," he grinned, "See you when you get here!"

Drift smirked, he wasn't aware he still called his father 'daddy.' "Len? Why do you call him _daddy_?"

Len blushed, "I dunno, he's… he's just my daddy, I've always called him that… especially when I get in trouble like this," he sighed, "Ow…"

As they all waited for Al, Drift and Len chatted about what happened after the fight, "Go Luki," he grinned, "And thank you for stepping in when you did, if not for you I'm sure I'd be in another coma."

"No problem buddy," he smiled as Al walked in.

Al looked at Len and then hugged him, "Are you okay? What happened? Do you need anything?"

He shook his head, "I just wanna go home…"

"Well we have to wait for the doctor, son."

Len groaned and fell into his father's arms, "I'm sorry daddy…"

"For what?"

"Not letting you have sex with Mayu," he said quietly, making everyone in the room give him an odd, embarrassed look.

Al looked over at Drift, "Is he drunk?!"

Drift shrugged, "He shouldn't be! I only let him have three!"

Len giggled and looked up at Al, "So did everyone else!" he kept laughing, "Ahh," he wiped a fake tear, "That's a knee slapper!"

Al and Drift were _not_ amused, "Len, why did you do that?!" Drift asked angrily, Al looked back nervously and shook his head, _Don't get mad_, he mouthed to Drift.

"Now Len," his father said softly, "What did I say about drinking a lot?"

Len looked at the floor and gave him a cute, 'don't hate me' look, "Um… to not?"

Al nodded, "Good, now don't do it again, okay?" Len nodded. "I love you, Len," he kissed his forehead.

"I love you too, daddy," he said and wrapped his arms around him. Drift had never realized Len and his father had a relationship like that; he didn't know that Al knew his son _so_ well that he knew exactly what to do/say and how to do/say it to get Len to calm down, even when he was drunk. Drift wished he would have had parents that loved him… instead he got his cold and strict aunt, and his whipped uncle. Len then looked over at Mayu, who was staring at his dad, "Go away," he said and hugged Al tighter.

Al sighed and gently pulled Len off of him, "I know you're upset, but you can't be so rude," he said softly, tucking Len's stray hairs behind his ear, "Try to be nice, please?"

Len nodded, "Anything for you daddy," he smiled and kissed him on the nose.

Drift had never seen Len act this way when he was drunk; it was really weird. He really _was_ acting like a child, almost as bad as Crow was at times. He came to the conclusion that his dad just brought out the best in him, and he and his friends brought out the asshole in him. Al noticed Drift looking at them and he gave him a small sigh, "Please don't tell anyone he acts like this when he's drunk and around me; I don't know why I bring out this side of him, but it happens, and he can't help it. If everyone else knew, I'm sure they'd think he was weird or something…"

Drift did notice a drastic change after Len was reunited with his father, and he wasn't judging them; they just had a special bond. "Your secret is safe with me," he smiled.

"Thanks Drifty," Len grinned as the doctor came in.

"Hello again, Mr. Kagamine," he smiled at Al.

"Dr. Kwatz," he gave him a polite nod.

He looked at his clipboard, "Punched in the chest area several times?" he raised an eyebrow, "Why in the world did that happen?" Drift explained the basics of the story and the doctor nodded, "We'll just have to run a CT scan to see what's going on. I'm going to assume nothing was punctured, but I do need to see if the ribs are cracked at all, after I test some things first." He lightly pressed on a few spots on Len, earning winces and mumbled cuss words from Len, and then Len was told to take a deep breath, which hurt like hell, and then he was told to twist both ways, which _also_ hurt like hell. "Come with me, everyone."

Len attempted to get up, but couldn't, "I gotcha," Al said softly and picked Len up with ease.

_Damn_, Drift thought to himself, _That dude is strong as fuck_. He followed everyone to another room with a huge machine in it. Al put Len where the doctor told him to and then explained what he needed to do. With that, they went into the monitoring room, leaving Len alone. After the test was complete, the doctor saw minor cracking in a few of his ribs on the left side, seeing as Dell was left handed, that made sense to Drift. After being prescribed more drugs—yay—they were able to leave.

They walked out into the waiting room and the majority of their friends were passed out, both in chairs and face first on the floor. Luka looked over at them and her eyes grew wide as she saw Len being supported by both his father and Drift. She ran to him and gently hugged him around his neck so she wouldn't hurt his ribs, "I'm so glad you're okay!"

"Thanks," he smiled and put one arm around her, "Is that Luki on the floor?"

"Yep," she smirked.

"Passed out drunk?"

"Yep."

"You gonna carry him?"

"Nope."

"Drift gonna carry him?"

"Yep."

After they were done with their silly q&a, Drift and Luka went to wake Crow and Mikuo, while Len talked with his dad, "I'm um… I'm gonna go back with Drift…" he said softly.

"But Len, you're ribs are cracked… I need to be there for you!"

Len smiled sleepily, "Drift takes care of me just fine, he loves me," he told him, his eyes were struggling to stay open. Al caught him as he fell asleep, he was such a silly boy sometimes.

Mikuo leaned on Luka, Luki was being carried by Drift, and Crow stumbled and wobbled as they all made their way to Al. "Hello Al, is Len coming with us?"

He nodded, "Mmhmm, that was his last request before he fell asleep," he smirked, "He really seems to like you…"

"Well of course," Drift grinned, "We're best friends."

They all went out to Luki's truck, and after everyone was seated comfortably, Al handed Drift Len's prescription and then left. After picking up his prescription, they headed to Luki and Luka's house. It was a very silent drive him with the majority of the passengers asleep. "Hey Drift?" Luka said softly.

He looked over at her, "Hmm?"

"Has Len really changed, or is he just saying that to get in Rin's pants?"

"He's changed," he nodded happily, "He really has, and he genuinely loves her I believe."

She nodded, she was both relieved and a tad bit jealous. "G-Good…"

Drift smirked, he'd heard that voice from many girls that couldn't have Len, "Trust me Luka, you wouldn't want to date him…"

"Why?" she asked, embarrassed that he kind of knew what she was thinking.

He simply shook his head, "Len is Len… he's a sweet kid, but he's slept with way too many girls."

She shrugged, "That's okay, I don't judge him for that… Luki and the other boys do it as well, I just… why didn't he ever go for me? Was I not good enough?" she asked sadly.

"Of course you were, Luka… but you were Luki's sister, and he couldn't do that to Luki."

She rolled her eyes, "Luki thinks we're fucking around, and he was _happy_."

That was a major shock to Drift, Luki had really lightened up over the years. They pulled into the driveway and Drift woke up all of the boys, he didn't want to carry anyone except Len. The three drunk boys all stumbled inside and then passed out on the couches, while Drift went to go take a piss, Luka stayed out in the truck with Len, who was awake thanks to all the whining and groaning from his friends. "Hi Luka," he smiled.

"Hi Len," she smiled back.

"Remember when I grabbed your butt earlier and said that we should see each other later?" She nodded slowly, unsure of where this was going. "I meant it… I think you're really pretty and I wish Luki would have told me it would've been okay sooner," he grinned sleepily. "Have you ever had sex?"

She nodded, "Yeah… it wasn't fun…"

"How?" he furrowed his eyebrows, every time he had sex it was a blast.

She cleared her throat, "I um… I just didn't like it… that's all…" she said sadly, and Len—even in his drunk state—knew something was up.

He leaned closer to her, "You can tell me, I'm drunk," he smiled goofily.

She leaned in closer, "I-I can't… it's embarrassing…" Len leaned closer and their faces were inches apart, Luka closed the gap and they were kissing; she was _kissing_ her best friend's 'boyfriend,' and she didn't feel guilty at all, at least not at that moment since she was kind of drunk.

"Please tell me," he huffed, breathing was still kind of a struggle.

"I was…" she pulled away, "Len, you have to promise not to tell…" she knew Luki would kick his ass if he told anyone, so she wasn't too worried. He nodded and she looked at him, her eyes sparkled with tears, "Len… at the beginning of the year I was at a New Year's party with Gaku, but he hung out with Rin the majority of the time… I got kind of tipsy, but I wasn't full on drunk… when I was going to the bathroom, a guy barged in and he… he…" she cried as Len wrapped her in his arms, he knew what happened next, she didn't have to finish.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered, "Do you know who it was?"

She bit her lip, but nodded, "But I can't tell you…"

"Does Luki know about this?"

She shook her head, "As far as he knows I've only had sex with you…"

"Oh God," he sighed, "Why haven't you told anyone? And… why are you telling me?"

She bit her lip, "He'll hurt me…and… I really like you Len, I can't help it…"

He sat up a little straighter, his ribs were beginning to hurt again, "I think you're a really great girl Luka, but… I have Rin…" he forced himself to say, because drunk Len really wanted to say fuck it and have sex with Luka.

She sighed, "I know…"

He put a hand on her shoulder and smiled, "Gakupo is a really great guy though…"

She looked over at him, tears stung her eyes, "No… he's not…"

"Wh-What?" Len asked, confused. Weren't they dating?

"He did it, Len," she wept softly into his arms, "_He_ was the guy that barged into the bathroom and—

Drift knocked on the window, "Ready Len?"

He held up a finger as if to say 'give me a minute' and then continued talking to Luka, "You mean… Gakupo… h-he r-raped you?" She nodded. "But you're _dating_ him! Why are you doing that!?"

"H-He was really drunk… and I-I love him…"

Tears filled Len's eyes, why are girls so _stupid_!? "Luka, you should not make excuses for that! You shouldn't be with him, end of story! You deserve better than that… hell, Luka you deserve far better than me too!" He wasn't sure why she suddenly had an interest in him.

Luka shook her head, and smiled helplessly, "I don't care, Len… I don't care that he took that away, I know he loves me… and he was drunk, and he was so sorry when he found out…"

"Did he do it again?" he asked angrily. Luka stayed silent. "Dammit Luka, answer me!"

"Yes…"

"Was he drunk those times?"

"Most of the times…"

Len was crying, and Luka was as well. He felt so bad that she felt like she needed to stay with the guy who raped her because she 'loved' him. That wasn't love… that was _fear_. "Give me Gakupo's number…"

"Wh-What?" she sniffled.

"Give me that scumbag's number," he said, a bit angrier this time.

Luka did as she was told, "What are you gonna do?" she bit her lip.

"I'm gonna make sure he never lays a fucking finger on you again," he shook his head, disgusted that Gakupo would do something like that. He was a bully, and Len can't fucking _stand_ bullies.

**Ending it here because if I don't it will just keep getting longer and longer and then it will be like 10,000 words xD Poooooor Luka! The sad thing is that I know that actually happens :( that just sucks :( nobody deserves that, and nobody should ever feel forced to stay :( Anyway, lies keep stacking up and people have to hide things and gah! It's crazy! Len's so sweet, I love him:3 he's kinda sassy too though;) Wellll, I hope you liked the chapter! Follow/favorite/review if you'd like! Thanks for reading! Sorry for any mistakes or lameness! I appreciate y'all so much:) xxLovelyLuvbi**


End file.
